The Strength of the Princess
by PedePaulie
Summary: When the vikings of Torvald learn Berk has also accepted dragons, they send Princess Eira and her Windwalker to live among and exchange knowledge with the Berkians. Hiccup and the dragon riders accept her into their group. Upon her insistence that she can get along with any viking as well dragon, she is given Snotlout as a partner in their adventures. Snotlout X OC X Dagur.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this little prologue. It might not make much sense, but if you make it through until the end, I'll explain a bit more at the start of the first chapter. This introduction takes place about two years before Race to the Edge.

**Prologue**

"And so, Princess Eira, I was wondering..." For the first time since their meeting, the young viking seemed uncertain as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "...would you allow me the honor of courting you?"

Eira took in the man and looked him up and down. He was not bad looking by any means, and he normally held himself with great confidence. He was kind and charming and skilled in battle. He would make a fine husband for any young lady. But...

There was no spark. No chemistry. If she saw potential for even a friendship, she would have given him a chance, but she felt no connection at all. She was sure he was a good man, but he was still like all the other good men who had so far asked to court her. It was not really her they wanted to be with; it was the princess. Was that all she would ever be?

"No." She gave him a sad smile to show she meant no harm.

The man appeared taken back by her blunt response, and it took him several seconds to compose himself. "Wh-why not?"

"It will never work out."

"How can you know that after one meeting?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "How can you know you want to court me after one meeting?"

He opened him mouth but no words came out at first. "I can protect you," he finally said.

"Thank you, but I am quite capable of protecting myself. Now if you excuse me, there is somewhere I need to be." She turned her back on him and left before he could utter a protest.

Eira found her way back to Main Hall where she knew her father would be waiting for her report. Sure enough, the king and queen sat in the throne room surrounded by attendants and guards.

King Birger rose when his daughter entered. "Welcome back, Eira. How was your date?"

The girl shrugged. "I sent him away. He was positively boring."

Birger frowned. "Eira, you can't continue to turn down every man you meet. You will have to choose one of them eventually."

"But why does it have to be now? I'm _16_! You were 23 when you married Mom."

"And I was 20," Queen Laila said as she strode forward to stand beside her husband. "It is never too early to start considering your future."

Eira took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "I am thinking about my future, mom, and my future's not here. You _know_ that. I was chosen."

Her parents exchanged looks. Birger raised a tentative hand. "Darling, one out of every generation is chosen. There is no guarantee the conditions will be met. It has been a long time since anyone but Torvald thought fondly of dragons."

Eira clenched her fists. She could not speak aloud the response at the tip of her tongue. How could she explain just_ knowing _the time drew near? Her parents would hardly respect her _feeling_ like this was what she was _meant _to do. Instead, she settled for something more practical. "But it has to happen soon. Attacks by dragon hunters are increasing rapidly."

"We can handle the dragon hunters here. We cannot wait for some idealistic fantasy."

"But it it does come to pass, we will certainly discuss our options," Laila said gently, laying a hand on the king's shoulder. "For now you need to focus on living your life to the fullest. Do you understand?"

Eira nodded. "Yes, mother."

"Why don't you take Swiftwings for a flight? I'm sure you'll both enjoy it."

"We can resume this topic later," Birger added.

Eira knew she would get nothing more out of this conversation, so she bowed and then headed to the stables where the royal family's dragons were kept.

Swiftwings let out a satisfied grunt when she saw her rider. The Windwalker had been with the girl since she was 10-years-old as per tradition. Eira's younger brother Oliver had recently adopted his own baby dragon, a Tide Glider named Dewwillow.

Eira led Swiftwings outside, and then she climbed onto the saddle placed on the area of the dragon where the neck met the back. She held onto one of her long spines, and then, without a word, they were in the air.

Eira never felt as free as when she flew with Swiftwings. She did not feel like a princess bound by duties and obligations. She felt like herself. She felt like a dragon rider. She felt like anything was possible. She could feel her destiny as assuredly as if it were before her.

The appearance of another dragon snapped her out of her thoughts, and Swiftwings had to slow considerably to prevent a crash. Eira recognized her older brother Haldor and his Snifflehunch Brightclaw. "What's wrong?" she called, reading the angst on his face.

"Dragon hunters!" Haldor said over his shoulder. "Get on the ground. I'm leading the guard to drive them off."

"I want to help!"

"No. It's too dangerous. You haven't been trained." He sped ahead without waiting for a response.

Eira clenched her teeth, but she obediently steered Swiftwings back towards the stables. She hated that her older brother was right. Why was he trained for combat while she remained defenseless? Was it because he was the future king or that she was a girl?

Either way, she would need to learn eventually if she would one day leave this land. The frequent attacks told her the time was drawing near. Torvald could no longer afford its isolationist policies. They needed allies - or else the existence of dragons and their people would be wiped out.

Uneasiness filled Eira's chest as her father gathered her family in the Main Hall hours after the attack. Her younger siblings - Ingrid and Oliver - stood on either side of her while Haldor stood next to their mother opposite of them. Birger paced right down the middle. When he paced, it meant he had something difficult to discuss.

Finally, he stopped and looked straight at Eira. "We interrogated one of the dragon hunters, and he gave up some interesting information."

Eira frowned. "What kind of information? Is someone after us?"

"No. Nothing like that." He glanced at Haldor as if asking his son to take the lead.

"He heard a rumor that many hunters have been put out of business," Haldor said. "They were attacked last year - by dragon riders."

Eira widened her eyes, and her heart thudded in anticipation. But... was it too good to be true? "Were they ours?"

Her brother shook his head. "If this man is to be believed, the riders were from Berk."

Berk. The place the people of Torvald had left all those years ago. Had they finally come to their senses and accepted dragons as equals?

Ingrid gasped. "So there are finally other dragon riders besides us?"

Birger nodded, a grim look on his face. "It would appear so."

Oliver scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Isn't this a good thing? It's what we've been waiting for, isn't it?"

Eira understood the reason for her father's pensiveness. "It means I was right," she said softly. "The time has come. Someone will need to go make peace with them. And I was chosen."

Silence pervaded the room until the queen spoke up: "We do not even know if the rumor is true. We're not just going to send her off, are we?"

"Of course not!" Birger said vehemently.

"But I have to go!" Eira exclaimed. "It's my destiny!"

"She's right," said Haldor. "I know you want to protect her, but she's stronger than you think. She's amazing with the dragons and people as well. I think she's ready."

Birger sighed and ran a hand through his red beard. "I didn't say she can't go. I don't want to be rash about it. We need more information. I'll launch and investigation." His eyes met his oldest daughter's. "And we'll spend as many months as it takes getting you ready."

Eira took in a sharp breath. "Really?" Hope bubbled inside of her. For the first time, it felt like she could reach out and touch her dreams.

Birger nodded. "You'll need training in combat and negotiating to start. If you're up to it, that is."

A wide grin spread across the girl's face. "Of course I'm up to it. Thank you, dad!" She did not have time to worry about the sad faces of her younger siblings. Her life was about to begin!


	2. Princess Eira of Torvald

****A/N:**** Congrats if you're still with me! This first chapter will hopefully answer some of your questions. It takes place a few months before Race to the Edge, and it will take several chapters to actually get into the show. Once it does, I'll only include the stuff I feel is important like plot scenes and Snotlout episodes. If there is an episode you really want me to include, let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. Otherwise I'll try to include as much original content as possible.

**Chapter 1**: Princess Eira of Torvald

Princess Eira waved to the cheering crowd. The day had finally arrived. This was the day she left Torvald for Berk and began a new adventure. A new life. Everyone was here to see her off, and she saw a mixture of joy and sadness in the faces. Swiftwings stood beside her, basking in the attention.

Eira looked back at her family to see similar expressions on their faces. They had already said their goodbyes. She did not know when she would see them again, but they promised she would be there when her brother Haldor became king.

It was a bittersweet feeling. She loved her family and did not want to leave, but she knew it was what she had to do. It was her destiny. So, with her head held high, she started down the path laid out for her and Swiftwings. There was no turning back now.

Her retainer Asmund waited for her by the dock with his Changewing Ripplemist. Her father insisted she could not travel to Berk alone, so she agreed to journey with Asmund. She liked him. The 31-year-old was strong and protective but also quiet and willing to leave her alone when she asked for it.

"Ready to depart, princess?" Asmund said, his expression unreadable.

Eira offered him a small smile. "Yes, thank you. But you need to stop calling me things like 'princess' and 'my lady.' I'm not telling anyone on Berk I'm royalty, remember? It'll be better that way." It was honestly something she looked forward to. She could not wait to meet people who saw her for her and not her title.

Asmund dipped his head. "Of course, my lady - I mean, Eira."

She smiled again and then climbed onto Swiftwings' back. The vikings on the ship next to them waved. As a sign of goodwill, King Birger had sent a peace offering to Berk and a trade proposition. Plus, the ship carried the supplies and gold Eira and Asmund would need to start their new lives.

"Remember, we cannot fly too far ahead of the ship until the last day," Asmund said, now mounted on Ripplemist. "It's a long trip."

"I know, I know," she said. "Now let's go!"

Swiftwings and Ripplemist shot up into the air. Eira gave the cheering crowd one last wave before turning her dragon and starting off across the horizon.

**One Week Later. Berk.**

Dragon riders. Even as Hiccup spotted them in the distance, he could still hardly believe it. He and his friends had took to their air with their own dragons to investigate a report that two dragon riders not from Berk were flying their way. He could just make out the shapes of the riders: a young female and an older male. He did not recognize the species of the dragons.

Hiccup looked left and right at his friends. "We do not know if they're friend or foe. We're just going to surround them and find out what they want."

"I say we catch them by surprise and attack," Snotlout said. "We know there no other good guys with dragons."

"That we know of," Astrid said, shooting him a look. "We don't want to scare off any potential allies."'

"What if they're spies?" said Ruffnut.

"Yeah," said Tuffnut. "Or what if they're enslaving the dragons with their minds?"

"That's not possible," Fishlegs said. He shot Hiccup a nervous glance. "Is it?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Of course it's not."

"There are five of us and two of them," Hiccup said. "If worst comes to worst, we have the advantage."

"I just think we need to show them who's in charge here," said Snotlout.

Hiccup shook his head. "We're only surrounding them. _Now._"

Thankfully, there were no other complains as Toothless and Hiccup led the group forward. The foreign dragon riders seemed to notice them and remained in the same spot in the air. Hiccup noted that the girl had long, red hair and appeared around his own age. She rode a dragon he did not recognize. The man with black, scraggy hair and beard appeared too old to be her brother and too young to be her father. His dragon was clearly a Changewing. The girl smiled even as they surrounded them while the man remained stoic.

"Greetings from Berk," Hiccup said in his most authoritative voice. "I am Horrendous Haddock III, and this is my partner, Toothless." He meant to say more, but the girl gasped upon laying eyes on Toothless.

"A Night Fury?" she said with awe and admiration. "I haven't seen one of those in years!"

"You've seen another Night Fury?" Hiccup said. And she was not afraid?

The girl continued to stare at Toothless in wonder. "Once when I was a little girl. Yours is magnificent."

"Er, thank you. We need-"

"We need you to you to fess up!" Tuffnut said loudly as he and his sister flew Barf and Belch right in front of the girl. "You're using mind control on your dragons, aren't you?"

The girl's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Pardon me?"

"Hey, leave her alone!" Snotlout said, flying Hookfang right up next to the Hideous Zippleback. "Stop talking nonsense."

Ruffnut glared at him. "What happened to showing them who's boss?"

"Clearly she's not a threat."

Hiccup had been wondering about the sudden change of attitude as well, but he understood when the girl smiled gratefully at Snotlout and he grinned back at her. He decided it was not worth delving into. He finally focused on the male dragon rider and caught his eyes.

"May we explain why we have made this visit?" he said in a calm on controlled manner.

"Yes, please," said Hiccup.

"My name is Asmund, and my companion is Eira. We hail from the land of Torvald."

"Torvald?" said Astrid. "I've never heard of it."

"Neither have I," said Fishlegs.

"We have traveled east for one week," continued Asmund. "We are here to make peace. As you can see, both of our homelands care for dragons, which means we have a lot in common."

Hiccup had to admit the two dragons did look well cared for. Still, that did not mean they could automatically trust them. "That does not explain why you have traveled from so far away."

"We do have a good reason," said Eira. "May we speak to your chief so we don't have to repeat ourselves?"

Hiccup nod. "My dad's the chief. I'll go get him." He turned to Astrid. "Find a safe place to land, and we'll catch up to you."

Astrid nodded. "Got it."

Hiccup's thoughts whirled as he flew back to Berk. Were there really other vikings who had made peace with dragons? If so, why show themselves now? Were they really allies? He thought it too soon to entertain the hope of what he wanted to be true.

As soon as Toothless landed in front of the Great Hall, Hiccup jumped off his back and ran inside. Stoic had been talking animatedly with Gobber about something, but he turned to address his son when he entered.

"We have visitors," Hiccup said. "Asmund and Eira from Torvald."

Stoic's jaw dropped. "Torvald? I thought that place was a myth!"

"May I ask what type of dragons those are?" Fishlegs said, looking at Eira.

The group had landed on the beach, and the dragon riders of Berk stood in a semi-circle facing the two newcomers. Each had a dragon at their side.

"Swiftwings is a Windwalker," Eira said with a smile, rubbing the neck of the pale red dragon. "Tidal class."

Fishlegs' eyebrows rose. "Really? She looks like she'd be more agile in the air than water."

"She is, but she can channel electricity through her body like other tidal class dragons. And she produces blasts of water."

"What good does that do?" Snotlout scoffed. "Fire is way more powerful than water." He gestured to Hookfang for emphasis.

Eira shrugged. "In terms of destructiveness, sure. But that power can be as much a liability as an asset. Plus, going head to head, water beats fire." She crossed her arms and smirked.

"She's got you pegged," Astrid teased.

Snotlout ignored her and focused on Eira. He liked the way she had looked him straight on and answered without backing down. He was curious to see how well she could fight and work with her dragon.

"Your Monstrous Nightmare is very impressive, by the way," Eira said as she walked up to Hookfang and stared into his eyes. "What's his name?"

"Hookfang," Snotlout said proudly. Then he felt stupid when he realized he had failed to introduce himself. "And I'm Snotlout."

Eira smiled but kept her eyes on the dragon. "It's nice to meet both of you." She reached out her hand.

Snotlout's eyes widened when he realized her intent. "I wouldn't-"

But he had no need to worry. Eira rubbed under Hookfang's chin, and he relaxed into her hand like a cat. It looked like she really did know what she was doing when it came to dragons.

"Hey, Snotlout!" Ruffnut said loudly. "I think your dragon likes her more than he likes you."

Snotlout frowned. "That's not true!" He shot Hookfang a look to tell him to act up, but he ignored him as usual.

Eira chuckled. "I just know dragons. I've been around them my whole life. But a Monstrous Nightmare won't tolerate anyone it doesn't like, and to win its loyalty is very impressive." She smiled at Snotlout.

He smiled right back at her. He was surprised she actually defended him, but it felt good. "Beautiful and smart."

She blushed and looked down. Astrid rolled her eyes. That go Asmund didn't look too happy either.

Before Snotlout had a chance to say anything else, Hiccup and Toothless returned with Chief Stoick, who immediately introduced himself to Eira and Asmund.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with us, Chief," Eira said as she bowed. "I am Eira, and I was sent here by my people. Asmund here is my caretaker. We hail from the land of Torvald."

"Torvald?" said Tuffnut. "What's a Torvald?"

"My father told me stories about Torvald," Stoick said, scratching his beard. "According to legend, the people of Torvald were one with Berk 250 years ago, but they rebelled and broke off, settling far away."

Eira gave him a cryptic smile. "That's not exactly how we tell the story." She paused as she looked around at the group. "Did you know there was a time when vikings and dragons were at peace with each other?"

Everyone stared at her in shock. "Vikings and dragons have always been at war," said Hiccup. "Until recently."

"Our histories say nothing about peace with dragons," Stoick agreed.

"History is often written by the victors of a war," said Asmund. "In this case - the vikings of Berk."

Eira nodded. "Even before the settlement of Berk, it was more common to work with dragons than against them. There were even dragon riders. But hunters rose in numbers, causing dragons to react defensively and become distrustful of humans. Vikings sensed the change and became defensive and hostile in return."

"A vicious cycle," Asmund muttered.

"Then what happened?" asked Hiccup.

"Our ancestors disagreed on how to deal with the dragons," Eira said. "Yours wanted to wage an all out war, but mine sought peace. Instead of creating a civil war, my ancestors decided to break off and find their own land. And they did."

"Torvald," said Stoick.

"Right. Along the way, they gathered vikings from other villages who loved dragons. Now Torvald is comprised of four villages that have their own chiefs and a monarchy that holds them together."

"Do all of you ride dragons?" Astrid asked.

"Some of us do. All of us grew up knowing dragons and interact peacefully with wild ones."

"That doesn't explain why you're here," Ruffnut said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah," said Tuffnut. "It sounds like your ancestors just ran away."

"They did what they thought was best," Eira said in a steady voice. "Whether it was right or wrong is irrelevant now. I am here because we never forgot where we came from. It has long been foretold that there would come a time when vikings would once again accept dragons. We were taught to wait for the sign that at least one other land has begun riding dragons and then send someone who could forge an alliance and spread peace throughout the world."

"That's a very big goal," Stoick said.

"But it sounds wonderful!" said Fishlegs.

Eira smiled slightly. "It's not something that will be achieved right away. It may take a lifetime. But I am here to exchange information and help you take on those who threaten dragons - and perhaps win them over."

"But we haven't dealt with dragon hunters or any other type of danger for a long time," Hiccup said.

Eira's smile faded. "Believe me, they will come. For years Torvald lived in isolation, but attacks by hunters have increased. Once it is widely known you train dragons, they will come for you. Let me work with you and help you. Together, we can make the world a better place for dragons _and_ vikings."

"I'll work with you," Snotlout said. He paused and looked at the other dragon riders. "We are going to accept her, aren't we?"

"Whether you accept her as a dragon rider I will leave to Hiccup," said Stoick. "As for me, I see no reason to deny your request to stay on Berk - after I speak with Asmund in private."

Asmund dipped his head. "Of course, sir."

Hiccup nodded at his father and then turned to Eira. "We can discuss specifics later. For now, let's find a place for you and Swiftwings to rest. You must be tired after your journey."

Eira smiled. "Yes, thank you."

"Thank you for letting me stay here," Eira said later that evening. Hiccup had offered to let her sleep in his bedroom while he and Asmund took the room downstairs along with Swiftwings and Ripplemist.

"It's no problem," Hiccup said. "You're our guest, and we're happy to have you here."

Eira smiled. She liked the amiable way he presented himself. He did not fit the stereotypical image of the chief's son, and that knowledge made her feel a little less alone. "I'm happy to be here. You don't know how much it means to me that Berk has finally accepted dragons again."

"And it means a lot to us that there are other dragon riders out there." He offered her a small smile. "We thought we were alone."

"We don't have to be alone anymore. It only gets better from here."

Hiccup nodded. "I hope so. You'll like the other dragon riders once you get to know them. I'm sorry if some of them came off a little... abrasive."

"No, it's fine. I like them and their dragons." And she meant it. She was used to everyone treating her with friendliness and politeness. It was refreshing to be treated like a normal person. She looked forward to making friends the regular way.

"Good. Well, I'll let you get some sleep. Good night, Eira. We'll talk in the morning."

"Good night, Hiccup."

The young princess lay on the bed but did not immediately sleep. She stared up at the ceiling as she daydreamed about what was to come. Everything had fallen into place, and now she could begin to live her destiny!


	3. The Dragon Rider Exams

**Chapter 2: **The Dragon Rider Exams

"This is the dragon academy," Hiccup said to Eira as they landed their dragons on the edge of a domed arena. "This is where we train dragons and work out strategy. We have not needed to use it for awhile, but it is a nice place to train."

"It looks awesome," Eira said with a grin. She dismounted Swiftwings and then followed Hiccup to the group of riders she had met the previous day.

"Hello, Eira," said the blond female with the Edge Nadder behind her.

"Hey-" Eira paused when she realized she did not know her name. She didn't know any of their names, actually. Except Snotlout's. She reflexively glanced at him, and he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, did we forget to introduce ourselves? I'm Astrid, and this is Stormfly." She smiled and pat her dragon's side.

"That's okay," Eira said. "It was kind of hectic when I arrived. It's nice to meet you."

The boy with the Gronkle stepped forward. "My name's Fishlegs. This is my girl, Meatlug."

"I'm Tuffnut, and my sister is Ruffnut," said a blond boy.

"Our dragon's name is Barf and Belch," said the girl standing next to him.

"You already know my name," Snotlout said, flashing her another smile. He looked at Hiccup. "Are we going to let her become a dragon rider or what?"

"Well-" Hiccup started to say.

"We can't just accept a random newbie," Ruffnut said in a tone that was more skeptical than hostile. "We don't know if she'd be any good as a dragon rider."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Of course she'll be good. She flew all the way here!"

"Then she should have no problem proving it," said Tuffnut.

"I don't think she needs to prove anything," said Astrid, "but it would be nice to see her abilities so we know how she will fit in with the group."

"And how she would work individually with each of us," said Fishlegs.

"You all have valid points," Hiccup said. He turned to Eira. "While I don't think we will have a problem accepting you, I want to make sure everyone has a say in the decision."

Eira nodded. "I'm fine with that." The idea did not offend her. After all, she was sure she could win them all over.

"What are you going to do," said Snotlout, "give her a test?"

"Sort of," said Hiccup. He looked around at the group. "How about this? Each of us will spend half a day interacting with Eira and testing her in any way we perceive reasonable. At the end, we'll come together and discuss whether or not she passed."

"That sounds fair enough to me," Eira said. Everyone else voiced their agreement.

"We can really do anything we want?" Tuffnut said, exchanging a mischievous look with his sister.

Hiccup frowned. "Within reason, Tuff. I will veto your decision if I find you've done something outrageous."

"Aw, that's no fun."

"Who gets to go first?" asked Snotlout, sounding eager.

"I'll show her around this morning, and Fishlegs can talk to her after lunch," said Hiccup. "Tomorrow Snotlout can have her in the morning followed by Astrid in the afternoon. The twins can take her the next day."

Everyone agreed. One they all dispersed, Eira briefly met with Hiccup to discuss his ideas for the morning. Then the two of them mounted their dragons to start with a tour of the island.

Eira enjoyed her time with Hiccup. It turned out he was responsible for the change in attitude towards dragons on Berk. She found his story fascinating. She, in turn, shared what it was like growing up with dragons. She left out all mentions of royalty, of course. He quizzed her on her dragon training tactics but otherwise did not seem too interested in testing her.

Next, she met with Fishlegs, and they took a walk with their dragons. She quickly figured out he was the most book smart of the group. The to of them had a good time exchanging information. Fishlegs seemed especially pleased with her basic dragon healing skills. By the end of the day, she was certain she had gained his approval.

That evening, she relaxed by the water with Asmund. She was pleased to hear that her caretaker had been accepted by Chief Stoick and trade arrangements with Torvald were being made. Soon, their ship would return home with the news. Asmund assured her he would get to work on building a hut for the two of them so they could become independent. Everything was going according to plan.

The next day, Eira and Hiccup were greeted by Snotlout and Hookfang upon exiting the hut. The girl stifled a yawn and gave them a friendly "good morning."

"Good morning, Eira," Snotlout said in return. "Are you ready for an awesome day with the most remarkable viking on Berk?"

Hiccup gave him a wary look. "It's only until lunch, Snotlout. Then she meets with Astrid."

"Sure, whatever. After today, she'll look forward to spending more time with me."

Hiccup turned to Eira, an uneasy expression on his face. "You don't have to put up with his nonsense. If he gets to be too much, come and find me."

Eira smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry, Hiccup. I'll be fine." And she meant it. Maybe most people would find Snotlout abrasive, but she thought he was... intriguing. She could not quite put her finger on why.

"Yeah, Hiccup, she'll be fine," said Snotlout. "Let's get going, Eira."

The two of them mounted their dragons and prepared to take off. "Good luck!" Hiccup called after them. "And stay safe!"

Hiccup could not stop worrying about Eira. From the time they spent together the previous day, he summarized she was a sweet, innocent girl who had grown up in a culture very different from his own. He did not doubt her determination, but he worried about her ability to adjust to life on Berk and deal with... certain people.

He entered the dragon training arena to find Astrid practicing her ax throwing while Stormfly watched on with interest. "Hey, Astrid," he greeted her. "Getting ready for this afternoon?"

Astrid paused mid-throw to flash him a confident smile. "I have to find out if the new girl can fight on her own."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he thought about what he wanted to say next. "That's great, but spending the morning with Snotlout is sure to toughen her. And maybe not for the better."

Astrid frowned. "He's coming on strong, huh? Eira didn't seem to mind when she met him."

"Exactly. I'm afraid she'll accept everything he says on face value and let him get inside her head."

Astrid placed her free hand on her hip. "Don't worry, I'll set her straight. She'll be one of us in no time."

Hiccup gave her a slight smile. "Thanks, Astrid. I knew I could count on you."

"Is there where we're going to have my first test?" Eira said as she landed Swiftwings on the forest floor.

"That's right," Snotlout said, landing Hookfang beside her. "Not that I think you need to prove yourself. All you need to do for my approval is say I'm the best viking you've ever met."

Eira giggled. "How can I saw that if I don't know if it's true? I hardly know you."

Her answer surprised him. She did not immediately shoot him down like he was used to. Neither did she automatically fall all over him. If he was honest with himself, he would have lost respect for her if she had. There was something different about her and he liked it. "Then I'll have to prove to you how awesome I am so you can say it by the end of the day."

She gave him an amused look. "Okay. What's up first?"

"First you're going to try this obstacle course. Follow me, and don't be too hard on yourself if you don't match me perfectly. I've had lots of practice." He puffed out his chest in pride.

Eira smiled. "I bet. Let's do it!"

Snotlout and Hookfang took off through the forest. Somewhat surprisingly, Eira and Swiftwings kept up with them as they dodged trees and struck the targets in their path. The course took them around the island until they arrived back where they had started.

Snotlout could not hide his grin as he dismounted his dragon. It had been a long time since he had so thoroughly enjoyed himself with another human being. Eira did not complain or call him annoying. She took everything in stride and playfully returned his quips. And she had excelled at the obstacle course itself. She tripped up a few times, but he admired her determination.

Eira appeared winded as she slid off her Windwalker, but her grin matched his. "That was fun! How did I do?"

"You were awesome!" Snotlout exclaimed before thinking better of his answer. "I mean, not bad - for a beginner."

The girl brightened at his praise. "Thanks! You were pretty good too." She pulled a bottle out of her sack and tipped it until water flowed into her mouth.

"As expected." He paused. "Now is a good time for a break. We can walk back to the village." Snotlout did not need a break, of course, but he did not want to tire out the new recruit. She fell in step beside him while their dragons flanked their sides. He was not normally one for silence, but for once, it felt right.

Over the course of the morning, Snoutlout had Eira and Swiftwings perform other various tasks together to prove their strength and agility. Eira enjoyed showing him the power of her dragon's water balls as she blew targets away and was pleased when he admitted it was impressive - though not as much as Hookfang's fireballs. After a leisurely lunch, they chatted as they started for the dragon academy where Astrid awaited the girl.

"So, are you going to admit my superiority as a viking now?" Snotlout asked while they walked.

Eira shook her head. "I can't say what you want me to say because it still wouldn't be truth. I haven't met all the vikings in the world, after all."

"Fine. Then what can you say?"

Eira glanced at him as she considered the question. More than that, she wondered as to his intent. The obvious answer was that he was too egotistical and needed everyone to praise him. While there may have been some truth to that, she got the feeling there was more to the story. She decided to choose the most positive truthful thing she could say and see how he reacted. "I can say..." Her eyes fell on Hookfang, and she got an idea. "Did you know potential dragon riders tend to choose the species of dragon that matches their personality?"

Snotlout appeared confused at first, but he followed her gaze to Hookfang and smiled. "You're saying I'm like a Monstrous Nightmare? Strong, powerful, and handsome?"

Eira chuckled. "Well, yes, but also confident, passionate, and loyal."

Snotlout's smile widened. "I'm cool with that. So, what are Windwalkers like?"

Eira smiled mischievously. "I guess you'll just have to wait and find out." She entered the arena before he could respond. She spotted Astrid and smiled as she made her way over to her. "Good afternoon, Astrid. I hope you are doing well."

"I am," Astrid replied. "And how about you?" She looked past her at Snotlout and frowned. "I hope you haven't caused her any trouble."

Snotlout appeared offended at the accusation. "Me? Of course not! We've had a great time together. Haven't we, Eira?"

"It's true," Eira said.

Astrid did not appear convinced. "I hope so. I would hate to see a sweet, innocent girl corrupted by a bad influence."

"Hey, don't treat her like she's helpless," Snotlout said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Even if I was a little rough with her - which I wasn't - she can handle it. She's strong, Astrid. You don't need to baby her."

Eira turned to him in surprise. His words shocked her. He thought she was strong? The only other person who had ever said that was her older brother. She desperately wanted to be strong, but because she was a princess, everyone treated her like she couldn't take care of herself. Even not knowing her status, the other dragon riders seemed to be falling into the same pattern. Everyone except Snotlout...

"I'm not babying her," Astrid said hotly. "And I'll find out just how strong she is once you let me have my time with her."

"Fine." Snotlout smiled at Eira. "I'll see you later."

Eira smiled back at him. "Have a good day." Once he left she turned to Astrid, and her smile fell upon seeing her frown. "Is something wrong?"

Astrid shook her head. "No, it's just-" She sighed. "You don't have to pretend to like him."

Eira blinked. "Snotlout? But I do like him."

Astrid made a face. "Why?"

Eira shrugged. "Why not?"

"Never mind. You'll find out soon enough. Let's just get started with your test."

Eira gratefully agreed. She chose to focus on her next assignment instead of the gnawing feeling that kept growing. First Hiccup and now Astrid. Something was definitely up.


	4. The Snotlout Challenge

**Chapter 3: **The Snotlout Challenge

It made Hiccup glad that everyone seemed to approve of Eira so far. She had one test left with Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Hiccup debated keeping an eye on them, eventually deciding to watch them from a distance with Toothless. He only had to intervene when the twins attempted to goad Eira into destroying random objects with Swiftwings' water balls.

That afternoon, Hiccup had Eira join him and the other dragon riders for some training exercises to see how well she fit in. It turned out he did not have to worry too much. She kept up great and appeared to be a natural. When they finished, they all met up at the training academy for a meeting.

"I hope you all have enjoyed your time with Eira," Hiccup said to the group. "Personally, I believe she would make a great dragon rider. Does anyone object?"

"I never had any objections," Snotlout said, flashing Eira a smile. "She has my approval."

"She does seem pretty capable," Astrid said.

"And fun," said Tuff.

"Lots of fun," added Ruff.

"I agree," said Fishlegs, "but, Hiccup, I do have one concern."

"What is it, Fishlegs?" Hiccup said.

"I think it's great Eira's a dragon rider now, but shouldn't we tell her we haven't really done anything together in a long time? There have been no dragon hunters or any other threats for many months." He gave Eira an apologetic look. "I don't want to crush your enthusiasm, but this might not be what you expect. We've kind of been doing our own thing recently."

Eira merely smiled. "Hiccup already explained the situation to me, Fishlegs. It's fine. And just because nothing's happening now doesn't mean it won't in the future."

"She's got a point," Hiccup said. "From now on, we should meet once a week for training to make sure we are prepared for the unexpected."

"Since Eira is new, someone should work with her one-on-one," Snotlout said. "I would be happy to volunteer."

Hiccup gave him an uneasy look that grew uneasier when Eira did not object. "No offense, Snotlout, but I don't think you and her have the same battle philosophy. She should work with... Fishlegs."

"That's fine with me," Fishlegs said.

"May I say something?" Eira politely asked.

Hiccup looked away from a disgruntled Snotlout to nod at Eira. "Go ahead."

"My home has a unique culture, and my battle philosophy is going to be very different from everyone else's here. I am willing to hear another perspective, so why not me train with Snotlout? If you think we're so different, maybe we'll be able to find some sort of happy medium."

"Or I will prove to you my way is the best way," Snotlout said confidently.

"I would love to see those two go head to head," Tuff said. "Let them do it, Hiccup!"

Hiccup held in a sigh as he considered his options. Astrid gave him a worried look while Fishlegs simply shrugged. Finally, he decided it was best to just get this over with. "Alright, Snotlout and Eira will work together - as partners. That means you can't boss her around, Snotlout."

Snotlout crossed his arms and scoffed. "I wouldn't do that."

Hiccup ignored him. "Eira, you said earlier that you prefer peaceful tactics. Well, think of this as a chance to show how much you really know people. I haven't known Snotlout to compromise on anything, so if you can get through to him, I'll admit you're skilled."

Eira brightened. "That would be excellent. Thank you, Hiccup."

"And when _I _win," said Snotlout, "you'll have to admit _my_ skill."

Astrid frowned. "This isn't a competition."

Snotlout waved her off. "Whatever. Can we start now?"

"By all means," Hiccup said. He watched as Snotlout and Eira strolled off together. He really hoped he would not come to regret this.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Astrid asked, echoing his own thoughts.

"I don't know," he admitted, "but I don't think it will be a total disaster. At worst, maybe Eira will wake up to reality a little. And who knows... She may actually know what she's doing and have a positive influence on him."

"I sure hope so."

* * *

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Snotlout said as he walked with Eira along a path among the trees.

"They seemed nervous about us spending time together," Eira said. "Is there a reason?" There was some sort of tension between him and the rest of the group for sure, but she could not decipher who was in the right. She liked all of them, and she was usually a good judge of character.

"They're overreacting. Don't worry about it." He stopped once they were a good way from the village and turned around to face her. "Let me see where you're at by going over a situation. You're concerned about dragon hunters, right?"

Eira nodded. "Among other things, yes."

"Good. Let's say we're on a mission with the riders to rescue dragon eggs from a dragon hunter ship. The hunters capture our dragons and threaten the same for us. What do you do?"

Eira closed her eyes while she ran the situation through her mind. She remembered her training with her father and brother. They had taught her a variety of tactics depending on the specifics. Still, she came up with a general idea how it could go down. She opened her eyes and looked at Snotlout. "Assuming there is no immediate physical danger, I would try to reason with the hunters and appeal to their better nature."

Snotlout stared at her like she had two heads. "Are you serious? That's a joke, right?"

Eira frowned. "No. My people talk first and fight second."

"Well, your people are wrong. You should always fight first."

Eira felt a sudden rush to defend her home, but she pushed the feeling down. She had to practice what she preached. "Not if there's a chance to solve things peacefully."

Snotlout shook his head. "While you're busy chatting, you may lose your opportunity to strike. It's not worth the risk. They're our enemies, Eira. We can't afford to show them mercy."

"What if they don't have to be our enemies? I was sent here to convert others to the ways of living peacefully with dragons."

"I didn't think that meant the hunters. They're never going to change."

Eira balled her hands into fists and looked away. "You don't know that."

Snotlout sighed. "We're not going to get anywhere with this." His tone turned gentle, helping her to relax. "Why don't we call it a day, and we can practice tactics tomorrow?"

Eira gave him a tepid smile. "That sounds good to me. Walk me back to town?"

He flashed her a grin. "Of course, my lady." He held out his arm for her, and she giggled as she accepted it.

Her frustrations suddenly seemed far away. She now could see why Hiccup had been concerned about her and Snotlout clashing. However, just because they disagreed did not mean they could not get along. They would find a way to reach an agreement, no doubt.

* * *

The next day, Snotlout and Eira met in the arena with their dragons. They warmed up with some basic flying maneuvers and then practiced hand-to-hand combat. Snotlout found the girl to be quite skilled - though still no match for him - so he knew it was not lacked of ability that caused her reluctance to use violence. Perhaps she did not have enough real-world experience.

"Now we're going to go through a simulation," Snotlout announced. He had gathered Tuffnut and Ruffnut to help him out. "They're the bad guys, and that-" he pointed to a crudely made doll on the ground behind Ruff "-is their prisoner. Find a way to rescue him _without_ your dragon."

Eira nodded. "Alright." The twins took aggressive stances while she approached them.

"Don't come any closer or you will pay!" Tuff said in a fake deep voice.

"You will never get our prisoner back!" Ruff declared.

"Why not?" Eira calmly asked. "What are you going to do with him?"

Ruff smirked. "We're just going to have some fun."

"If you give him back, we can all have fun together."

The twins exchanged a look. "Nah," they said.

"Just rush in there and save him!" Snotlout shouted. Honestly, did she have to make this so complicated?

Eira took a deep breath and raced forward with her head down low. She darted past Tuff, but then Ruff leapt at her and knocked her to the ground.

"We win!" Ruff exclaimed.

Snotlout groaned and shook his head. "Why didn't you just attack?"

"Because they could have harmed the prisoner if I threatened them," Eira said as she slowly stood up. She winced but did not complain about anything hurting. "It would be better if there were two people. Aren't we supposed to be working together as a team?"

"She has a point," Tuff said.

"Fine," said Snotlout. "I'll do it with you this time." Everyone returned to their positions.

"You'll never take him!" Ruff declared.

"I'll take care of this one!" Snotlout said as he ran towards Tuffnut.

"W-wait!" Eira said. "Maybe we should-"

"No time for talking. Just go!" Snotlout successfully tackled Tuff and pinned him to the floor. When he looked to the side, he saw that Ruff had captured Eira once again.

"Let him go or she gets it," Ruff said with a smirk.

Snotlout jumped off of Tuff and ran towards the girls. Ruff quickly got up, pulling Eira with her. At the last second, she pushed Eira forward and jumped to the side. Snotlout ran into the red-head, causing them both to tumble to the ground.

"And now we make our escape!" Tuff said triumphantly.

"You two don't have this 'work together' thing down," said Ruff.

Snotlout sprang to his feet when he realized he lay sprawled across Eira. He helped her up and then looked away awkwardly. "So, uh... I thought you knew how to fight."

"My goal was to rescue, not fight," Eira said quietly.

"And how did that work out for you?" He told himself to be patient with her, but he could not ignore his growing frustrations.

She frowned. "I didn't have time to think. Maybe you can just act and have it work out, but I need a moment to take in our options."

"Options are good," Ruff said.

"In a real scenario, you won't have time to stop and think," Snotlout said. "If you want to keep up with me, you need to learn to act first and think later."

"He's got a point there," said Tuff.

Eira shook her head. "We're supposed to work _together_. We need to find a way to compromise."

"We're experts at compromise," said Ruff.

"Why compromise when I'm always right?" said Snotlout.

"Except when he's not," said Tuff.

Snotlout glared at him. "Will you two shut up?"

Tuff appeared to look offended. "I thought you wanted our help!"

"We can see where we're not wanted," said Ruff.

Snotlout rolled his eyes as they stalked off. Then he turned back to Eira. "I think I need to show you what my strategy is all about. Once you understand, you'll see that I'm right."

Eira took a deep breath. "Only if you let me show you how do things. Then we can decide who's right."

Snoutlout could not help but admire the determination in her eyes. "Fine. It's a deal." Soon enough, he would have her on is side!

* * *

Eira did make an effort to learn from Snotlout. Even though much of what he showed her made her uncomfortable and went against her natural inclinations, she attempted to see things from his perspective. She could tell right away he was really into action and fighting his way to victory.

Honestly, it probably was the typical viking strategy. The problem was that Eira's people were not typical vikings. This meant she had the burden of proving that her way was worthwhile, and that started by making others feel heard.

She soon found this easier said than done. Snotlout's exercises and drills wore her out, and she could tell he noticed she slowly lost interest. She really was trying - but violence did not come naturally to her unless she was defending herself or a loved one. And she definitely needed to think through strategies before acting.

Finally, her turn arrived. It surprised her that Snotlout had actually relinquished control to her. He let her set the agenda for the day and followed her lead. They started off with a leisurely fly around the island. Then she found a peaceful meadow where they could talk.

Eira smiled as she watched Hookfang sniff a daisy. "This place is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sure," said Snotlout. "What are we doing here exactly?"

"I thought this would be a nice place for me to explain the philosophy of my culture. Unlike you, I am not action oriented, so it is better if we talk about it first."

Snotlout looked like he wanted to object, but he simply crossed his arms and said: "Fine. Explain away."

Eira smiled. "Thank you. The people of Torvald believe in a concept of harmony that states two things that are opposite exist together within individuals, and therefore opposites may coexist between individuals."

Snotlout furrowed his eyebrows. "That doesn't make any sense. You can't be something and its opposite at the same time, like strong and weak."

"Are you sure about that? How about water? When we first met, you assumed water is soft and weak - which it very well can be - but hasn't Swiftwings shown you it can also be hard and strong?"

Snotlout frowned. "What about fire?"

"Fire can be very destructive and dangerous. It spreads quickly and consumes everything in its path. But it can give life as well as it can take it. Fire keeps us warm in the winter and cooks meat to make it safe to eat. The differences between these two sides are more extreme in fire than water, and it is often the case that those with the most potential for evil also hold the most potential for good." She motioned to Swiftwings and Hookfang. "Just as dragons can be our worst enemy or our greatest ally."

"Even if you're right, I still fail to see how this applies to fighting bad guys."

His eyebrows knit together as if he were trying hard to understand but could not quite grasp the concept. Eira could tell she was losing him in the abstract. She bit back her frustration and focused on finding a way to make it easy for him to understand. "If you can obviously see something in your opponent - whether a trait or emotion - you can infer the opposite and use your reason to pull it out and restore balance."

Snotlout shook his head. "You're still not making sense. What is your strategy to win? It'd be much easier if you and your dragon just rushed in and attacked."

Eira held in a sigh. "Easier isn't always better. I can't tell you what my strategy would be in a general situation because it depends on the details. Whether to talk or attack... that takes practice to senses what's right. What I _can_ do is show you how to relax so you can better make that decision in the moment." She shook off the doubts that it wouldn't do any good. This boy was new to her ideas; of _course_ he would be confused at first.

Snotlout shrugged. "I don't see what good it will do, but knock yourself out. I have nothing better to do."

This time Eira did sigh. She was glad he liked her or else she doubted she would even get this much cooperation from him. She hoped she had not bitten off more than she could chew.


	5. Getting Lost

**Chapter 4: **Getting Lost**  
**

Hiccup returned returned home from an evening flight with Toothless to find Eira leaning against his hut, arms crossed and glaring at the ground. He had not seen her often in the past week aside from meals and his daily checkup on her. She always claimed she was fine, but he could tell she struggled with the task she had been given - or more like chosen.

"Eira? Is everything alright?" He approached cautiously, having learned how defensive she could get.

Her head snapped up upon hearing her name, and she plastered on a smile. "Hey, Hiccup. Everything's fine. I was just reviewing my day."

"That's good. How did it go with Snotlout today?"

"It was...eventful." She lost her smile as she shifted nervously. "I'm starting to understand him better - I think - but communication is still difficult."

"Don't worry too much about it. He can be difficult for the rest of _us_ to handle."

Eira frowned. "So I've noticed."

Hiccup sensed something deeper in her response, but for the life of him, he could not figure out what it could be. "There's no shame in giving up, you know. We can find someone else to be your partner."

Eira's eyes widened, and she held up her hands in protest. "No! I can do this, really. He's not that bad."

Hiccup gave her a long look. "Maybe so, but that doesn't mean you'll work well together. You're so different."

"Different isn't bad. It can be a positive if we can make it work. I know my ideas can win..." She looked off to the side as if gazing at something only she could see.

Hiccup was not convinced, but he did not want to crush her optimism. "For your sake, I hope you're right."

Eira gave him a small smile. "Thanks" She paused. "I'm going to say goodnight to Swiftwings before heading inside. I'll see you later, Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded. "Good night, Eira." After watching her leave, he turned to his hut and nearly walked into Asmund. Startled, he took a step back. "I'm sorry; I didn't see you there."

The man leaned against the hut with his arms crossed, an unreadable expression on his face. "That girl is stubborn when her mind is set on something."

Hiccup frowned. How long had he been watching? "She and Snotlout have that in common at least, which may be a problem."

A ghost of a smile appeared on the man's face. "Do not worry too much, sir. She can take care of herself."

Hiccup wondered if Asmund came from the same background as Eira. The older man certainly did not have the same air of innocence as his companion. What exactly was Torvald like, anyway? "Has she had experience dealing with... difficult... people?"

"She has learned the art of diplomacy," Asmund said carefully. "However, her experience is in mediating as a third party and not as a recipient of someone's attitude herself."

"That makes sense. Do you really think she's ready for this?"

"Is anyone truly ready for life? I admit she has been sheltered, but the only way she'l grow in resilience is by facing adversity head on. In that, I have no doubt she will succeed." Asmund straightened and strode past Hiccup. "Have a good night, sir."

"Good night." Hiccup stared after him, pondering his words.

* * *

"Come on, admit it: you had fun this week!"

Eira ignored Snotlout as they started for the training academy. She was unsure how to respond, and she did not want to say something she would regret. She had worked with him the past week, trying to find a middle ground between their very different strategies. It did not go well.

She did not know where she had gone wrong. She was willing to compromise, but her partner insisted his way was the best way. This pushed her to argue for her way of doing things, and they got nowhere fast. She did not want to admit that her efforts were futile. There had to be something she could do that she had not yet tried.

"Just because you're wrong doesn't mean I don't like you."

Eira spared a glance at Snotlout. "You have a funny way of showing it." The thing was, she did believe him. It was why she knew this could work. So what was getting in the way?

Snotlout frowned. "I thought you were good at reading people."

Eira clenched her teeth and looked away. She _was_ good at reading people. Perhaps the problem lay with him after all.

"Good morning, Eira... Snotlout," Hiccup said as they approached. Everyone else had already arrived with their dragons.

Eira plastered on her happy smile. "Morning, Hiccup. What are we doing today?"

Hiccup looked around at the group and spoke: "I thought we'd start with a patrol of the island and then go through some basic formations and maneuvers." He turned to Eira and Snotlout. "It will be a good chance for you two to show off your teamwork."

"You're going to be impressed!" Snotlout said confidently.

Eira gave him an uneasy smile. What world did he live in? "Right..."

"Let's get going already!" Ruffnut said.

"Alright, everyone on their dragons!" Hiccup said. After everyone complied, he explained the route they would take. And then they were off.

Eira found the patrol quite peaceful. Nothing too exciting happened, and it felt good to fly with Swiftwings. Snotlout and the twins tried to create a race near the end of it, but Astrid reined them in.

Soon, it was time for Hiccup's drills. The formations were simple enough. And then came the simulations. Eira remembered her disastrous attempts at simulations last time, so she knew she had to tread carefully. She did not know how she and Snotlout were supposed to work together. They couldn't agree on anything! She racked her brain to put together the information she had on him and come up with a solution. Slowly, a plan came into place. Luckily, they were the last to go.

They had to rescue a dummy on a tiny island guarded by Toothless and Stormfly. Eira and Snotlout hovered nearby on their own dragons. The other dragon riders watched from the edge of Berk.

"Let's dive straight in and rescue him!" Snotlout exclaimed. "We can take them!"

Eira examined the two snarling dragons. "Maybe... but why should we when we don't have to?"

Snotlout frowned. "Not this again."

"Is everything alright?" Hiccup called from the ground.

"Yes!" Eira called back. "We're just discussing strategy." She turned to Snotlout. "If you're such a tough fighter, go right up to those dragons and get their attention. I'll be behind you."

"Works for me. Come on, Hookfang!" Snotlout drove his dragon down near the water.

While Toothless and Stormfly focused on her partner, she flew around and came at the island from the back. Then she jumped down and raced towards the dummy.

"What are you doing?" Snotlout said incredulously.

The 'enemy' dragons snapped their heads to look at her. She gave them a small wave before hopping on Swiftwings and taking off. "Come on!"

Snotlout trailed behind her as she flew back to Berk. She landed and handed the dummy off to Hiccup. Snotlout landed beside her.

"Congratulations." Hiccup said. "Interesting tactics."

Snotlout shot Eira a look. "Yes, very."

Eira simply smiled. It had worked, hadn't it?

And so it continued in that way. Eira used her knowledge of Snotlout to influence his behavior. And her tactics worked. She felt proud of herself for figuring it out. She really did know people after all!

"Good work today, everyone," Hiccup said once they had all gathered in the training academy once again. He nodded at Eira and Snotlout. "Especially you two. I had my doubts, but you do make a pretty good team."

Eira smiled. "Thank you, Hiccup. I told you there was no need to worry."

"Of course not since I was a part of the team," Snotlout said haughtily.

"I'm impressed," Astrid said. "You handled Snotlout very well. How did you do it?"

"It turns out all our disagreements gave me all the information I needed," Eira said. "I probed his weaknesses to get him to _want_ to do things my way."

Snotlout frowned. "Wait, what?"

"She used you, bro!" Tuffnut taunted.

"I don't know if that's exactly what she did," Fishlegs said cautiously.

Ruffnut laughed. "Sure, it is. Weren't you watching? He was always the distraction so she could be sneaky. And then she used his impulsiveness and insecurities to get him to follow her. Brilliant!"

Astrid nodded in approval. "Not bad. You're going to make a great addition to the team."

Eira suddenly felt uncomfortable. When they put it that way, she was not quite sure she had done the right thing. "Well, I was just trying to show that I know how to read people..."

"And you did," Hiccup said. "Sorry, Snotlout, but it looks like she won this one."

Snotlout's eyes narrowed. "But she tricked me. I didn't want to do any of that."

Astrid smirked. "Doesn't matter. The fact that she got you to do it at all is pretty impressive."

"She got you good!" Tuffnut said.

"Don't think it will happen again!" Snotlout gave Eira a sharp look. "I thought you were different from them, but I guess I was wrong. Come on, Hookfang." He scrambled onto his dragon and then took to the air.

"What a sore loser," Ruffnut jeered.

"You alright, Eira?" Fishlegs asked in concern.

"You won," said Astrid. "Shouldn't you be happy?"

Eira did not realize she was frowning, and at this point there was no use hiding it. She sighed and shook her head. "I guess I just don't feel like I won." She felt Hiccup's gaze on her, but she was not ready to face him. She had to find Snotlout.

* * *

"Really, Hooky? Here?"

Despite his rider's protests, Hookfang landed in the field of daises where Eira had brought Snotlout to teach him about her culture. The viking sighed as he slid off the dragon's back. He looked back and forth at the tree lines, glad they were at least alone.

"What has gotten into Eira anyway? I thought we were fr-" He stopped when he realized what he was saying. "Who am I kidding? I don't need anyone."

Hookfang stuck his face in Snotlout's and glowered.

"Of course, except for you, Hooky!" Snotlout said quickly. "All we need is each other."

Hookfang snorted and bent his head to sniff the flowers.

Snotlout frowned. "I know you like her..." He had liked her too. But if the twins' assessment was correct, the feeling was not mutual. Why had he let himself get his hopes up?

She had been really good with Hookfang. Where had she touched him again? Snotlout reached out to rub his neck. Hookfang turned his head and stared into his eyes. "We're going to be alright," Snotlout said quietly. He moved his hand under the dragon's chin, causing him to close his eyes in contentment.

A smile flickered on Snotlout's face. He was not so bad at this either. No one knew his dragon like he did! "Let's get in some training and I'll see if I can find you some dragon nip."

Hookfang roared his agreement.

* * *

Eira was surprised to find Snotlout in the field of flowers she had discovered earlier. She hid in the trees as she watched him talk to Hookfang. She had intended to speak to him, but something held her back.

She found him to be very sweet towards his dragon. However, if she told him that, he would immediately become defensive and deny it. She had to figure out something else. There had to be a way to get through to him.

She returned to town and found Asmund adding some finishing touches to their new hut. She had not spent much time with him since arriving in Berk, but their relationship had always been too formal for them to really be friends. She hoped that would change.

"Good afternoon, Asmund," she said politely.

"Evening, miss," Asmund said. He motioned to the hut. "I hope you will find your new accommodations acceptable."

"I'm sure I will." Her gaze flickered to the ground as her thoughts returned to Snotlout. She had really messed up, hadn't she?

"Is something the matter, Miss Eira?"

Eira opened her mouth to give the standard response, but then she reconsidered. Asmund was the only other person around from her homeland and the person who knew her better than anyone else here. Perhaps he could help. "I've made a big mistake, Asmund, and I don't know how to fix it. I thought I could read people well, but I guess that doesn't mean I know what to do with that information."

"You will learn with practice," Asmund said gently.

"But what if it's too late?"

Asmund gave her a small smile. "It is never too late if you still want to try. Everyone makes mistakes, Eira. What I admire about you is your ability to focus on the future and do what you know is right. Look inside yourself and you'll find the answer."

Eira nodded. "I guess. Thank you, Asmund."

She turned and gazed out at the streets. Did she really know the answer? She closed her eyes and thought about it. Clarity eluded her, but she did feel a general direction. She had gotten into this mess by giving into her frustration and desiring to win the 'competition.' If she was going to fix this, she had to do it for Snotlout's sake, not hers.

She decided then she would do what it took to really know him. She would learn first and then figure out what to do with that information. She would prove to him she _was_ different. She would be his friend.


	6. Digging Deeper

**Chapter 5: **Digging Deeper

The following day, Eira roamed the village herself in search of Snotlout. She did not know where to look as they had not made plans to meet up. She felt awkward about asking the other dragon riders after their praise of her tactics. This was something she had to figure out on her own.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted him at the armory. "Hey, Snotlout!"

The viking turned from what he was working on to look at her. She swore she saw him smile, but all emotion quickly left his face. "Oh, it's you, Eira."

Eira's own smile faded as she stopped beside him. Now that she was here, she was not quite sure where to begin. "So, about yesterday..."

"It's fine," he said curtly. "Don't worry about it."

Eira furrowed her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Of course! You think _you_ could hurt _me_? I'm fine!"

Eira frowned. He did not look fine to her, but she did not know if pushing him would help. "Then would you like to train together today? Or we can just hang out."

Snotlout shook his head. "Can't. I'm busy working."

"Maybe I could just-"

"Go find someone else to bother, Eira. I'm done here." He turned his back here and continued with his work.

His words struck her, and she had no comeback. "O-okay. Have a good day, Snotlout." There was nothing else to do, so she turned and left.

Clearly he was not over what she had done. But if he did not want to talk about it, how could she fix it? Maybe there was something she could do to prove she was serious. After all, it was actions, not words, that had gotten her into this mes in the first place. She decided to think it over with Swiftwings.

* * *

Snotlout had not been working long when he heard someone approach again. Assuming it was Eira, he did not bother to face the person. "I told you, I'm busy."

"This will only take a minute."

Snotlout turned in surprise to see Hiccup standing there. He quickly recovered and frowned. "I don't want to talk to you either."

"I ran into Eira earlier," Hiccup said, rudely ignoring him. "She seemed pretty distressed. You know she didn't mean to make you upset, right?"

Snotlout returned to the ax he had been working on. "Of course. I'm not mad."

"Really? You could have fooled me. Ever since she arrived, you've been eager to spend time with her, but now you're suddenly too busy?"

A wave of irritation rolled through Snotlout, and he tightly gripped the handle of the ax. "I'm playing hard to get."

"That's not really your style."

Snotlout set down the ax and shot Hiccup a glare. "What do you know? This is your fault, anyway. You're the one who came up with that stupid competition."

Hiccup blinked. "I can pair Eira with someone else if you can't handle it."

Snotlout shook his head. "No, I can handle it. I'll figure it out."

"If you're sure." Hiccup turned as if to leave, but he paused and looked back at the other viking. "Just don't be too hard on her. She's a good person, and she cares about you."

Snotlout grunted in response. He waited until Hiccup's footsteps faded, and then he let out a long sigh. He did not know whether to believe him or not, but it did not matter. It was too late.

* * *

Hiccup continued to worry about Eira as the days passed. He knew she could take care of herself, but he could not help his concern. She had recently moved out of his home with Asmund into her newly constructed hut. This meant he did not have as many chances to talk to her.

So, when he caught her after feeding her dragon, he asked her to accompany him on a stroll through the town while they let Toothless and Swiftwings play. They engaged in light small talk before Hiccup finally brought the topic of interest.

"How are you doing with Snotlout?" he asked as casually as possible.

Eira frowned for a second, but she immediately put on a smile. "Oh, I'm working on it. He'll come around eventually."

Hiccup gave her a sympathetic look. "He's still ignoring you, huh?"

This time, she allowed herself to frown. "Yes. I've tried everything I can to get him to talk to me but nothing works."

"He can be pretty stubborn. Although, usually he's the one chasing after someone." It certainly was odd to see him avoiding a girl. He could speculate on his motives, but that would just give him a headache. "You're the one who's good at figuring people out. Don't you have any insight into his behavior?"

She shook her head. "I don't have enough information. I haven't known him long enough, and he's... harder to read than most people." She took in a deep breath. "I know I hit something much deeper than is visible on the surface. The problem is, he hides all signs that something is wrong behind his air of confidence. He may even have _himself _fooled."

Hiccup considered this. "He never has been one to admit he has problems, even to himself. You may be right that he's motivated on a subconscious level."

"Hey, you've known him for a long time. Do you have any ideas?" She gave him a hopeful look.

Hiccup hesitated. "I don't know... He's a puzzle I try not to think about."

"You must have noticed _something_. A weakness, an insecurity..." She paused. "I don't want to exploit it. I just want to help."

Looking into her pleading eyes, he believed it. He supposed it was too late to ask her to give up now. He thought back to everything he knew about Snotlout. "Well..." He spotted two people in the distance, igniting his memory. "There seems to be something going on with him and his dad."

Eira blinked. "His dad?" She followed his gaze to Spitelout and Stoick, who appear to be arguing about something. "Is that him?"

Hiccup nodded. "That's him. Spitelout."

Eira furrowed his eyebrows. "They don't get along?"

"He and my dad? Not at all." He paused when he realized that was not what she had meant. "Him and Snotlout? They get along fine - most of the time."

Eira gave him a puzzled look. "Then what's the problem?"

Hiccup considered the question. He had never given words to his observations before, so he was not sure where to start. He thought back to the first time he had noticed something was off: back when he had nearly won Thawfest. "On the surface, they're a lot alike. For a long time, I assumed Snotlout looked up to his dad and wanted to be like him, but now I think it's more complicated than that. At times, it seems he fears his dad's disapproval more than he craves his approval."

Eira frowned. "Does he have good reason to fear?"

"From what I've seen, yes. Spitelout really only pays attention to him if he's acting in a way he wants: winning, acting tough... typical viking stuff. I don't know how much of Snotlout's attitude is real, but I think he could be a much better person than Spitelout if he could get out from under his influence."

Eira appeared thoughtful. "I see."

Hiccup gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I can't be of any more help."

Eira shook her head. "No, that was great. Thank you. At least I have something to go off of now." She looked at the adults arguing and then glanced back at Hiccup. "Do those two typically argue like that?"

"Spitelout and my dad? All the time. Usually it's about Spitelout trying to do something his own way while my dad asserts his authority."

Eira gave him a thoughtful look. "I'll be right back."

Bewildered, Hiccup watched as she started for the duo. "Wait! What are you going to do?"

She looked over her shoulder at him and smile. "Don't worry; I'll be right back."

Somehow, he was not convinced. Still, he waited as Eira interjected herself into the argument. At first, it looked like both men turned on her. But after a minute, they calmed down. Then the three went their separate ways.

"What was that all about?" Hiccup said once Eira returned.

The girl shrugged. "Their argument was stupid. Both their egos got in the of them seeing the obvious solution, so I acted as an independent mediator."

"And it worked?"

"I guess so." She gave him a sad smile. "If only Snotlout were so easy."

"Easy? If you can calm down Spitelout..." He shook his head in wonderment. "You'll get through to him eventually."

Eira appeared surprised, but then she beamed at him. "Thanks, Hiccup. I won't give up!"

For the first time, Hiccup found her declaration to be a good thing.

* * *

Eira tried every tactic she could think of to get Snotlout to talk to her. Nothing worked. Every time she got close, he made an excuse and ran off. After a week of this, she had had enough. It was time for some drastic action.

She waited until the dragon riders met for training. Snotlout tried to avoid her during the exercises, but at least they were forced to be near each other. Thankfully, Hiccup did not force them to work together. She had to do this her own way. When he disbanded the group for the day, she had her move.

"Hookfang and I are going to take an afternoon flight," Snotlout said as he started for his dragon.

Eira made it to Swiftwings quicker. "Great idea," she said, "but I'm going to join you. Follow me." She flew low to the ground, and when she passed Snotlout, she reached down and snatched his viking helmet, placing it on her own head.

Snotlout stared at her in shock. Then anger overcame his features, and he hopped onto Hookfang. "Hey! Get back here!"

Eira smirked. Success. She ignored the bewildered looks of the other dragon riders until she flew off towards the shore. Snotlout and Hookfang flew close behind her, but her Windwalker was faster than the Monstrous Nightmare. Besides, what exactly could he do if he caught up to her? She had him right where she wanted him.

She did not slow as she left Berk and flew over the open sea. She aimed for the closest island: Dragon Island. She knew she would have to act quickly for the next part of her plan. Upon approaching the island, she found a secluded spot on the beach with no nearby dragons and landed.

Hookfang skidded to a halt several yards from Swiftwings. Snotlout stumbled off his dragon and nearly fell face first to the ground. He regained his balance and stormed towards Eira, who had already dismounted. "Give me back my helmet!" he said angrily.

"As you wish," Eira said calmly. When he got close enough, she held the helmet out for him to take.

"About time," Snotlout grumbled as he snatched the horned helmet and returned it to his head. "I'm out of here."

"But we need to talk."

Snotlout waved her off. "There's nothing to talk about. Come on, Hookfang."

The Monstrous Nightmare lay in the grass with his tail curled around his body. He snorted and looked away from his rider. Eira gave him a small smile in thanks.

"Please?" the girl said.

Snotlout crossed his arms and turned his back to her. "I'm more of a doer than a talker."

Eira had had enough. He wanted action? She'd give him action. She walked right up to him and grabbed the horns on his helmet again. This time, she kept the helmet on his head and used the horns to turn him to face her. She brought his face close to hers and stared him down as if asserting dominance against a Monstrous Nightmare.

"I am not going to hurt you," Eira said firmly. Snotlout stared at her with wide eyes but did struggle. "I'm sorry that I already have. I made mistakes and lost sight of my goal."

She let go and took a step back. Snotlout remained still, gazing at her. "I want to be your friend. I messed up, but I think I know where I went wrong." She took a deep breath. "I've been trying to figure you out, but I should have begun by sharing about myself first." She glanced behind her at Swiftwings and then looked at Snotlout. "Do you still want to know what Windwalkers are like?"

Snotlout nodded.

Eira gave him a slight smile. "Well, they are gentle, kind, and cautious, but they are quick to protect and defend their flock. So, while it might take patience and effort to win their trust, Windwalkers are very loyal and courageous allies." She paused. "Do you want me to show you how to approach her?"

Snotlout cast her a doubtful look. "Are you sure it's safe? How do I know this isn't a trick?"

Eira smiled. "You'll just have to trust me. Come on." She reached forward and grabbed his arm, and then she led him over to Swiftwings. The Windwalker straightened upon their approach. "Try introducing yourself to her."

Snotlout looked up into Swiftwings' blue eyes and let out a nervous chuckle. "Hello, Swiftwings. I'm Snotlout. Please don't shoot me with your water balls." He flinched when she Windwalker brought her face to his so they were eye level.

"She likes you," Eira said. "Here." She released his arm and instead took hold of his hand, which she brought up to Swiftwing's face. She let her hand cover his a it touched Swiftwings' jaw, and then she dropped her arm to her side.

A huge grin spread across Snotlout's face. "Hey, I think you're right! You're not so bad, are you, girl?"

Swiftwings snorted.

Snotlout dropped his hand and turned to Eira. "Will that work on you?"

Eira blinked. "What do you mean?"

Snotlout stepped up to her with a serious look on his face. Then he raised his right hand and placed it against her cheek like he had with Swiftwings. Now she felt like she was the one in the trance as she stared into his eyes, her heart hammering.

After what seemed like ages, he removed his hand and broke eye contact. "Sorry," he muttered.

Eira took in a deep breath. What was that? That was the first time she had heard him apologize. She shook her head, deciding to move on. "So, are we good?"

Snotlout looked back at her with a small smile. "Yeah, we're good."

Eira's eyes darted around the area as she tried to shake the last of her awkwardness. "You want to hang out then? We can do something you want to do."

Snotlout smirked. "Really? I know just the thing."

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid talked amiably as they walked among they trees together. They stopped when they heard a sound in the distance. Hiccup looked up, surprise on his face when he saw two dragons and heir riders zipping towards them. And was that a sheep?

"Pass it!" called Snotlout, in the lead with Hookfang.

Eira, riding behind him on Swiftwings, tossed a sheep, dripping red with paint, up in the air. Snotlout caught the sheep and immediately threw the sheep at Hiccup.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup exclaimed, catching the sheep out of instinct.

"We're having fun!" Snotlout shouted as he flew away.

"The two of us made up!" Eira said. She grabbed the sheep from Hiccup as she passed and then zoomed after Snotlout.

Astrid placed her hands on her hips and glared at Hiccup. "This is your fault! You made them partners."

Hiccup looked at his now-red hands and sighed. "Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe she'll rub off on him."

One could only hope.


	7. Dagur the Deranged

**Chapter 6:** Dagur the Deranged

Six months passed without a hitch. Eira gradually came to enjoy life on Berk with the little routine she had established. The weekly meetings with the dragon riders were her favorite part. Otherwise, she enjoyed the island with Swiftwings or Snotlout. Occasionally, news arrived from Torvald, and she sent the ship back with the message that everything on Berk was peaceful.

Then, one cool autumn afternoon, Hiccup called all the dragon riders to the academy for an emergency meeting. Apparently, Johann the trader had recently arrived to tell about a prison break at a neighboring island.

"All we got from Johann before he passed out was this," Hiccup said as he paced in front of a large map of the Archipelago plastered on the academy walls, "Dagur escaped from Outcast Island by commandeering his ships." He pointed to the map. "He threw Johann overboard about here."

Hiccup had once told Eira all about the dragon riders' adventures with Dagur the Deranged. While the story ended well, she could not help but feel a sense of tragedy. It was certainly interesting news that he had escaped. Of course, he sought revenge against Hiccup for locking him up, so they had to recapture him.

"Master Hiccup," said Johann, popping up beside the boy.

Hiccup turned to him in surprise. "Johann, you're awake."

"And feeling much better, thank you for asking. More importantly, I have more than a strong suspicion of where our nefarious foe may be heading." He pointed to the far-left area on the map.

Hiccup frowned. "Outside the Archipelago?"

"No! Just inside the fog bank on our outer group of islands." Johann gestured towards the map again.

Hiccup glanced at the map in worry. "We've never been out that far."

Johann hesitated before continuing. "When Dagur commandeered my precious ship, he also came into possession of a very important map... one that leads to a graveyard of ships hidden in that fog bank."

Eira suspected Johann had personally reasons for wanting them to go after Dagur. It turned out she was right. Johann happened to store all his treasures and wares in that fog bank. That explained why Dagur would target it. So, the plan was to intercept him before he could stock up on supplies. Easy enough. Her new friends had all stopped him once before, right?

The seven dragon riders climbed onto their dragons and took to the skies. This was just like they had practice, except it was real. Eira could not help but feel excited as she flew with Swiftwings over the ocean. They were finally doing something real and important. This was her chance to show off everything she had learned!

Night had fallen by the time the group reached the graveyard of ships. Hiccup told them to split up and search for Dagur. Eira flew off with Snotlout since he was still technically her partner. She hid her unease at the spookiness of the setting as she focused on her mission.

After several minutes, the gang gathered together on a single ship to discuss their findings. No one had caught sight of Dagur or anyone else for that matter. Waiting around did not appear to be a good option.

"Here's the plan," Hiccup said after a brief discussion. "We search the ship, gather Johann's treasure and take it back to Berk. But keep your eyes open for Dagur. He could show up anytime."

Suddenly, a loud hissing filled the air.

"What is that?" Astrid said.

"Has Dagur's voice changed?" said Tuffnut.

Hiccup looked over the side of the boat and gasped. "Eels! Everybody get to your dragons before they get spooked and take off!"

Eira spun around to face Swiftwings, but the Windwalker had already flown away. And so had every other dragon except for Toothless. Those must be some pretty nasty eels! Her heart jolted when she felt movement on the boat. The heads of two giant eels appeared on the far side of the ship.

"The eels are pulling the ship down!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

Eira fell into him as the ship tilted to the side. Instinctively, she grabbed onto him, but then they both started sliding off the ship.

"Fishlegs!" Snotlout exclaimed. "Grab my foot!"

Eira continued to hold onto Fishlegs, who latched onto Snotlout's foot. Soon, all the riders had attached themselves to each other.

"We're gonna live!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

But then Astrid slipped and fell into the water.

"Astrid! No!" Hiccup cried.

"Most of us are gonna live!" Tuffnut amended.

The eels left the ship to surround Astrid. Hiccup and Toothless dove into the water to help her while the others scrambled onto the now-stable boat. Not a minute later, Hiccup and Toothless returned with Astrid safe and sound.

"Pardon me," Snotlout said, "does anyone else think that Johann could have warned us about... I don't know... THE GIANT SCREAMING EELS?!"

"That would have been helpful," Eira said quietly.

Hiccup shot him a look. "Snotlout, would you relax? The dragons will be back. In the meantime, we stick with the plan. We find Johann's treasure. Quietly."

Snotlout crossed his arms and grumbled. Eira hesitantly reached out her hand and touched his shoulder. "Let's go. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave."

Snotlout relaxed under her touch. "Right. This way."

Eira followed him into a dark room within the ship. Her eyes swept over the overturned barrels that proved to be empty. Aside from a few cobwebs, she saw nothing of notice. She perked up when Snotlout announced he had found an ornate box.

"Rich!" he said. "Ho! Rich!"

Eira frowned. "You know we can't keep anything we find, right?"

Snotlout shrugged. "Details." He unlatched the box and peered inside. "Hair! Ew! Who keeps hair in a box? There's got to be more!"

Eira clutched her sides as she burst out laughing. "You really hit the jackpot there."

Snotlout made a face as he threw the wig on the floor. "More hair? Ech! Man, what a rip-off." He glanced at a photo of two royals wearing the hair, and his face suddenly changed. "Or is it?" He placed two blond, braided wigs under his chin like a beard. "I'm Stoick the Vast! Hiccup, you're such a disappointment! Why can't you be more like Snotlout?"

Eira could not control her laughter. He looked ridiculous, and his imitation was quite good. "Not bad!"

Snotlout held the wigs to the sides of his head, making it look like he had pigtails. "Eh, I'm Ruffnut... or am I Tuffnut? Who can tell?" He laughed along with Eira. He grabbed a couple more braids and arranged them on top of his head. "I'm... Oh, actually, this is kind of nice."

Eira leaned against the wall and took deep breaths in order to calm down. "Okay, Sir Snotlout, we should find somewhere else to search."

"Alright, but I'm keeping this." He arranged the braids so the spilled out of his helmet and onto his face and then sauntered out of the room. Eira stifled a giggle and followed.

She paused at the doorway and looked back in the room to make sure she hadn't missed anything. Satisfied, she turned back to the door, but a loud 'thunk' from outside the room caused her to freeze.

"Who's laughing now?" said a male voice that was _not_ Snotlout.

Eira immediately pressed herself up against the wall near the door and shut her eyes. Her heart hammered in her chest as she heard footsteps approach. They stopped at the entryway. She held her breath.

"Huh, I thought I heard two people in here," the voice said.

Time slowed down. After what felt like an hour but was probably only a minute, the footsteps receded, and Eira let out a deep breath. That was close. No sooner had she relaxed than panic gripped her again. Someone had captured Snotlout, and she had done nothing to help. Some partner she was!

She pushed the guilt away as she emerged from the room. Sweeping her gaze across the ship, she could not see signs of anyone. Then she noticed a nearby ship with strange flags and... a giant cage filled with her friends! She watched as a man climbed over the side, Snotlout in tow.

She had no time to waste. She let out a call that sounded like a Windwalker, hoping that Swiftwings was not far. She was not going to stand around and wait, so she climbed over the edge of the boat and dropped down onto a large rock. She hopped from rock to rock – and occasionally a floating board – to arrive at the ship that held the dragon riders.

She carefully climbed the end of the ship opposite of the cage. As she poked her head over the side, she was relieved to see that the captors had their backs turned to her. She took this chance to leap over the edge and quickly hide behind a crate. Peeking out, she examined the strange men.

Two vikings dressed in armor stood on either side of the cage. The third paced back and forth, and when he paused, Eira got the chance to take him in. He was muscular and well-built with wild, red hair, and face paint that made me look slightly intimidating. Without a doubt, this was Dagur the Deranged.

Before she could formulate a plan, Hiccup and Toothless emerged from the bottom of the ship. They immediately spotted Dagur and froze.

"Hiccup!" Dagur said joyfully. "Did you miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you. Every day for three years, I thought about you." His voice grew hard and venomous. He stepped to the side so Hiccup had a clear view of the trapped dragon riders.

"Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"And you too Mr. Night Fury," Dagur said to a growling Toothless.

Eira took a deep breath. If she was going to do something, it had to be now while they were all distracted. She slowly emerged from her hiding place and crept along the edge of the shop towards the cage.

"Sorry, Hiccup," said Astrid. "He got the drop on us while we were searching-"

"Uh, quiet!" Dagur said. "Can't you see my brother and I are having a moment?"

Hiccup glared at him. "I'm not your brother, and we are definitely not having a moment."

"Oh, well, I was. Look at you, all grown up! And quite the ladies' man, I'd wager. Hmm? Hmm?"

"Hey, aren't we missing someone?" Tuffnut said, looking around.

"Where's Eira?" Fishlegs said. He looked at Snotlout. "Wasn't she supposed to be with you?"

"Snotlout, you lost Eira?" Astrid said accusingly.

"I didn't lose her!" Snotlout exclaimed. "She lost me."

"Eira?" said Dagur. "What's an Eira?"

The young princess had almost reached the cage, but she stopped upon hearing her name. At that moment, she happened to lock eyes with Hiccup. She shook her head to tell him to look away and not draw attention to her, but it was too late.

"Oh, that must be Eira!" Dagur said excitedly while pointing at her. "How did I miss her?"

"Eira, run!" Fishlegs cried.

"No, save us!" Snotlout said.

Uncertainty clouded Eira's mind. She had no idea what to do now that she had been caught. She looked from Hiccup to the other riders but found no clues.

"Who are you, anyway?" Dagur said curiously, taking a step closer to her. "I don't remember you being a part of Hiccup's little crew."

Deciding on her course of action, Eira straightened up and clear her throat. "I am Eira of Torvald, and I am a new resident of Berk. You must be Dagur the Deranged. Hiccup has told me all about your grand exploits." She offered him a small smile.

"Eira, this is no time to be nice!" Snotlout exclaimed. "Remember what I taught you!"

Dagur perked up at the girl's words. "Really? I mean – of course he has. Hiccup and I go way back. It must be boring living with such a killjoy."

Eira shrugged. "This has been the highlight of my week so far."

"Dagur, what do you want?" Hiccup said before he could speak.

"Duh, he wants the jewels," said Snotlout.

"He's not getting my family's jewels," Tuffnut said. "No way! And I'll protect them at all cost!" He stared at Snotlout. "Also, what is with that hair?"

"Ha! It's royal hair, I'll have you know."

Eira smirked and rolled her eyes. "You're such a dork."

"And you have no loyalty!"

"If she's not from Berk, she has no reason to be loyal to you," Dagur said as he stared at Eira with interest. She stared right back at him, unflinching. Dagur was the one to break eye contact, turned back to the cage. "Anyway, yes, I'll take the jewels. His too." He motioned to Ruffnut, who had jewels stuffed in her mouth.

One of the vikings hit Ruffnut in the side, causing her to spit out jewels. "Watch it, pal!" she said. When the Viking laughed, she spit a jewel right into his mouth, causing him to gag.

"Oops, thought that was the guy," said Dagur. "Never can tell with those two. It is not my policy to hurt women." He smiled at Eira before turning to Hiccup. "And I'll also take whatever it is you're hiding behind your back. Come on, hand it over like a good boy. Brothers share, you know."

Hiccup pulled out a long, tube-like object from behind his back and tossed it at Dagur. "You know you're not going to get very far with that thing, right?"

Dagur rolled his eyes. "Oh, boy, here we go. Must we always do the same dance, Hiccup, you and I? Not that you're not a fabulous dancer." He glanced at Eira. "Can you believe this guy?"

Toothless growled, and Hiccup rubbed his side to calm him. "Easy, bud, not yet."

"That's right, Mr. Night Fury," Dagur said. "Today is not the day, but it's coming! And soon. Now, if you'll excuse me. I've got people to see, an army to build, revenge to plot. Ooh, so much to do and so little time! Isn't this exciting, Hiccup? You... You must have been so bored over the last three years."

"Yeah, he's got a point about that," said Tuffnut. "Not enough explosions."

"There were explosions?" Eira said curiously.

Dagur walked back to her, stopping right in front of her. "And what should I do with you?"

"You could let me go," Eira said hopefully. "You got what you want, right?"

"True... But leaving you with Hiccup would be so boring. You'll have much more fun with me!" He grabbed her arm with his free hand and started to drag her across the ship.

"Okay, okay, I'll go with you!" she said. "No need to be so rough." Surprisingly, he did loosen up and simply held onto her wrist as she walked beside him.

"Eira!" Hiccup called.

She flashed him what she hoped was a convincing smile. "I'll be fine, Hiccup. Help the others." She was pretty sure Dagur would not hurt her, and if she as with him, she could get back whatever he had taken from Hiccup. Plus, anything she could learn about her new adversary would be a bonus.

"Don't go with him, Eira!" Snotlout shouted after her. "You can't leave me!"

His words caused her heart to pause, but she knew she had to continue with her current course of action. She let Dagur leader her into the rowboat that she assumed would bring them to his ship.

"Alas, my time here has come to an end," Dagur said to Hiccup. "Farewell, for now, brother. Until we meet again on the field of battle."

Eira looked up and noticed Swiftwings circling overhead, silent as always. She made a subtle hand gesture that told her to wait for her signal. The rowboat pulled up to a larger ship, and the girl allowed Dagur to help her up. Her mind swarmed with ideas for her next move.

Looking back at the ship they had abandoned, she saw Hiccup and Toothless flying towards them. Dagur seemed to expect this, and he fired off a catapult. However, the cannon ball flew past Hiccup and struck the ship behind him, creating a hole that would allow water to flood in and eventually sink the ship.

Eira gasped. "No!" She should have expected something like this, of course. This guy was a villain, and this was no drill.

Dagur laughed maniacally. "Isn't this exciting? What will he choose, ladies and gentlemen? Saving his friends or capturing his mortal enemy, his brother?"

Hiccup glared at Dagur before turning around and flying back to his friends.

Dagur frowned. "Hmm. Disappointing, but all-so-typically Hiccup."

Eira looked from the sinking ship back to Dagur, her mind spinning. It was time to take a chance. "I think I understand," she said slowly. "You can't kill someone in cold blood, but you have no problem making it happen from a safe distance."

Dagur looked at her in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"I would be careful, miss," one of the ship's crew members said, laughing. "He did kill his father in cold blood in order to become chief."

Glancing at Dagur, who nodded vigorously, Eira could not help but have her doubts. "Did you _see_ him do this?"

The Viking faltered. "Er, well, no..."

"Did _anyone_ see him?"

"Not that I am aware of..."

"Then if he did kill him, how do you know he didn't do something like throw him in the ocean and expect him to drown?"

"Enough!" Dagur shouted. "Are you trying to make me look like a coward and a fool?"

Eira shook her head. "Not at all. The real coward kills for convenience. It is a sign of cleverness to not have to resort to that, isn't it?"

Dagur stared at her as if searching for any insincerity. Apparently finding none, he grinned at her. "Oh, you are quite right! I knew I liked you. Now, I wonder what this thing does?" He held up the cylindrical object he had taken from Hiccup.

Eira let out a silent breath of relief. Now that she had some information, it was time to get out of her. She turned to the side so no one would see the signal she gave her dragon in the sky.

She waited until Dagur became fully engrossed in his new toy before speaking: "Thank you for your hospitality, Dagur, but I think I'll be taking my leave."

Dagur looked at her. "What?"

Before he could react, she ran right at him and swiped the object he held loosely in one hand. At that moment, Swiftwings, flew over the ship, and Eira managed to latch onto her leg and climb onto her back.

"What is that?!" Dagur exclaimed.

Eira grinned at him. "This is Swiftwings, my Windwalker. See you later, Dagur." The dragon zoomed away from the ship before the crew had a chance to react. They had not come far before they came across Hiccup and Toothless headed their way.

"Eira, you're alright!" Hiccup said in relief.

"I am," Eira said. "And how about the others?"

"They're fine. They're on their way back to Berk now." He peered behind her at Dagur's ship. "I have to go back for-"

"This?" Eira said, holding up the cylindrical object.

Hiccup appeared surprised. "Yes! You got it back! Thank you."

Eira smiled and tossed the item at him. "No problem. Let's go home!"

"I couldn't agree more."

They flew side by side, away from Dagur and the graveyard of ships. Eira attempted to focus on the journey ahead, but her mind insisted on replaying the evening's events. She had so much to digest. She could not wait to share her findings with the others!

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, guys! I'm back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We're now getting into the show and the action. Let me know what you think!


	8. Dragon's Edge

Chapter 7: Dragon's Edge

Snotlout could not believe Eira had simply agreed to go with Dagur. What was she thinking? She was supposed to stay with him. They were a team. After he and the others were freed from the cage and back on their dragons, he wanted to go after Dagur's ship, but Hiccup beat him to it, telling him to go home. Of course. Hiccup always had to be the hero.

Snotlout had half a mind to turn around and follow him anyway, but Hookfang seemed intent on leaving the graveyard as quickly as possible. Not that he could blame him. That place was pretty spooky. Still, he could not help but glance over his shoulder worriedly.

"She's going to be fine," Astrid said gently. "Eira can take care of herself."

Snotlout scoffed. "I'm not worried."

"Could have fooled me," Ruffnut said.

"If she wants to abandon us for a madman, that's her problem."

"She didn't abandon us," Tuffnut said. "She's right behind us."

Snotlout looked over his shoulder to see Eira and Hiccup behind them on their dragons. He quickly hid his relief. "Good for her." He did _not_ care.

He did not care so much that he ignored her the whole flight home. Not that she tried to talk to him. She did not even apologize!

Soon, the dragon riders arrived back on Berk and landed at the academy. Hiccup immediately pulled out the cylindrical object he had found on the ship. "Well, gang, that did not exactly go as planned," he said, "but at least we retrieved this. It's got to do something important."

"Before you play with your new toy, can we discuss the wisdom of _her_ decisions today?" Snotlout said, pointing an accusing finger at Eira.

Eira appeared surprised. "What do you mean?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "I don't think you're the one who should be questioning people's wisdom, Snotlout."

"Eira is fine just like the rest of us," said Fishlegs. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that she gave into the bad guy!" Snotlout exclaimed.

Eira frowned. "I did not give in. I had a plan."

"A plan to get yourself kidnapped by Dagur? If you hadn't been so _nice_ to him, he would have left you with the rest of us."

"Exactly! He doesn't know me, so this was my best chance to learn about him and get information out of him. Isn't it better to know your enemy? He certainly seems to know how Hiccup's mind works."

"She's got a point there," Hiccup said. "And she did manage to free herself with Swiftwings and retrieve this device." He held up the object. "She didn't even need my help."

"Good for you, Eira," Fishlegs said with a smile.

Snotlout shot him a look. "She left us!"

"I would have left us if I wasn't in that cage," Tuff said, earning an elbow in the side from Ruff.

"I was going to help you guys before I got caught," Eira said. "Then I changed tactics. It's not like I was in any serious danger. I got the feeling Dagur would not hurt me if I played it right."

"But Snotlout said he_ wasn't_ worried about you," Ruff said.

Snotlout crossed his arms and looked away. "That's right. I just... We're partners. We're supposed to help each other... according to Hiccup."

"If this is on my, why are_ you _the one upset?" Hiccup said in exasperation.

"Snotlout," Eira said somewhat cautiously, all signs of defensiveness gone, "are you hurt because you thought I left you alone?"

Snotlout shifted uncomfortably. "I wasn't _hurt_. But you did leave me, and-"

"I'm sorry." She touched his arm, and he flinched. When had she gotten so close to him? "I should have done more to help you when we were initially attacked. I'm sorry if I made it seem like I abandoned you. Next time, I'll try to include you in my plan, alright?"

Snotlout sucked in a sharp breath and finally dared to look at her. Eira gazed at him with earnest eyes, and he felt his resolve waver and then crash. "Fine. I guess that's alright."

She beamed at him. "Great!" She surprised him further when she leaned in and gave him a quick side-hug. He awkwardly put his arms around her and pat her back.

"So... you two are good?" Hiccup said hesitantly.

Snotlout felt a genuine smile cross his face as he watched Eira return to her Windwalker. For some reason, he could not stay mad at her. "We're good."

* * *

Hiccup dubbed his new device the 'dragon eye.' The weird item required a tooth from a Snow Wraith to work, which the dragon riders procured after a harrowing adventure. Afterwards, Hiccup accidentally discovered that dragon fire was also required.

The dragon eye showed a map of islands outside the archipelago. There were weird symbols and drawings of dragons. Everyone agreed this meant there was a lot they had to go out and explore. Hiccup made his case to his father, who agreed to let them all go on the adventure.

Now Eira made her case to Asmund in the middle of their hut. The man had a deep frown on his face as he took in her request. "I do not know, Eira," he said. "This sounds too dangerous for a princess."

Eira's eyes widened. "Don't call me that here! You never know who could be listening." She glanced at the door in worry. "And, yes, it's dangerous, but I can handle it. I made it to Berk just fine, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you had me with you."

"And now I have the other dragon riders. Not to mention Swiftwings. We'll all take care of each other." She offered him her best smile. "Please? We'll stop by often to check in."

Asmund sighed. "What am I going to tell your father when it comes time to write to him?"

"I'll take care of that, don't worry. I'll use a Terrible Terror. That way father will be able to write directly to me."

Asmund raised his eyebrows. "A Terrible Terror _dragon_?"

Eira smiled and nodded. "Hiccup and the other dragon riders taught them to send messages. I don't know if they can fly as far as Torvald, but it's worth a shot. You could also use one to reach me if needed."

"I suppose that will work." He cast her a wary look. "Promise me you'll be careful."

She grinned. "I always am." She ran up to Admund and hugged him, startling him. "Thank you."

Asmund cleared his throat. "Go on and write that letter now."

So, Eira ran off to do just that. She wrote a quick letter to her family explaining her plans and assuring them that she would be safe. When she was satisfied, she looked around for something she could use to help the Terrible Terror find Torvald. She settled on her elder brother's scarf that he had given her before she left. It should still have his scent all over it.

Letter and scarf in hand, she dashed outside to find the Terrible Terror she had befriended. She had nicknamed him 'Squirt' because of the way he liked to play in the water, and sure enough, she found him lounging on the beach. "Hey, buddy," she said. "I've got a special job for you."

The green dragon blinked his eyes open. Upon seeing Eira, he chirped and climbed up onto her shoulder.

Eira chuckled. "Are you up for an adventure?" She carefully attached the letter to his body. "Now go to the owner of this scarf." She let him sniff the scarf all over, and then she tied it around his neck. "Good luck!"

Squirt chirped again and took off.

"Hey, Eira!"

The girl turned around to see Snotlout flying on Hookfang.

"We're going to the great beyond!" he exclaimed. "Are you coming?"

Eira flashed him a grin. "I wouldn't miss it!"

* * *

It ended up taking time to find a suitable island outpost outside of Berk. Once they did find an island, they came into conflict with the resident dragons: a group of small, black dragons (with a white alpha) they names 'Night Terrors.' Eventually, they gained their trust, and the little dragons became protectors of the island.

Soon, everyone set to work building their own huts on the island. Eira chose to build hers near the base of the mountain. This was the first time she had ever constructed something like this on her own, and the hard work felt good. The dragon riders also all pitched in to build a clubhouse for themselves and stables for their dragons. It finally felt like home.

They celebrated their accomplishments with a feast in the clubhouse. Eira enjoyed herself for awhile, but eventually she snuck outside to get some fresh air. Swiftwings found her and nudged her side.

"Do you need to stretch your wings?" she said.

"Hey, Eira, is something wrong?" Snotlout said from behind her.

Eira shook her head. "No. I was just thinking about taking an evening flight. Would you care to join me?"

Snotlout smiled. "You bet. Let me find Hookfang."

He returned a minute later, and the four of them took to the skies. They remained near the island, flying circles around it. Eira enjoyed the crisp, clean air and the feeling of freedom flying always brought.

"The stars are beautiful out here," she said after a period of comfortable silence.

"True," Snotlout said. "I never noticed them back on Berk. It seems... different here."

"A lot of things seem different," Eira agreed. "We're out here on our own with no one to tell us what to do or what to think." She paused. "I sort of felt that way when I left Torvald. I was finally free of my parents, and I could do whatever I wanted."

"It sounds almost intimidating in a way," Snotlout said. "How do you know you'll make the right choices?"

"I don't. But if I make a mistake, I can learn from it and improve next time. I would rather figure things out on my own than have a path laid out for me." She looked over at Snotlout to see him gazing at her intently. "Do you have a dream for the future?"

"I don't know about a dream, but I do have a goal: to become the strongest Vikings that ever lived."

Eira chuckled lightly. "I see. And then what?"

"And then... everyone will listen to me and respect me." Hookfang snorted. "Respect _us_. What about you?"

Eira smiled and rubbed Swiftwings' neck. "I want to explore new places and meet new people so I can teach them how to get along with dragons, gaining us new allies."

Snotlout frowned. "Now you sound like Hiccup."

Eira shrugged. "Is that a bad thing?"

"You're nicer than Hiccup though."

She blushed. "Thank you." She thought Hiccup was pretty nice, but she supposed she was nicer to _Snotlout_. She cleared her throat to get rid of her sudden awkwardness. "It's getting late. Let's head back before the others worry."

She and Swiftwings led the way back to Dragon's Edge. Back to their new home. Who knew what adventures awaited them?

* * *

It was a bright, sunny morning on Dragon's Edge. Eira and Snotlout were practicing their hand-to-hand combat while their dragons watched on, when suddenly, a voice called out from the sky:

"Have no fear! Gustav is here!"

Snotlout immediately froze in his tracks, his eyes going wide. "Not Gustav."

Eira frowned as she relaxed out of her fighting stance. "Gustav?" She looked in the air to see a Monstrous Nightmare flying towards them with a young boy riding him.

Snotlout turned around and pointed. "That's Gustav," he said with a groan.

The Monstrous Nightmare skidded to a halt behind them, and the boy stumbled off of him. "Gustav at your service," he said, smiling at Eira. "And who might you be, pretty lady?" He winked at her.

"She's off limits," Snotlout said sharply.

"Why? Is she your girlfriend?"

Snotlout flushed. "N-No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that you're an annoying kid who shouldn't be here!"

Eira giggled. For some reason, she found the entire exchange funny. "Be nice, Snotlout." She turned to the boy. "My name is EIra. It's nice to meet you, Gustav."

Gustav beamed at her. "The pleasure's all mine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Hiccup. Come on, Fanghook." He strode past them with the Monstrous Nightmare on his tail.

Once he was out of earshot, Eira smirked out Snotlout. "Fanghook?"

"The kid's a copy-cat!"

Eira laughed. "Okay, what's the story with him?"

"The story between Snotlout and Gustav?" Ruffnut said as she and Tuffnut suddenly popped up on either side of Snotlout. "That's a good one."

Snotlout groaned. "No, it's not."

"Only because we got you good," said Tuffnut.

"Now I _have_ to know," Eira said, holding back a grin.

"You know the five signs of Valhalla, right?" said Ruff.

Eira nodded. "If you see all them, it means you're going to die, right?"

Ruff smirked. "Precisely. Tuff and I faked the signs so that Snotlout thought he was dying."

"He _really_ started panicking," Tuff said.

Snotlout glared at him. "It wasn't funny!"

"We thought it was," said Ruff.

"And what about Gustav?" said Eira.

"Oh, right," said Tuff. "Snotlout wanted Gustav to be his replacement with the dragon riders and take over riding Hookfang."

"At the time, Gustav idolized Snotlout," said Ruff, "so it was a mutual exchange."

"But then our fun was ruined, and Snotlout realized he wasn't dying, so he cast Gustav aside like an unwanted piece of fish."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "It wasn't like that. Besides, you two are at fault for tricking me."

"We sure are," Ruff said, high-fiving her brother.

"So, Gustav already had a taste of the dragon rider life, and he didn't want to give it up," Tuff continued. "He went off to the woods and found his own Monstrous Nightmare, which he named 'Fanghook.'"

"Very original."

"But we didn't need another dragon rider at the time, so Hiccup kicked him out," Snoutlout said. "End of story."

"You forgot the part where he went after Dagur and nearly got himself and Fanghook killed," Ruff said.

"But somehow he ended up saving the day, and Hiccup said he would train him to become a dragon rider when he was ready," Tuff finished.

The four vikings all exchanged looks. Eira had a suspicion they all knew why Gustav was there. All four of them took off for the clubhouse.

* * *

A/N: Hey, everyone. I hope you enjoyed that little chapter. Next up is the Gustav episode!


	9. Trouble with Gustav

**Chapter 8:** Trouble with Gustav

Gustav's presence did not make anyone happy. Yet, Hiccup did promise he would train him someday, so he allowed him to stay. He sent him off with Astrid since he was busy working on the Dragon Eye.

Eira and Snotlout attempted to return to their training. However, it was not long before Gustav was plopped in between them by Meatlug. A second later, Fanghook flew down to land beside him.

"What is this, Fishface?" Snotlout said, glaring at the rider on the Gronkle's back.

"Sorry, Snotlout," said Fishlegs, "My flowers and I can't take him anymore."

"So you're sticking him with us?"

"Yes. Thank you for watching him!" With that, Meatlug turned around and flew off.

"Come on, he can't be that bad," Eira said. She smiled at Gustav. "What do you want to do?"

"Anything you want to do," Gustav said with a dreamy look on his face.

"She wants you to go away," Snotlout said.

Eira shot him a look. "Don't listen to him. How about we take a flight around the island? No one has given you a tour yet, have they?"

Gustav brightened. "That's a great idea, Eira. Come on, Fanghook!" He ran to his Monstrous Nightmare and hopped on his back.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Snotlout muttered as he stomped over to Hookfang.

Eira smiled. "Don't worry, I have younger siblings." She got on Swiftwings and took to the air.

* * *

Keeping Gustav occupied proved to be a more difficult task than Eira anticipated. The kid was constantly distracted and rushing off in every which direction. Snotlout was not much of a help either. The boys seemed insistent on antagonizing each other despite Eira's best efforts.

In the end, Snotlout declared they were leaving Gustav with Hiccup, who was the one who was supposed to be training him anyway. When they got to the clubhouse where they had last seen Hiccup working on the Dragon Eye, they found it empty. Still, Snotlout was satisfied to leave Gustav there and dragged Eira away.

A little while later, Hiccup found them at the training grounds. "Have you two seen Gustav?" he said with a worried expression on his face.

"He's back at the clubhouse," Snotlout said dismissively.

Hiccup shook his head. "That's where I came from, and he's not there... and neither is the Dragon Eye."

Snotlout and Eira exchanged a look. "You don't think he's following the map, do you?" Eira said.

"He did think it was a treasure map," Snotlout said.

"Toothless and I will go find him," Hiccup said. "You two alert the others."

Eira nodded. "Good luck." The group had already checked out the island that the Dragon Eye displayed, and it was full of dangerous traps. It was certainly no place for a young teenager! "I hope he's alright."

"If he's not, it's his own fault for running off," Snotlout said.

Eira shot him a look. "Remind me not to look for you the next time you run off and get yourself into trouble."

Snotlout scoffed. "Like that's ever going to happen."

Eira sighed. "Let's just go find the others." So, the two of them took off on their dragons to alert their friends of the current situation.

* * *

Hiccup was _not _happy. He had barely rescued Gustav from falling down a cavern cliff and then brought him back to Dragon's Edge to lecture him in front of all of the dragon riders. "Of all those kinds of stunts you could have pulled, this was the worst," he said. "Do you know what Dagur would do to get his hands on the Dragon Eye?"

"I just thought if I came back here with the treasure, you guys would accept me," Gustav said, not seeming very sorry.

"First of all, there is no treasure. Second of all, we've already been there. And that entire island is honeycombed with the most unstable caverns we've ever encountered."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"You could've been killed, Gustav. Fanghook could've been killed. Look, this isn't Berk, Gustav. The rules are different out here. You have to be smarter than this." Hiccup knew he was being harsh, but the kid needed to realize the consequences of his actions. He did not know what he would do if he lost someone out here.

"I just wanted to prove myself," Gustav said weakly.

"Oh, you have. You have proven that you are not responsible enough, you're not mature enough and you're not trustworthy enough to be one of us. Now, it's been a long day. We all need some rest. We'll talk about this in the morning."

Gustav angrily stormed off. Only when the dragon riders dispersed did Hiccup allow himself to heave a sigh. What a day. He had grown so weary that it took him a minute to realize there was still someone else in the clubhouse.

"Eira," he said in surprise, "is there something I can hep you with?"

Eira bit her lip and shifted her weight between her feet. "It may not be my place to say, but... wasn't that a little drastic?"

Hiccup widened his eyes in surprise. "Not at all. You know Gustav should not have run off on his own like that."

"Well, yes, but can you really say none of your dragon riders would have ever done something like that when they were first starting out?"

Hiccup sighed. Of course he knew the answer to that. "I was not responsible for them."

"If Gustav is your responsibility, then why weren't _you_ the one with him instead of everyone else who clearly doesn't want him around?"

He could not be mad at her when she spoke so sincerely. Even if he knew she was right. If he had been with Gustav, none of this would have happened. But the kid had just shown up out of nowhere, and Hiccup already had plans. Perhaps that was why he had to hide his gnawing guilt.

"Maybe you should give him another chance," Eira said gently when he did not respond.

Hiccup felt too tired to give that any serious thought. "Like I said, we'll talk about it in the morning, okay?"

Eira nodded. "Alright. Thank you for listening."

As Hiccup watched her leave, he wondered why she was the only one who seemed to be able to tolerate the kid. Perhaps it was another example of her skill with people. He would keep that in mind.

* * *

On the way back to her hut, Eira noticed Gustav standing next to Fanghook in the grass. She changed course and headed in his direction. "Hello, Gustav," she said as she approached him from behind. "How are you doing?"

"How do you think I'm doing?" Gustav grumbled without even giving herself a glance. "No one wants me here, and Hiccup wouldn't even give me a chance."

Eira stopped beside him and gave him a sympathetic look. "You just took us all off guard. We weren't prepared for you - Hiccup most of all."

Gustav crossed his arms. "He said I'm not ready to be a dragon rider."

"He said that because you worried him by putting yourself in a dangerous situation. After he has time to cool off, he may feel differently."

The boy dropped his arms and sighed. "You're the only one who's nice to me, Eira. Do you want to run away together?" He gave her a hopeful smile.

Eira chuckled. "Nice try, but I don't think so. I'm here if you need to talk, though." She paused as a thought occurred to her. "Do you have some place to sleep tonight? I'm sure you could use the clubhouse."

"Thanks; Fanghook and I will head there later. Right now we need to clear our heads."

Eira nodded. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Gustav."

"Good night, Eira."

The young girl departed wondering if she should have said more. She decided to think on it and talk to him again the next day. Hiccup was right; they all needed a good night's sleep.

* * *

Morning arrived. Gustav was gone.

Eira and the gan gsearched all of Dragon's Edge, but he and Fanghook were nowhere to be seen.

"We have to find him," Hiccup said anxiously once everyone gathered around him with the bad news.

"Or... do we?" Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, why are we worried?" Snotlout said. "Shouldn't we be celebrating the fact that he's gone?"

Eira shot him a look. "He could be in trouble!"

"Eira's right," Hiccup said. "We need to make sure he's safe."

"Well, we could ask Fanghook," said Ruffnut.

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "And, Ruffnut, how do you suppose we do that?"

"Turn around."

Everyone turned around to see a riderless Fanghook clumsily land on the ground. The Monstrous Nightmare was clearly distressed, and Eira gently rubbed his neck to calm him. Then Fishlegs noticed a note tied to his horn, which Eira fetched and handed off to Hiccup.

Hiccup's expression darkened as he read the letter. "Dagur. He wants to make a trade. The Dragon Eye for Gustav. And Eira and I have to go alone."

Astrid's eyes widened. "Eira? What does he want with her?"

"Maybe it was Gustav who put that in," Eira said, "since he seems to think I'm the only one here who likes him."

"Well, it's kind of true," Ruffnut said.

"Who cares what Gustav wants?" Snotlout said. "Eira can't go. It could be a trap."

Hiccup looked at him. "And you don't care if I fall into a trap?" He sighed. "It's up to Eira."

"I'll go," Eira said. "If it is a trap, it'll be better to have two of us."

Despite the protests of everyone else, Hiccup and Eira mounted their dragons and took off. Eira did not really think this was a trap, and they had to do what they could to rescue Gustav. She wished she could have done more to prevent him from running away, though she knew her guilt was nothing compared to Hiccup's.

Soon, Dagur's ship came into view. Eira took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She had to focus on her mission. She was here to rescue Gustav. That was it. Swiftwings, Toothless, and Fanghook landed on the ship. Dagur faced them while Gustav cowered behind him near the crew.

Gustav's eyes lit up when he saw his dragon. "Fanghook!"

The Monstrous Nightmare lumbered forward and bent down his head to nuzzle his rider, growling gently.

"Guatav, are you alright?" Eira asked. He looked physically fine, at least.

Gustav offered her a smile. "I'm fine. Thank you for coming. I knew you would be worried about me!"

Eira smiled back at him. "Of course." She took a step forward, but remembering the situation, she stopped and glanced at Dagur. When he nodded, she closed the distance between her and Gustav and gave him a quick hug, which he eagerly returned.

"That's close enough, Dagur," Hiccup warned when Dagur took a step towards Fanghook.

Dagur frowned. "Oh, wow. Where's the trust. After all we've been through together? No? Nothing? No Hiccupy barbs, quips, snappy comebacks? But I really love those. We've developed such a nice shorthand, you and I."

Hiccup sighed. "Dagur, let's just get on with this. Send them over."

"You first. You have no choice." He smirked when Hiccup pulled out the Dragon Eye. "One false move and my men will take out you, the Night Fury and the kid! So roll it over and I'll let him go." Hiccup bent down and rolled the object across the floor. Dagur picked it up and examined it. "Oh. It... It really is one beautiful artifact. And I hear it can be very useful to those who possess it? Hmm? Is that true?"

Hiccup ignored him. "Gustav, let's go. It's okay."

Gustav awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, about that, Hiccup. I've been treated much better by these guys than I ever was treated by you and the dragon riders." He glanced up at Eira. "Besides her."

Dagur laughed. "Ooh! And the plot thickens."

Hiccup frowned. "Gustav?"

Gustav shook his head. "You could've given me a chance, you know? All you guys ever did was tell me I wasn't good enough, tell me I didn't belong. Well, I belong here."

Eira placed a hand on his shoulder. "Gustav... You can't alone on this ship with these men."

"I won't be alone. I'll have Fanghook. And..." He gave her a hopeful look. "You can stay with me too, right, Dagur?"

Eira locked eyes with Dagur. At first she thought he would deny the request, but then he shrugged. "As long as she and that dragon don't double-cross me." He eyed Swfitwings suspiciously.

"I'm only interested in looking out for Gustav," Eira said. She looked at Hiccup. "I'll convince him to come back."

"Not happening," Gustav said.

"Gustav, you have no idea what you're getting into!" Hiccup said.

"Oh, yes, I do, Hiccup. I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Awkward!" Dagur said. "Well, I'd say your work is finished here, brother. Ordinarily, this is where I would double-cross you and fill you full of arrows. But the kid is squeamish. He made me promise to let you go, and in return, he's gonna take me to a treasure."

Gustav nodded. "That's right, Hiccup. We have the Dragon Eye and Fanghook's fire. And you know what that means. Untold treasure awaits."

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," Eira said as he reluctantly climbed onto Toothless. "I'll make sure he's safe."

"You don't trust me?" Dagur said, aghast.

"You are going to regret this," Hiccup said.

Gustav crossed his arms. "I don't think so, Hiccup."

Hiccup gave them one last long look before flying off on Toothless.

Eira returned to Swiftwings and rubbed her head. "Don't worry, girl," she whispered. "We'll be out of this soon." From what she could gather, Gustav was setting up Dagur by bringing him back to that dangerous island, and it looked like Hiccup had gotten the message. She just had to lay low.

"You made a great choice today!" Dagur's loud voice boomed from behind her. "Eira, was it? You won't miss those dragon riders at all."

Swiftwings growled at him, and Eira rubbed her face to soothe her. Then she put on a smile and faced Dagur. "Listen, I'll try not to get in your way, but I'm only here for Gustav. I'll be nice to you as long as you don't hurt him."

Dagur gave her an exaggerated gasp. "You think I'd do something like that?" He grinned. "Smart girl. Why do you care so much about that kid anyway? He said you met yesterday."

The question surprised Eira. It had been so natural to defend Gustav that she had not stopped to consider that others might not see things the same way. "Well, I have a younger brother and sister, so I guess I naturally want to look out for those younger than me. It's a sibling thing, you know?"

Dagur just stared at her. "No."

Eira frowned. "I suppose you wouldn't." Her gaze drifted to the ocean, and she noticed the light breeze on her face. It had been a long time since she had sailed on a ship. She glanced at Dagur to find he still watched her with curiosity. She wondered if this would be a good time to get some information out of him. "So, what are you and your men doing out here - besides looking for treasure? What's the big goal?"

Dagur eyed her suspiciously. "You think just because I like you I'm going to tell you my grand scheme?"

Eira bit back her surprise. He liked her? "Th-that's not what I meant. I just-" She took a deep breath to clear her head. "Hiccup tells me you're the chief of Berserker Island. Shouldn't you be back there leading them?"

"I am leading them!" Dagur exclaimed. "Berserkers want a chief who braves danger and brings them glory! I brought back the Berserker pride we lost when my father took over and started talking about 'peace.'"

"I don't think peace is so bad," Eira said quietly.

Dagur shook his head. "Poor, naive Eira. You're not from Berk, so I hold nothing against you, but if I had sought peace, Hiccup and his dragons would have taken us out first! I knew he was building a dragon army, and he _lied_ to me."

That was not the story Hiccup had told her, but she thought it best not to mention it. "Well, I'll say one thing: it is tough being a leader."

Dagur narrowed his eyes. "And what would you know about that?"

Eira faltered. "N-nothing. I was just trying to empathize. You know, being your friend."

"I don't need any empathy or any friends. I just need my ship, my crew, and excitement and adventure!"

"And a worthy adversary to battle against?" Eira suggested cautiously.

Dagur flashed her a grin. "Oh, that's good!"

Eira had thought as much. He seemed to enjoy his interactions with Hiccup a little too much. Besides, there had to be a reason he kept calling him 'brother.' "People aren't toys, Dagur. If you play with them too roughly they'll break, and you won't be able to put them back together again."

Dagur frowned. "I don't like what you're implying. My enemies need to be crushed!" He pounded his right fist in his left hand to get across the point.

Eira gave him a sad smile. "Whatever you say, Dagur. But once you accomplish that goal, you may find yourself all alone with no meaning in life."

Dagur scowled. "Your words don't affect me. Now, where's that kid? Are we almost at the island?"

Eira watched as he stormed over to Gustav. She knew Hiccup and the others say him as a dangerous, crazed villain they had to take down, but she could not help but feel sorry for him. At least now she understood him a little bit better.

**A/N:** This chapter was starting to get long, so I decided to break up this episode into two. I'll try to get the next one up soon!


	10. Close Call

**Chapter 9:** Close Call

"This is it," Gustav said as the ship docked on the island. The boy led the way onto dry land, but after walking several paces, he suddenly stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Dagur said.

"No reason," said Gustav. "I was just kind of impressed that you trusted your men enough to show them exactly where the treasure is hidden." He leaned in closely and whispered to him. "Especially when there's so much of it."

Dagur cast his men a suspicious glance. "Stay here."

"Why?" said one of the crew members in confusion.

"Oh, uh, let's see, uh... I don't know. Maybe because..." He suddenly shouted loudly: "I SAID SO!"

The man's eyes widened in fear. "Oh, good idea, sir. We'll stay here."

"What about Swiftwings and me?" Eira said. "We're not after any treasure."

Dagur frowned as he looked her over. "I'm not sure you've quite proven yourself trustworthy..." His gaze flicked to the Windwalker. "And we only need one dragon."

"Swiftwings can keep an eye on the crew," Gustav said. "I would like Eira to join us."

Dagur nodded. "Very well. Proceed."

Gustav led the way to the mouth of a cave. Then he held out the Dragon Eye Dagur handed to him. "Fanghook, slow burn." The Monstrous Nightmare let out a low flame, and a map appeared on the rock wall in front of them.

Dagur grinned. "Ah, I see. You outdid yourself, Hiccup. I love this thing."

Gustav led the way through the cave with Eira beside him and Fanghook and Dagur behind. A loud rumbling sound made Eira uneasy and reminded her of when she had explored this place with the dragon riders. She hoped her young companion knew what he was doing.

Dagur appeared unnerved as well. "Uh, so, does that happen a lot?"

Gustav shrugged. "You get used to it."

Eira alternated between watching Gustav and Dagur as they walked. She was not quite sure she trusted Dagur either, and she took her role as Gustav's caretaker seriously.

"Are we there yet?" Dagur said after several minutes of silence.

"We're close," Gustav said. "Very close."

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear."

Eira did not like the tone of his voice. She spun around to face him and gasped when she saw him advancing towards Gustav with a malicious look. "Gustav!" she cried.

Gustav swiftly turned and aimed the glowing end of the Dragon Eye at Dagur, temporarily blinding him.

Dagur shielded his eyes and stumbled back. "Aah! Aah! Oh, bright light, bright light, bright light!"

Eira grabbed Eira's arm and pulled him behind a rock to hide. She heard his shallow breathing and quickened heartbeat, and she understood why he had wanted her along. He was not as brave as he presented himself. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to reassure him that they would get out of this together.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Dagur taunted as the rumbling of the loose rocks increased.

Eira waited with baited breath, willing herself to remain silent. Gustav tried to cover the light from the Dragon Eye with his hand, but it still shone though. Suddenly, Dagur appeared before them, and she let out a loud gasp.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed.

"No... we've got you," a voice said from across the cave. Eira looked up in relief to see Hiccup, Toothless, and Fanghook standing on a rock. Dagur scowled. "Good work, Gustav. Oh, what's the matter, Dagur? No barbs, no comebacks? I thought we had a shorthand, I thought you loved that stuff."

Dagur lunged forward and grabbed the Dragon Eye from Gustav and then pushed the boy over to Hiccup, who caught him. At the same time, the ground shook and split in two, creating a cliff. Dagur stepped forward, but Toothless shot a plasma blast at the ground so he would keep his distance. Eira pressed her back against a rock, hoping Dagur would not notice she was right behind him.

"Dagur, you hand over the Dragon Eye," Hiccup said.

Dagur clutched the object to his chest. "I don't think so."

"I'm not asking."

Toothless snarled and shot several plasma blasts near Dagur's feet, causing loose rocks to fall from above and cascade down the new cliff.

Dagur peered over the edge. "Oh. It's a long way down, isn't it?"

"Dagur, you've got nowhere to go," said Hiccup. "It's over."

"It's over? Really?"

It was at that moment that Eira remembered all of her training with Snotlout. It was clear to her that talking would not get them through this situation. It was time to act. She took a deep breath and then raced at top speed towards Dagur.

The older Viking appeared surprised at her action. A second later, he recovered and made to throw the Dragon Eye over the ledge.

Eira slowed down and reached out her arm in an attempt to grab the object. Her finger grazed it, an it continued its descent to the caverns below. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gustav leap after it, but she soon had her on problems to worry about. She lost her balance and stumbled backwards, slipping off the ledge.

Out of instinct, she reached out her arm to grasp the rocky wall, and she was shocked when a strong hand gripped hers. She met Dagur's eyes and saw that they mirrored her surprise. Then resolve took over, and Dagur attempted to pull her up. Unfortunately, he was already hanging far off the edge to reach her, and the sudden rumbling and shaking caused him to slide right off.

Dagur did not let go of her as they both fell. With one arm, he pulled her close to him, and with the other, he dug his hand into the wall to slow their fall. They landed on a small ledge jutting out from the wall. Dagur let go of Eira, and she stood up on shaky legs.

Eira took several deep breaths to calm herself. They were not out of the clear yet. It was still a long way down, and they had to find a way back up. That second part she could take care of. She looked up and released a loud Windwalker call.

"What are you doing?" Dagur said in suspicion.

"You'll thank me later," Eira said, keeping her head up to watch out for her dragon. She could also see the falling rocks and boulders. Her eyes widened when she realized one of them was headed straight for Dagur. "Look out!"

Her head snapped to his confused face. She ran at him again, and this time she reached him and pushed him forward to the very edge of the ledge. Then something heavy hit her head, and she crumbled to the ground.

Excruciating pain exploded in her head. The pressure that slowly lifted from her head only offered slight relief. She lifted her eyes to see a blurry Dagur watching her with a panicked look on his face. His mouth moved, but she could not hear anything with the ringing in her ears.

A familiar 'swoosh' sound offered her hope. She winced as she turned her head and saw Swiftwings flying in place beside the ledge. It took all of her strength to lift herself to her feet. She swayed on the spot, but Dagur held onto her to steady her. She gazed at him. "I need your help."

"Help? Me?" He shook his head furiously.

EIra was glad her hearing was back even if her vision still blurred. "My dragon can get us out of here, but I can't steer her in my condition..."

Dagur's eyes went wide. "I don't know anything about riding dragons!"

Eira took in a labored breath. "All you need to do is hold onto her saddle... and me. She'll take care of the rest."

"And how do I know she won't throw me off her back once you're safe?"

"Dagur, please. We don't have time for this." The pain was not subsiding, and arguing only made it worse. "Help me onto her back."

Dagur nodded once.

EIra gritted her teeth as she stepped closer to Swiftwings. She reached out to grip the saddle and allowed Dagur to help her up. Her breathing was heavy as she leaned over the dragon.

Dagur backed off when Swiftwings growled at him. He cast Eira an uncertain look.

"It's alright, Swiftwings," the girl murmured as she rubbed her neck. "We need him."

When Dagur tried again, he was allowed to climb onto the Windwalker's back. Eira felt his tension as he wrapped an arm around her, keeping her upright.

"Let's get out of here," she whispered. And Swiftwings flew up.

Eira could barely hold onto her dragon, and she was glad that Dagur was there with her. Swiftwings dodged falling rocks and finally made it to the entrance of the cave. She landed on the left side on a grassy area.

"Woo! That was a ride!" Dagur exclaimed. He climbed off the dragon's back first. Eira nearly slipped after following suit, and he caught her and sat her on the ground. "Be careful there."

Eira felt relieved that they were now out of that dangerous situation. But her head still felt like it was exploding, and she was so tired. "Thank you, Swiftwings." She leaned against Dagur when he sat down beside her. "You too, Dagur."

"No, I'm the one who should-" He stopped. "Why did you do that? Why did you save me?"

Eira slowly lifted her head to stare into his anxious eyes. "I wanted to. Besides, you saved me first."

"That was... instinct."

She smiled. "Maybe at first, but you could have let me go."

"I... didn't want to."

Despite the pain in her head, she could not help but feel happy at his response. Suddenly, exhaustion seemed to take over her. She closed her eyes and let her head fall onto Dagur's chest. "I'm just going to rest for a bit..."

"No!" Dagur said in a panicked voice. "You can't fall asleep!" She felt him touch her head. A second later, he removed his hand and gasped. "Help! I need help!"

Eira became confused at his erratic heartbeat. What was he freaking out about? She just wanted to sleep.

"HICCUP!"

* * *

Hiccup and Fanghook managed to save Gustav and return to the top of the cliff safely. The boy was dismayed when he saw that Eira and Dagur were gone. He told himself they had probably simply escaped the treacherous caverns and headed outside.

"Hiccup, look!" Gustav exclaimed as soon as they hit daylight.

Toothless landed, and Hiccup looked in the direction Gustav pointed. His heart nearly stopped. Eira and Dagur were sitting next to each other, and Eira appeared frazzled and in pain while Dagur had a panicked look on his face. "Gustav, stay back," Hiccup warned, putting his arm out to hold the kid back. He took a cautious step forward while reaching for his blade. "Dagur..."

"Hiccup!" Dagur cried, his voice laced with distress. "You have to help me save her! She's bleeding. Look!" He held up his left palm, which had been dyed a deep, blood red. "I don't know what to do!"

Hiccup was taken back by the scene. Why was Dagur acting this way? Like he actually cared? Was it some sort of trick? No, the panic in his eyes was real. "Dagur, tell me what happened."

"We - we fell down the cliff but stopped on a ledge. Then a rock tried to attack me and - and Eira pushed me out of the way and took the hit!"

Hiccup was not surprised that Eira would do something like that for someone like Dagur. He was surprised, however, that the results of her actions seemed to have scared the living daylights out of him.

"Help me, Hiccup!" he said again.

"Okay, okay, I'll help." Hiccup held up his hands to show he meant no harm. He took another cautious step forward. Although he believed Dagur truly wanted to help Eira, he did not want to do anything that could set off the crazed man. "First, we need to stop the bleeding. Is there some sort of cloth you can wrap around her head?"

Dagur looked around frantically. Apparently finding nothing, he pulled off his shirt form under his armor in a move that bewildered Hiccup and wrapped it around Eira's head tying it at the ends. "Now what?"

Hicucp blinked. "That worked. Now press hard against the wound."

When Dagur did as constructed, Eira let out a loud groan. Dagur yelped and took his hand away.

"It's okay," Hiccup said. "She will have to take a little pain if she wants to get better."

Dagur returned his hand to the top her head. "You better know what you're doing."

Hiccup hoped so too. He looked back at Gustav to see the boy watching him with fear in his eyes. He nodded at him to let him know it would be fine. Then he returned his attention to Dagur. "How are you holding up?"

Dagur shook his head violently. "Not good. I don't know anything about helping people. I'm usually destroying them!"

Despite himself, a small smile flickered on Hiccup's face. "This is the first time you've seen someone you care about injured, isn't it?"

Dagur shot him a glare. "Who said I care?"

Hiccup had no response to this.

Dagur stared intently at Eira as he continued to press on her wound. "How long do I have to do this?"

"I don't know," Hiccup admitted. "Use your other hand and check for blood."

Dagur slipped his clean hand under the makeshift bandage. Eira groaned again, but this time he did not react. He released his hand and looked it over. "It's clean."

Hiccup nodded. "Good. She should be fine for now, but she needs to see a healer as soon as possible. I'm assuming no one on your crew knows anything about medicine?"

"Of course not," Dagur snapped. "We're too tough for that!"

Hiccup held in a sigh. "I thought so."

"But Berk is so far away," Gustav piped up. "Will she make it?"

Hiccup glanced at the kid before looking back at Dagur's worried expression. "Gothi taught Fighlegs basic healing practices before left. I'll take her back to Dragon's Edge and have him look at her."

Dagur shot him a suspicious look. "How do I know I can trust you?" He wrapped his arms around Eira and held her close.

At first, Hiccup did not know how to respond to that ridiculous - and ironic - question. "She's _my _friend, Dagur. I'll make sure she gets better. This is our best option."

Uncertainty swam in Dagur's eyes. He looked from Eira to Swiftwings to Hiccup. "She can't fly. Not alone."

"She won't be alone. She will fly with me on Toothless."

The Night Fury let out a low growl of approval.

When Dagur did not object, Hiccup and Toothless slowly inched forward. The Viking stopped in front of the odd pair and gazed down at the girl. "Hey there, Eira. We're going to get you home now, okay?"

Eira made an unintelligible noise and held onto Dagur. Hiccup looked at the man for help.

"It's alright," Dagur said in a gentle tone that Hiccup had not thought was possible for him. "Brother Hiccup is going to make sure you get all patched up." He rose to his feet, bringing the girl with him. "You have to let go of me now. Don't worry, we'll see each other soon."

Hiccup waited until Dagur had gotten Eira away from him, and then he wrapped an arm around her side and led her to his dragon. "Remember your friend Toothless?"

Eira smiled slightly and reached out to pet the dragon's head. "Hi."

Hiccup was relieved she seemed a little more conscious. "He's going to give us a ride back to the Edge. Do you think you can hold onto me the entire way?"

"Yeah."

"Don't let her fall," Dagur warned, giving Hiccup a long, hard look.

"I won't," said Hiccup. He kept a hand on Eira as he climbed onto Toothless' back. Dagur helped Eira climb on after him, and the girl securely wrapped her arms around the young Viking's waist.

"Good luck, brother," Dagur said.

Hiccup nodded. "Thank you, Dagur. For everything." He had a million questions spinning in his mind, but right now he had to focus on Eira. "Swiftwings, Gustav, are you ready to go?"

"Fanghook and I are ready," said Gustav.

"Let's go, bud," Hiccup said. Toothless took to the air, and the two remaining dragons followed. The boy tensed when he saw Dagur's ship.

"DO NOT SHOOT THE NIGHT FURY!" Dagur shouted at his men.

The crew appeared confused, but they listened to their captain. Yes, Hiccup had a _lot_ of questions.

* * *

Snotlout nervously paced back in forth outside of the clubhouse while the other dragon riders sat around and watched.

"Snotlout, cut it out," Astrid said. "You're going to wear a hole in the ground."

Snotlout stopped. "I can't help it. They should be back by now. It doesn't take that long to pick up one annoying kid! What if Dagur set them up? We never should have let them go!"

"You mean _you_ should have never let_ Eira_ go," Ruffnut said with a smirk.

Snotlout rounded on her. "What are you implying?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Speaking of Eira," Tuffnut said, "why isn't she riding Swiftwings?"

Snotlout followed his line of vision and saw three dragons flying in close. Sure enough, the Windwalker was riderless. A second later, he spotted Eira on Toothless behind Hiccup.

"I hope nothing's wrong," Fishlegs said.

Snotlout raced over to Toothless as soon as he landed. "What's going on?! Why is Eira with you?"

"Careful, Snotlout," Hiccup said as he slowly dismounted. "She's hurt." He helped the girl off of Toothless, and now Snotlout could see the cloth wrapped around her head.

"What happened? Was it Dagur?"

Hiccup hesitated. "Sort of. I'll explain later. Fishlegs, can you take a look at her?"

"Of course, Hiccup," Fishlegs said. He started for the clubhouse while Hiccup followed him, supporting Eira.

"How was she hurt?" Snotlout said. "Why isn't she speaking?"

"Will you calm down?" Hiccup snapped.

Gustav walked past him, shaking his head. "He's as bad as Dagur."

Astrid blinked. "What does _that _mean?"

"I'll explain later!" Hiccup said rather loudly.

Everyone grew quiet after that. Eventually, they all filed into the clubhouse and surrounded Fishlegs while he worked on Eira, who lay on a blanket on the floor. The girl has a large cut on her forehead, which he treated with a mixture of herbs. She was responsive but kept her eyes closed and did not speak.

"That's the best I can do," Fishlegs announced after tying a fresh bandage around her head. "She should be fine, but Gothi should take a look at her just in case."

"Is she up for flying back to Berk?" Astrid asked.

"Definitely not alone," Hiccup said.

"I'll take her back with me," Gustav said.

Snotlout shot him a glare. "Not on your life."

"Hey, I think she's waking up!" Ruffnut said.

Snotlout forgot about Gustav and focused on the red-haired girl. "Eira?"

Her eyes fluttered opened and locked onto his. "Hey, Snotlout," she said in a weak voice. "Did I worry you?"

"Of course you did!" Snotlout said angrily, though he was relieved she was speaking. "Why did you make a dumb move like going and getting yourself hurt?"

Her eyes roamed the room, and she frowned. "I'm at the Edge?" Her eyes stopped on Hiccup. "Dagur?"

"What did Dagur do to you? I'll go teach him a lesson!"

"No!" Eira said a little _too_ quickly, making Snotlout stop short.

"Guys, Dagur didn't do this," Hiccup said. "It was, well, maybe we should let Eira explain."

"Are you up for it?" Fishlegs asked the girl.

"I'll be fine," Eira said. She took a deep breath and then began the story. She explained how Gustav set up Dagur and made it look like she and him were on his side. They brought Dagur to the dangerous island shown on the Dragon Eye. Hiccup and Toothless were there waiting for them. There was a confrontation, and Dagur ended up with the Dragon Eye, which he promptly dropped over a cliff.

"While Gustav went after the Dragon Eye and Hiccup went after Gustav, I also slipped and started to fall through the gap. But then... Dagur saved me by grabbing my arm."

The gang exchanged uneasy glances. "That doesn't sound like Dagur," Astrid said.

"I didn't know that part," Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his neck. "He didn't mention it."

"It's the truth," Eira said. "He saved me. But he lost his balance too, and we both fell. He was able to slow us down and get us to a large piece of rock jutting out from the ledge. I called for Swiftwings, and then... I noticed a falling rock that was going to hit Dagur, so I... pushed him out of the way... and got hit instead." She smiled nervously and looked at each person in turn.

"So, you got hurt saving Dagur?" Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, that's right."

"That was very... noble of you," Fishlegs said.

"There's more," Hiccup said. He looked at Eira. "You were kind of out of it after you were hit, so you probably don't remember. Swiftwings brought you and Dagur outside, and that's where Gustav and I found you. Dagur was pretty freaked out about what happened to you, and he demanded that I help."

Eira's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, he was in a huge panic," Gustav said. "Hiccup walked him through first aid. Dagur even used his shirt to stop your wound from bleeding."

"Wow," said Astrid. "Who knew he could actually care?"

"Well, she did save him," Fishlegs said. "His reaction was pretty natural."

"But he's _Dagur_. He's not exactly normal."

"He's more normal than you think," Eira said softly. "A lot of his behavior is for show." She paused. "This may not mean much, but back on the ship before all this happened, he did say he likes me."

"Of course he likes you," Snotlout declared. "You're the most likable person in the entire archipelago!"

A light blush appeared on Eira's cheeks. "Th-thanks."

Hiccup and Gustav exchanged a glance. "Now we know how to get both Dagur and Snotlout to be more open about their feelings," Hiccup said.

"Sort of," said Gustav.

Snotlout shot them both a look. "What? Why are you comparing me to him again?"

"Anyway," said Fishlegs, "Eira, I want Gothi to check on your wound at Berk. Do you want to fly back with Gustav and Snotlout?"

Snotlout was about to protest being volunteered for something against his will, but then he realized he wanted to do this. "She's riding with me and Hookfang."

Eira gave him a small smile. "That sounds good to me."

It was settled. After making sure Eira ate something to regain her strength, Snotlout had her ride behind her on Hookfang. Gustav and Fanghook flew beside him while Swiftwings took up the rear. Though Snotlout usually did not enjoy passengers, he had to admit it was not too bad to have Eira with him.

They flew in silence for several minutes. Of course, it was Gustav who broke it: "Hey, Snotlout, you better step up your game or Dagur is going to steal Eira from you!"

It took a minute for the words to sink in. By then, Gustav had shot ahead, laughing. "Hey!" Snotlout exclaimed. He glared at Gustav's back and urged Hookfang to move forward. He was not going to get away with that!

* * *

**A/N:** I did not expect this chapter to get so long. I had fun writing it, though, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.


	11. Aftermath

**Chapter 10:** Aftermath

Eira awoke in her hut at Berk with a searing headache. And yet, the pain had lessened greatly from when she first received the wound. She reached up to touch her forehead instinctively, feeling a rough bandage.

"Careful," Asmund said. He sat by her bed, his usual stoic expression turned to a look of concern.

"Asmund," the girl said, sitting up slowly, "have you been there all night?"

"Of course," the man said without a hint of regret. "It is my job to see to your well-being."

She gave him a small smile. "I am sorry to have caused you so much trouble."

"Not at all. Your friend Snotlout told me what happened. Though I do not condone you putting yourself in such danger, you did it to save another, and for that, your father would surely be proud... as am I."

Tears brimmed Eira's eyes. She sniffed and wiped them with her arm. "Thank you, Asmund. That means a lot to me."

Loud pounding on the door echoed throughout the room. "Hey!" came Snotlout's muffled voice. "Is Eira awake?"

Asmund frowned and stood. "If she was not, she would be now." He opened the door, and Snotlout tumbled to the floor.

The young Viking scrambled to his feet, fixing his helmet. "Hey, Eira, how are you feeling?"

"Better," Eira said. "Thank you."

Asmund looked from Snotlout to Eira. "I will prepare something for you to eat."

Eira nodded. "Thank you, Asmund."

Once Asmund had left the room, shutting the door behind him, Snotlout made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Are you really alright? You were hurt pretty bad. Not that I didn't think you would make it, but... the others were very worried."

Eira smiled. "I'm fine. I appreciate your concern." She reached out her hand and placed it on top of his on the bed. She felt him flinch at the contact, but he did not withdraw his hand. "Thank you for making sure I got back here safely. You're a good friend."

Snotlout looked away, and Eira almost thought she saw him blushing. "Right. It was nothing." He looked up at the ceiling and then down at the bed. "So, uh... Why did you do it? Save, Dagur, I mean. Not that there's anything wrong with what you did. I just-"

"It's fine," Eira said, cutting him off. He seemed to relax as he finally looked at her again. "I did it because I couldn't just stand there and watch someone get hurt while there was something I could do about it. And it's not like I had much time to think. I just... acted." She assumed she would have done the same thing for anyone else. She did not _think_ there was anything special about Dagur.

"I think what you did was very brave. We're lucky to have you with us. If you'd do that for an enemy, you'd do if for your friends, right?"

"Of course." She smirked playfully. "Are you expecting me to need to save you sometime soon?"

Snotlout shook his head. "Not at all! I was talking about the others."

Eira chuckled. "Right. I suppose you'll be the one saving me?"

He flushed. "I-If you need me to."

She smiled and shook her head. She could tell that he was so used to vying for attention without receiving any that he was not quite sure how to react when he actually got it. She found his awkwardness cute.

There was a gentle knock on the door. "That must be Asmund," she said.

Snotlout finally pulled his hand away and stood up. "I'll find a Terrible Terror and let Hiccup know what's going on. I don't want the others to worry _too_ much. And I'll ask Gothi when she thinks you'll be well enough to fly on your own."

"Alright. Thank you, Snotlout."

He gave her one last smile before exiting the room, letting Asmund inside with a platter of food. Eira's head still hurt, but she felt a lot better than before.

* * *

"You're as good as new," Fishlegs said as he unwrapped the bandage form around Eira's head. His eyes fixed on her forehead, and his smile faded. "Well, almost."

Hiccup adjusted his position so he could see what his friend saw: a jagged scar ran from the top right corner of Eira's forehead down to her eyebrow. The girl reached up her hand and touched the scar. "It's a battle wound," Hiccup said. "People will think you're tough."

Eira smiled, though it did not reach her eyes. "Yes. Thank you. Both of you."

"We're just glad you're alright," Fishlegs said. "Let me know if your head starts to hurt again. I don't want any complications. It was tough without you this past week."

Hiccup nodded. "You're a valuable part of our team."

This time her smile was genuine. "Thanks. I'm sure I'll be fine after your expert care."

A fluttering noise had Hiccup turning his head. A green Terrible Terror sporting a blue and gold scarf flew into the clubhouse and landed on Eira's shoulder.

"Squirt!" the girl said in surprise. "You found me!"

"Didn't you send that little guy to your family in Torvald?" Hiccup asked.

"That's right."

"He made it all the way there?" Fishlegs said in wonder.

"Let's find out." Eira grabbed the letter tied to the Terror's foot and unfurled it. Her face brightened as she read. "He did make it there! My father was very impressed with him. Good boy." She pulled a few strands of dragon nip from her pocket and offered them to Squirt, who chirped happily.

"How's your family doing?" Fishlegs asked.

Eira took a moment to scan the letter before responding. "They're doing great. They wish all of us the best of luck in our adventures."

Hiccup smiled. "Good." He eyed the Terrible Terror. "Where did the scarf come from?"

Eira folded up the letter and placed it in her pocket. "It's my brother's. He gave it to me before I left. I wanted Squirt to have a scent to follow, but I suppose he no longer needs it." She unwrapped the cloth from the dragon. She stared at it for several seconds and then wrapped it around her own head. "How does this look?" The scarf fit around her head like a bandanna. It was mostly blue with small, gold lines placed throughout.

"Oh, you look cute!" Fishlegs said. "Doesn't she, Hiccup?"

"It looks very nice," Hiccup said.

Eira beamed at them. "Thank you!"

"Well, it's time to feed Meatlug," Fishlegs said. "I'll see you two later."

"Later, Fishlegs," Eira said. Once he left, she started searching around the clubhouse for something. "Hiccup, do we have any paper and ink?"

"I should have some back in my hut," he said. "Are you going to write back to your family?"

She shook her head. "That's a long flight, and I want to give Squirt a break. I was simply thinking I should write Dagur and let him know I'm alright."

Hiccup frowned. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"You said he was concerned when I was hurt, right? It only seems right that I let him know he doesn't have to worry anymore."

And Hiccup still had not wrapped his head around that situation. Had it just been a one time freak out, or did Dagur actually care? He would hate to see Eira hurt in her search to find out. "Yes, but he's still Dagur. He might find some way to use this against you."

Eira merely smiled at him. "I'll be careful, Hiccup. Don't worry; I won't forget that he's the enemy. But if I can get _him_ to forget, wouldn't that be good for us?"

Hiccup let out a long sigh. "I won't deny that would be helpful. If you think you have a chance... I won't try to stop you." He reminded himself that he had to let her do her thing. He never would have thought she could get Dagur to care about anyone but himself. Perhaps she saw something in him that he couldn't.

"Thank you! I'll do my best."

"I know you will." He had to admit, he was curious to find out where this would lead. His eyes landed on Eira's scarf - the scarf the had the scar she received saving Dagur. He was _very_ curious.

* * *

"Why can't anyone do their job around here?!" Dagur bellowed, sending his men scrambling. It was a typical morning aboard his ship, which meant that he had to put up with his pathetic excuse for a crew.

"Uh, sir?" Savage said tentatively.

Dagur spun around to face him. "WHAT?!"

Savage raised a shaking finer and pointed behind him. "There's a dragon coming this way."

Dagur's expression immediately transformed into one of delight. "Ooo... who is it today?" He looked out over the edge of the ship, hoping to get lucky. But he saw no rider and his dragon. No, the tiny green creature flying towards him could hardly be called a dragon at all. Dagur glared at Savage. "That's not a dragon! That's a rat with wings!"

"I believe it's called a 'Terrible Terror,'" Savage said 'helpfully.' He shut up when he received another glare from his captain.

The dragon landed on the side of the ship and squeaked. Dagur tried to shoo it with his arm, but the dragon only flew up and settled on his head. "Get out of here!" He swatted at the dragon but missed. The Terrible Terror flew in circles around his head.

"What's that attached to its leg?" Savage said.

"How would I know that?" Dagur growled. He looked up and saw a piece of parchment attached to the dragon. The next time it got close, he snatched the paper. The dragon settled on the deck of the ship and looked up at him expectantly.

"This better be good," Dagur grumbled as he unfurled the parchment. His eyes immediately went to the signature at the end, and he brightened. "Oh, it's from Eira!"

Savage blinked. "Eira?"

"You know, the girl who _saved my life_. Better than all of you can say."

"I would save your life if I had the chance," Savage said weakly.

Dagur ignored him and read the letter. Eira had wrote that she received treatment for her wound and healed up fine. She also thanked him for helping her after she was injured. She explained the Terrible Terror's name was 'Squirt,' and he could be used to send messages. He found himself smiling at the end.

"What does it say?" Savage asked.

Dagur's smile fell. "That's none of your business!" He carefully folded the letter for safekeeping. His gaze landed on the dragon, still staring up at him. "What do _you_ want?"

Squirt chirped.

Dagur's face lit in understanding. "Oh, she wants me to write back, does she?" He smiled at the dragon before rounding on Savage. "Get me paper and ink! Now!"

"Right away, sir!" Savage said before scurrying away.

The Terrible Terror took to the air and started flying around the ship. Dagur watched with mild amusement. "I wonder why she calls you 'Squirt.'"

The dragon suddenly flew across the ship and dove down into the water. A second letter, he popped back up and squirted Dagur in the face with water.

At first, the Berserker chief appeared stunned. Then he burst into laughter. "Oh, I get it. Clever girl." He looked around and noticed the rest of his crew giving him odd looks (which, admittedly, was not that strange). He sent them all glares. "What are you looking at? Where's my paper?!"

* * *

They were on a mission. A rogue dragon rider had been attacking ships and stealing provisions. From Bucket and Mulch's description, the dragon riders used the Dragon Eye to deduce that the rogue rider's dragon was a Razorwhip: a very dangerous sharp class dragon.

Razorwhips ate sea slugs, so the riders searched the islands where slugs were plentiful. They had to find the rogue rider and stop him. Hiccup worried it might be Dagur. Whoever it was, they were causing too much damage to be left alone.

The sixth island they checked, they found a campfire and Razorwhip slashings. They were on the right track. They all split up to search the island for the rogue dragon rider and Razorwhip.

Eira flew way up high with Swiftwings. Windwalkers did well at higher altitudes, and she thought she would be able to see better from way up there. Unfortunately, she did see movement, but it was all too quick for her to track. She flew in closer.

She reached the treeline only to have huge branches hurling at her! Swiftwings zipped out of the way, but she was not quite fast enough. One of the branches struck her rider and sent her flying off the dragon and crashing into the water. Luckily, she was merely bruised. She groaned as she stood up in the water.

"They got you too, huh?" Snotlout said from beside her.

Eira frowned. "This may be a problem. I hope the others are alright."

"If the Razorwhip got _me_, it definitely got _them_."

Eira hoped that was not the case. Swiftwings and Hookfang soon found them, and they all slowly made their way back to the campsite they found earlier. Everyone save for Hiccup and Toothless were already there, grumbling about the rogue rider. None of them got a good glimpse of him.

"Look who I found!" Hiccup declared as he strolled into the camp, escorting a girl their age with black hair and green eyes. Toothless and the Razorwhip walked behind them.

"Heather!" exclaimed everyone except for Eira. Instead of explaining who she was, everyone started complaining about what she had done to them.

"Guys, now I'm sure Heather has a really good reason for doing what she did," Hiccup said. "Right?"

Heather stepped forward and looked at everyone with an apologetic expression. "Look. I've been living on my own out here for years, and I made more than a few enemies. I didn't want you guys to be involved. I needed to send you back to Berk."

Snotlout shot her a look. "You couldn't have just, I don't know, said that?"

"Would you have listened?"

"She does have a point," Astrid said. "We're pretty stubborn group."

"I don't listen to anyone!" Snotlout declared.

"Except Eira," Ruffnut said.

"Eira?" Heather said, finally looking at the red-headed girl.

"You two haven't met yet," Astrid said. "Eira is from a far-away island that has been training dragons for years. She lives with us now. Eira, Heather is a friend we made a few years back."

"Oh, nice to meet you," Heather said.

"Nice to meet you too," said Eira. She was sure there was a story there, and she planned to get Hiccup to tell it to her later.

"Now that that's out of the way..." Hiccup said. "Heather, whatever problems you have, whatever enemies you've made, we can help. You don't have to be out here alone anymore."

Heather gave him a pained look. "Hiccup, please, just let this go."

"We have a base not far from here. Why don't you come back with us? Nothing permanent. We'll get you some provisions and catch up. You can see how you like it."

It took a little more convincing, but Heather finally agreed to go back with them. Soon, they all gathered in the clubhouse. Everyone surrounded Heather and her Razorwhip, Windshear, admiring both of them.

Heather explained that she found Windshear injured from a fight with a Typhoomerang. She nursed her back to health, and the two of them had been inseparable since then. She boasted about all the deadly aspects of her dragon, becoming very enthusiastic. Clearly, both dragon and rider were deadly.

Eira wanted to like the newcomer, but something felt off about her. Yet, everyone appeared entranced by her. Everyone except Hiccup, who stood off to the side with an uneasy look on his face. Eira extracted herself from the crowd and stood beside him.

"So," she began, "Heather seems... interesting."

"She is," Hiccup said.

"Has she always been this... intense?"

Hiccup frowned. "No. As a matter of fact, she was pretty sweet and normal when we met her three years ago. It's apparent she's been through a lot since we last saw her."

Eira gazed at the girl, reveling in the attention she received for her strength. She looked back at Hiccup and frowned. "I'm sure she's great, but... I get the feeling she's still hiding something."

Hiccup did not appear surprised at this admission. "So do I. Why is she attacking ships, for one?" He paused. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who's wary, but I thought you of all people liked everyone."

Eira shook her head. "It's not that I don't like her. It's just..." She wracked her brain for a way to explain properly. "I suppose I have the ability to see things in people others don't - both the good and the bad. People are a mixture of both, and you should look at the whole. I don't want all of you to be blindsided."

"I'll talk to her, Eira. I promise I'll figure this out."

Eira gave him a small smile. "I know you will." As she returned to watching Heather, she could not dismiss the uneasiness that still sat in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you have it. Y'all know what's coming next. It's going to be fun. ;)

Also, for those of you who play School of Dragons, please read my newest story based off the game, Heart of a Berserker. It's mostly based on the expansion story-line. Check it out.


	12. Trouble with Heather

**Chapter 11:** Trouble with Heather

Hiccup did not solve the Heather problem. Not at first, at least. The dragon riders awoke to find their dragons locked up and Heather and Hiccup gone. Fortunately, the two of them soon returned together and freed the dragons amidst more grumblings.

"I think it's about time you tell us what's going on," Snotlout said to Heather, arms crossed.

"She's been going after Dagur," Hiccup said. "The two of us managed to escape him just now."

"Dagur burned my village to the ground, and I lost my parents in the battle," Heather explained. "He needs to pay for what he's done."

"Then why are you conspiring against us?" Tuffnut said.

"She's not conspiring against us," said Hiccup.

Heather sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I locked up your dragons. I just didn't trust that you guys would let me go after Dagur."

"Trust does need to be earned with people and dragons," Fishlegs said.

Heather smiled at him. "Thanks for understanding, Fishlegs."

"I don't really trust these guys either, Heather," said Snotlout.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "You know, we can hear you."

Snotlout moved in closer to her. "Jealousy is an ugly quality, Astrid. But clearly, I understand where it comes from."

Astrid stepped away from him. "Ugh."

Eira sighed and shook her head.

"The point is, we have you back, Heather," Hiccup said. "You're one of us."

Fishlegs nodded. "Yeah, I stocked Windshear's stable with buckets of sea slugs."

"And I made room for you in my hut!" said Snotlout.

"And I've made it clear to Snotlout that you're not staying in his hut," said Hiccup.

Tuffnut walked right up to Heather and gave her a hard look. "Even though you were the rogue dragon rider and you sabotaged our dragons and you snuck away in the dark of the night... Wait a minute, why do we like you again?"

Heather placed a hand on her heart and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm truly sorry, Tuffnut."

Tuffnut stagged back. "Whoa! That was... sincere. What am I supposed to do with that? I'm a little bit flushed and overwhelmed. Little help here? People?!"

Ruffnut groaned. "Ugh. Help yourself."

"Uh, Heather?" Eira said tentatively. "I have a question."

"What is it, Eira?" Heather said.

"You said Dagur needs to pay... what exactly do you mean by that?"

Heather smiled. "That's simple. I am going to kill him."

Eira frowned. "I see." She had been afraid of that. She knew something was off about this girl. At least everything was out in the open now.

Astrid pulled Heather's arm and dragged her away. "Let's go have some girl time."

"Good idea," Heather said.

Once they were gone, Eira turned to Hiccup and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I'll talk to her!" he said, getting her silent message.

"I hope it goes better than your last talk."

Hiccup sighed. "You and I both."

* * *

Eira could not stop worrying about Heather, who had run off with Astrid. She could not enjoy herself with any of her friends because all they wanted to do was praise the newcomer. Of course, she could not say anything against her. She did not talk about people behind their backs. Eventually, she found herself in the clubhouse watching Hiccup work on the Dragon Eye.

"I'm sure you'll like her once you get to know her," Hiccup said.

"I'm sure," Eira said. "Once we get past this Dagur issue."

Hiccup cast her a wary look. "You know she has a good reason to hate him, right? We all do. If we can help her capture him..."

"Capturing is fine. I'm good with that."

Hiccup looked into her eyes as if searching for something. Finally, he looked away, returning to the Dragon Eye. "Good. That's good." A rustling sound caught his attention. Toothless had pushed his snout into the bag Heather had left behind. "Hey, would you knock it off, bud? Okay? Snooping will not gain her trust."

A horn fell out of the bag and rolled across the ground. Hiccup picked it up, and suddenly his eyes widened._ "_Wait a minute! That's my dad's chief seal!"

Eira frowned. "Is that important?"

"Heather said she was separated from her birth parents a long time ago," he explained. "All she knows about them is that her father gave her this horn."

Eira gasped, instantly understanding. "You don't think-?"

"I don't know, but I bet my dad will. I need to speak with him." He placed the horn in his own bag and attached it to Toothless.

"Wait, you're leaving? Now? Do you think that's such a good idea?"

Hiccup hoisted himself onto Toothless' back. "It'll be fine. It's not like Heather is going to run off to kill Dagur the second I'm gone. And if she does... stop her."

Eira crossed her arms and followed him out of the clubhouse. The uneasiness returned full force. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

"You'll figure it out. You're good at protecting people. Make sure Heather _and_ Dagur don't get hurt." With that, Toothless took to the skies. "Tell everyone we'll be back in a few hours!"

Eira could only watch rider and dragon fade into the distance. There went her only ally. Protect Dagur _and_ Heather? Somehow, she thought that was easier said than done.

* * *

"We gotta go now," Heather declared, holding up a map. "Dagur won't be out in the open for long."

Eira should have known this would happen. Heather received information from Johann that Dagur was meeting someone to buy supplies and ships, and this was the best chance to attack. Eira had hoped Hiccup would have returned by now, but he was nowhere in sight. Her only consonance was that everyone else appeared uneasy as well.

"Wait a minute," said FIshlegs, "you want us to go into battle with Dagur and the Beserkers without Hiccup and Toothless?"

Heather sighed. "Guys, I wish Hiccup and Toothless were here, trust me, but they're not. And we can't wait. Dagur's ships are rigged with dragon-proof chains and grappling hooks, and the ships he's buying are even more powerful. But with all of us attacking at once, Dagur won't know what hit him."

"I have to say, any aerial assault of this magnitude would be foolish without Toothless. He's the most powerful dragon in our arsenal." He smiled at Heather. "But you're still my favorite, girl."

"Well, it's not like we _need_ Hiccup and Toothless," Snotlout said. "But it's nice to know we have a Night Fury when things get hairy."

"Hiccup told me he wanted us to wait," Eira said, turning all eyes on her. "We should all discuss this together. What do we do if we succeed? We can't kill him. That's not what we do."

"But he-" Heather began.

"She's right," Fishlegs. "Our goal has always been to capture him, which will be more successful with Hiccup and Toothless."

Heather turned to Astrid, distress in her eyes. "You heard Johann, Astrid. This is our last chance. Tell them."

Astrid hesitated. "Well.. Look, Heather-"

Heather looked away in dismay. "You too? Just forget it. All that stuff about trust and having my back, I guess that was just talk." She stalked off towards the stables.

"Oh, man!" said Snotlout. "Awkward." He looked around at the group. "We're really just going to let her go alone? What if she gets hurt?"

"She won't really go alone, will she?" Fishlegs said nervously.

Astrid frowned. "She is stubborn like that. And desperate."

"Then we have to back her up," said Snotlout. He gave her a sad look. "Right?"

She sighed. "Snotlout-"

"He's right," Eira said, earning surprised looks from her friends. "Hiccup told me not to let her get hurt, and that includes not letting her run into danger alone." She hated that it had come to this, but Hiccup was counting on her.

"Hiccup would want us to all stick together," Fishlegs said.

"And he also definitely doesn't want us to kill Dagur."

"Then we'll make that our condition," Astrid said with a nod.

"So we're going?" Snotlout said hopefully. "What are we waiting for?" He dashed for the stables, and everyone followed. They managed to arrive just before Heather took off on Windshear.

"Hey," Astrid said. "If we're gonna do this, it has to be a capture mission, not a kill mission. Agreed?"

Heather looked back in surprise. Then she smiled. "Agreed. We'll sink Dagur's armada, and drag him back to Outcast Island. Let him rot there."

Astrid nodded. "Okay. Then we're with you."

* * *

Eira did not like this plan. She flew high in the sky alongside Snotlout and Fishlegs. The three of them were supposed to divert Dagur's attention so Astrid and Heather could sneak on board, knock out Dagur's men, and capture Dagur. It was a great plan, except...

"I can't see anything," Eira said in frustration. "I need to get lower."

"No, Eira," Fishlegs said. "You'll get hit."

"The attacks are becoming less frequent. I think they made it onto the ship."

"Then everything is going according to plan," Snotlout said.

Eira frowned. "Maybe, but I don't trust Heather. I'm going in."

"How can you not trust Heather? She wouldn't betray us!"

"That's not-" Eira bit back a frustrated groan. There was no time to explain. "Stay here if you want. I need to check this out."

Swiftwings swooped down low until her belly grazed the water. Thankfully, no one attempted to shoot her down. Eira could see two figures standing on the ship: Heather and Astrid. She stepped onto her dragon's back and leapt up onto the deck. Now she saw Heather towering over a bound Dagur, Windshear on his other side.

"If you kill me, Heather, you'll never know-" Dagur started to say.

Heather stuffed something into his mouth to prevent him from speaking. "Save it for the gods. Windshear!"

"NO!" Eira bolted across the deck and flung herself over Dagur. She positioned herself over his chest to protect him from attacks on either side. Windshear growled at her but did not strike.

"Eira?" Heather said, eyes wide in shock. "What are you-? You need to move, now!"

"Are you going to kill him?"

"Yes!"

Eira gave her a defiant look. "Then I am exactly where I want to be." She felt Dagur's heart beat furiously beneath her, mirroring her own.

"But why? He's Dagur. He's killed people and hurt dragons. He deserves to die."

"Violence only begets more violence. Who are you to say who deserves to live and die? For all you know, he could end up _saving_ the lives of 100 times the people he's killed."

A dark look crossed Heather's face. "Not likely."

"But you wouldn't even give him the chance?"

"He did save Eira's life," Astrid said. "I'm convinced it was a freak accident, but still..." She shrugged.

Heather looked from Astrid to Eira in disbelief. "That's great, but it doesn't make up for what he did to _my_ village."

Eira took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about your parents, Heather. That must have been horrible." She hoped her compassion showed on her face. She truly did feel bad for the girl. "But you've only seen the worst of Dagur. There's much more to him than that."

Heather let out a heavy sigh. Her anger was starting to slip, and weariness overtook her features. "Maybe, but I just - He - You need to move, Eira."

Eira shook her head with stubborn resolve. "No. If you want to kill him, you have to kill me first. I won't strike back at you. I don't want _anyone_ to get hurt. But if you would kill an innocent just to get to him, then you're no better than him. And don't think I'm bluffing. This isn't the first time I've risked my life for him." She pushed her scarf up an inch to display the scar on her forehead.

"It's true," Astrid said. "You don't want to mess with her."

"And you don't want to mess with me," came Snotlout's voice. He hovered on the side of the boat with Hookfang. "Eira may not defend herself, but if you hurt her, you have to deal with me." He cast Heather an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. We could have been so good together, but my partner comes first."

Eira smiled at him. "Thanks, Snotlout."

"So, what are you going to do?" Astrid said, looking at Heather with raised eyebrows.

Now Heather appeared truly torn. She opened her mouth to respond, but before she could speak, Toothless suddenly swooped down and landed on the ship with Hiccup.

"Heather, back off," Hiccup said. "You can't kill Dagur." He jumped off Toothless and moved to stand beside Eira and Dagur.

Eira let out a huge breath of relief. It was about time!

"Not you too!" Heather groaned.

"Look. You told me your father gave you this." He held out the horn he had found earlier.

Heather frowned. "He did, but what are you doing?"

Hiccup pointed to a marking on the horn. "This is my father's chief seal."

Heather's eyes widened. "Stoick's steal is carved in my horn? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying years ago, Stoick gave this horn to the chief of the Berserker tribe, Oswald the Agreeable, as a gift for his newborn daughter. You were that newborn, Heather. Oswald the Agreeable is your father. And he is also Dagur's father."

A look of horror overcame Heather's face. "No."

"Heather, Dagur is your brother. You can't kill him."

Eira quickly looked at Dagur, and he nodded vigorously. So, he had known all along. Come to think of it, they did have similar anger issues. And they had the same eyes.

Heather turned to the blond beside her. "Astrid."

Astrid appeared just as shocked as she did. "I-" She gasped and pointed across the deck. "It's the rest of Dagur's ships. Look out!"

Eira felt reasonably certain that Dagur was safe now, so she got off of him and removed the gag and bindings. "Are you alright?" she said, helping him to his feet.

"I am thanks to you," Dagur said.

Before she knew what was happening, he embraced her. It was a quick hug, but it felt warm and nice. She felt slightly dazed when he let go and turned to Hiccup.

"I have to admit, you never disappoint, brother," he said. "Or maybe your actually my uncle. Who knows in this crazy world?"

"Heather, come on," Hiccup said before climbing back on Toothless.

Dagur gave Heather a cocky grin. "Heather, I'm the only family you've got left. Join me, sister! Don't fight destiny. I know you feel the Berserker blood flowing through you veins."

Heather glared at him and suddenly charged. Eira tensed and quickly moved in front of him. But Heather merely used her axe to catapult herself over the two and land on Windshear.

"What are you doing?" Dagur cried. "Come back, sis!" But she was already flying off. "'Heather the Unhinged' has a nice ring to it, no? You'll be back and I will welcome you with open arms!"

Eira touched his arm, causing him to look at her. "Dagur, if she does come back, you shouldn't trust her so easily. She's still pretty angry with you."

He smiled at her. "Then maybe you'll have to stick around to make sure she doesn't kill me."

Something about his smile caught her off guard. It was so different from his usual demeanor, but she liked it. She merely smiled back at him and walked to the edge of the ship, where she jumped to get back on Swiftwings. Then she took to the air after her friends.

* * *

Heather left just as Hiccup suspected she would. She had become too used to being on her own to make such a sudden transition. He hoped she could work everything out and get back on her feet. He did kind of throw a bombshell at her, but he knew she was strong enough to get through it.

Upon walking to his hut, he found Eira leaned against the clubhouse door. He took a deep breath and approached her. "Hey, Eira. How are you doing?"

She looked at him and gave him a small smile. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"I'm sorry for leaving in such a rush today. But it was really brave what you did for Dagur."

She smiled again, but this time it did not reach her eyes. She gazed up at the stars. "Do you think she hates me?"

"Who? Heather? No. In time, she'll realize you stopped her from making a terrible mistake."

"And will she be alright?" She looked at him, and he could see the sadness in her eyes. "To have that much hatred to want to kill someone... she must be in a lot of pain. I wish I knew a way to help her instead of just going against her."

Hiccup wished he knew the answer to that as well. "I'm sure she'll be fine eventually. When she's had enough, she will always have friends in us."

"You think she and I could be friends once this is all sorted out?"

He smiled. "I know you will be because you're both good people."

She smiled back at him. A real smile this time. "Thank you. I just hate confrontation. I wish we could just all get along."

"So do I." He paused. "And we will... if we work at it a little bit at a time."


	13. Hookfang's Dilemma

**Chapter 12:** Hookfang's Dilemma

Hookfang was missing. Snotlout had thought he was acting weird the previous day, so Hiccup suggested he lock him up to keep him safe. But the Monstrous Nightmare had broken out and was nowhere to be found. Eira and Astrid helped search on their dragons while Snotlout rode with Hiccup on Toothless.

Then a Monstrous Nightmare cry filled the air, and the riders headed in that direction. They landed in a clearing where they found Hookfang standing in front of the entrance of a small cave.

"This place again?" Snotlout said. "This is where I found him last time."

Astrid gasped and pointed. "Look! There is another Monstrous Nightmare!"

From behind Hookfang emerged a second dragon, who appeared hesitant about the newcomers.

"That's not just another Monstrous Nightmare," said Hiccup. "That's a female Monstrous Nightmare."

Eira smiled. "Aww..."

Snotlout's eyes went wide. "A female Monstrous Nightmare? Now it all makes sense. My dragon has a way with the ladies!" He smirked. "Must have picked up a few pointers from his master."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "I doubt it. She's not dry heaving."

Snotlout shot her a look. "Okay, shush." He took a step towards his dragon, who growled at him. "Hookfang, time's up. Let's go."

"Snotlout, you might want to tread lightly," Hiccup said. "He's looking wee bit territorial."

Of course, he did not listen. Eira winced as he got too close to Hookfang and was thrown across the grown. He relented and headed back with everyone to Dragon's Edge. In distress, he explained everything to the other riders.

"Snotlout, it's not that bad," Astrid said. "It could have been a lot worse."

"I'm sure he'll come home eventually," Eira said.

Snotlout nodded. "You're right. I know that dragon. I know what's in his heart and in his head. He'll come back to me, like he always does."

Fishlegs shifted uncomfortably. "Uh..."

Snotlout rounded on him. "'Uh' what? You're gonna tell me he's never coming back?"

Fishlegs winced. "Uh..."

Hiccup frowned. "Fishlegs?"

Finally, Fishlegs spoke hesitantly: "Hookfang wouldn't follow his training, he wouldn't eat, he ran away twice, he picked another dragon over you. He pushed you away. All the symptoms are here."

Snotlout eyed him suspiciously. "Symptoms of what?"

Fishlegs took a deep breath. "I think Hookfang is going feral."

"No, not going feral!" Tuffnut cried.

"The cruelest turn of events," said Ruffnut. She blinked. "Wait, what's 'going feral' mean?"

Tuffnut shrugged. "I have no idea."

"It means that meeting this female has reawakened his primal instincts," Fishlegs said, "and he's returning to the wild."

Snotlout glared at him. "Shut up, Fishface! What do you know?! Hookfang needs me."

Eira looked at Fishlegs uncertainly. "I have to question that as well. You all have only just started training dragons, right? How do you know this is a thing?"

"I may not have observed it with dragons, but it is common with other animals," Fishlegs said.

"Dragons aren't just 'any animal,'" Snotlout said. "Right, Hiccup?"

Hiccup frowned. "Well, yes." He turned to Eira. "Your people have trained dragons for generations. Have you ever come across anything like this?"

Eira tried to think back to her early dragon training days. 'Going feral' wasn't a term they used, but falling in love certainly became an issue at times. "I've never heard of anything happening quite like this. Mating is a complicated issue. When it comes up, either the other dragon must be tamed, or you lose your dragon."

"See?" Fishlegs said, earning another glare from Snotlout.

"But it doesn't happen this quickly. One day isn't enough time for a dragon to make such a big decision." She took a deep breath. "This could just be an infatuation stage, similar to what humans go through when they can think of nothing but their beloved. I think Hookfang just needs time."

"I don't have time, Eira," Snotlout said. "I need my dragon back _now_." With that, he stormed off towards the woods.

"It's nature, Snotlout!" Fishlegs called after him. "You can't fight it."

"Watch me!"

* * *

The situation with Hookfang had all of the riders on edge. They were extra nice to their dragons, hoping they would not leave them too. Of course, Hiccup knew that would not happen with Toothless. Still, it was a good idea not to take their friendship for granted.

Snotlout spent the entire day trying to win back the affections of his Monstrous Nightmare. Finally, as evening hit, he returned to their stables where everyone was caring for their dragons.

"Any luck with Hookfang?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout slouched as he entered the stables, appearing utterly exhausted. "You give a dragon the best years of your life and then... pfft... it's over!" He hung his head in despair.

"Classic romantic comedy paradigm," Tuffnut said. "Boy gets dragon, boy loses dragon, dragon falls asleep, boy eats, boy falls asleep, dragon eats."

"Oh!" said Ruffnut. "Gets me every time."

Eira gave Snotlout a sympathetic look. "Snotlout-" She reached out her hand, but he turned away.

"I give up," he said. "If being with her makes Hookfang happy, I guess I should be happy for him, too. Ugh."

Eira frowned. "Don't you think you're being a little rash?"

"Not at all. If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go lay down for a few... weeks." He trudged outside with the same slow, pathetic pace in which he entered.

"Wow," Hiccup said, eyes wide. "It's really not like Snotlout to give up this easily."

"Can't you do something?" Eira said.

He hesitated. "Well, this is for Snotlout to figure out. He needs to do something."

"What can he do?" said Tuff. "Hookfang hath forsaken him. I, too, would be depress-ed, if Barf and Belch forsook-ed me."

"And if I forsaked thee?" said Ruff.

Tuff shrugged. "Eh. That wouldn't bother me."

Worry clouded Hiccup's mind. They could not afford to lose a dragon rider now. "We've gotta get him back in the saddle right away. That means we've got some work to do."

Eira crossed her arms and frowned at him. "Is that all you're concerned about? Losing a rider?"

Hiccup blinked. "We need him."

"No, _he_ needs _us_. Can't you show a little more compassion?"

Hiccup sighed. "I feel bad for him, Eira. I really do. But I can't waste time feeling sorry for him. We have to think realistically here."

Eira narrowed her eyes. "Don't you think that's a little cold? If you don't take care of psychological needs, your 'realistic' needs won't matter." With that, she stormed out of the stables.

Hiccup felt a bit bad seeing her go. He glanced at Astrid. "Am I being too cold?"

"No," Astrid said. "You're not cold. You're just... practical. Which is good. If Snotlout needs emotional support, he has Eira."

Hiccup nodded. "Right. He has Eira." He hoped that was enough.

* * *

Snotlout never made it to his bed. He stood outside his head, leaning his forehead against the door. He took deep breaths, each one feeling laborious. Hookfang was gone. How could this have happened to him? Why couldn't it have happened to Hiccup instead?

"Snotlout?"

He struggled to lift his head and turn it to gaze at Eira. He did not have the strength to pretend he was okay like he normally would. Besides, he knew she wouldn't judge him. "Hey, Eira," he mumbled. "Come to join me in my misery?"

She shook her head. "I just want to talk. Can we sit?"

"I suppose." When he made no movement, Eira grabbed his hand and led him over to a large rock. They both sat. He stared at his boots and scuffed the dirt with his foot.

"So, you really care about Hookfang, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"How did you two meet?"

"Dragon training. He was one of the dragons we were taught to fight against. I thought he was terrifying, but Hiccup showed me he actually has a soft side." All of that seemed like ages ago now. They had come so far, and for what? To throw it all away?

"Kind of like you?"

Snotlout spared a glance at her and found her watching him with a slight smile. "Yeah. You did say we are alike. But _I_ wouldn't run off with some girl."

"We don't know if he's done that just yet. I still think you need to give him more time."

"More time to be disappointed?" He let out a deep sigh. "It's better this way, I guess. The last time I thought I lost him, it was because he was sick and going to die."

Eira's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

He nodded. "I saved him just in time, obviously, but it was a close call. That's when I realized he's more than just a tool to me, like my dad suggested. It's the first time I realized my dad could be wrong."

Eira reached out and took his hand in hers. It felt warm and comforting. "Whatever Hookfang ultimately decides, he will still care about you. You've been through a lot together. That bond isn't just going to go away."

He wondered if it would be better if it did. Then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much. He sucked in a sharp breath. "What if he doesn't come back? What if I never see him again?"

Eira leaned her head against his shoulder. "We'll figure it out," she said softly. "We'll figure it out together."

* * *

Eira met back up with Snotlout in the morning. He did not seem any better, and it was obvious he had gotten little sleep. The two of them walked to the clubhouse, stopping just outside. The dragon riders stood in a semi-circle with three wild Monstrous Nightmares in front of them.

"What's this?" Snotlout said.

"We stayed up all night wrangling some new dragons," said Hiccup. "We figured, maybe with Hookfang going through... well, whatever he's going through, this might help."

"Guys, I don't know what to say."

Astrid sighed in relief. "Thank Thor."

Snotlout crossed his arms. "Except that you wasted your time."

Hiccup sighed. "Oh, come on, Snotlout, at least try them out."

"As awesome as Hookfire, Fangmaster and Hook Blazefang are - and I named them all already - I can't look at them and not think of Hookfang."

The wild dragons seemed to recognize they had been dismissed and flew off.

"Snotlout, I know you're hurting, but we need you up there with us," Hiccup said.

Astrid nodded. "Dagur's out there looking for us. We can't be down a rider."

"What if you tried riding a different kind of dragon?" Fishlegs asked.

"Just temporarily," Eira added, shooting Fishlegs a look. "I still think Hookfang will come back eventually."

Snotlout frowned. "I don't know. Maybe."

Hiccup nodded encouragingly. "Yeah! There you go! How about a Nadder? Uh, Astrid?"

Astrid frowned. "He doesn't want to ride Stormfly again. He's already-"

Snotlout pointed to Stormfly, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch in turn: "Too small, too slow, two heads." He paused when he got to Swiftwings. "I haven't seen one of these anywhere."

"Okay," said Hiccup, "you don't like any of these dragons. So maybe we try some new ones. A Thunderdrum or a Timberjack? Or how about-"

Snotlout cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Listen guys, I don't want to come off as thankful or anything, but you taught me a lesson today by offering me your inferior dragons."

Hiccup blinked. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if I can't fly Hookfang, I don't want to fly any dragon."

"So, we'll wait for Hookfang to come back," Eira said.

"Hookfang is not coming back, Eira."

"How can you be a dragon rider and not ride a dragon?" said Astrid.

Snotlout gave her a small smile. "You were always the smart one, Astrid."

Hiccup looked at him with wide eyes. "Wait a minute, you're-"

"Quitting, that's right. I shall be a dragon rider no more."

"What?" said Astrid.

"Oh, come on Snotlout, you're just hurting now, that's all," Hiccup said. "Give it some time."

Eira nodded in agreement.

Snotlout shook his head. "No, Hiccup, my mind is made up. I'm going to say goodbye to Hookfang, and then _sail_ back to Berk for good. It's over." The defeated look returned to his face, and he started for the woods.

Eira clenched her teeth in frustration. This was not going well at all. She looked to Hiccup for help, but he shook his head. It looked like she would have to take care of this on her own. She ran after Snotlout with Swiftwings on her heels.

"Snotlout!" she called. "Wait up!"

"I'm not changing my mind, Eira," Snotlout said without slowing down.

"You can't just quit! What about me? We're supposed to be partners."

This caused him to stop. He was silent for a minute as if searching for what to say. "You don't need me. Go ask Dagur to be your new partner."

Eira scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Snotlout turned to her and scoffed. "I see how you two are. Always flirting."

Eira rolled her eyes. "I don't flirt."

"Come on!"

"If anyone flirts, it's you... with Heather when she's around and Astrid when she's not." Everyone except her. Not that she cared.

"Well, you won't have to watch me flirt anymore. Goodbye, Eira." He stalked off before she could come up with a response.

Eira leaned against a tree and groaned. How had she let that go so badly? She should have just been honest and upfront about her feelings. She did not want to see him leave...

Several minutes later, the dragon riders landed in front of her. "Any luck?" Hiccup asked.

Eira gave him a sad look. "No."

"Then let's all go after him. We can't let him go."

Eira did not know if she had the strength to continue, but for Snotlout she would try.

* * *

The dragon riders arrived at a surprising scene. Hookfang was in the air, facing off against a giant Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare. On the ground, Snotlout stood in front of Girl Hookfang protectively. The Viking looked in surprise as the riders landed. Their dragons shot at the Titan Wing, who then took off.

"What are you guys doing here?" Snotlout said. "Not that I'm complaining."

"We came to convince you not to quit," Hiccup said.

"You wanna tell us what's going on here?" said Astrid.

"It looks like two male dragons fighting over a female," said Fishlegs.

Ruff nodded. "Yeah, I've heard male Vikings do it too, but I've personally never seen it."

"But the Titan Wing heard the female's mating call, too and was drawn to it."

"Ah-ha!" said Tuff. "A love triangle!"

"Wrong," Snotlout said. "Girl Hookfang has three eggs in that cave. Hookfang has been helping her protect them from giant jerk dragon."

"So, I was right," Eira said, brightening. "There was another explanation after all!" She felt utter relief at what this meant. This would all be over soon.

"That wasn't a mating call Hookfang was answering, it was a distress call!" Hiccup said.

"Well, we taught him a lesson then," said Astrid. "He won't be back."

Fishlegs shook his head. "Yes, he will. They're probably the eggs of a rival. Titan Wings won't give up until they're destroyed."

Snotlout looked at him hopefully. "So Hookfang didn't go feral after all?"

"Apparently not. He's trying to establish dominance over the Titan Wing so he'll leave the eggs alone. Wow!"

"I knew it!"

Eira rolled her eyes. "Sure you did." She smiled at Hookfang, who stood proudly next to the female Monstrous Nightmare. "Good job, Hookfang. You're very noble."

"Of course. He's _my_ dragon." He gave Hookfang an approving nod. "I'm proud of you, buddy. Girl Hookfang just became an honorary Jorgenson."

Suddenly, the Titan Monstrous Nightmare returned, roaring loudly. Hookfang growled at him.

"Hookfang can't take on that Titan Wing alone," Hiccup said.

"He won't be alone," said Snotlout as he mounted his dragon.

Astrid reached for Stormly. "Neither will you."

Snotlout shook his head. "We've gotta do this ourselves."

Astrid looked at him in surprise. "No way! That thing will tear you apart. Saddle up, everybody."

"No, Astrid," Eira said. It did not feel right to intervene.

"You heard Fishlegs," Snotlout said. "That Titan Wing will only stop if it's dominated by Hookfang."

"He's right," said Hiccup.

Astrid looked at him anxiously. "But Hiccup, look at that thing. It's..."

"I know. Gigantic, scary, angry."

"It's nice of you to care, but have faith in them," Eira said.

Hiccup nodded. "Get him, Snotlout! You guys can do this."

Astrid finally seemed resigned and offered Snotlout and Hookfang a small smile. "Hey, be careful. He's pretty nasty."

Snotlout nodded. "Whatever happens to us, promise me you'll protect those eggs."

"We will," Hiccup said.

"He's crazy," Astrid said as Hookfang took to the air.

"He's Snotlout."

"True."

"And he's going to win," Eira said confidently.

She watched as a fierce battle ensued. After some time, Snotlout seemed to come up with a plan and flew off towards the training dome at Dragon's Edge, the Titan Wing on Hookfang's tail.

"Okay, Astrid, Tuff, Ruff, you're with me," Hiccup said. "Fishlegs and Eira, stay with Girl Hookfang and defend the eggs.

"You got it," Eira said. She and Swiftwings made their way over to the cave. She smiled as she gazed upon the beautiful eggs. They seemed pretty close to hatching.

"You really think Snotlout will be alright?" Fishlegs said as he joined her.

"Without a doubt."

"I wish I had your faith."

"He had that look in his eye..." She had come to know Snotlout pretty well, and when it became necessary, he could truly be heroic. She continued to watch the eggs a she awaited his return.

When Snotlout did return, it was indeed in triumph. She rushed over to hear the story of how he trapped the Titan Wing in the training dome so Hookfang would have the advantage.

"That is great!" she said. "I knew you could do it!"

Snotlout smiled at her. "Thanks, Eira." His smile suddenly fell, and he hesitated. "Listen, about early, I'm sorry if I was kind of a jerk."

Eira shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. You were hurting, and I let you provoke me."

"I still shouldn't have said all that. You were trying to help me. I do appreciate it, and I'm sorry if I made it seem like I was abandoning you."

His sincerity despite their audience warmed her heart. "So, we're still partners?"

He grinned at her. "It'll take a lot more than that to get rid of that!"

She chuckled. "Good."

"Guys, look," Fishlegs said from the cave. "They hatched!"

Snotlout puffed out his chest in pride. "And to think I saved them." Hookfang snorted. "Okay, okay! We saved them. We saved them. Snotlout, Hookfang! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

Eira laughed again. She loved happy endings. She joined Fishlegs and admired the adorable little babies. They would all be just fine.


	14. Dragon Hunters

**A/N:** We are officially done with season one and starting season two!

* * *

**Chapter 13:** Dragon Hunters

The dragon riders anxiously gathered around Hiccup's bed where they watched Astrid resting. She had been missing all day, and they retrieved her from a search and rescue mission. Hiccup found her floating in the ocean... without Stormfly. Clearly, something terrible had happened, but they needed to wait for her to wake up for answers.

Astrid suddenly sat up and let out a loud gasp: "Stormfly!"

Hiccup placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Hey! It's okay, it's okay just try to relax Astrid, you had a tough night."

Astrid groaned and shook her head. "No no no no, you don't understand, they were all in cages... and they have Stormfly!"

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Whoa whoah whoah whoah, wait slow down... cages? What are you talking about? What happened out there?" He simply thought she got separated from Stormfly, not that someone had taken her!

Astrid stared at him with shock. "Dragon hunters."

Eira gasped. "No! It's happening."

Hiccup looked at her with a frown. "You mentioned something about this when you first came to Berk. Dragon hunters have been active in Torvald, haven't they?"

Eira nodded. "It's why I came to Berk. Their numbers are growing, and we need to join together to defeat them."

"And we will." He turned to Astrid. "How many of them are there?"

"A whole fleet," Astrid replied.

"And they have Stormfly?"

She grimaced. "Yeah, this big, ugly one, oh when I get my hands on him..."

"And welcome back," Fishlegs said.

"C'mon, let's mount up." Astrid started for the door. "Stormfly!" She stopped suddenly, probably realizing she didn't have a dragon to mount.

"You can ride with me!" Hiccup offered.

Astrid smiled at him.

* * *

The dragon riders searched for clues on the beach where Astrid last saw the dragon hunters. They found an arrow made of dragon root, which could overwhelm a dragon's senses and make them unable to fly. Then they flew to the Reaper in the ship graveyard to find additional clues.

They found a Dragon Eye lens on the ship. It was placed on a portrait of a Changewing, so they figured that was the dragon they needed to activate the lens. It took some time, but they managed to get the acid they needed from the dragon. From the map displayed by the lens, they had a good guess as to the dragon hunters' location. Hiccup worked out a plan, and they set out.

The hunters' ships were just where they were expected to be. Eira joined her friends in swooping down and shooting at the main ship before disappearing back into the sky, skillfully dodging the arrows shot at them. Then came the crucial part of their plan: Fishlegs flew low and intentionally let Meatlug get hit by an arrow. Gronckles were immune to dragon root, so it was up to Fishlegs to free Stormfly once inside the ship.

Eira and Swiftwings circled the ship, waiting for something to happen. She gasped when she realized the hunters were all aiming at Toothless. The Night Fury's constant dodging causing Astrid to slip and fall off his back. Before Hiccup could get to here, the hunters captured her with their chains!

"No!" Eira cried. She wanted to go help her friend, but she knew she had to be patient and trust in the plan.

Just then, Fishlegs burst onto the deck with Meatlug and Stormfly. Astrid looked over at her dragon and gasped. "Stormfly!" she said in relief.

"Now!" Hiccup shouted, signaling the riders to come close.

"Fire," said the leader of the hunters. Ryker, Eira thought she heard was his name.

Meatlug and Stormfly were both caught again and dragged away. Astrid and Fighlegs were both held by hunters. The plan had failed. The riders scattered, but it was too late.

Swiftwings was fast, but she was not fast enough to dodge all of the arrows. One of them struck her side, and Eira cried out as they crashed onto the ship, where they were immediately surrounded by dragon hunters. A second later, Barf and Belch landed beside her. Hookfang also got struck, but Toothless managed to catch him by the tail and fly away with him.

"Your pathetic tricks won't work on me," Ryker sneered. "I'm a Dragon Hunter! I know that Gronckles are immune to dragon root. I used your worthless escape plan to lure your friends in closer."

Eira exchanged a look of dismay with Astrid. What were they supposed to do now? They were forcibly removed from their dragons and pushed below deck, where they were locked into a cell. Eira leaned against the wall and sighed. How had everything gone so terribly wrong? Nothing like this had ever happened when they fought dragon hunters in Torvald.

"Where are our dragons?" Astrid shouted at Ryker as he walked into the room. "What did you do to them?"

"Oh, if I were you, I'd worry about yourself," Ryker said. A second person entered the room.

"Heather?" Astrid said in shock.

Tuffnut gasped. "No way."

"Run!"

Eira thought she saw a guilty look on Heather's face before it hardened. Then a third person arrived: Dagur. Eira's heart sunk.

"Surprise!" Dagur said. "Did ya miss me? I know you missed me, Eira."

Eira looked away and said nothing.

"Of course you did! Oh! Do you all know my sister? Wait a minute, sure you do! You guys were little pals and buddy buddies."

"Hey, family is family," Heather said coldly.

"I can't believe this, Heather," Astrid said, sadness leaking from her voice.

"I know it's not Dragon's Edge, but it'll have to do. Enjoy your new home, Astrid. You're gonna be here a while."

Something about her dark demeanor did not sit well with Eira, and she glared at her. What was she up to? She did not believe for a second that she was really working for the dragon hunters. Exposing her here, though, could prove dangerous. Everyone waited until the trio left to speak.

"Dagur is here and Heather is with him?" Fishlegs said. "I don't believe it."

"Neither do I," Eira muttered.

Astrid's expression darkened. "Trusting her turned out to be a big mistake."

"Yeah, who puts loyalty to their brother ahead of loyalty to their friends?" Ruffnut said. "Yeah right?"

Tuffnut nodded. "I heard that, sister!"

"Well, I _don't_ believe it," Eira said.

Fishlegs frowned at her. "Eira..."

"It doesn't make any sense. Something's off."

"The bigger question is, who are these dragon hunters and what do they want with us?" Astrid said.

"You're about to find out," Heather said as she entered the room. A dragon hunter opened the cell door. "Ryker wants to have a little chat with you." She pushed Astrid out of the call while the hunter closed the door.

Astrid glared at her. "You're lucky these guards are here or I'd take your head off."

Heather pushed Astrid along the corridor, and the dragon hunter followed them. Soon, they were out of sight.

"What do you think they're going to do to her?" Fishlegs said nervously.

"Interrogate her, probably," Eira said. She looked around at her weary companions. No one else seemed willing to take charge, so she decided to go for it. "Look, guys, it's getting late. We won't be able to figure out a plan to escape if we're exhausted, so let's try to get some sleep."

"Sleep in a cell?" Tuffnut said incredulously.

"Yeah, it could really use some decorations," said Ruffnut.

"Eira's right," said Fishlegs. "We have to try our best."

So the four of them made do with the uncomfortable situation. Eira laid her head on the cold stone and closed her eyes. Sleep did not come easily, but eventually she drifted off.

* * *

Eira woke up sore all over. She still felt exhausted, and the other riders were not much better. But the worst off was Astrid. She was questioned all night and not allowed to sleep. She informed them the dragon hunters were after the Dragon Eye, and she bought them time by saying it was located on Dragon's Edge and guarded by many riders.

Now they needed a plan to escape. Tuffnut's plan of tunneling out obviously would not work. His next idea was not any better, and neither was Ruffnut's. Eira rested against the wall while everyone shot out random ideas, which were all turned down.

Finally, Fishlegs addressed her: "Eira, can't you just, you know, flirt with Dagur and get him to let us out?"

Eira gave him a sharp look. "Now you sound like Snotlout. I do not flirt with him."

"But he does like you," Astrid said. "Would it hurt to talk to him?"

Eira considered it. As it stood, she doubted she could convince Dagur to let them go. However, there was something she needed to figure out. She walked over to the cell bars and peered out at the guard by the door. "Hey, guard!" she shouted. "I want to talk to Dagur!"

"Oh yeah?" said the guard. "Dagur doesn't want to talk to you."

"Yes he does," Astrid said. "Tell him Eira is asking for him and see what he says."

"I wouldn't want to make him mad if I were you," Fishlegs added.

"Fine," the guard grumbled before disappearing through the door.

A minute later, Dagur burst into the room with a grin on his face, Heather at his heels. Eira found herself smiling. Perfect.

"Eira!" Dagur exclaimed. "I heard you were asking for me! Have you decided to surrender and join me?"

Eira chuckled at his enthusiasm. "No, I just need to talk to you about something." She looked over his shoulder at Heather. "About _her._"

Heather narrowed her eyes at her. "What about me?"

Dagur wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Did you want to talk about how great it is that my sister is finally by my side?"

"It would be great," Eira agreed, "if I believed it."

Dagur's smile fell. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Dagur. Not too long ago she was dead set on killing you. How can you trust her? How do you know she's not tricking you?"

Uncertainty flashed in Dagur's eyes, but then he shook his head in defiance. "She wouldn't do that now that she knows the truth. Berserkers stick together!"

"What are you trying to do, Eira?" Heather said with a glare. "Tear our family apart?"

"No," said Eira. She looked at Dagur. "I'm just looking out for him."

"Is anyone else having doubts?"

The riders exchanged uneasy glances. "It is kind of suspicious," Fishlegs said cautiously.

"Eira should definitely look into this," Ruffnut said with a nod.

"Come on, Dagur," Eira said. "I know you're smarter than this. Let me talk to her alone, and I'll find out the truth."

At Dagur's hesitancy, Heather said to him, "You're not buying this, are you?"

"It wouldn't hurt to be sure," he said. He quickly flashed her a smile. "Not that I don't trust you."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll talk to her."

Dagur opened the cell door, and Eira stepped out. She walked between the siblings as they exited the room. Heather stopped at a door on the right and entered with Eira, telling Dagur to wait outside.

Once they were alone Heather crossed her arms and glared at Eira. "I don't know what game you're playing, but it's not going to work."

"I'm not playing, Heather," Eira said. "I just want to know the truth."

"The truth is I've been alone for years and finally found a living family member. Is it really that hard to believe that I'd want to get to know him?"

Eira stared at her. She could almost believe her if her intuition wasn't telling her she was lying. And her intuition was rarely wrong. "Family is about more than blood. The dragon riders are more of a family to you than Dagur is. You hated him so much that you wanted to kill him. Yes, I find it hard to believe that's suddenly vanished. Now tell me what's going on or I'll expose you to everyone. Are you pretending to be with the dragon hunters so you get a chance to kill Dagur?"

Heather glowered at her. "My goal is not to kill Dagur."

Eira glared right back at her. "Then what is your goal?" She may have hated confrontation, but this was important. She did not have time to mess around. If she had to stare down this girl until she talked, then so be it.

"I'm not after Dagur, I'm after the leader of the dragon hunters," Heather said at last.

Eira's eyes widened in surprise. "Ryker?"

"No, his brother. Viggo. I haven't met him yet, but I'm trying to learn more about him. If I can take him down, the entire organization will crumble."

Now this, Eira believed. She could see the familiar animosity in her eyes, this time directed at the dragon hunters. "And you couldn't just tell us this?"

"It would be too dangerous if everyone knew the truth. If the dragon riders believe I'm their enemy, then the hunters surely will as well."

That did make sense. It was incredibly reckless and dangerous to do alone, but that seemed to be the girl's thing. It felt good to know Dagur wasn't her target, but that didn't let her off the hook. "I suppose you want me to lie and convince the others you're our enemy?"

"That would be appreciated, yes." She paused. "If you do it, I promise I will not kill Dagur."

Eira's eyes narrowed. "That's already something you shouldn't do. I _hate_ lying, especially to my friends. You're going to have to do better than that."

Heather shot her another glare. "What do you want?"

Eira considered the question for a moment. She remembered Dagur's happiness about having his sister with him, and she suddenly know. "I want you to give Dagur a chance."

The anger disappeared from Heather's face in her surprise. "What?"

"You heard me. Be a real sister to him. Get to know him and look for the good in him."

The guarded look returned to her eyes. "And what if there isn't any?"

"There is. I've seen it." She let her own anger fade as she gave her a pleading look. "Please, Heather. You can do what I can't. Just say you'll try."

Heather gave her a long, hard stare. Finally, she sighed, and her expression softened slightly. "Fine. I'll try. It will make it more believable anyway." She paused as a curious look crossed her face. "Why do you care so much about my brother anyway? And don't say you would do it for anyone because I won't believe you."

Eira shrugged. "I don't know. There's just something I like about him."

"Well, for what it's worth, he likes you a lot too. He talked about you all the time."

Eira smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, it's pretty annoying. But it's sweet, I suppose, in a weird way." She glanced at the door. "Speaking of which, we probably shouldn't keep him waiting."

"Right. Oh, and Heather? Thank you." She offered her a genuine smile.

Heather paused at the door. For a split second, she smiled back. Then she opened the door, revealing Dagur on the other side.

"Everything went well, I hope?" he said, his eyes darting between the girls, anxiously.

"Why don't you two debrief?" Heather said, indicating the room they had just left.

Dagur brightened. "Oh, good idea!" He gently grabbed Eira's arm and led her back into the room. Then he closed the door and leaned against it. "What did you find out? Heather is on my side, right?"

Eira considered the question. After their discussion, in a way, she could say this was true. She knew she had to be better than that if she wanted to be convincing, though. She took a deep breath. "Yes. I was wrong to doubt her. She truly is interested in building a relationship with you."

Dagur grinned. "That is great! Thank you, Eira!" He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug.

Eira had to smile as she hugged him back. "You are quite welcome. I hope you find everything you're looking for."

Dagur pulled away, but he kept his hands on her arms. "Do you know what would make this even better? If you decided to stay with me! Your dragon would be welcome too, of course."

Eira could see this was a genuine offer, and his innocent intentions warmed her heart. "Thank you, Dagur, but while I do like you, I can't do that."

His smile vanished. "Oh."

"But I'll be there if you ever really need me."

Dagur's eyes fell to the scarf around her head. "I know," he said softly. He slowly lifted up his left hand and placed it on her cheek. Then he raised it and pushed her scarf back. She shivered when his fingers brushed her scar. She could hardly believe he could be so gentle.

His gaze locked into her hers, and she found herself unable to look away. Why had she never noticed how handsome he was? Or how earnest his eyes were? Or how good it felt when he touched her? She lifted her hand and placed over his on her cheek. He smiled at her. What if she just...?

She snapped out of it all at once. This was no way to be thinking! This was going too far! She brought his hand down with hers and gave him a sad smile. "You should bring me back to the others."

Dagur hesitated. "Maybe-"

"No," she said, feeling guilty for the regret in her voice. "I don't want any special treatment, Dagur. Please take me back."

"Very well. As you wish." He opened the door and took her hand to lead her out.

Soon, they approached the jail cell. Eira willingly entered, rejoining her friends, who watched her silently.

"If you change your mind-" Dagur said.

Eira smiled at him. "Yes, I know. Thank you, Dagur."

He smiled back, but a second later, his menacing look returned to his face. "The rest of you better not give me any trouble." With that, he left the room.

The second they were alone, Eira's friends crowded her. "How did it go?" Fishlegs asked.

"Did you get anything useful out of him?" said Astrid.

"Sorry, but I didn't get anything that can help us escape," Eira said. "My plan with him is more long term."

"Then what did you get?" Ruffnut said.

Eira stared at the floor. "I got the truth about Heather."

"What truth?" said Tuffnut.

Eira took a deep breath. "That she really is with Dagur. She does care about family after all."

"Are you sure?" Fishlegs said, disappointment clear in his voice.

Eira gave him a sad look. "I'm sorry, Fishlegs. She's not a friend to us."

"So, we're back to square one," Astrid said.

But Eira was pleased with her conversations. She had got what she wanted. Dagur was safe... for now. And if Heather's plan actually worked, they might not have to deal with the dragon hunters for long.


	15. News to Report

**Chapter 14:** News to Report

The morning had not gone as planned. First off, the captured dragon riders discovered that Ryker was forcing their dragons to work for him. He promised better treatment if they told him what he wanted to know, but that wasn't going to happen. They were then left alone in their cell to think about their next course of action.

They returned to thinking up crazy plans. Finally, Astrid came up with a good one, and Ruffnut helped out by stealing the guard's key. They escaped the cell and ran to their dragons after Astrid took out the guards. Eira was relieved to see Swiftwings unharmed. Before she could get her out of her chains, however, she was attacked from behind.

All the riders were caught and their captors enraged. Dagur wanted to throw one of them overboard, but Heather had the idea to make them work for them. So, that's how Eira found herself scrubbing the deck with Astrid and Tuffnut, who argued about why Astrid couldn't take out Heather without her axe.

Finally, Eira had enough. "Cut it out, you two," she snapped. "Stop worrying about the past and think about the future."

"She's right," Astrid said. "Sorry, Eira."

"I think Hiccup and Snotlout are in our future," Tuffnut said.

Eira gave him an odd look. "What are you-?"

Astrid suddenly gasped and pointed to the sky. "Look!"

Eira peered up at the sky and saw Toothless and Hookfang flying towards them with their riders. They were coming to rescue them! But what was that they were wearing?

She soon realized it was some sort of armor. The dragons flew right over the ship, but the arrows shot by the dragon hunters bounced right off of their hides. Eira grinned as she watched. That was a brilliant plan!

"Let's go get our dragons," Astrid said.

Eira nodded. But as she, Astrid, and Tuffnut moved forward, Heather suddenly blocked their path. Astrid was the first to attack, allowing the other two to escape. Eira really hoped Heather knew what she was doing. She did not have time to spare worrying about her, however.

She found herself below deck, grabbed her axe, and ran to Swiftwings's cage. This time, she was able to successfully free the Windwalker. She allowed her to nuzzle her for a second before leading her back on deck, where chaos awaited her.

It was time to get out of there. She mounted Swiftwings and took to the air. Moments later, the other formerly captured riders joined her. Toothless and Hookfang took all the shots so the others could get away. And then, at last, they were out of range. They were safe from the hunters. For now.

"Did I see Dagur on that ship?" Hiccup said. "Is he with the dragon hunters?"

Eira bit her lip. "Well..." In all her worry about Heather, she had forgotten to ask Dagur why he had joined with the hunters. She supposed she should have been glad he was not obsessed with defeating Hiccup anymore, but still...

"Not just Dagur!" Ruffnut said.

"Hiccup, we have a lot to talk about," said Astrid.

Eira was glad for the flight back to Dragon's Edge, for she had time to plan what she would say when she was ultimately questioned about Heather.

* * *

Hiccup could not believe this. Heather had actually chosen Dagur and the dragon hunters over her friends? Sure, Dagur was her brother, but he could not believe she would change her allegiance so easily. "Are you _sure_ Heather is really on their side?" he said as he looked around at the dragon riders gathered in the clubhouse.

"I'm sure," Astrid said. "You should have seen her, Hiccup. She was very... cold and without an ounce of regret."

Hiccup nodded. He could see the pain in her eyes, and he believed her. He knew she and Heather had been close, so this must be the hardest on her. "I'm sorry, Astrid."

"I can't believe she would betray me like this," Snotlout said in dismay. "I thought we had something!"

"It is unbelievable," Fishlegs said, "but Eira did talk to her to find out the truth."

"And Dagur," said Ruffnut. "She also talked to Dagur."

Hiccup turned to the red-headed Viking. "What did you say to you?"

Eira shifted uncomfortably, and she would not look him in the eye. "She said... she's alone and can't give up the only family she has left." She took a deep breath. "I was suspicious of her because I thought she was faking it in order to kill Dagur, but..." She finally raised her head to look straight at Hiccup. "That is not her plan. She is on his side."

Hiccup could see the truth in her eyes. If Heather had been lying, he knew she would have been able to figure it out. "I understand. Thank you, Eira."

She looked away and said no more.

"What are we going to do, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked anxiously. "What happens when we run into the dragon hunters again and have to face Heather?"

Hiccup hesitated. "We... treat her like we would any other enemy."

Everyone exchanged uneasy glances, but they knew there was no other choice. The meeting ended, and everyone started for their huts. Hiccup stopped Eira before she could leave by grabbing her arm. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he said.

She smiled at him, but he could tell it was forced. "Sure. What is it?"

"You talked to Dagur while you were on the ship?"

She nodded. "That's right. He wanted to know if he could trust Heather, so I told him he could."

"Oh." He shook off his disappointment. It was not her fault she had not learned anything useful. "That's all I wanted to know, thanks."

She started to leave but suddenly stopped and looked back at him. "For what it's worth, Dagur seemed really happy to have his sister with him, and I don't think that's a typical sentiment you find in 'evil villains.' Call me crazy, but this might actually turn out to be a good thing. In the long run, I mean. In the short term, it's definitely bad."

Hiccup understood her line of reasoning. He did not think it too probable, but it was the only hope he had. "Thank you, Eira. I'll keep that in mind." Whether good or bad, this news certainly changed things.

* * *

Eira sat against a wall in her hut, paper propped up on her legs. The glow of the candle next to her allowed her to see the words she wrote. It was about time she sent a letter to her parents. She really had news to tell them now! She wondered if she should ask them for advice on dealing with the dragon hunters. And should she mention Heather?

A loud banging on her door broke her out of her thoughts. "Eira!" Snotlout shouted. "Let me in before she gets to me again!"

Eira knew exactly what he was talking about. The other night, Tuffnut had been bitten by something, and Snotlout had him convinced he was turning into a dragon. All day, Ruffnut had been dragging Snotlout off to collect bites to prove to her brother that it was not a Lycanwing that had bit him. Eira stood up and placed her paper and pen on a table.

Snotlout nearly fell on top of her when she opened the door. "Thank you!" he exclaimed. He shut the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" Eira asked worriedly. He looked kind of sick, and those bites had to hurt. "If you need treatment-"

"Gobber already took care of me, thanks. I just need a place to hide out."

The idea of Snotlout hiding from Ruffnut made Eira smile. "What's the matter? I thought you were a big, tough Viking. You can't handle one girl."

"Ruffnut is _crazy_!"

"And I think you feel guilty." Eira knew he could have truly avoided Ruffnut if he wanted to - and hiding out here didn't count. "You're a good friend."

Snotlout scoffed at that. "This is not about that."

Eira smiled. "Sure it's not." She knew better by now. As much as he wanted to make it seem like he didn't need anyone, he really cared about everyone here.

Someone banged on the door again, making Snotlout leap in fright. "Snotlout!" Ruffnut shouted. "I know you're in there!"

Snotlout scrambled away from the door and hid behind Eira. "Make her go away. You said you would protect me!"

This was not exactly what Eira had in mind when she told him that, but she supposed she could give it a shot. She opened the door just enough so she could see Ruffnut's angry glare. "Snotlout's not home."

"Yes he is!" Ruff said. "I saw him run and hide like a baby."

Eira glanced back at Snotlout, who shook his head furiously. She frowned at Ruff. "Well, he's been through a lot today. I think you should give him a break."

"I'll give him a break when I have my brother back! Now get him out here or I'll go in and drag him out myself!"

Eira had to admire her commitment to her brother. She was not sure if she would do the exact same thing for her own siblings, but she would do everything in her power to make it right. Still, she hated to see Snotlout suffer. "I'm not letting you have him. But... I'll go with you in his place."

Ruff appeared taken back. "You will?"

"No, she won't," Snotlout, suddenly appearing beside me. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and scrambled out before I could stop him. "It's my fault; I'll do it."

Ruff looked from my baffled face to Snotlout's still-panicked one. "Interesting..."

Indeed.

Eira watched as Ruff dragged her friend off once again. She contemplated continuing her writing, but she ultimately decided she needed to put a stop to this herself. She closed her door and started for the stables where Tuffnut had locked himself up to 'protect' everyone.

* * *

Tuffnut escaped! Of course, Eira was not worried he would hurt them, but she was concerned he would hurt himself. Hiccup and Fishlegs were off to Lycanwing Island to investigate the myth, so Eira did the only thing she could do: she went off into the woods after Tuffnut.

It took her a long time of searching in the darkness, but she finally spotted him. He stood on the edge of a cliff with chicken, howling at the moon. She took a deep breath and went over her plan in her head. If she messed this up... No, she couldn't think like that. She _would_ succeed.

She took a tentative step towards the boy. "Tuff?"

He swung around to face her, a crazed look on his face. "Don't come any closer, Eira! I'll strike!"

"But I just remembered the antidote."

This caused him to pause, temporarily replacing his madness with confusion. "Antidote?"

Eira nodded. "When I was a kid, there was a boy who was bit by a Lycanwing. Our healer worked hard to find an antidote - and it worked. To this day he has never turned into a dragon." She tried not to feel bad about lying to him. The story was true. She simply left out the part that the boy would have never turned into a dragon. Kids could believe some crazy things, and apparently the same was true of Tuffnut.

Tuff gave her a skeptical look. "And what exactly is this antidote?"

Eira opened her mouth to respond.

"TUFF! DON'T DO IT!"

Eira spun around to see Ruffnut run up to them, panting heavily. "He's not doing anything."

"Eira claims there's an antidote," Tuff said suspiciously.

Ruff glared at Eira. "There is no antidote! This isn't real!"

"I knew it," Tuff muttered. "There is no antidote, but this _is_ real. I can feel it!"

Eira shook her head in dismay. She was so close! She wanted to be mad at Ruff, but she knew she was just looking out for her brother.

Ruffnut stepped right up to Tuffnut, who turned away from her. "Look at me, bro! You can fight this!"

"I can't, sis," he said in utter despair. "You don't know the hold it has on me. It has its claws on me."

"I still think-" Eira started to say.

Ruffnut shot her another glare. "Quiet. You've done enough." She turned back to her twin. "What if we fight it together? We do everything together, we always have! Look, I refuse to spend the rest of my life doing anything alone. Do you hear me?!"

Tuffnut placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a sad smile. "You always were the brave one. Mom should have named you 'Tuffnut.'"

'But she didn't. She named you 'Tuff.' I'm begging you! And you know how much I hate to beg, just get down from there!"

Tuff stepped away from her and threw his arms in the air. "It's too late to stop the metamorphosis, can you not see what I've become? MEEEHEHEHE!"

"Tuff, stop!" Hiccup called, striding forward with Fishlegs and Astrid. Eira breathed a sigh of relief. "There is no metamorphosis, alright?. You are not turning into a dragon. Fishlegs, please tell him."

"It's true!" Fishlegs said. "We found the cave of the Lycanwing. It was just a myth to keep people away from these!" He pulled out several Dragon Eye lenses.

"Clever," Eira said.

Tuffnut shook his head. "No. No! I don't believe you. Look at me. I'm hideous, I'm terrifying!"

"Tuff!" Astrid said sharply. "You're not hideous! Terrifying at times, yes. Hideous? No."

"Well, then how do you explain this?" He motioned to his face. "Can't do it, can you, hm? That's what I thought. Now, it's time to fly!" He lifted a foot over the ledge.

"Wait wait wait wait!" came Snotlout's voice. "Wait! I can explain! I can explain it!" He entered into the moonlight, looking like he'd lost a bad fight and dragging an apparently heavy bag behind him.

Tuffnut's eyes widened. "Whoa, you look worse than I do."

"Are you alright?" Eira asked in concern. Maybe she should have tried harder to keep Ruff away from him.

"Uh, Snotlout?" said Hiccup, eyeing the moving bag. "What do you have in that bag?"

"I have what did this!" Snotlout said, pointing to a bite mark on his arm that looked a lot like Tuff's.

Eira gasped. "You actually found it?"

"Ah!" Tuff cried. "The Lycanwing got him too. Save yourselves!"

"It's not a Lycanwing," said Snotlout. "It's not even a dragon! It's a wolf. And I _caught_ him. You're not turning into a dragon, Tuff."

Tuff blinked. "I'm not?" A grin spread across his face. "I'm not!"

"That's what we've been trying to tell you," Hiccup said in exasperation.

"I just made you think that!" said Snotlout. "But it's not true. It's funny, but it's not true."

Tuff shot Eira a look. "And you said their was an antidote."

Eira rolled her eyes. "I was just trying to help. It worked on the kid."

Suddenly, the ledge broke off, and Tuffnut and Chicken started to fall. Toothless leapt forward and grabbed Tuff, who grabbed Chicken. Both of them were pulled to safety.

"Oh, thank Thor," said Hiccup.

Eira nodded. "I hear you." As Ruff ran to hug Tuff, Eira turned to Snotlout. "How are you holding up?"

Snotlout shrugged. "Oh, you know, I just feel like sleeping for the next decade."

"So, you learned your lesson?"

"Yes, I learned that both the twins are out of their minds!"

Eira laughed. "Exactly." She saw him watching the twins reconcile. "Do you want a hug too?" Before he could respond, she walked up to him and embraced him, careful not to hurt him. It took him a second to respond, but he did hug her back.

"Thanks," he said with a small smile.

"Uh, Snotlout," said Hiccup, "where's the wolf?"

Snotlout blinked. "Huh?"

Something growled behind him. A wolf leapt out of the bushes and lunged at Snotlout who screamed. Eira managed to pull him out of the way just in time.

"I think it's time we all got out of here," said Tuff.

"I couldn't agree more!" said Eira. Now maybe she could get back to her letter!


	16. Viking Unions

**Chapter 15:** Viking Unions

The dragon riders were in the middle of training to take on the dragon hunters when they were interrupted by an unexpected visitor. Spitelout, Snotlout's father, landed on the Edge with his Deadly Nadder. Everyone stopped what they were doing to give him uneasy smiles.

"Dad?" Snotlout said.

Hiccup stepped forward to greet them. "Spitelout! Eh, what a... what a pleasant surprise."

Snotlout scrambled forward to show his father his axe, but Spitelout looked at it and frowned. "Eh, dull."

Snotlout chuckled nervously. "Haha, yeah, I was just telling them that, dad." He once again moved in front of him to get his attention. "Hey, did you see that-"

"I come with news from Berk," Spitelout said, ignoring his son and causing Eira to frown. "There's to be a union tomorrow between two proud houses: our family, House Jorgenson, and..."

"What kind of muttonhead would marry into the Jorgenson's?" Astrid said.

"...Astrid's family, House Hofferson!"

Astrid's eyes went wide "..Wait, did he just say... House Hofferson?"

"He sure did!" Eira said.

"That is unprecedented," said Fishlegs. "There has never been a union between these two families! Hoffersons have always disliked Jorgensons, and..."

Astrid glared at Snotlout as he moved closer to her. "Jorgensons have always irritated Hoffersons. Wait, this means Snotlout's gonna be... family?"

Snotlout put his arm around her. "What's the problem, cuz? This is just going to bring us closer!"

Astrid elbowed him to get him away.

"You do kind of fight like siblings," Eira said, earning a sharp look from the blond.

"Welcome to the family, lass," Spitelout said with a grin. "Now, onto business!" He pulled out a long package and unwrapped an axe.

Snotlout stared at the axe in awe. "Woah! The Jorgenson family ceremonial axe! There's never been a union without it!"

"Aye, and as you know, it will need to be present tomorrow at Berk's secret matrimonial site, the Island of Frigga, to chop down the ceremonial birch for this union to be official, so you, Snotlout, will be delivering it!" He placed the axe in his son's waiting hands.

Snotlout grinned. "Sweet!"

"That's quite an honor, Snotlout!" Hiccup said.

"This privilege is only given to the bravest and most virile member of the Jorgenson clan. And you guys are looking at him! Boom, baby! Whooo!"

Eira had to grin at his enthusiasm. She thought his father had been treating him poorly when he first arrived, but perhaps she had misread the situation.

Spitelout scratched his chin. "I would have done it myself if I want already responsible for procuring the beasts for the union's ceremonial 400 bore feast."

"But I'm the family's natural second choice for the job," Snotlout said proudly.

"Of course Hedgelout isn't available. He's still missing at sea..."

Snotlout's smile faded. "Third choice. That's still good. Right?"

"Ah, and then there was Griplout..."

Astrid blinked. "Griplout?"

"Are you talking about the Jorgenson that lost both his arms in that freak mutton accident?" Hiccup said.

An uneasy feeling hit Eira as the conversation progressed. She hated the crestfallen look on Snotlout's face. Did his dad have any idea what he was doing to his son's confidence? She did not know what she could say to make anything better, so she simply stood beside her friend to give him moral support.

"Aye, he just couldn't get a good enough hold on the axe with his teeth," Spitelout went on. He turned to Snotlout. "Remember, a lot is riding on this, boy-oh. No axe, no wedding. No wedding, well, hopefully, you're smart enough to at least figure that out." He turned to his dragon. "Well, I have to be in my way. Bores don't grow on trees, you know."

"Thank Thor I don't have to go to that ridiculous-" Astrid started to say.

Spitelout stopped and addressed her: "Oh, lass, your folks are expecting you to represent your family at the ceremony. So better get a move on!"

Astrid growled and Hiccup laughed.

"You too, Hiccup!"

Hiccup frowned. "What? Me?"

"Aye, Stoick's orders. You're representing the Haddocks!"

Toothless growled.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Hiccup muttered.

"Can I come?" Eira asked giving Spitelout her most pleasant smile.

The older Vikings shrugged. "Sure, why not? See you at the ceremony!" He climbed onto his dragon, and they took off. "Onward, dragon! Spitelout, Spitelout, oi, oi, oi!"

"Don't worry, dad! I got this!" Snoutlout yelled after him.

Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless glared at Snotlout.

Snotlout blinked. "What are you all looking at? I can do this!" But he accidentally flung the axe to the other side of the arena. He winced and ran to retrieve it.

"Just calm down and don't think about it too much," Eira said, walking behind him. "You _can_ do this."

Snotlout gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks, Eira. I'm glad you're coming with me." He paused. "So, is this a... date?"

Eira froze. The notion had not even occurred to her, and for some reason, the way he asked her outright instead of the teasing manner in which he flirted with other girls made her nervous. "O-Of course not! I just want to support you. We should be going, shouldn't we? Let me go get Swiftwings!" She bolted out of there before she had to answer any more awkward questions.

* * *

Swiftwings, Hookfang, Toothless, and Stormfly carried their riders high in the sky. Eira could see Snotlout's nervousness, and she wished she could find some way to instill confidence in him. Their companions were _not_ helping. They kept bringing up all of his past failures, and while Snotlout had an excuse for every one of them, Eira could see anxiety slowly take over.

"Guys, please cut it out," she said.

"All I know is when I ride in with this axe, I'm gonna shove it in all their Jorgenson faces," Snotlout said. "Booo!" He swung the axe around as he impersonated Spitelout. "No axe, no wedding, boy-o-" The axe slipped from his hands and plummeted to the earth. "Oh oh-oh. Ah!"

"Toothless!" Hiccup called. "Power dive!"

All four dragons dove down in search of the axe. When they came out from the clouds, they could see the axe headed straight for a small island.

"It's gotta be down there!" Snotlout shouted. "We have to go and get it back!"

"It could be anywhere!" Astrid said in frustration. "That island isn't exactly tiny... if it even landed there and not in the ocean."

"We're finding that axe. We have 'till sundown." He flew towards the island without waiting for a response.

"You can go back if you want to," Eira said, "but I'm helping him."

Astrid and Hiccup soon joined them on the ground. All four Vikings started hacking through a thick brush. Finally, they spotted the axe resting above a hedge.

"Haha, there it is!" Snotlout said triumphantly. "See? I'll just grab it and we can get back in the air. Problem solved!" While he strode forward, the dragons growled nervously.

Eira did not like this. "Snotlout..." she said cautiously.

He ignored her. " And it's in one piece? This could have gone way worse." He tried to pull out the axe, but it did not budge. "It's really stuck in there." When he tried again, the ground started to tremble.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup cried.

Snotlout was thrown to the ground, and a dragon appeared, the axe securely attached to its back. The dragon roared in anger. Snotlout looked on in fear, but then determination overcame his face. He ran at the dragon and jumped onto its back.

"This is my family's axe," he said. "Give it up!"

"Snotlout, let go of the axe!" Hiccup said.

"No way, Hiccup. I'm not leaving this island without it."

"We gotta help him," Eira said, watching the strange dragon thrash about. She moved forward with Swiftwings and had her blast the dragon. Hookfang, Stormfly, and Toothless soon followed.

The dragon fought back with its own unique move that left Stormfly with blurry vision. Hiccup would have been struck if not for his Gronckle iron shield. And then the dragon spread its wings and flew straight up. Snotlout finally lost his grip and started to fall, but Swiftwings managed to catch him in her claws and gently set him on the ground.

"It's gone," Astrid said in relief.

"But so is the axe," said Snotlout. He took off running in the direction the dragon had flown.

"Snotlout, what are you doing?" Hiccup said.

"There's still time!"

Eira did not hesitate. She ran after Snotlout with Swiftwings by her side. "Hey, wait up!"

Snotlout looked back at her in surprise. "Eira? Are you here to convince me to go back?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm here to help you. I know how important it is for you to get that axe back."

"Really? You don't think I'm being crazy and reckless?"

"Yes, but you support me when I a crazy and reckless, so I'm supporting you now."

He grinned at her. "Thanks, Eira! You're the best."

* * *

Snotlout made a valiant effort to get the axe back... with the help of his friends, of course. He had the brilliant idea to bring Smothering Smokebreaths to the island to take the metal from the Armorwing, including the axe. In the end, he succeeded. Of course, then they had to help the Armorwing get more armor so he wouldn't be defenseless, but everyone won in the end.

Except, he had run out of rime. He left the island as the sun was setting, but it was dark by the time he arrived at the union ceremony. His shoulders slumped as he saw Vikings packing up and leaving.

"Oh, no," he groaned. "Hookfang, we're too late." He dismounted as his friends landed beside him.

"It'll be alright," Eira said, casting him a worried glance.

"Snotlout, we'll say it was our fault," Hiccup said.

"Yeah," Astrid agreed. "We can say we're the ones that made you late."

Snotlout shook his head. "No. It was my fault. I got this." But he sounded more confident than he felt. He hated letting his dad down... again. He did not want to feel like a failure. Eira placed a hand on his arm and gave him a knowing look. He accepted her silent message. He nodded at her and let her come with him. He did not want to be alone.

He spotted his father cleaning up. He took a deep breath and approached him. "I know what you're gonna say, Dad. I messed up again. I ruined the union ceremony. And I let you down, and all the Jorgensons down. But you have no idea what I went through to get this here. I risked my life and my friends' lives fighting a gigantic torch-breathing dragon for this stupid thing. And if that's not good enough for you, then I guess I'm never going to be good enough for you! I said it! So, here is your stupid axe, and sorry about the ceremony." He held out the axe and looked away, cringing in anticipation.

"What in Thor are you going on about, boy-o?" Spitelout said. "There's not going to be a union."

Snotlout looked at him in surprise. "Wait, what?"

"Oh, a brawl broke out at the rehearsal dinner. It's a good thing you didn't get the axe here earlier. It would've got really ugly." He smiled at him as he accepted the axe. "But, nice work anyway, son. I knew I could count on you." He clasped his shoulders and then strode past him. "Whelp, if we're done here, I have 400 boars to return."

Snotlout could not help the grin that crossed his face. "He knew he could count on me."

Eira smiled. "Of course he did. You know, I think he's actually a lot better person on the inside than he comes off as." She paused. "Kind of like you."

Snotlout smiled back at her. He was certainly glad they had met. She made everything seem much simpler. "Oh, sorry we didn't get to go on our date."

Eira's eyes widened. "It-It wasn't a date!"

Snotlout grinned. "I know."

* * *

That evening, Astrid, Ruffnut, and Eira decided to have a girls' night. They sat around laughing as Ruffnut told stories about her 'marriage' to Fishlegs that day. Apparently, they were practicing a Viking union, and Tuffnut thought he had actually married them. It turned out he did not finish the class to grant him that authority.

"It's too bad," Ruffnut said. "It was kind of nice - even if his hut is way to small."

Astrid chuckled. "There's always hope for the future. Now, Eira, I have a question for you."

"Yes?" Eira said.

"Do you like Snotlout?"

Eira's eyes grew wide. "Wh-What?!" Her heartbeat suddenly quickened. Had he said something to her?

"Do you like Dagur?" Ruff asked.

"N-No."

"It's okay if you like Snotlout," Astrid said. "I can't begin to understand it - and I don't understand your friendship either - but it would help get him off my back."

Eira shook her head. "It's - I just - I don't know if I like him."

"How can you not know if you like someone?" Ruff said.

Eira took a deep breath and let it out slowly. How was she supposed to explain it? "I told you guys the formal way my culture presents suitors, right? 'Liking' someone on those terms meant I found them attractive and thought they would make a good husband. But I rejected all of them because I wanted something deeper. I wanted to know someone as a friend first. And now I have lots of friends. But how do I know if I want something beyond that?"

"I can kind of see what you're saying," Astrid say. "Physical attraction is a secondary consideration for you, and I think that's fine. It's good to get to know someone before you become serious. If you try before you're ready, it might affect your friendship."

Eira nodded. "Exactly. So, how do you know?"

Astrid appeared thoughtful. "Well, let's try a thought experiment. Imagine you've accomplished everything you've set out to on Berk, and your family really wants you to go home to Torvald. Of course you'll miss all your friends, but is there one specific individual who would make you want to stay? You may not have an answer now, but if you ever come up with one, I think that is guy you should take a chance on."

"Or you can imagine him getting married," Ruff piped up. "Do you want to punch the other woman in the face?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "That could work too."

Eira could not help but laugh. "Thanks, guys. I will keep that in mind." She could not think of anyone who fit the bill in either scenario, but she would definitely look out in the future.

"Now it's Astrid's turn!" Ruff declared. "Who do you have your eye on?"

Astrid suddenly appeared uncharacteristically nervous. "N-No one!"

Eira stared at her. "Really? I thought you like Hiccup."

"Why would you think that?"

"Why do you think I like Snotlout?"

The two girls stared at each other for a minute. Then they burst out laughing.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but I'll join you!" Ruff said.

The laughter eventually died down, leaving Eira feeling happy and content. She was really glad she found friends like this. "Do you think the guys are talking about us?" she asked.

"I hope not," said Astrid. "I can't imagine what they'd be saying."

"Fishlegs is probably lamenting that his union ceremony wasn't real."

Ruff nodded. "I am a great catch."

This started another round of laughter.


	17. Plans and Schemes

Chapter 16: Plans and Schemes

Snow blew in the riders' faces as they set up camp on Glacier Island. Or rather, Eira and Snotlout set up camp. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were too busy clinging to Fishlegs for warmth, and Hiccup and Astrid were out scouting the island. Astrid had insight that the dragon hunters would be coming here, and they suspected it was to obtain a Snow Wraith tooth to activate the Dragon Eye when they stole it from the riders. So, the riders planned to find the Snow Wraith and move it to another location where the hunters could not find it.

"Wow!" Hiccup said when he returned... alone. "You got the tents up fast."

"I had to!" Snotlout said. "It was the only way to keep out of that Thorston sandwich." He otioned to Fishlegs, still being hugged by the twins.

"Where's Astrid?" Fishelgs asked.

"We got separated in the storm," Hiccup replied.

Snotlout smirked. "Heh. She ditched you?"

Hiccup frowned. "What? No. Why would she do that?"

Why _would _she do that? Eira found Astrid's recent behavior... peculiar. She went off on her own a lot, and she often came back with information on the dragon hunters. Eira knew she was good, but... she could not ignore the gnawing feeling that she was hiding something.

Astrid soon returned and reported everything she had found. Soon, she had everyone up in the air, headed for a cave she had seen. "So, when I spotted the cave from the air, it got me thinking," she said. "Last time we were here, the Snow Wraith was on us right away. Remember? Why not this time? Maybe because it's hiding out or hibernating or something in that cave."

"Yeah, that's not a bad theory," Fishlegs said.

"I agree," said Hiccup. "I'm just wondering how it was you came all the way out here when you and I were scouting in the opposite direction."

Astrid smiled weakly. "I must've gotten lost."

"Lost?"

"Fine. I got carried away, okay? You know how I am."

Hiccup sighed. "Yes, I do. But, you can't just go off on your own like that, Astrid. I rely on you."

Astrid looked away to hide the guilt on her face. "Okay."

Eira could not longer contain her curiosity. She flew in close to Astrid and gave her a pointed look. Astrid frowned, but she followed her off to the side of the group where they could talk in private.

"What' going on?" Eira said in a low voice. She remembered what she had said earlier about Heather not being a problem. "You weren't meeting with Heather, were you?"

Astrid's eyes grew wide. "How do you-?"

"I know Heather is on our side. I found out when I talked to her on Ryker's ship. She made me promise not to tell."

Astrid frowned. "That's when I found out. It would have been nice if she had told us we were both in on it."

"It would be nice if we were _all_ on the same page."

Astrid cast a nervous look in Hiccup's direction. "I know, I hate lying to him. But Heather thinks she's really close to pulling this off."

Eira nodded. "Alright. Just know I can cover you if anyone starts to get suspicious."

Astrid gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Eira. I feel better knowing I'm not alone."

* * *

The mission turned into quite the adventure. The dragon riders found the correct cave, but they were cornered by Ryker and his men. Ryker forced Heather to have Windshear shoot the cave, causing an avalanche and blocking the riders in the cave with the Snow Wraith.

The riders eventually found the Snow Wraith... and the rest of his friends and family. The fought to defend themselves, and then the dragons burrowed out of the cave. The riders used the new tunnels to escape out into the open. When they emerged, they found the dragon hunters had captured the Snow Wraiths. It had all been a setup.

"Looks like they're headed back to their ship along the south side of the glacier," Astrid said.

"They're not gonna get there," Hiccup said with a determined look on his face. He led the riders in the air closer to the dragon hunters.

"Great time for the snow to let up," said Astrid.

"Okay, we can't get too close," said Fishlegs. "We need to stay out of the range of their arrows."

"Maybe we don't need to," said Hiccup. "Ruff, Tuff, see that ice sheet up there?" He nodded up a hill beside them.

"Please say avalanche. Please say avalanche," Tuffnut said.

"We need an avalanche!"

Ruffnut grinned. "Our specialty!"

Tuffnut pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! Positive thinking works!"

"You guys get the Snow Wraiths out of here!" Hiccup said. "I'll deal with Ryker."

Eira and Astrid exchanged looked and nodded at each other. If Hiccup went after Ryker, Heather might not be far behind. The two of them silently followed behind their leader.

"Ryker!" Hiccup exclaimed, spotting the Viking in the snow along a ledge of a hill. "Looks like you're in the tough spot this time." Suddenly, Windshear swooped down beside Ryker. "Heather!"

Heather grabbed Ryker and hoisted him onto her dragon behind her. "Sorry, Hiccup, we gotta go." Then she zoomed off towards the hunter ships.

Eira and Astrid picked up the pace as well. Eira gasped when she saw Toothless about to shoot Windshear with his plasma blast. Astrid zipped forward and got in his way. But Toothless flew around her and started again.

"_Astrid,_" Eira said in warning.

"Hiccup, no!" Astrid shouted. "Heather's with us!"

Toothless came to a grinding halt, and Hiccup turned to give her a look of shock. "What did you just say?"

"It's true," Eira said.

Astrid took a deep breath. "I'll explain back at the Edge. Let's just get out of here."

Hiccup nodded. The three of them returned to the others, who had successfully freed the Snow Wraiths. Then they started the flight back to Dragon's Edge. Once settled in the clubhouse, Astrid explained everything.

"Heather pretended to join Dagur to get close to him to avenge her family," she said.

"Wait, she _was_ planning to kill him?" Eira said incredulously. "She lied to me."

Astrid shook her head. "That was only at first. When she found out about his alliance with the dragon hunters, she decided to get closer to him to find out more."

"But when Ryker captured us on his ship, you and Heather were fighting all the time," Ruffnut said.

"That's what we _wanted_ people to think."

"Heather's not evil?" said Snotlout. "There goes that dream."

Eira rolled her eyes. "Are you into bad girls now?"

"So what if I am? And you're one to talk."

She looked away. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, I knew she was good at heart," Fishlegs said with a smile.

"Hiccup, would you say something? Please?" Astrid said in desperation.

Hiccup stared at the ground with a hard look on his face. "We're supposed to be a team, Astrid."

"I know I-I should've told you. I wanted to. I really did."

"But you didn't." He turned to Eira. "And you knew too?"

Eira bit her lip. "Yes. She told me the truth back when we were captured."

Hiccup frowned. "I'm disappointed in you, Eira. I thought you were better than this."

Eira winced. "I am. I just - Heather made me promise not to tell. And she said she would leave Dagur alone..."

"I'm glad you think our enemy is more important than telling the truth."

Eira had no response to this. If she had felt guilty before, it was even worse now. She hated letting people down.

"It's not her fault," Astrid said. "I'm the one who was actively working with her, and I'm sorry. But without Heather, the dragon hunters would have a key to the Dragon Eye right now and those Snow Wraiths would not be safely hidden on another island."

Hiccup met her gaze. "Still doesn't explain why you wouldn't let me take her and Ryker down. We could have captured the head of the dragon hunters."

"Hiccup, Ryker isn't the head of the dragon hunters. According to Heather, their real leader is somebody named Viggo Grimborn."

"Awesome name," Ruff said. "Scary, but awesome."

Tuff frowned. "I don't know. Viggo Grimdeath would be cooler. Or how about Gore Grimskull. Grimskull!"

"He lives in the shadows," Astrid said. "Everyone's afraid of him, even Ryker. Heather hasn't met him yet, but she's our best shot at drawing him out."

Hiccup gave her a steady look. "Well, I hope she knows what she's doing. For all our sake."

"She does. She's made it this far, hasn't she?"

"Dagur trusts her," Eira said quietly. "And I bet he'd defend her if anyone raised suspicions."

Astrid nodded. "Exactly."

Hiccup sighed. "Fine, but one of us could have hurt her. _I _could have hurt her. We need to be on the same page. We need to talk to her. All of us."

"I'll see if I can get that arranged."

Eira had an idea of her own, but she decided to wait until morning to voice it. Hiccup and Astrid were not in the best of moods at the moment. And neither was she.

* * *

"How exactly have you been communicating with Heather?" Hiccup asked Astrid the following day. They stood outside in the middle of the pace. He still could not believe she had kept this from him. At least it was good to know Heather was on their side.

"Terror mail," Astrid replied. At his uneasy look, she quickly added, "But the Terrible Terror I've been using is very discreet. No one else has taken notice."

"Yet. We may need to find something better."

"I have an idea," Eira said as she approached the couple. She stopped in front of Hiccup and bit her lip, appearing hesitant to continue.

"I'm listening," Hiccup said.

"Well, instead of Astrid sending a letter to Heather, what if _I_ sent a letter... to Dagur?"

Hiccup frowned. "How exactly will this help us?"

Eira took a deep breath. "We all need to meet with Heather, right? It might be hard for her to sneak away, so what if I asked Dagur to meet with me and tell the others he's off on an adventure with his sister? Heather would surely get the hint and come here to meet with you guys."

Astrid gave her a long, hard look. "But _you_ would be meeting with Dagur."

"What exactly would you tell him?" Hiccup asked. He already did not like this plan. He did not want to put anyone else in danger.

"I tell him I just want to catch up and see how he's doing with Heather," Eira replied. "I'm sure he'd agree. We haven't exactly had time to chat with him attacking us and everything."

"And what if he attacks _you_? I know he likes you, but this is still risky."

"I don't know, she might be onto something," Astrid said thoughtfully. "Heather told me Dagur talks about her a lot. He sounds disappointed that they can't spend quality time together."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I wonder why."

"I don't think he'll be suspicious," Eira said. "He's... different when he cares about someone. He didn't think it odd at all that Heather suddenly changed her mind and joined him."

"I don't know... Something could go wrong."

"Something could go wrong with Heather too, but if I help out, there's a better chance we both succeed."

Hiccup looked at Astrid for help. "You really think we should let her do this?"

"I think it's worth a try," Astrid. "At least this once."

Hiccup nodded. He took a deep breath and looked at Eira. "Okay, Eira. I'm trusting you. Can you ask to meet Dagur tonight?"

Eira smiled. "No problem."

* * *

"It's a beautiful day for sailing the seas, wouldn't you say, dear sister?" Dagur looked back at Heather with a grin. The two of them stood together on the deck of their ship, for once relatively alone.

"Indeed, brother," Heather said. "Though I prefer flying."

"Of course you do." He paused and glanced around to make sure no one was listening. "And once we ditch these guys, you'll teach me how, won't you?" He gave her a hopeful smile.

Heather smiled slightly in return. "Certainly." Her eyes gaze passed him. Then she suddenly turned around in the opposite direction. "What's that?" She pointed at the sky.

Dagur squinted his eyes into the sun. "I don't see anything..." He turned to his sister, but just then, a green Terrible Terror landed on his shoulder. His eyes immediately lit up. "Hey, I know you!"

"You do?" Heather said with uncertainty in her voice.

"Squirt, isn't it?" The dragon chirped in response. Dagur smiled and pet the little guy. "He belongs to Eira. There should be a note somewhere."

"Eira sends you notes?"

"She does now." He grinned when he found what he was looking for. He allowed Squirt to perch on his shoulder while he read the leader. "She says she misses me. Oh! And she wants to meet with me tonight. Isn't that wonderful?"

Heather gave him a quizzical look. "She's sneaking out to meet with you? Isn't that a bit odd?"

"Of course not! Ryker has really made it hard for us to enjoy our time together, so this is the perfect solution!"

"Are you sure you can trust her?"

Dagur paused as he considered the question. He did not trust very easily. He had learned that only led to disappointment. He trust Heather because they were family, and Eira... He remembered the day she saved his life very clearly. There was no way that was fake. "I'm sure." He smiled. "Very sure."

Heather nodded. "Alright. How are you going to leave without arousing suspicions?"

"Eira has a solution for that too! She said we should leave together and say we're going on a 'family bonding' trip. Then we split off, and I go meet her."

"And what should I once we split?"

Dagur shrugged. "Whatever you want. Go enjoy yourself! You deserve it for all your hard work." He grinned at her.

Heather gave him a tentative smile. "Okay. Tell her I'm in."

* * *

Eira scanned the horizon for Squirt. She really hoped her plan would work. She did not doubt Dagur would act brilliantly, but what if one of the dragon hunters found her note instead? She did not want to get Dagur in trouble. Or worse... have them use him against her.

"I am so not on board with this plan," Snotlout said, pacing back and forth in the grass behind her.

Eira looked back at him with a frown. "I thought we agreed we would support each other in our crazy plans."

"Yes, but there's a limit, Eira. Too much could go wrong."

"Things could go wrong no matter what plan we choose. This is the best way to let Heather meet you all undetected."

"Yes, but meeting Dagur alone?" He shook his head. "I don't like it. He seems to like you a little _too_ much, if you know what I mean."

Eira raised her eyebrows. "Are you jealous?"

Snotlout scoffed. "Jealous? Of course not! I'm just worried about you. That's all."

Eira studied his face. He hid it well, but she caught hints of unresolved anxiety and insecurities. Fortunately, that meant it was not really her and Dagur he was concerned about. Unfortunately, it meant there was a lot more work needed to help him get through this. One thing she did know was that fighting with him now would not resolve anything. She took a deep breath to calm her emotions. "Thank you, Snotlout. I appreciate your concern. You're a good friend for worrying about me."

He nodded firmly. "Of course I am."

"Just have faith in, alright? We'll both get through this."

Before he had a chance to respond, Squirt finally arrived at the Edge and landed in front of Eira. The girl eagerly accepted the note and handed the Terrible Terror a strand of dragon nip.

"What does it say?" Snotlout asked, peering over her shoulder.

Eira smiled as she read Dagur's hurried, almost visibly excited, writing. "The meeting is on."


	18. Escalation

**Chapter 17:** Escalation

Eira arrived on the small island first. Despite her confidence in the plan, she could not erase her nerves as she waited on the shore for Dagur. She felt consoled by Swiftwing's presence beside her. If danger approached, the dragon would sense it.

Soon, she spotted another dragon in the distance. A Razorwhip. Windshear landed in the sand, and Dagur stumbled off of her back. Heather met Eira's gaze nodded. Then she and Windshear took off into the night.

"Eira!" Dagur exclaimed when he spotted the girl. He ran right up to her and engulfed her in a hug, lifting her up off her feet.

Eira laughed, her doubts evaporating. "It's good to see you too, Dagur. How is everything?"

Dagur set her on the ground and grinned at her. "Just great! Heather and I are really bonding lately."

Eira smiled. "That's good. I see she lets you ride Windshear with her."

Dagur nodded. "Oh yes. But for some reason, that dragon won't let me on without Heather."

"Well, it does take a lot to gain the trust of a dragon. Just like people." Eira wondered what Windshear thought of the situation with Heather as spy and just how much she understood. It could not be easy on her.

"Heather said one day she'll teach me how to ride a dragon by myself! I'm sure I'll be the very best."

His sudden interest in dragons pleased Eira. It seemed Heather was already a good influence on him. Still, that begged a question... "Dagur, if you like dragons, why are you working with dragon _hunters_?"

His smile fell, and he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well... I needed more men, and Ryker thought we would work well together." He hesitated. "Don't tell anyone this but Heather and I plan to ditch them once we get the Dragon Eye."

Eira searched his face and found no reason to doubt him. "So, you _don't_ enjoy capturing and hurting dragons?"

"I enjoy the rush of excitement and adventure, and capturing dragons _used_ to give me that."

"But _riding _a dragon would give you the same rush," Eira concluded.

Dagur grinned. "You're catching on."

Eira remembered when the dragon riders feared Windshear was Dagur's dragon. Yet, she could only see good in Dagur appreciating dragons and getting one to trust him enough to let him ride it. If he could reorient his passionate energy, he might not have to be their enemy. Of course, he still had to let go of his obsessive hatred of Hiccup. For that, she currently had no answer.

"Can I ride _your_ dragon?" Dagur asked suddenly. He approached Swiftwings, who bristled.

"I would be careful if I were you," Eira warned. "Swiftwings is more timid than the usual dragon."

"I'm sure I can handle her." He left his hand to touch her, but she shot him with a water ball, sending him flying across the sand. The dragon snorted in approval.

Eira could not help but laugh as she watched Dagur rise to his sit, sand spilling out of his hair. "I told you."

Dagur glared at the Windwalker. "She did that on purpose!"

Eira smirked. "Of course she did. With her, you have to be quiet and gentle... not exactly your strong suits."

Dagur scoffed. "I can be quiet and gentle, right girl?" He grinned at Swiftwings. The dragon growled when he took a step forward. His eyes widened, and he hid behind Eira. "Okay, maybe I could use some practice."

The girl chuckled. "Why don't we start by the three of us talking a walk around the island? Try to be quiet and just appreciate the scenery."

Dagur nodded vigorously. "I can do that."

Eira was not so sure, but she was interested to see him try. She started walking in the grass, close to the shore. Swiftwings walked on her left and Dagur on her right. She took a deep breath and exhaled all her worries away.

For a surprisingly long time, Dagur remained silent. However, he sent frequent glances to Eira or Swiftwings. Then he began to fidget. Finally, it looked like he was about to explode.

"We can talk quietly if you want," Eira said, deciding to spare him. "Practice speaking _softly_."

"_Okay!_" Dagur said loudly. He winced when Swiftwings growled.

Eira smiled and shook her head. "You _definitely_ need the practice."

Dagur continued to examine Swiftwings, who stared back at him suspiciously. "What kind of dragon is that? I've never seen one before."

"She is a Windwalker," Eira replied. "Tidal class dragon, as you found out. I have not seen any around the archipelago, but since they are a timid species, they might be hiding somewhere."

Dagur grinned. "A rare dragon? Cool!" He earned another growl from said dragon. "Where did you find her?" This time, he actually spoke quietly.

Eira realized she had never told him her backstory. To him, it must have seemed like she just showed up out of nowhere with the dragon riders. She never got a chance to tell Heather either, so she could not relay the information. "I'm from a faraway land called Torvald. We have been at peace with dragons for generations. Young children are encouraged to bond with baby dragons and become life partners. I found Swiftwings living alone by the ocean. Something must have happened to her parents, which made her even more skittish than normal. It took me a long time, but eventually I befriended her, and she moved in with me. We've been together ever since."

Swiftwings nuzzled her with her nose. Eira smiled and stroked her head.

Dagur watched them with a surprisingly gentle smile. "That's a very nice story, Eira. It must be something to have someone who will never leave you." He appeared thoughtful. "I hope I have that with Heather."

Eira's heart clenched as she remembered Heather's true allegiance. _I hope so too._ "You won't know for sure until you're in a dire situation. The best thing you can do is to never leave her. Loyalty is rewarded with loyalty - with people as well as dragons."

Dagur nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

A comfortable silence followed. Dagur appeared lost in thought, which Eira found unusual. Perhaps he did just need some practice. When they made it all the way around the island, Heather and Windshear waited for them. They stopped several yards away and faced each other.

"That's my ride," Dagur said. "It's been fun. I think I'm getting better at this quiet thing!"

Eira giggled. "Just keep practicing." She paused. "And thank you for meeting me. I enjoyed it as well."

Dagur grinned. "It was kind of thrilling, wasn't it? Sneaking off to meet at night! We should do it again!"

Eira smiled. "Just watch out for my Terror mail. Good night, Dagur."

He moved in to hug her, and this time he was very gentle. Warmth feeling Eira's chest as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back. "Good night, Eira," he whispered. He pulled away all too soon. After giving her one last smile, he returned to his sister.

Eira and Swiftwings stood there watching Windshear fade into the horizon.

* * *

Eira returned to Dragon's Edge to find everyone gathered in the clubhouse. All eyes were on her when she entered. She gave them a slight smile. "Hi, everyone," she said.

"Welcome back, Eira," Hiccup said. "How did it go with Dagur?"

She thought back to her evening, and for some reason, she suddenly became uncomfortable. "Uh... Don't you want to go first?"

"No, your story is probably more interesting," Snotlout said. "Dagur didn't try anything, did he?"

Eira frowned. "What do you-?"

"If he hurt her, we would know that by now," Hiccup said.

"That's not what I meant," said Snotlout.

"If she doesn't want to talk, she doesn't have to," Astrid said.

Ruffnut smirked. "Oh, now we have to know."

Eira sensed this conversation was about to get out of control, so she decided to cut it short. "Fine, I'll tell you." The talking stopped, and the eyes returned to her. "We just talked... about Heather, dragons, and Torvald. And we walked around the island. That's it."

Snotlout eyed her skeptically. "That better be it."

Astrid nudged him in the side. "She can do whatever she wants."

"Now with the _enemy_."

"I have to say, Eira," Tuffnut said, "your story lacks luster. You should try again."

"She doesn't need to try again," Hiccup said. He offered the girl a small smile. "It sounds like everything went well."

Eira gave him a grateful smile in return. "Yes, I did. He seemed to enjoy it, and I did too. If we need to do this again, he's up for it."

Hiccup nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"How did it go with Heather?" She turned to Astrid. "Was she upset you gave her away?"

"At first," Astrid said, "but she understood I was looking out for her. I think she was relieved that we're all in on her secret now."

"She's much safer this way," Hiccup said. "She's going to find out any information she can and give us leads so we can stop the dragon hunters."

"Is she any closer to meeting this Viggo person?" Eira asked.

"Not yet, but she thinks she will be soon."

"She's so brave," Fishlegs said.

"Let's just hope she doesn't end up paying for it."

"She'll be fine," Astrid said. She smiled at Eira. "Both of you will be fine."

Images from Eira's evening returned to her mind, and she found that she agreed with her friend's assessment. Everything _would_ be just fine. She would make sure of it.

* * *

The weeks flew by as the war between the dragon riders and dragon hunters raged on. The riders met secretly with Heather to discuss the hunters' plans so the riders could thwart them. Eira was present at about half of these meetings. During the other half, she was off distracting Dagur. He never suspected a thing.

Eira found she got along much more civilly with Heather now. It probably helped that Heather no longer aimed to kill her brother, and she seemed to actually appreciate Eira's friendship with him. She said it made him more bearable.

For Eira's part, she enjoyed the time she spent with Dagur. It was fun watching him try to interact with her dragon. He was very different when they were alone. Much more open. Eira knew she should be trying to come up with a plan, but she often forgot her ulterior motives while they were hanging out. She told herself it meant nothing. She was just doing her job.

Hiccup had stopped doubting her and gave her free reign to deal with Dagur as she wished. Astrid was still skeptical, but she trusted Eira to make correct decisions. The only person utterly unhappy with the situation was Snotlout. He was not exactly avoiding her, but whenever Dagur was brought up, he went silent or left the room. Eira almost wished he would start an argument so they could have _some_ sort of interaction.

Finally, she realized she had to take things into her own hands. One bright summer morning, she cleared her schedule and searched for Snotlout with Swiftwings by her side. She found him with Hookfang at the training dome practicing fireballs.

"Hello, Snotlout," she greeted as she came up behind him. "Hookfang."

Snotlout glanced over his shoulder to look at her. "Hey, Eira and Swiftwings." He returned to looking straight ahead.

Eira hated it when he got this way. He could be so infuriating sometimes. "Come with me. There's something I want to show you."

"Can't. I'm too busy."

"You can continue when we get back." Eira eyed Hookfang. The Monstrous Nightmare stopped shooting fireballs when he noticed her gaze and stared back at her.

"Hey, I didn't say you could stop!" Snotlout said.

"You want to check out this really cool island I found, don't you, Hookfang?"

The dragon grunted in response.

Snotlout turned to the girl with a frown. "Is this an island you've been to with _Dagur_?"

Eira shook her head. "No. He's never been there. Come on, I know you'll like it." She gave him her best smile.

Hookfang nudged Snotlout forward with his nose. "Okay, fine!" Snotlout said. "This better be good!"

Eira grinned. "It will be!"

Swiftwings snorted in agreement.

* * *

Snotlout had to admit the island was beautiful. It was almost like a tropical paradise with its lush green vegetation and a roaring waterfall that poured into a pool of crystal clear water. He forgot his previous attitude as he raced around the island with Eira. Finally, they ended up in the water, relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Even their dragons joined in.

"What do you think?" Eira said, smiling at him. "This place is pretty great, isn't it?"

He could not help but smile at her in return. Why had he been mad at her again? "It's gorgeous," he admitted. "Great job finding it!"

She grinned. "Thanks! And it's nice to hang out with you again. Just the two of us."

Snotlout closed his eyes and leaned back in the water. "You have been busy lately." The words slipped out before he could stop them. He kept telling himself it wasn't her fault. She wasn't rejecting him. And yet... why did it feel exactly like that?

"And you seem to keep coming up with excuses when I am free."

He opened his eyes to see her frowning at him, and he cringed inwardly. He had said the wrong thing again. Why did he keep messing up? He looked away. "They weren't excuses."

She sighed. "Snotlout, I know you're upset about me spending time with Dagur."

"I am not!" he snapped, shooting her a look. When she raised her eyebrows in disbelief, his expression softened. "Fine, maybe I'm a little upset. I know it's part of the plan, but... you were my friend first!"

"And I can't have more friends?"

The sincerity of her question made him stop and think. How exactly could he explain this to her when he barely understood it himself? "No, of course you can. It's just-" He wracked his brain for the right words. The truth felt childish and stupid, but she deserved an explanation. "Obviously, I'm an important part of the dragon riders, but everyone else seems closer to someone than I am. Ruff and Tuff have each other, and then there's Hiccup and Fishlegs... I guess, when you came around, I thought I finally found someone too."

She gazed at him with her soft blue eyes, and his anxieties slowly unwound. "What about Astrid?" she finally asked.

Snotlout frowned. "What about her?"

"You said everyone has someone. What about Astrid?"

"Well, that's Hiccup, obviously."

"I thought you said Hiccup has Fishlegs?"

Snotlout realized she had caught him, and he did not know how to get out of it. "Hiccup is so special he gets two people!"

Eira chuckled and shook her head. "You don't get it, do you?"

Snotlout eyed her suspiciously. "Get what? Why are you laughing at me?"

She smiled. "I'm not laughing at you. It's just that you already have the answer you're looking for. Hiccup is close to two people even though those two people aren't as close to each other. And everyone is fine with that. You see, caring about more than one person doesn't take away anything. Love multiplies when you give more of it, not divide. Any friendship I have with Dagur or anyone else doesn't take away from what we have. Understand?"

Snotlout stared down at the water. "Yeah, I get it. I'm just being stupid."

He heard her shift in the water. He looked up when she touched his arm and saw her right next to him. "No, it's not. You have a right to how you feel. I'm sorry if I've been neglecting you. Next time, just ask me if you want to do something together."

The knot in his chest eased as he took in her smiling face. Why did everything seem much simpler when she was around? "I will definitely keep that in mind." And maybe next time he would have the courage to do just that.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the Eira/Dagur and Eira/Snotlout scenes. Let me know what you think about the character interactions. When I started, I had in mind a romantic relationship between Eira and Snotlout and a platonic one with Eira and Dagur, but now that I'm writing it, I see it could easily be flipped. I'm willing to go wherever the story leads. Let me know your thoughts!


	19. Deception

**Chapter 18:** Deception

"Today is the day!" Dagur loudly announced after climbing onto Windshear behind Heather. They were on their way to meet Eira at their secret island, and he wanted to get his excess energy out of his system beforehand. "I am going to ride that dragon!"

Heather looked back at him with a worried expression. "Just be careful, Dagur. She's still one of _them_."

"It'll be fine. That dragon won't let me on her back unless she trusts me."

"And why do you want her to trust you exactly? We're allied with dragon _hunters_."

"So are you, but you have a dragon. Rules are meant to be broken, little sis." Still, it felt good to have her worry about him. He had never had that before. And Eira cared too. Who did not care was Ryker. And just about everyone else on this ship. He had to do something about that.

They rode in silence the rest of the way. Eira and Swiftwings waited on the shore like usual. Heather gave them a nod of acknowledgement as Dagur dismounted. Then she was gone.

"Evening, Dagur," Eira said.

Dagur smiled at her. "Hello, Eira." He turned to the large, red dragon. "And how are you today, Swiftwings?"

The Windwalker snorted.

"She's getting used to you," Eira said. "Though, I'm not sure that's a good thing."

"Of course it is." He held the dragon's steady gaze. He understood the girl's concern, but hadn't she noticed he never shot at her when the hunters and riders were engaged in battle? If he wanted to win over this dragon, he could not scare her like that. He had a goal, and he would accomplish it. He lifted his hand and held it near her face.

"You are getting better at being calm and quiet," Eira observed. "It's alright, Swiftwings. He won't hurt you."

Dagur smiled. She did understand. He risked moving his hand slowly towards the dragon until he touched her snout. He wanted to shout in glee but someone managed to reign in the impulse. He ran his hand over her head, enjoying the feeling of her cool scales.

"Good job, Dagur. You did it!"

Dagur looked at her with a grin. "Do you think she will let me ride her now?"

Eira hesitated. "That might be too big of a step for you to ride her alone, but she might allow you to ride behind me."

Dagur nodded. "That sounds fun too!"

Eira chuckled lightly. "Alright. Let's give it a try." She walked over to the dragon and soothingly rubbed her neck. "Okay, girl, we're going to go on a little ride with our friend, Dagur."

Swiftwings kept her eyes on Dagur while Eira climbed onto his back. Once settled, Eira held her hand out to him. Dagur accepted and let her help him hoist himself up behind her. He let out a breath of relief when the dragon did not throw him off her back.

"Good," Eira said. "Let's take a nice flight around the island. Hold on tight, Dagur. And remember to be _quiet_."

"I got it," Dagur said in his best quiet voice. At the beginning, he did not understand their aversion to constant noise, but he had come to appreciate the peacefulness of silence. As long as it did not last_ too _long.

He held in a gasp as the dragon spread her wings and lifted them into the air. He had flown plenty of times on Windshear, but this somehow felt different. There was no goal, no destination in mind. They were simply all enjoying the ride. Dagur smiled as he took in the scenery, noting how different it looked from up above. And the breeze felt nice.

He noticed Swiftwings glancing back at him occasionally. At one point he grinned at her, and he swore he saw her roll her eyes. Could dragons even do that? And then it was over. They landed back where they started.

"That was... awesome!" Dagur exclaimed after jumped off the dragon several yards away so she would not blast him with her water ball.

Eira chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"And next time, she _will_ let me ride her by myself." He stared confidently at the dragon, who did not appear convinced.

Eira looked over at the horizon. "I think I see Heather." When she turned back to him, he caught a hint of sadness on her face. "I suppose it's time to say goodbye. I'll see you later?"

Dagur nodded. He shared her reluctance to leave, but what choice did they have? "You know... the invitation to join us is still open." He gave her a weak smile.

Eira looked at him in surprise. "Thanks, but you know I can't." She hesitated. "Although, if you-"

Dagur's eyebrows lifted. "Yes?" Was she going to say what he thought she was going to say?

Eira suddenly looked away. "Never mind. You should go."

Dagur frowned. "Eira?" He took a step towards her.

For some reason she would not face him anymore. "Heather is waiting."

Dagur's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was wrong? But she was right about Heather. He would find out the truth later. "Good night, Eira. And thank for the great time."

To his relief, she finally looked at him with a smile. Perhaps he had been imaging it. He returned to Heather and got on Windshear. He waved at the girl on the shore just before they took off. They did have a good thing going, didn't they? There was no reason for it to end.

* * *

The time had finally arrived. The dragon riders were going after Viggo Grimborn. Heather had finally met the leader of the dragon hunters, and he was taking her on a special mission to capture a Flightmare. She told the riders who, of course, were going to get there first to ambush him.

Eira could not help feeling anxious as they flew during the night. She had a feeling this would not be as simple as everyone assumed. So much could go wrong, and there were factors the others had not considered. She had been feeling this way for some time now.

Not too long ago, she got into an argument with Heather over Dagur. She wanted to find a way to get Dagur over onto their side, but Heather needed him with the hunters so she could continue with her undercover operation. If today's mission was successful, that would be a moot point, but that merely raised another question.

"Are you alright there, Eira?" Hiccup said, flying beside her. "It seems like you've got something on your mind."

"Sorry," Eira said. "I know I need to focus, but..."

"You're worried about Dagur."

Eira looked at him in surprise. How had he known? Had she really became that transparent? "Yes, I am."

"I know Viggo suspects him of betral-"

"-which is probably my fault."

"- but after tonight, that won't matter."

True, but... "And what do we do with him afterwards? When he learned Heather was with us the whole time?"

Hiccup gave her a long, steady look. "You know him best. I will trust you to do what you think is right."

Eira nodded. "O-Okay, Hiccup." No pressure or anything.

A few minutes of silence passed. Then an island came into view. "There!" Hiccup said, pointing. The riders landed on the island next to the glowing algae trail that was the Flightmare's food source. "Let's stay together. We need to make sure Viggo doesn't get anywhere near that dragon."

"How will we know when Viggo's here?" Fishlegs said.

Hiccup looked out at the ocean at a ship. "He already is." He turned to the twins. "Okay, Ruff, Tuff, make sure you get enough algae-"

"-to lure the Flightmare away," said Ruff. "We know."

Eira remained on Swiftwings' back as she waited for directions. She tried to push her nervousness down, but it was no use.

"Uh, Hiccup?!" said Astrid. "You might wanna see this."

"Hiccup, you might wanna see this, too!" said Fishlegs.

Eira and the others immediately flew to them to check out the problem. The young girl gasped when she saw dozens of ships headed straight for the island.

"Uh, I don't understand," said Snotlout. "I thought Heather and Viggo were coming alone."

"They were," Hiccup said. "Which probably means they're not coming at all." Suddenly, the ships fired at the riders. "Everyone, look out!"

Eira swerved to avoid getting hit. Something else nagged at her now. While the others focused on the dragon hunters, she slipped away to check something out. She led Swiftwings across the island until they reached the other side. There! A single ship sailed towards the others.

Eira's heart pounded in her chest. If this had been a setup, that must mean Viggo knew the identity of the true traitor. While she was not Heather's biggest fan, she could not just abandon her. Besides, Dagur needed his sister. Swiftwings flew low above the ocean. As they neared the ship, they heard the sound of fighting.

Eira steered her dragon straight up and took in the scene. On the deck of the ship, Heather ran to free a caged Windshear with two dragon hunters on her tail. "I don't think so," Eira said. "Swiftwings, fire!" The Windwalker shot two water balls at the hunters, throwing them off their feet.

After freeing her dragon, Heather looked back in surprise. "Eira?"

"We've got to go," Eira said. Her eyes swept over the ship once more, and she froze when she caught the gaze of a newcomer: a man with black hair and beard and ice cold brown eyes that sent a shiver down her spine. This had to be Viggo.

"Eira?" said Heather. "Are you coming?"

Eira tore her gaze away to look at the other girl. "Right." They took off together to join the other dragon riders. Thankfully, they were not followed.

When they arrived at the other side of the island, they found the Flightmare attacking the men on Ryker's ship while the riders watched from the air. Hiccup and the others appeared relieved to find Heather safe.

"How are we going to save that Flightmare?" Eira asked.

"I... don't know," Hiccup admitted.

Just then Ryker captured the wild dragon in a large net, pinning it to the deck of the ship. "Its mouth!" Dagur shouted. "Get its mouth now!" Ryker muzzled the dragons so it could no longer attack. "That's it! Yeah!"

Heather glared at the ship. "Sorry. Not gonna happen." Then she sped right for the Flightmare.

"Heather, no!" Hiccup cried. A second later, the hunters captured Heather before she could reach her target. Hiccup tried to move forward but was stopped by the hunters' attacks.

Eira decided on a different approach. She flew straight down until Swiftwing's belly touched the water. Then they gently glided towards the ship. The dragon flew around back and moved up just high enough for Eira to see everything happening on deck from behind. The hunters were dragging Heather below deck, and there were too many for her to stop them. Soon, only one person remained.

"Dagur!" she cried. This was a risk, she knew, but she had to try.

Dagur spun around, his eyes narrowing when he spotted Eira. "You!" he exclaimed. "Were you a part of this?"

Eira faltered. "W-What do you mean?"

Dagur stalked to the end of the ship. "Were you working with my sister behind my back to betray me?"

Eira's heart plummeted._ This_ was why they should have talked about this beforehand. If she did not do some serious damage control, all her hard work would fly out the window! "It's not like that, Dagur. Heather betrayed Ryker and Viggo, not you."

His eyes tightened. "But she used me to get to them."

"Well, yes, but that doesn't mean she doesn't care about you!"

"She was going to attack me!"

"She was trying to save the Flightmare!"

"A dragon is more important that her brother?"

"She could say the same thing about you!"

Dagur went silent as he glowered at her. Finally, he said icily, "And you? You were just a distraction, weren't you?"

Eira bit her lip. She had thought about what she would say if this happened, but nothing seemed adequate. "Yes, but that's not the whole story."

"You were using me too!"

"No! If anything, that was an excuse to see you! I do care about you, Dagur. This doesn't change that. I saved your life, remember?"

Dagur's eyes were almost as cold as Viggo's. "Get out of here, Eira," he said in a dark tone.

Eira shook her head. "Dagur, you have to help Heather. They'll kill her!"

"Get out of here or _I'll_ kill _you_!"

Eira's eyes went wide. It was time to leave. She gave him one last remorseful look before turning and flying back to the others. Something struck her as odd about his last comment. She was almost certain he did not mean it. So... did that mean he _would_ help Heather?

Hiccup gave her an anxious look when she landed on Viggo's now-empty ship. "Heather?"

Eira shook her head. "I couldn't get to her."

"There were too many of them," Astrid said, landing beside her.

"What about the Flightmare?" said Hiccup.

"Gone."

Hiccup looked around the ship. "Viggo, too. Astrid, Eira, this guy isn't messing around."

"No kidding."

"I told you the dragon hunters were tough," said Eira.

"And I should have listened to you," said Hiccup. He sighed. "Our dragons may not be enough. We're gonna have to out-think this guy, outsmart him somehow or Heather and Windshear have no chance of-"

"Don't say it," Astrid said, her eyes wide in fear. "Please, just don't say it."

"We'll get her back," Eira said. But even as she spoke the words, her chest tightened. This had gone way worse than even she imagined.

"I don't get it!" Hiccup said in frustration. "How did Viggo get away?! How did we lose Heather, Windshear and the Flightmare?!"

"I don't even wanna think about what they're going to do to her and those dragons," Astrid said.

"They outsmarted us," Eira said softly. Maybe she should have pushed harder about her concerns. She looked up at Fishlegs and the twins landed on the ship.

"You guys find anything?" Hiccup said.

Fishlegs shook his head. "No, the fog was too thick. They used it as cover and just vanished."

"We should've just pulled Heather out, Hiccup," Astrid said. "I knew something like this was-"

"Astrid!" Hiccup said. "She wouldn't have come with us."

"True," said Eira.

"It could be worse," said Tuff. "We could've brought the Dragon Eye." Ruff hit him. "Ow!"

Hiccup gave him an odd look. "How do you know I didn't bring the Dragon Eye?"

Tuff blinked. "How did I know you didn't bring the Dragon Eye?" Ruff hit him again and smiled innocently. "OUCH."

"Yeah. Okay. You're right . I didn't bring it."

"Thank Thor!" Astrid said.

"No kidding," Snotlout said as he landed. "Then Viggo would have had Heather, Windshear, the Flightmare AND the Dragon Eye."

"Which is back on Dragon's Edge completely unguarded," said Hiccup.

The riders immediately took off. When they arrived at the Edge, they found their base tone to pieces. Eira's heart sank once again. The hunters really had thought of everything. Thankfully, they had not found the Dragon Eye because Ruff had stolen it earlier in order to get into Tuff and Snotlout's 'secret club.' They found the Dragon Eye safe and sound in the messy cave.

"I can't believe you took this without telling me!" Hiccup exclaimed. "You know, all you had to do was ask and you could've used it. It belongs to all of us."

"Yeah, you two, do you know what could've happened if Viggo got a hold of this?!" Snotlout said.

Ruff crossed her arms. "Seems to me, if I hadn't removed the Dragon Eye from your masterful hiding place, we'd be having a very different conversation right now."

Hiccup turned away to hide the mournful expression on his face. He silently led the way out of the the cave. The others followed.

Eira's head swam with everything that transpired that night. The sun was rising, but she had a feeling none of them would be able to sleep. They needed to figure this out. _Now_. The future of more than just Heather and Windshear might depend on it.

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it, folks! The next chapter will wrap up season two.


	20. Saving Heather

**Chapter 19:** Saving Heather

Eira managed a few hours of asleep. When she could no longer keep her eyes closed, she got up and walked around Dragon's Edge while thinking about everything that transpired the previous night. Hiccup told everyone they needed to think of a strategic plan before the rushed in to save Heather. Knowing what they did about Viggo, Eira agreed.

But what kind of plan could they devise that Viggo would not see coming? He probably believed them desperate to free Heather and so prone to mistakes. Eira bet he planned to kill her no matter what they did. There was no way he could let her live.

And what about Dagur? Eira understood his anger. His sister had betrayed him. Still, would he really be able to watch her die? Eira remembered the rumor that Dagur had killed his father to become chief. A rumor she still did not buy. But she bet Viggo did, and that meant he had little reason to doubt Dagur could kill his own sister as well.

Eira entered the clubhouse to find that Hiccup and Astrid had just returned from a mission to check Viggo's ship for anything useful. Hiccup carried a board with carved playing pieces. It seemed to be some sort of game she had never seen.

"Hiccup, Maces and Talons!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "Does this mean-"

"No, Fishlegs," Hiccup said, setting the game on a table.

"But Maces and Talons was designed to test the abilities and decision making expertise of future chiefs in the heat of battle."

Eira smiled at him, grateful for the explanation.

"I'm not taking over as Chief of Berk," Hiccup said. "Viggo left this for me. He wants me to play Maces and Talons with him."

"Viggo's here?" said Tuffnut.

"We got next!" said Ruffnut.

"Guys, no, no," Hiccup said. "He's not here and we're not using the board. We're playing for real. With real people. Viggo is forcing my hand. He's making me play him for Heather's life." He picked up a playing piece and examined it.

"And what happens if you don't play?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup dropped the piece on the board, showing it had been sliced in two. Fishlegs' eyes went wide. "Oh, no, no, no. Well, you you have to play, Hiccup. You just have to."

"And we need a strategy," said Snotlout.

"We do, Snotlout," said Hiccup. "And that strategy has to be different than any he's ever seen or tried. Otherwise, Heather won't stand a chance."

"May I say something?" Eira said tentatively.

Hiccup turned to her. "Yes, of course. What is it, Eira?"

She took a deep breath. "I doubt Viggo is going to have Heather lying around for us to take. If I had to guess, I'd say when we attack, he will make it a race for us to get to her before he has her killed. Or he may even kill her in front of us."

Astrid winced. "Do we really have to think about that?"

"We do if we want to save her," Snotlout said. "And Eira has a point."

"She does," said Hiccup. "Do you have any other speculations, Eira?"

"Well," she continued, "Viggo is not someone to do the dirty work himself. He will certainly have someone else in mind to kill Heather, and who better than her betrayed brother who has already - allegedly - killed a family member."

"Dagur," Snotlout muttered.

Eira nodded. "I talked to him before we fled last night, and he was angry... at me a little bit, but especially at Heather."

"Makes sense," said Hiccup. "How exactly does this help us?" As he watched her, she saw his eyes flickering in understanding. "Oh no, Eira. It's too risky."

"But it might be our best bet to save Heather and Dagur," Eira said.

Astrid glanced between the two. "What are you talking about?"

"Eira doesn't believe Dagur would actually kill Heather," Hiccup said.

"He wouldn't," Eira said.

"Hiccup's right," Fishlegs said. "I know you've become close to Dagur, but are we really supposed to bet Heather's life on your observations?"

Eira looked right at him. She did not know how to make a completely logical argument for her assertions, but she _knew _they were true. "If Dagur would actually kill his sister, then everything I thought I knew about him is wrong. And if my intuition is that off, I might as well go home now because I'm useless to all of you. But if I'm right... Dagur needs a chance to prove he is who I think he is. It's this or nothing."

"What exactly do you want to do?" Ruffnut said. "Beg Dagur to let Heather go?"

"Oh, I'd love to see that," Tuffnut said.

"I want to find Dagur and make sure he actually has Heather with him," Eira said. "I don't think I need to beg him to do anything. If anything, I'll only need to give him an opportunity to free her."

"This is assuming you can find them," Snotlout said.

"I'll bring my Terrible Terror Squirt. He's delivered letters to Dagur before, so he should be able to find him."

"And if you need to, are you willing to fight Dagur to save Heather?" Astrid said.

Eira gave her a steady look. "Yes. I'll assess the situation and act accordingly."

"Fine," Hiccup said. "You're in charge of Dagur."

"There's one more thing." She waited until all eyes were on her. "If I am right and Dagur _does _turn on the dragon hunters, he will need a means to escape the island."

"And I suppose you want to fly him somewhere safe. We can't bring him back here."

"Of course not. I'll bring him to the island where we've been meeting. No one else knows its location. Then I'll check up on him tomorrow."

Hiccup nodded. "That sounds reasonable enough." He turned to Snotlout. "What do you think about her plan?"

Snotlout blinked in surprise. "Me?"

"Sure. You are her partner."

Snotlout frowned and looked from Hiccup to Eira. "I don't like it. It's way too dangerous. But... this mission will be dangerous for _all_ of us. And... I trust Eira. I think you should let her do it."

Eira smiled at him, warmth filling her chest. "Thank you, Snotlout."

"It's settled then," said Hiccup. "Eira, your plan is a go."

Perfect.

* * *

"All right," Hiccup said as the dragon riders flew in formation on the way to the dragon hunters' base, "remember guys, Viggo is a master of deception. We have to be one step ahead of him at all times or it's game over."

"Sounds a little to me like it's already 'game over,'" Tuffnut said, nodding at the arrows that flew through the clouds, barely missing the riders.

"Yep, that was my interpretation," Ruffnut agreed.

"Whoa!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "Where are those coming from?"

"Beneath the cloud cover," Astrid said. "They must have ships down there."

"How did they know we were up here?"

Eira glanced at Snotlout and winced. Hookfang was on fire, which his rider used to warm his hands. "I think I have an idea..."

Everyone shot Snotlout looks.

Snotlout blinked. "What? I was chilly. Now I'm warm and toasty."

"There's nothing we can do about it now," Eira said.

"We must be close to the island," Hiccup said.

Within seconds, they emerged from the clouds and could see an island coming into view. When they got close, however, a huge spiral of fire shot up to meet them.

"He's using flipping Typhoomerangs as blow torches?" Snotlout exclaimed.

While the others pondered a way to get through the fire, Eira turned to the Terrible Terror sitting behind her on Swiftwings' harness. "You're up, Squirt," she said. "Fly around the island and see if you can find Dagur, but be careful not to let anyone see you!"

Squirt gave a squeak in affirmation. Then he beat his tiny wings and flew towards the island, away from the fire. Satisfied, Eira returned her attention to the group conversation.

"He doesn't want us to get through," Hiccup said. "He wants us to go around and attack him from the back."

"Oh, that sounds way better," Snotlout said. "But that's not what we're doing, is it?"

"Nope. We're going in this way. Straight into the fire. Now, I know you guys think I'm nuts."

"Yes."

"The fire from the Typhoomerangs is like a giant tornado. If we fly right into the eye of it, it'll be hot, but the fire won't touch us."

Snotlout gave him a suspicious look. "_Inside_ it? This whole plan sounds completely theoretical."

"My fine sister and I have performed said feat of daring many times throughout the history of Nut," said Tuff.

"Yeah, for fun!" said Ruff. "It _does_ work... as long as you don't panic while you're inside."

So, that was exactly what they did. Eira urged a reluctant Swiftwings into the fire. She held her breath as they followed the others. Right when they got to the Typhoomerang, the dragon ceased fired, allowing the riders to escape the fiery tornado. The dragon hunters on the ground looked at each other with dumbfounded expressions.

"You guys free the Typhoomerangs," Hiccup said. "I'm going to find Heather."

"And I'll find Dagur," Eira said. She and Hiccup flew in opposite directions just to cover more ground. She did not have to wait long before Squirt made his way back to her. "Did you find him?"

The Terrible Terror nodded.

Eira grinned. "Lead the way!"

While she followed the little dragon, she went over her plan in her head. If she found Dagur alone, she would talk to him and convince him to help her save Heather. If Heather was already with him... she would assess the situation and see if she needed to intervene.

She really hoped she would not need to intervene.

After flying over half the island, Squirt began his descent. Eira squinted her eyes to see beyond the trees. There was movement, so she landed well behind the Vikings. She dismounted Swiftwings and then looked at her with a finger to her lips.

Swiftwings whined. Eira rubbed her neck. "I'll be back soon," she whispered. She did not think it wise to bring the Windwalker with her for this mission.

She resumed following Squirt on foot. She halted when the Vikings came into view. She saw two dragon hunters, and... Dagur escorting a chained Heather! All four of them entered a cave.

Eira glanced at Squirt, who hovered beside her. She needed a way to find out Dagur's intentions, and she had one crazy idea. "Go in after them. Go to Dagur and land on him. If he pushes you off or seems hostile in any way, come back to me, okay?"

Ever the optimist, the Terrible Terror squeaked in agreement. As he zoomed to the cave, the girl wondered if she made the right choice. Had she put him in danger? No, she doubted dragon hunters would bother with such a little dragon. And he might just lead her to the truth.

* * *

Dagur marched into the caves with Heather and his two dragon hunter guards, his expression and movements stiff and cold as he focused on his destination. He had to admire Viggo for his ingenious plan. There was no way Hiccup and his dragon riders could see this coming. Too bad the methods he used did not fly with him.

Dagur was still mad at his sister. She _had_ betrayed him after all. However, he realized Eira had a point when she told him Heather was trying to take down the dragon hunters, not him. And had not the two of them conspired to betray Ryker and Viggo together? He had became so caught up in his ambitions to best Hiccup that he did not realize he had lost control. Since when did he take orders from anyone? He was the chief of Berserker Island! It was time for him to take back what was his.

Movement behind him caught his attention. The hunters braced themselves for attack. But it was merely a Terrible Terror flying through the caves. Wait a second... that was Squirt!

Dagur's eyes examined the little dragon, but he could not see a note attached like normal. Then Squirt landed right on his shoulder, startling him. The hunters raised their weapons, but Dagur shook his head. "This guy is harmless. We need to proceed."

Heather opened her mouth to speak, but a sharp look from Dagur silenced her. Dagur allowed the dragon to ride on his shoulder as he resumed his walk. If he did not have a message, did this mean Eira was close by? If she had seen him, why would she not run in after him to try to free Heather?

The answer came to him as he neared his target. She trusted him to do the right thing. Somehow, that left him with confidence that everything would work out.

"Wait," said one of the dragon hunters, "This doesn't seem right."

"Aye," said the second. "Viggo specifically said-"

Dagur turned to them and banged their heads together, knocking them out. "News flash!" he said. "I no longer care what Viggo has to say." Squirt squeaked, and he soothed him by patting his head. "Don't worry. I've got this." He turned to Heather and raised his axe.

His sister flinched away from him. "Dagur, please. Don't-"

He silenced her by coming down hard with his axe. He broke the chains that bound her wrists together, freeing her. She stared at him in shock. Then he whistled, and the girl's Razorwhip bounded around the corner.

"Windshear!" Heather exclaimed. "You're okay."

Dagur turned to leave. He had done all he could do for her. It was time to part. He shared one last long look with her before heading for the exit.

Once they were outside, Squirt took off and glided through the air. Dagur followed him, knowing he would lead him to Eira. He picked up the pace when he spotted her hiding crouched down behind some bushes. She noticed him, but she could not see the dragon hunter coming up behind her.

Dagur let out a battle cry as he took a flying leap right over Eira. He came down hard on the hunter, catching him by surprise and knocking him on the ground. He smirked as he stood over the unconscious hunter.

"Dagur!"

He turned around in time to see Eira leap at him, engulfing him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "You're safe," he breathed.

"Thanks to you." She pulled back and smiled at him. "Where's Heather?"

He looked past her and noticed Windshear taking off into the night sky. He pointed.

Eira followed his gaze. Then she looked back at him with a grin. "You let her go."

"Of course I did!" he said. "Did you think I could kill my own sister?"

She shook her head. "Not even more a second. I'm proud of you, Dagur."

She hugged him again, and he allowed himself to enjoy her warmth for a minute. But then it was back to business. "You need to get out of here. It's dangerous."

"For you too. That's why I'm here, to help you escape. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the trees.

He had to smile as they approached her dragon. "Oh ho! Where to? Dragon's Edge?"

Eira stopped beside Swiftwings and mounted her. "No, you're not ready for that, but you do know the place." She offered him her hand, which he accepted.

Dagur still loved the feeling of flying through the air on a dragon, especially when it was with Eira. He remembered to keep quiet so they would not be spotted. Soon, Viggo's island was but a distant memory.

"I'm taking you to the island where we used to meet," Eira said once it was safe to speak. "I know there are no supplies there, so I can come back tomorrow and-"

"No need," Dagur said. "I can manage on my own."

Eira looked over her shoulder at him in surprise. "Are you sure? You must not be sure what you want to do, so I-"

"That's why I need to do this alone. I have a lot of thinking to do, and I can't have any distractions."

Eira frowned, but she nodded. "Alright. If you're sure..."

By then they reached the island. Swiftwings landed on the shore, and they dismounted. Dagur faced Eira with a sad smile. It was time to say goodbye.

"Are you _sure_ you have everything you need?" Eira said.

"Don't worry about me. I'm very resourceful."

"But if you-"

Suddenly, Squirt whizzed past her and landed on Dagur's shoulder once again.

Eira appeared startled at first, but then she smiled. "You know what? Why don't you keep him with you? He can keep you company, and after you have become settled here, you can send me a letter to let me know you're alright."

Dagur scratched Squirt's chin. "That sounds like a plan to me."

Eira nodded. "Goodbye, Dagur. I'll see you later."

His eyes trailed her back to her dragon and then into the sky. "Goodbye, Eira." Now it was time for him to figure out what he wanted and how to get it.

* * *

Eira landed at Dragon's Edge in pretty high spirits. Her mood immediately darkened when she found her friends and saw Hiccup's expression. "What's wrong?" she said.

"Viggo outsmarted me again," Hiccup said darkly. "He got the Dragon Eye."

Eira's eyes widened. "That is not good! We have to get it back."

"I know. He can cause all sorts of havoc with it."

Eira looked around. "Where's Heather?"

"She left," Astrid said sadly. "But at least she's safe. How's Dagur?"

"Safe as well." She could not help a small smile. "I was right about him. He let Heather go."

Astrid offered a small smile in return. "Good. I'm glad."

"Me too," Hiccup said. His expression softened as he looked at Eira. "You followed your instincts, and they proved correct. I'm proud of you, Eira."

The young girl could not think of a better compliment. She really felt part of the team here. They may have lost the Dragon Eye, but they would get it back... together.


	21. The Prince of Torvald

**Chapter 20:** The Prince of Torvald

Two weeks passed before Eira heard from Dagur. He apologized for making her worry, but he had too much to think about lately. He was fine and settling in nicely. She should not go to him. He needed to be alone. As much as she wanted to see him, she respected his wishes.

Life fell into a dull routine at Dragon's Edge. Everyone assumed Viggo would start causing chaos now that he had the Dragon Eye, but they had not run into any dragon hunters in weeks. Then Eira received a letter from her parents asking if she could visit home for awhile. She had to admit she missed her family and her land. It had been over a year since she left. Still, she did not want to leave the dragon riders vulnerable.

When another month passed with little activity, Hiccup told Eira she should make her visit now before things started to pick up again. So, she sent her parents a letter explaining her intentions. When she received their reply, she was off. She left Squirt with her friends, telling them to send word if they needed her to return. They said she should take as much time as she needed.

Eira enjoyed her visit with her family. Her siblings poured love on her, and she got to share tales of her epic adventures. Her parents had good advice on how to deal with the dragon hunters. Even Swiftwings appeared pleased to be back in her homeland.

Six weeks later, Squirt arrived with a message that the dragon riders had a smalls scuffle with the dragon hunters. It might be time for her to return. And so, at dinner that evening, she explained her intentions to leave in a week's time. They all sat at the long table, the king at the head.

"We understand your need to depart quickly," her father said, "but we do have one request to make of you."

"Anything," Eira said politely.

The king exchanged a glance with his wife. "We would like you to take Haldor with you to spend time on your... Dragon's Edge."

Eira looked at him in surprise. "Really? Isn't he needed here?" Before she left, her elder brother was constantly busy learning how to be king.

"We can manage for some time without him," her mother said. "And it will be good for him to form diplomatic relations with other lands."

"And I am excited to meet your friends," Haldor said with a smile.

"We want to go too, but Mom said we have to let the oldest go first," said Ingrid.

"It is alright with you, isn't it?" her father said.

"Yes, of course," said Eira. "It's just that... no one knows I am a princess, and if I arrive with the future king..."

"Chief Stoick already knows who you are."

Her eyes went wide. "W-What?"

"I apologize, but it would look on bad on us if we lied to him. I had Asmund tell him the truth. I also think you should tell his son, but I will leave that to you."

"I'm fine with concealing my identity if it will make you more comfortable," Haldor said. "I'll simply be your brother."

Eira gave him a relieved smile. "Thank you. I do appreciate it. How long will you stay?"

"You stayed with us for six weeks, so I will do the same. I am sure Torvald can spare me for two months."

"And then we'll get our turns!" Oliver said excitedly.

Eira chuckled at this. She had not thought her siblings would want to visit her at her new home. Now that she thought about it, it would be fun to show her brother around. Everything would work out.

* * *

Haldor flew beside Eira on his Snifflehunch, Brightclaw. Asmund and one of Haldor's retainers flew behind them. When they entered the archipelago, Eira decided to send the two men to Berk while she brought Haldor to Dragon's Edge right away. If her friends needed her, she wanted to be there.

Whoever was on lookout must have spotted them, for all the dragon riders were gathered when they landed. They appeared both happy to see her and surprised at her companion. Haldor stood next to her as he took everyone in. He was tall and muscular with brown hair and blue eyes. He smiled in greeting.

"Hello, everyone," Eira said. "I would like you to meet my brother, Haldor. He will be staying with us for a few weeks if that's alright."

"Greetings," Haldor said, bowing. "It is an honor to finally meet all of you. I humbly ask for your hospitality."

"Of course you can stay," Hiccup said. "I'm Hiccup, and this is my buddy, Toothless." He went around introducing everyone and their dragons.

"Eira, what took you so long?" Snotlout complained. "You were gone for months!"

Eira frowned. "It wasn't that long, was it?"

Astrid elbowed him in the side. "Don't make her feel bad. She was with her family!"

"You better be careful now, Snotlout," Tuffnut said. "Her brother is here now, and you know how brothers are."

"Annoying?" Ruffnut said.

Haldor chuckled. "I see they're a lively bunch."

Eira smiled. "They're great." She turned to Hiccup. "I'm going to help Haldor get settled in my hut."

Hiccup nodded. "When you're finished, come find me. There's something I want to talk to you about."

"No fair!" Snotlout cried. "I wanted to talk to her first!"

The siblings left before an argument could get stated. Eira gave her brother a quick tour of the base. She helped his dragon into the stables and then led him to her hut. He said he could manage unpacking on his own while she sought out Hiccup.

Luckily, she found the Vikings alone at his hut. He appeared nervous when he invited her in, piquing Eira's curiosity. "Is everything alright?" she asked. "I didn't miss something big, did I?"

"No, the dragon hunters are still laying low," Hiccup said. "I wanted to talk to you about... Dagur."

"Oh? Did you see him? Is everything alright?"

"I ran into him on a nearby island, and he... he helped me heal Toothless when he was hit by a dragon root arrow and saved me from the dragon hunters."

Eira's eyes widened. "Really?" She knew Dagur wanted to change, but she still could not believe he would save Hiccup after hating him so much.

Hiccup nodded. "He said he's thought a lot about his life, and he wants to change. I thought he was tricking me at first, but... Toothless let him ride him."

"That is a big deal." If Toothless trusted him, there must be something to it. "Have you told everyone else?"

Hiccup hesitated. "No. I'm still confused by what happened, and I'm not sure how everyone else will take it."

Eira frowned. "They need to know, Hiccup. If we see him again, they need to be prepared." The last thing she needed was for someone to try to attack him... again.

"I know. And I will tell them... eventually."

Eira nodded. "How is he doing?"

"He seemed find if not a little crazy - but that's pretty normal. He asked about you and Heather. I told him you were both fine."

"Have you seen Heather at all?"

He shook his head. "I haven't heard a word. I hope she's doing alright."

"I'm sure she's fine. She's a tough one." But she did need to learn to rely on others. "Is Dagur still on that island?" Perhaps she could go check up on him.

"No. He left on a dragon hunter ship he stole. He didn't say where he was headed."

"Maybe I'll send him a letter and find out..."

Hiccup nodded. "That's a good idea. Anyway, tell me about your trip. How's your family?"

Eira brightened. "Oh, they're great, thanks for asking. Torvald is doing very well." She suddenly remembered that she had a secret as well. She needed to tell Hiccup she was a princess. Yet, this did not seem like the right time to tell him. She would... eventually. At least he was not the one who's reaction she feared the most.

* * *

"Who are you writing to?"

Eira paused with her pen over the paper. Her brother sounded mildly curious. She spared him a quick glance to find he had finished unpacking. "A friend," she replied nonchalantly. She was not ready to tell him about Dagur just yet. While she knew on principle he would be just as forgiving as she was, she feared his protective brotherly instincts would take over.

"You've made friends outside of Berk?"

"Yes." She thought about Heather. "A few, actually. It's good for us to make allies, isn't it?"

Haldor smiled in agreement. "Very true. You are going to use that Terrible Terror? I have to say, that is quite ingenious. I may have to implement such a system in Torvald when I become king."

"Hiccup is the one who thought of it. He knows a lot about dragons." She finished her letter and set to waiting a minute to let the ink dry.

"Excellent. Speaking of Hiccup... are you planning on telling him the truth about us?"

Eira's smile vanished. She understood why she should tell Hiccup. The longer she waited, the worse it would be for their diplomatic relations. Yet she feared his response. "I'll tell him... later. Maybe after we talk to Stoick."

Haldor studied her and then nodded. "Good. It is best not to prolong these matters."

Eira smiled weakly. "Right. I am going to find Squirt. I will be right back." She rolled up her letter and exited the hut, relief filling her chest. She hated awkward conversations.

"Hello, Eira."

She nearly jumped out of her skin at Snotlout's sudden appearance. "You scared me!"

Snotlout blinked. "Sorry." His eyes fell on the letter clutched in her hand, and he frowned. "Writing to Dagur already?"

Speaking of awkward conversations... "Yes... It has been awhile."

"I know, but you did not write to _me_ while you were gone."

"I didn't write to _anyone_. And neither did you."

Snotlout scoffed and looked away. "I didn't want you to think I missed you."

Ah, so that was what this was about. "But I missed you, Snotlout."

He looked at her in surprise. "You did?"

She gave him a sweet smile. "Sure, I did. I managed by telling my family all about you. In fact, Haldor is eager to spend time with you. I was going to show him around the island on our dragons. How about you join us?"

"Really?" Snotlout said happily. He then hid his smile behind a smirk. "I mean, if you insist. Hookfang will love the chance to show off for the new guy."

Eira chuckled. "I will meet you at the stables after I find Squirt to deliver this letter."

With that, the two of them parted ways. The young girl hoped the two boys would get along. She did not see why they would not. Truthfully, she _had_ missed Snotlout and everyone else. It was good to be back.

* * *

Eira and Haldor put off their meeting with Stoick in order to help the dragon riders gather boulders for the catapult on Dragon's Edge. Eira worried her brother would detest the manual labor, but he seemed to enjoy himself with the others. He fit in well with everyone so far. It was only Snotlout of all people he seemed unsure of. Eira hoped that eventually he would be able to see his good qualities like she had.

They were almost finished with their task when, suddenly, there was a loud rumbling that grew closer. Everyone left their boulders and fled. Hookfang fell behind because the net holding his boulders was tangled. Toothless tried to help with his plasma blast, but this only caused Hookfang and Snotlout to tumble to the ground, screaming.

The riders ceased their mad dash when they saw the source of the noise: a large, golden dragon. "The Fireworm Queen?" Hiccup said.

Snotlout laughed. "I pretend to be scared so the dragons wouldn't be!"

Eira noted the way the others were now relaxed. "Do you know this dragon?"

"She saved Hookfang's life once," Snotlout replied.

"Hiccup, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Fishlegs.

"Yeah something's off," said Hiccup.

"What is she doing way out here, away of her island?"

"Perhaps she needs our help?" Haldor suggested.

The Fireworm Queen made movements to indicate that Hookfang should follow her. Then the riders noticed the wounds on her side. Dragon hunters?

"If I had to guess, she needs help defending herself," Hiccup said.

"And, since the Fireworm Queen and Hookfang have a history, he is the only dragon she trusts!" Fishlegs added.

"Well, if she's looking for back-up, she came to the right dragon!" Snotlout declared. "Those hunters want mess with the Queen? They're gonna have go through me and Hookfang! Come on, your highness, lead the way!" The Fireworm Queen took to the air, and Hookfang followed.

"Are we going to let him go alone?" Haldor asked.

"Not a chance," Eira said.

"Agreed," said Hiccup. "Let's go, everyone."

The riders caught up with Snotlout, who seemed to resent the intrusion. Eventually, he agreed to let them come as backup.

"He's quite reckless, isn't he?" Haldor said quietly to Eira.

"He can be," Eira said reluctantly, "but he means well." And she really hoped he knew what he was doing.

They arrived on the Fireworm Queen's island to find no signs of dragon hunters. Upon entering the cave where she dwelt, they discovered the real source of her problem: a Cavern Crasher. The mystery class dragon was renowned for pushing dragons out of their homes and taking over.

A fierce battle ensued, ending in the cavern going up in flames. Thankfully, the riders were able to escape to a safe area. Then the Fireworm Queen vanished down a tunnel, away form the Cavern Crasher.

"Whew!" Fishlegs said. "It would appear that we're in the middle of a territorial dispute!"

"Okay, guys," Hiccup said, "the Queen needs our help! So we're gonna-"

"No, no, no!" Snotlout interrupted. "No time for thinking! We need action, and that's why she came to me and Hookfang!"

Hiccup frowned. "Yeah, Snotlout, that's fine but-"

"She saved Hookfang's life, and a Jorgenson always repays his debts. So, that's exactly what we're goning to do. We're gonna save her life."

"But you can't go by yourself!"

"I'm not by myself, I'm with Hookfang. And we're doing this alone. Now, Hookie!" Hookfang zoomed through the tunnel where the Queen escaped, and before the others could follow, a cave-in blocked their path.

"He'll be fine, Hiccup," Eira said, noting his concern.

Hiccup sighed. "I hope you're right."

"You seem to have a lot of faith in him," Haldor said.

"He's proven himself in the past, and he'll do so now," said Eira. They just had to give him a chance.

"For now, we need to find a way around this cave-in," Hiccup said.

Astrid managed to find a passage that she thought looped around, so they headed that way. They had not gone far before the Cavern Crasher caught up with them. So, there was another fight. It took some time, but they wounded the dragon. However, the Cavern Crashed gained new energy when it heard the sound of a baby dragon. It must be after the Queen's eggs! Another cave-in slowed down the riders for a minute, but then they wee back on its trail.

The riders flew down tunnels that took them far underground. When they reached the cave where the Fireworm Queen hid, Snotlout yelled at them not to come down. They did not listen. The Cavern Crasher was in there, and they needed to help out!

"Oh, no!" Snotlout cried. He, Hookfang, and the Queen stood together, facing the Cavern Crasher. "This guy will not give up!"

"Maybe you need some back-up!" Hiccup said.

Snotlout looked at the incoming riders in relief. " Ha ha ha ha! Right! But remember, you're only back-up!"

"Oh, I know, pal!"

Everyone worked together to drive off the Cavern Crasher for good. Elated at their success, Eira hoped off Swiftwings and ran to Snotlout. "You did it!" she exclaimed. She noticed him looking fondly at the baby Fireworms and smiled. "The babies are very cute, aren't they?"

"I know, right?" Snotlout said. His smile vanished when Hiccup approached. "I know, I know, I defied orders again!"

Hiccup shook his head. "No, you didn't! I never ordered you to do anything. This one was all you!"

Snotlout looked at him in surprise. "Why didn't you try to stop me?"

"Would you? Have stopped, that is."

"Probably not."

"Then why we are talking about it?"

Eira smiled at Hiccup. He really had come a long way in understanding their companion. "He believed in you," she told Snotlout.

Snotlout grinned. "You know, I could've gotten killed in there."

"Yeah, but you didn't," Hiccup said. "You crushed it today, Snotlout! You really did. This was all you."

"Thanks for the back-up! Ha ha ha ha!"

"I was quite impressed as well," Haldor said, approaching Snotlout. "I am pleased Eira has such dependable friends."

Snotlout nodded. "She can count on me!"

Eira looked from Haldor to Snotlout with a smile. "I certainly can."


	22. Exposed

**Chapter 21:** Exposed

Hiccup enjoyed getting to know Haldor. The young Viking was just as friendly and helpful as his sister. This made Hiccup curious to meet the girl's other siblings as well. He wondered what it was like to have a sibling and then be separated from them. The closest thing he had was Toothless.

The day after the Fireworm incident, Hiccup accompanied Eira and Haldor back to Berk to introduce the latter to his father. He was kicked out of the Great Hall while the two of them talked to Stoick. He was told it was a diplomatic meeting.

Finally, after an hour of discussion, he was let inside. He immediately sensed tension in the room as he approached the three Vikings. Something was wrong. For one, Eira would not look at him. And his father had that look about him.

"Is everything alright?" Hiccup said cautiously.

"Everything is fine," Stoick assured him. "These two would simply like a word with you."

"Just a quick one," Haldor said with a weak smile.

"Okay..." Hiccup said. He glanced at Eira, but she still avoided his gaze. "What's this about?"

"It's about us. We'd like to share something personal with you."

Hiccup scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. He did not like the sound of that. "Are you sick or something?"

"Perhaps it is best if you get straight to the point," Stoick said. "I will leave you alone." As he departed the Great Hall, the Viking who had arrived with Haldor (Hiccup had never caught his name) entered.

"Your highness," he said, his eyes on Haldor. "I need to know-"

Haldor shook his head and made a swiping motion in front of his neck. Eira became white.

"'Your highness?'" Hiccup repeated. "What's going on here?"

"I'm sorry," said the newcomer. "I thought he knew."

"Knew _what_?"

"Please give us a minute," Haldor said.

The man nodded an exited the Great Hall.

Hiccup rounded on the siblings, his arms crossed. "I want an explanation _now_."

Eira and Haldor exchanged looks. Eira finally looked at him and said, "There is something about myself I haven't told you. I - " She glanced at her brother. "Our father is the king of Torvald."

Hiccup stared at her dumbly. "That means you're..."

"I'm a princess, yes." She took a deep breath. "And Haldor is the future king."

Hiccup's mind spun with the news. "Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me?"

Eira's eyes clouded in sadness as she gazed at him. "I'm sorry, Hiccup. In Torvald, the royal family is not allowed to do _anything_ exciting because we must be protected at all costs. We don't have any real friends because they only see the title, not the person. I thought all of you would treat me the same way if you knew the truth. That's why I hid it."

"I guess I can understand that. But we we know you now, Eira. Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"It... never seemed like the right time."

"Once you begin a lie, it is hard to stop it," Haldor said. "It is the path of least resistance."

"Honestly, I'm still afraid of how everyone will react," Eira admitted. "Haldor convinced me to tell you, but some of the others can be a bit... dramatic."

Hiccup frowned. "I know, but they still deserve the truth."

"I'll tell them eventually. Please, Hiccup. I need to do it right."

Hiccup shook his head. "I won't tell them, but... I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were better than this." How could she ask him to lie to his friends? Sure, it was not his secret to tell, but why burden only him with the truth?

Eira cast her gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be too hard on her," Haldor said. "She wanted to start over on Berk as a new person... not a princess. It would have been hard to do that if everyone treated her special."

"I know," said Hiccup. "This is just a lot to take in."

"I hope you will be able to continue to treat her the same."

Hiccup looked at Eira, who could no longer meet his eye. "I hope so too." This certainly changed everything... and not necessarily for the better.

* * *

Eira regretted the way Hiccup found out about her. Now he seemed to almost avoid her. It was easier to deal with than when Snotlout ignored her, but she did not know what to do about it. Haldor assured her he simply needed time to adjust. She hoped he was right.

One day, she was taking a flight around Dragon's Edge when she noticed a fire at Hiccup's hut She immediately turned Swiftwings that way to help. However, when she got there, Ruff and Tuff already doused the fire. Eira landed and looked at the scene. Hiccup was shaking his head in dismay while Snotlout appeared oblivious to everything.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Snotlout set everything on fire by trying to light the forge!" Hiccup said.

"I was _helping_," Snotlout said. "Relax, Hiccup. Don't get your tunic in a bunch. Everything's fine."

"Oh yeah, it's fine? It's fine? Does this look 'fine' to you?" Hiccup motioned to the charred clubhouse.

"I guess I'm just an optimist, Hiccup. I'm what you'd call a 'hut half un-burned' kind of guy."

"Hiccup, calm down," Eira said.

Hiccup turned on her. "Don't tell me to calm down!"

Eira flinched. Normally he would listen to her, but she was not sure if he would now with everything that had happened. Still, she had to try. "It sounds like Snotlout was trying to help."

"By burning everything down?"

"That wasn't his intention. Look, you have a right to be angry about the results, but if you want things like this to happen less often, you should affirm his intentions."

"I don't need affirmation," Snotlout scoffed.

Eira held in a sigh. These two had gotten better since she arrived, but they definitely still needed to work on their communication. She did not have a chance to continue, for Stoick suddenly landed with Skullcrusher, demanding to speak to Snotlout about his father.

"Ever since he joined Astrid's auxiliary Dragon Riders, he's become intolerable on a whole different level," the chief explained. "The man suddenly has ideas on improving _everything_. Most of which are considerably above his place in the tribe or station in life. Most recently, he's been pushing a plan for a secret off-Berk cache of emergency food and supplies."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Hiccup said.

Stoick rounded on him. "You're taking his side now, are you?"

"Uh. No, no. Uh, I just-"

Stoick continued on as if he had not been interrupted: "It wouldn't be a bad idea if he didn't persist on telling it to me four times a day. I mean, how could he be so unaware and pigheaded? Anyway, I finally told the old pain in my buttocks to go ahead and start searching. He's taken a number of reconnaissance trips as of late. Then, he went on his most recent expedition. And he hasn't returned."

"Relax, chief," Snotlout said. "He's a Jorgenson. He can take care of himself."

"It's been a month, son."

Snotlout's face turned white. "A month? You didn't say it was a month. That's my dad out there!"

Eira cast him a sympathetic look. "I'm sure he's fine."

"Okay, Dad, do you have any idea where Spitelout might have gone?" Hiccup asked.

"No, he was too secretive," Stoick said. "I did find this. Can you help me decipher it?" He handed his son a piece of parchment.

"Now, clearly it's some sort of coded map."

Snotlout grabbed the map from Hiccup. "I've seen this before. But it's not code. It's just my dad's bad handwriting and terrible grammar. Why would you dangle a participle like that? And the penmanship." He shook his head in disgust.

"Just tell me where to look and-" Stoick started.

"I'm going with you. I can't stay here if my dad's in trouble. What kind of son would I be? Besides, I can rub it in his face for once. What a muttonhead." He sighed and shook his head.

"I'll go with you," Eira said. When he looked at her in surprise, she smiled. "We're partners, right?"

Snotlout smiled back at her. "Right. Thanks, Eira."

* * *

The Vikings successfully located the island Spitelout scouted. However, upon arriving, they found a completed storehouse. While searching for Spitelout, the young Vikings and their dragons were caught in a trap. Before Stoick could free them, a Singetail attacked out of nowhere.

Eira could only watch helplessly as Stoick attempted to fight the dragon. Then Spitelout arrived and assisted Stoick in driving it off. With the small break, the others were cut free from the trap... and Stoick and Spitelout immediately started arguing. Eira thought they sounded very familiar, but she was still clueless on how to break them up.

Spitelout explained his reasoning for building the storehouse without orders. And he claimed the Singetail arrived _after_ him and started setting fires everywhere. After more arguing, they all agreed to fight off the Singetail together since Spitelout refused to leave his storehouse.

The dragon proved to be a formidable opponent. Nothing they did seemed to work. And what made matters worse was that Spitelout and Stoick made a horrible team. Snotlout reluctantly sided with his dad each time, leaving Hiccup and Eira to play peacemakers. And then Stoick had it.

"I've had enough of this dragon and this place," the chief growled. "We leave at first light. Contrary to other thinking, our lives are not worth an empty building."

"Go, then," Spitelout said. He crossed his arms and stayed put while Stoick stalked away. "The three of you. We are staying."

Snotlout looked up at him anxiously. "What? Dad?"

"Jorgensons don't go where they're not trusted or wanted. We'll stay here, protect what's ours."

"Fine, if that's the way you want it," Stoick said.

"It's the way it has to be."

Eira stood in the middle of the feuding father-son duos, not knowing what to do. Did she really have to choose a side in this fight? She exchanged a look with Hiccup, who appeared just as apprehensive.

"Hey, Dad?" Hiccup said tentatively. "Do you think we should reconsider?"

"Nonsense," Stoick scoffed as he mounted his dragon. "Tired of his pigheadedness. Gets us nowhere, and puts us in danger. Come, Eira."

Eira anxiously looked between the two sides. She wanted to argue but figured it futile. There was only one thing she could do. She moved to stand in between Snotlout and Spitelout. Then she took a deep breath and faced Stoick. "No. I'm staying with them."

Everyone except Hiccup appeared surprised at this. "Leave them be, lass," Stoick said with a warning in his tone. "They'll only put you in danger."

"It'll be more dangerous if it's just the two of them. It would be wrong for me to leave." She also thought it was wrong for Stoick and Hiccup to leave, but telling them that would not make them change their minds.

Stoick's expression darkened. "I am ordering you to come with us. Torvald would not appreciate it if I let anything happen to you."

"See?" Spitelout said. "He even thinks he can tell _you _what to do, lassie."

"It's alright," Eira said quickly before another fight could break out. "Thank you for your concern, chief, but my family understands I make my own decisions. They would want me to do what I think is right."

"You think it's right to side with _them_?" Stoick said.

"I'm not siding with anyone. I just refuse to leave them alone."

"Dad, she and Snotlout are close," Hiccup said. "You're not going to get her to change her mind."

Stoick sighed. "Fine. We'll be off."

Hiccup shot Eira an apologetic look as he mounted Toothless and took off after his father. Eira hoped he would be able to talk some sense in Stoick, but she wasn't counting on that.

"Well, that's that then," Spitelout said. "At least your friend has some sense."

"You didn't have to do that," Snotlout said, looking at Eira in amazement.

"Sure I did," Eira said. "We're partners. I can't leave you to fight a dangerous dragon alone, even if you are being a muttonhead."

Snotlout smiled. "Thanks."

"You sure you're up for this?" Spitelout asked.

"Of course!" Eira said. "You built a beautiful storehouse and we need to protect it."

Spitelout grinned. "I like her, boy-o. Now, here's the plan..."

After a brief explanation, the three Vikings perched on the roof of the storehouse and waited for the Singetail to return. One Spitelout's command, they flew up and attacked the dragon.

"Yeah! That's it!" Snotlout said excitedly. "We got him on the run-" He was interrupted by a second Singetail shooting at them. "Watch out, there's two of 'em!"

"I can see that," Spitelout said. "Keep firing!"

"We can do this!" Eira said as she urged Swiftwings to continue her assault.

"Ah!" Snotlout cried. "We're losing ground. Is that- Dad, look! Behind you!"

Eira turned her head to see Stoick and Hiccup swoop down and blast the second Singetail. "You came back!" she said to Hiccup.

"You were right," Hiccup said. "We shouldn't have left them behind."

"What?" Stoick said to Spitelout's stunned expression. "You wanna save what's yours or not?"

Spitelout nodded and got back to work. For a minute, the five of them attempted to fight off the two dragons.

"Where did the second one come from?" Hiccup asked once they had a breather.

"I don't know," said Snotlout. "Maybe it was drawn to the fires?"

"Yes!" Hiccup exclaimed. "That's it, Snotlout. It wasn't marking its territory with the fires. It was calling for back-up!"

"Well, the five of us can take down two Singetails," Stoick said.

"What about three?" said Snotlout as a third Singetail flew towards the island... followed by a fourth.

"Or four?" Hiccup said. He looked at Stoick anxiously. "Dad!"

"No!" Stoick said firmly. "We stay! We hold! We fight!"

"There are too many of them, Stoick," Spitelout said.

"We can do this, Spitelout!"

Spitelout looked around at the Singetails and then at his companions. Finally, resolve overtook his face. "No, we can't. And we won't. It's okay, Chief. We will find another island."

Stoick nodded in understanding. "And we'll build another storehouse."

"Together."

Eira exchanged a smile with Hiccup. Definite progress had been made here. And what's more, Hiccup was no longer giving her that look of disappointment. As the five of them departed the island, she found herself filled with hope that the future would turn out just fine.

* * *

Hiccup watched as Spitelout and his father flew off for Berk. He was glad the situation had ended positively for everyone involved. As he started for his hut, he noticed Eira, Snotlout, and Haldor talking to each other. He took a deep breath and headed their way. There was something he needed to do.

"Hey, Eira," he said. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure," Eira said, quickly hiding the uncertainty in her eyes. "I'll be right back, guys."

"Don't take too long!" Snotlout called after her.

Hiccup led Eira to a secluded area and then turned around to face her. "I wanted to thank you for your help today," he said.

Eira looked at him in surprise. "That was nothing. You're the one who got your father to come back."

"Yes, but you seem to understand Snotlout... and Spitelout so well. I know they can be difficult to handle, so I appreciate it."

Eira smiled. "It's no problem, really. They're not so bad. Thank _you_ for trusting my judgment when it comes to them."

Hiccup nodded. "I also want to apologize for overreacting to your secret. I do understand why you took so long to tell me, and I won't hold it against you."

"Th-Thank you, Hiccup. And I am sorry for lying. I never meant to hurt anyone."

"I know. It's hard enough being the chief's son. I can't imagine what it must be like to be royalty."

Eira smiled slightly. "It can be complicated." She paused. "Thank you for not telling the others. I promise I'll find a way to break it to them."

Hiccup had a feeling about something, and he decided to take a chance. "Snotlout's the reason you haven't told anyone, isn't he?"

Eira's eyes widened. "Wh-Why would you say that?"

"Because I know you care about him a lot, and I know how he is. You're not afraid he's going to be upset that you lied. You're afraid he's going to love your status." From her expression, he could tell he hit the mark.

"Well, yes... Status is everything to him. I don't want him to like me because of that."

"But he _already_ likes you, Eira. Yes, he will overreact when he finds out, but he'll get over it. It won't change anything."

Eira nodded, but disbelief still shone in her eyes. "I hope you're right. I'll... find a way to tell him."

"If you need any help, I'm always here."

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

Hiccup understood her reluctance, but he wished she could just get on with it so that everything was out in the open. He did not want anything to disrupt his team.


	23. Hard Lessons

**Chapter 22:** Hard Lessons

Snotlout zipped through the air on Hookfang. Haldor tried to keep up on his Snifflehunch, but he fell behind. Snotlout landed at the base first and struck a confident pose. "I told you Monstrous Nightmares are the best," he said once the other Viking finally landed.

"You two are pretty fast," Haldor said as he dismounted. "But Brightclaw has his strengths as well."

Snotlout looked the Snifflehunch up and down. "Which would be...?" He did not mean to be rude, but he did not understand why someone as cool as Haldor had such an odd dragon.

Haldor smiled, not seeming offended in the least. "He can fly for long periods of time with great weight on his back without getting tired, he's extremely loyal, and he has an acute sense of smell. He can actually sniff out if someone is a friend or foe."

"Really?" Snotlout looked at Brightclaw with newfound respect. "That is pretty cool." The dragon suddenly bounded over to him and started sniffing him. Snotlout laughed when his nose tickled him. Satisfied, Brightclaw moved onto Hookfang.

"He likes you," Haldor said in approval.

"Of course he does! I'm a likable guy."

"I've noticed Eira seems to like you as well," Haldor said casually.

Snotlout noticed the subtle change in the atmosphere, and it made him uneasy. "Is there a reason she shouldn't?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm simply looking out for her."

"I'm not going to hurt her, if that's what you're suggesting. I like her too."

"I know you would not intentionally hurt her, but..." Haldor paused as if searching for the right words. "She is quite sensitive. You need to be careful about what you say and do around her."

Snotlout felt calmer when he saw where Haldor was coming from. Still, something irked him about his assessment. "I'm working on that, trust me, but I'm not going to treat her like she's fragile. I know you're her brother and everything, but she's stronger than she looks. You trusted her to leave her home and fly all the way out here on her own. You need to trust she can take care of herself."

Haldor dipped his head in acknowledgement. "You are right. I am glad she has someone like you to support her."

Snotlout had an odd feeling this had been a test. Oh well. At least it seemed he passed. "Eira and Swiftwings can always count on us, right Hookfang?"

The Monstrous Nightmare snorted in agreement.

Haldor smiled. "Excellent. I will return to Torvald soon, and I am glad to leave her in good hands." He paused. "There is one other thing... Do you know how she got that scar on her forehead? She would not explain it to us, and we did not want to pry."

Snotlout froze. If Eira did not want to tell her family about what happened with Dagur, was it really his place to explain? Then again, her brother was probably just looking out for her again. What if he thought one of the _riders _caused the scar? Was this another test? If so, what was the right answer?

"It's alright if you do not want to tell me," Haldor said after a moment of silence. "I probably worry too much."

"She got it saving someone," Snotlout said quickly before he changed his mind. "It was very brave of her, especially considering he was an enemy at the time."

Haldor raised his eyebrows in interest. "_Was_?"

"It's... er... complicated."

Haldor nodded. "I understand. Thank you for telling me. I am glad she has the courage to follow her convictions."

Snotlout hoped he had not said too much, but he thought Eira needed to give herself more credit. "We all appreciate her. So... thank you for trusting us."

"Of course. Shall we see what the others are up to?"

Snotlout welcomed the chance to end the conversation. Maybe now they could get back to doing something fun!

* * *

The dragon riders finally ran into the dragon hunters again, but it was not quite as either side expected. It all started when Astrid investigated a ship of dead Vikings, all with pale green skin. Fishlegs suggested they died from the Scourge of Odin, a plague that wiped out many Viking villages centuries ago. Astrid assured everyone she was fine, but by the following morning, it became apparent she was very sick.

Snotlout and Eira returned to Berk for help - Snotlout to grab Gothi's notes and Eira to consult Asmund. Eira came back empty handed. Torvald knew of no cure. Everyone was gathered in Astrid's hut to look after her when Snotlout returned. He handed Hiccup Gothi's book, and Hiccup scanned the pages.

"Fishlegs, look!" Hiccup exclaimed. "In Gothi's notes there's a cure for the Scourge of Odin. A green solution made from the saliva of a Buffalord dragon." He frowned when Fishelgs winced. "What? What is it?"

Fishlegs shifted nervously. "Well it's just..."

"There aren't anymore Buffalord," Astrid said from her bed. "They were all hunted to extinction during the Scourge's last outbreak."

"There are none in Torvald either," Eira said, "but that doesn't mean there's not a few hiding somewhere. Some dragons are good at that... especially if they've been given a reason to hide."

Hiccup nodded. "Exactly. We need to get out there and find one."

"But we don't even know where to start looking," Fishlegs said. "There's no mention of the Buffalord anywhere. It's like they were wiped from history."

"There's got to be information somewhere," Haldor said. "We can do this if we work together."

Everyone else agreed.

Eventually, they were able to piece together an old map and find the potential location of Buffalord dragons. And then, when they arrived on the island, they saw it: a sturdy dragon perfectly content staying right where he was. When the riders tried to bring the Buffalord back to Dragon's Edge, he exploded in a rage. Then, back at the island, he returned to his tranquil demeanor.

So, if they could not bring the Buffalord to Astrid, they had to bring Astrid to the Buffalord. Snotlout immediately flew off to fetch her. Eira made a mental note about how helpful he was being throughout this whole ordeal. Even though the two of them fought all the time, he obviously cared.

When Astrid arrived on Stormfly, Hiccup helped her to the ground and set her up against a rock. Then he used a cup to collect the Buffalord's saliva and offered it to her.

"Nothing's happening," Hiccup said.

"Maybe it takes some time for the antidote to work," Fishlegs said.

"No, something's wrong."

Fishlegs skimmed through Gothi's notes. "It says the green solution will cure the Scourge. 'Green Solution.' 'Cure.' That's all it says."

Hiccup frowned. "But the Buffalord's saliva is clear. What does it mean, 'green solution?'"

Snotlout glared at the twins, who were munching on green herbs. "How can you guys eat at a time like this?"

"Hey, people deal with stress differently, okay?" Ruffnut said.

"And we're eating what the Buffalord eats, because, hey, who doesn't want sweet-smelling droppings?" said Tuffnut.

"It's a victimless crime."

Fishlegs's eyes went wide. "Wait, Hiccup..."

Tuffnut looked down and frowned. "It's all over my pants." Indeed, his pants had turned as green as his mouth.

"The herbs," Hiccup said. "It must be what the Buffalord eats_ mixed_ with the saliva that creates the antidote."

"Which would stand to reason why it won't leave this place," said Fishlegs. "It can't be away from the herbs it eats."

"Then we need to get the Buffalord to eat the herbs," Eira said.

The task was not too difficult. The Buffalord welcomed the herbs offered to it, and soon his dripping saliva turned green. Just before Hiccup could collect the saliva, however, the dragon hunters appeared out of nowhere and captured the Buffalord.

Hiccup glared at their leader. "Viggo!"

"Hello, Hiccup," Viggo said with a cocky smirk. "Thank you so very much for this gift. I do apologize that you won't be able to use it to save your little friend."

"But how?" Fishlegs said in astonishment. "There's no trace of this island anywhere. How did he find it?"

"Who cares?" said Snotlout, mounting Hookfang. "We've been dying for a little action."

Eira and Haldor flew beside each other on their respective dragons. Eira remembered how she always wanted to join Haldor when he fought dragon hunters in Torvald, and now she had the chance. They worked together to blast at the hunters in an attempt to knock them back.

"Pull up, riders," Hiccup said after only a minute of fighting. "We can't risk hurting the Buffalord. We need it. Viggo, release that dragon. You have no idea what you're doing."

"Oh, I beg to differ, my dear Hiccup," Viggo said. "I'm keenly aware of my actions. This dragon is exceedingly unique. It will elicit a considerable bounty on the open market. You should have left well enough alone, Hiccup. My fishing boat was no place for you or any of your riders."

Hiccup froze. "_Your_ fishing boat?"

Eira gasped in understanding. "No..."

Viggo turned to Ryker. "Move him." Then he looked back at the riders. "It's simple really. Supply and demand. I knew where to get the supply if only I could generate the demand."

"You're a monster!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Fishlegs, I'm shocked. I'd have thought you were above name-calling. 'Monster?' No. 'Savy businessmen?' Indeed."

"And what if the dragon was extinct?" Hiccup said with a dark expression.

"I tend not to dwell on the 'what-ifs,' my boy. Leaves you barren."

"But all those people!" Eira cried. "Does life have no value to you?"

Viggo looked at her as if considering her. "Life has value, but some losses are necessary."

"But to let people _die_?" Eira gripped Swiftwings' saddle tightly as she fought back the tears. She knew the dragon hunters were cruel to dragons, but this was something else. This was _inhuman_.

"Eira," Haldor said from beside her, shaking his head. "He's not worth it."

Viggo's eyes flickered to the older boy. "Do I know you from somewhere? Where are you from?"

"They're from Torvald," Snotlout said. "You have a problem with that?"

Eira saw something in Viggo's eyes that made her blood turn cold. "Not at all."

Snotlout turned to Hiccup. "What are we waiting for? Let's take this psycho out already!"

But they did not get the chance. Ryker raised his axe above the Buffalord's head in a threatening manner.

"I would think twice about your actions, Hiccup," Viggo said.

"And your profits?" said Hiccup.

"Like I said, business is business. This? Oh, it's a loss I'm willing to incur. Question is, are you?"

Hiccup stared at him long and hard before answering. "Okay, Viggo. Okay, you win. Take him. Take the dragon. But leave us with what we came for, the Scourge antidote. Buffalord Saliva. I'm not leaving here without it. That's a loss I'm not willing to take."

"No," Astrid croaked. "Hiccup. Don't give him... Not for me."

"Do we have a deal? Or are both leaving here empty-handed? Your call."

Eira thought he might refuse out of spite, and the idea chilled her. "Please, Viggo." If there was any humanity left in him...

Viggo promptly gathered the Buffalord's saliva and handed the cup to Hiccup. "I've truly missed our time together, Hiccup. My brother leaves something to be desired in the repartee department. My boy, don't look so morose. It takes all the fun out of it. All's well that ends well. Hmm?"

Hiccup raced to Astrid and gave her the antidote. To everyone's relief, she immediately looked better.

"I'm afraid our time must end, Hiccup," Viggo said. "We will continue our contest in due time." He started for his ship with the Buffalord in tow.

"He won't get far," said Tuffnut. "Let's go after him."

"Yeah," Snotlout agreed, "I'm sick of that smug-"

"No," Hiccup said. "Stand down. We agreed to let him leave the island with that dragon. And that's exactly what we're gonna do."

Eira wondered at his decision, but she did not have to wait long to understand. As soon as the ship left the island, the Buffalord exploded in a rage, and the dragon hunters were forced to let him go. Eira smirked as the dragon landed in his field, now content.

"Well, that leaves just one thing to do," Hiccup said.

The riders flew off to the ship that had started everything. Astrid spoke the last rights, giving them a proper sendoff. Eira felt her heart twist painfully as she thought about everything that had transpired.

"Are you going to be alright?" Haldor asked softly.

"I - I don't know," she said honestly. She sucked in a sharp breath. "It's just Viggo. He - I mean, we were taught there's good in everyone, and usually I can see that. But with him-"

Haldor gave her a sympathetic look. "I know. I still believe that too, but with some people, it's buried too deep to reach. You can't save everyone, Eira."

The young girl lowered her head. "I know. I just didn't know anyone could be so cruel."

"Then it's a good thing you have a crew of good people to stop him."

Eira looked at him to see him offering her a gentle smile. "Thanks. You're right. We will stop him. We_ have_ to." Because it was not just dragons' lives that were on the line. This was even bigger.

* * *

Six weeks passed by in a flash. Haldor ended up spending Snoggletog at Berk. He assured Eira that their family would be perfectly fine on their own, and he wanted her to have one of her siblings there. She appreciated the gesture. The traditions were different than what they were used to, but they enjoyed it all the same.

Once they returned to Dragon's Edge, Haldor prepared for his departure. Eira watched him as he packed up his things in her hut. When he was finished, he turned to her and said, "How about one last flight around the island?"

Eira smiled. He did not have to ask her twice. The gathered their dragons and took off. In the middle of their peaceful flight, they took a break at a quiet pond surrounded by trees. Their dragons drank while they stood together near the water.

"I want to thank you for your hospitality," Haldor said, finally breaking the silence. "I know it must have been different to have me here."

Eira shook her head. "It's been fine. You fit in well with everyone else."

Haldor smiled. "I am glad. Your friends are wonderful. I have no doubt you will accomplish all of your goals. And if you ever find you have too much to handle, you can always ask Torvald for help."

"Thank you, Haldor. I hope it will not come to that." She paused. "Do Ingrid and Oliver really want to visit as well?"

Haldor chuckled. "Indeed. And probably even more so when I return with my stories. But don't worry; we can discuss that after your next trip."

Eira nodded. "Sounds good."

"Now, there is something mother and father wanted me to ask..." He looked away, for once seeming uncomfortable.

Eira did not like the uneasy feeling that filled her chest. "What is it?"

He gave her a guilty look. "You know how they were before you left. They want to make sure you're taken care of, so if there's any young Viking who has caught your eye..."

She suddenly understood. "N-Not at all! There's no one I'm interested in yet." She gave him a weak smile, hoping he bought it.

Haldor looked her over. "I see. I will let them know. I do not think you have to rush anything, but they tend to worry."

"I know..." But at least they weren't here to force her to meet suitors anymore.

"Anyway, shall we get back? I believe Hiccup said something about a proper sendoff..."

Eira grinned. "Yes, let's go!" She had to admit, she would miss her brother when he left. But he had his duties like she had hers. And neither of them could fail.


	24. The Trouble With Heather

**Chapter 23:** The Trouble With Heather

Eira awaited Heather's arrival with the other dragon riders. Recently, it had been discovered that Fishlegs was secretly corresponding with the girl. The others were worried, so they read all the letters. They decided to help Heather out and invite her over with the intention of eventually asking her to become a dragon rider.

Eira was not quite sure what to think of the situation. Her relationship with Heather was rocky, although the last time she saw her had not been too bad. She did feel bad for her and wanted her to be able to rely on her friends. But Dagur had been asking about her in his letters to Eira, so what could she tell him now?

Windshear landed in front of the group, and Heather slowly dismounted. She gave everyone a tentative smile.

"Hi, you," Hiccup said. "We thought you could use a couple of days to rest up."

"Thanks, Hiccup," Heather said. "I really appreciate this." She smiled when Fishlegs approached her excitedly. "Fishlegs! Thank you so much for the letters."

Fishlegs smiled shyly.

"I'm glad to see you're doing alright," Eira said.

Heather nodded. "You too, Eira."

"Hey!" Tuffnut exclaimed. "We should sing the Dragon's Edge welcome song."

Hiccup blinked. "Tuff, we don't have a Dragon's Edge welcome song."

"Sure we do. It's very catchy. I can perform it in several keys and there's sort of a dance that I do along with it."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I think Heather would rather set her gear down and get settled." She guided Heather away from the rest of them.

Eira did not see her again until that evening when she made dinner for everyone. It turned out to be pretty good. They were all enjoying themselves when Hiccup suddenly entered the clubhouse with news:

"Uh, gang, sorry to tell you, but we've got more Nadders incoming."

Snotlout groaned. "Oh, come on. Now?"

Heather blinked. "Nadders?"

"The yearly Nadder migration takes them through the worst of dragon hunter territory," Astrid explained. "We've been herding them away and diverting them to a different route."

"It takes them longer to get to their migratory home, but at least they actually arrive safely," Fishlegs said.

"Heather, you and Windshear could come with us," said Hiccup. "We can sure use the help."

Heather hesitated. "Windshear is still tired from the long trip. We'll only slow you guys down."

"Maybe Meatlug and I should stay behind and keep Heather company," Fishlegs said with a smile.

"Hey, I can keep Heather company," Snotlout protested. "Everyone says that I'm a great company-keeper."

Astrid gave him a look. "Who has ever said that?"

Snotlout frowned. "You don't know everybody. Shut up, Astrid."

Eira looked from Fishlegs to Heather. She had a feeling she knew what was going on here. Snotlout still stubbornly stood in place, so she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the clubhouse. "Come on. I need you, partner."

"Fine," Snotlout muttered. Once they were in the air following the others, he shot her an anxious look. "I am better than Fishlegs, right?"

Eira took a minute to respond. Did he actually like Heather, or was this about his insecurities again? She decided to play it safe. "It's not about who's better, Snotlout. Different girls are attracted to different type of guys."

"But I'm everyone's type!"

"Not Astrid's."

"She's in denial."

Eira thought it was actually quite obvious she was into Hiccup, but she kept this to herself. Their conversation died off as the group met up with the Deadly Nadders.

When they returned from the mission, they found a disaster in the stables. "Maybe it's Windshear," Eira heard Heather say as she entered with Hiccup. "I knew this wasn't such a good idea."

"Uh, what wasn't a good idea?" Hiccup said.

"Meatlug just went after Windshear," Fishlegs said, holding his dragon back.

"And it was awesome," Tuffnut said. Everyone glared at him. "I mean..."

"But is Meatlug okay?" Hiccup asked. "Can she fly?"

"Yeah, she's fine," Fishlegs said. "Why?"

"Let me guess," said Snotlout. "More Nadders?"

Hiccup nodded. "Heather, we could really use you. This is a big flock that's coming in."

Heather shook her head. "I don't think that Windshear can-"

"Windshear will be fine. We'll keep an eye on her."

And so, they all returned to the air. Eira sensed Heather's nervousness, and she could understand why. Windshear did not seem to like the presence of the other dragons. Eira tried to remember what she knew about Razorwhips. While there were some in Torvald, they were extremely difficult to train. What was the reason again?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Windshear suddenly went crazy and ended up attacking Tuffnut. Heather decided it was best if the two of them left. The rest of them focused on the Nadders. Afterwards, Hiccup and Eira went to check up on Heather and Windshear.

"So, uh, how's she doing?" Hiccup asked.

"Better," Heather said, though she still seemed worried.

"She seems better."

Toothless walked up to Windshear and sniffed her. She growled at him, and he scurried back to stand next to Swiftwings.

"I just wish I knew what happened," Heather said.

"Razorwhips are extremely independent and territorial," Eira said. She had finally remembered what she learned about the species back home. "They don't naturally work well with other Razorwhips - and even less so with other species."

Heather appeared disheartened at the news. "So, this was a mistake."

"That's not what I'm saying. It's important to know the strengths of your dragon so you can use them to change her behavior."

"And how do I do that?"

Eira grew silent. She had no idea that would satisfy her. She looked to Hiccup for help.

"Look, we've flown hundreds of missions," Hiccup said. "This was Windshear's first one. You should've seen Snotlout when we first started. He couldn't fly ten feet without somehow setting himself on fire."

Snotlout suddenly popped out of nowhere on Hookfang. "Did I hear my name? Were you guys talking about me? I know you were. I'm gonna be in my hut. It's got a great view. Come check it out. Hookfang!" He disappeared as soon as he appeared.

Eira rolled her eyes. "He just wants attention."

"And you don't give him enough?" Heather said.

Eira shrugged. She tried.

Hiccup shook his head and then returned his attention to Heather. "We just need to get Windshear some training. Start with simple flying drills, formations. Get her used to what it's like to work with other dragons."

Heather hesitated. "I don't know. I think I just need to keep her away from other dragons while we're here."

"Avoiding the problem will only make it worse," Eira said.

"And that's gonna be kind of tough if you become a dragon rider," said Hiccup.

Heather looked at him in surprise. "What? Why would I become-?"

Hiccup smiled. "Heather, that's part of why we asked you here. Just let me work with you guys."

Heather reluctantly agreed. Eira stayed behind as Hiccup led her away from the Edge. For Windshear's sake, she hoped they could work this out. When they returned later, however, Heather appeared even more distressed then before.

"How did it go?" Eira asked, already fearing the answer.

"Terrible," Heather said darkly.

"Okay, so that didn't go quite as planned," said Hiccup, "but I promise that tomorrow-"

"There's not gonna be a tomorrow."

Hiccup frowned. "Oh. Heather-"

"Clearly, this was a mistake. We just don't fit in here."

"What are you talking about? You fit in great. Besides, do you really want to do that to Fishlegs?"

Heather's expression saddened. "No, of course not. But it's obvious that Windshear can't work with the other dragons and someone is gonna get hurt. I knew this wouldn't work. It's just better if we go."

At the mention of Fishlegs, Eira had one last thought. She might not know how to help Windshear, but Fishlegs with his knowledge might. She approached his hut and knocked on the door.

"Oh, hey, Eira," Fishlegs said as he opened the door.

Eira noted his disappointment. "Expecting someone else?"

Fishelgs fidgeted nervously. "Er, no... Come on in." He stepped aside to let her walk in. "What's on your mind?"

"Heather is leaving."

Fishlegs' eyes grew wide in alarm. "What? Now?"

"No, tomorrow. But that doesn't give you enough time to help her out."

Fishlegs frowned. "And how can I do that?"

Eira quickly explained what she knew about Razorwhips. "So, do you think you can find a solution to this problem?"

Fishlegs appeared thoughtful. "I don't know. Maybe... And if it's for Heather..."

"I'm sure you can do it." She gave him an encouraging smile before leaving him to his thoughts. Right now, he was their best hope.

* * *

The next day, the dragon riders continued their work with the Deadly Nadders. Only Fishlegs stayed behind so he could say goodbye to Heather. Eira hoped he had found a way to help Windshear. If not, he deserved this time alone.

Suddenly, they spotted a dragon hunter ship coming at them. And then there were more of them. Hiccup ordered them to fly above the clouds and regroup, but a dragon hunter hurled a chain that got caught around Hookfang's leg.

Eira gasped. "Snotlout!" She wanted to help but did not know what to do. The chain was made out of some sort of reinforced steel or iron.

Snotlout stopped panicking as he squinted his eyes to look past the riders. "Wait, is that..."

Hiccup craned his beck back. "Fishlegs riding-"

"Windshear!" Astrid exclaimed. "What are they doing?"

"Doesn't matter. Right now I'm just thankful they decided to show up."

Eira watched as Fishlegs flew by on Windshear and Heather on Meatlug. The two of them worked together to take out the dragon hunter ships. Every time Heather and Meatlug were in danger, Windshear helped out. They were a perfect team!

"Well done, Fishlegs!" Hiccup called out. "Switching dragons was the trick. Now even if there are other dragons around, Windshear's gonna do what comes naturally."

"Protect Heather," Astrid said.

"Exactly."

"Great work, Fishlegs!" Eira said. "I knew you could do it!"

Fishlegs grinned back at her.

The riders finished off the dragon hunters and then continued herding the Nadders. When they got back to the Edge, Heather made a huge meal to celebrate... for both the successful herding of the Nadders and Heather's official induction as a dragon rider.

They were in the middle of laughing together and having a good time when a Terrible Terror flew into the room and dropped a letter in front of Hiccup. Everyone looked at the letter and then at Heather.

Heather blinked. "I didn't send it."

Hiccup unrolled the letter and scanned it. His expression darkened as he read it.

"What is it?" Astrid gently asked. "Are you okay?"

Hiccup lowered the letter and gave everyone a grave look. "It's from Dagur. He's been looking everywhere for his sister. And he wants our help in finding her."

Everyone grew silence.

"Well, that shouldn't take long," Tuffnut said loudly. "She's right there." He pointed to Heather and received glares in response.

Heather rubbed her arm and looked down. "I knew he would come looking for me."

"Well, maybe that's not such a bad thing," Hiccup said.

Heather looked at him sadly.

"Or maybe it is. Look, Heather, you're one of us now. A dragon rider. If you're not ready to be found, we'll make sure you won't be."

"Thank you, Hiccup," Heather said quietly.

Eira stared at her plate. She suddenly did not feel hungry. This was what she had worried about in the beginning. But when she turned her concern to Heather and Windshear, she forgot this might come up. She lifted her head and caught Hiccup's gaze. Then she stood up and left the clubhouse.

Eira leaned against the building and stared up at the night sky. A minute later, Hiccup appeared beside her. "Hey," he said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright," she said. "I'm just worried about Heather... and Dagur."

"I know you probably think she should forgive him, but that's her choice."

"But can she make a proper choice when she doesn't have all the information?"

"What are you-"

"He saved your life. She should know that."

Hiccup frowned. "I still haven't told anyone else. I'm still not completely sure what it means."

"I am." Eira took a deep breath. "He's been writing to me, Hiccup. Every now and then. He says he's returned to Berserker Island and is actually trying to be a good chief. He wants a place Heather can come back to so they can be a family. He's really trying, and she should hear that from him."

Hiccup hesitated. "I understand, but we can't force her to do anything."

"We can _persuade_. Please, Hiccup. It's not just for Dagur. Heather's been all alone, and I think it would help if she strengthens her one familial connection."

Hiccup appeared to be thinking hard. "Fine," he said at last. "We can talk to her tomorrow."

Eira gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Hiccup and Eira met up with Heather as she exited Astrid's hut. She wanted to check out the spot Fishlegs had already scouted out for her own hut, and she allowed the two of them to accompany her on the ground of 'catching up.'

"You just missed Eira's brother," Hiccup said casually as they walked. "He spent a few weeks with us. He's a pretty cool guy."

Heather looked at Eira curiously. "You have a brother?"

"Two, actually," Eira said. "One one sister."

"Wow. That's a big family."

"Yes. We're all pretty close. My brother Haldor came back with my after I visited home. Apparently my younger siblings also want to visit Dragon's Edge."

Heather smiled. "That sounds nice."

Eira nodded. "Family is important, you know?"

Hiccup took a deep breath. This was his chance. "Speaking of family... Heather, I need to tell you something."

Heather's smile fell as she stopped walking and turned to face him. "What is it, Hiccup?" she asked cautiously.

"While Eira was visiting her family, I had an interesting run-in with _your _brother..."

Heather's face hardened. "What did Dagur do?"

"Nothing. I mean, he saved my life... and Toothless'."

Heather looked at him incredulously. "Really? Are you sure it was on purpose?"

"Yes! Toothless was struck by a dragon root arrow, and Dagur helped eliminate its effects. And then he fought off the dragon hunters to give me time to escape."

Heather frowned. "That doesn't sound like him."

"That's what I thought too. But he says he's changed. He has people he cares about now."

"He told me that too," Eira added.

Heather shot her a suspicious look. "Have you been seeing him?"

"N-No. We've just been writing each other letters. He's trying to build a better life, and he wants you to be a part of it."

Heather looked away. "I... can't. Not right now."

"But you're family," Hiccup said. "And I think he really cares."

"It's just too much to handle. I can't forget everything that happened."

"But he saved _your_ life," Eira said. "He left the dragon hunters for _you_."

"You should at least hear him out," Hiccup said. "Let him explain himself. If you don't want him to be a part of your life after that, tell him. Hiding isn't going to solve anything."

Heather rubbed her arms and cast her gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry, guys. I don't think I'm ready."

"But-" Eira started.

Heather lifted her head to meet her gaze. "If you want to meet with him away from here and help him 'change his life,' then that's fine. Just please leave me out of it."

"Heather-" Hiccup said.

She shook her head and backed away. "I'm sorry." She turned and left them standing there.

Hiccup left out a heavy sigh. "We tried." He looked at Eira sympathetically. "Maybe she just needs some time."

Eira bit her lip but nodded. "I just hope we have time..."

Hiccup could not agree more. Keeping Heather's secret would be no easy task.


	25. Dagur's Return

**Chapter 24:** Dagur's Return

Heather soon grew accustomed to being a dragon rider. She fit in well and helped everyone complete several successful missions. Eira got along with her fine enough... as long as they did not bring up Dagur. She enjoyed the peace, actually, even as she knew it could not last.

One day, Eira needed to talk to Hiccup about something before dinner. She knocked on the door to his hut. When he answered, she was nearly run over by an over-excited figure. It took her a second to recognize the person hugging her.

"Dagur!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I would like to know," Hiccup said from behind him, looking utterly lost and confused.

"Eira!" Dagur exclaimed. "It's good to see you!"

Eira gave him a small smile. "It's good to see you too. Do you need help with something?"

"Heather! I haven't seen a trace of her. It's so frustrating!"

Eira exchanged a look with Hiccup. She resisted the urge to say 'I told you so.'

"Yeah, I'll bet," Hiccup muttered.

"I gotta have a dragon!" Dagur went on.

Hiccup blinked. "What?"

"To find Heather, I need to cover more ground faster! Dragony fast!"

"Makes sense to me," Eira said. Hiccup shot her a look, and she simply smiled at him. He should have known this would happen.

Hiccup sighed. "Yeah, I-I don't think so-"

Dagur rounded on him. "Hiccup! You and Toothless owe me. I saved your lives!"

"You also tried to kill us."

Dagur frowned. "Did I ... really?! I think maybe in here, I never really wanted to!" He pointed to his heart. "Right, Eira?"

The girl nodded. "I believe. You did save my life a long time ago."

Dagur grinned and turned to Hiccup. "See?"

Hiccup groaned. "Oh gods. I-I can't train you to ride a dragon."

"Why not?"

"Yeah, Hiccup, why not?" Eira said, crossing her arms. She wondered how he would get out of this. Dagur might suspect he still didn't trust him, but she thought it more likely he didn't want him to run into Heather. That would be bad. Still, it was his mess to clean up.

"I don't have the time," Hiccup said dismissively.

Dagur's shoulders sagged, and his entire demeanor deflated. "Oh. You're too busy. I get it. Sorry. Guess I'll be going." He turned and started for the door. "First maybe I'll, you know, take a stroll around the base. See a few old friends. Make a few apologies."

Hiccup's eyes grew wide, and he rushed to block the door. "Uh. No, no, no, no. Uh, you can't!"

Dagur looked at him suspiciously. "Why not?"

"Because, uh, you've got to be up early tomorrow, uh, to start your training!"

Dagur's face lit up. "Are you serious? But I thought-"

"I guess you're persuasive," I said.

"Okay, well, we'll meet first thing in the morning on the far side of the island," Hiccup said quickly. "That's where the best wild dragons are. Actually, you should go there right now and camp out for the night!"

"Great idea! Thank you, Hiccup! Thank you!" Dagur enveloped Hiccup in a hug.

"Don't-don't mention it."

"You're so small and cuddly."

Eira laughed at Hiccup's uneasy expression. Clearly, he was not used to this side of Dagur.

"Please never say that again." When Dagur let him go, he let out a breath of relief. "Uh, so I'll see you later. Remember, on the far, far side of the island."

"But I wanted to catch up with Eira," Dagur said.

"Eira can go with you," Hiccup said. "Keep you company." He shot her a look that told her not to argue.

Eira shrugged. She had no problem keeping an eye on him. She wanted to catch up with him as well. "Sounds fine with me. Come on, Dagur."

Dagur grinned. "Bye, brother!" He eagerly followed Eira out the door, leaving Hiccup and Toothless alone. Eira almost felt bad for him. Almost.

* * *

Hiccup had never been so nervous at dinner. He explained away Eira's absence by saying he sent her on a special mission. They bought it... for now. He hoped she was keeping Dagur calmed. He tried to causally bring up Dagur, but Heather reacted violently to the idea of her brother changing. It looked like he had a lot of work to do.

"I better go," Heather said, standing up. "I have island patrol tonight."

"No, Eira's doing that," Hiccup said quickly.

"Maybe I should catch up to her and keep her company," Snotlout said.

"No." Hiccup looked from Snotlout to Heather. "I have a way more important mission for you two."

Heather blinked. "You do?"

"Of course I do. It's, uh, one final recon mission to check out our target. You and Snotlout."

Snotlout gave him an odd look. "What are you talking about? We went last time."

"I know. That's why I'm sending you again. To be on the lookout for any last-minute changes."

"That sort of makes sense," Heather said.

Hiccup smiled in relief. This just might work. "And you should leave tonight."

"Tonight?" Snotlout exclaimed, leaping to his feet in a panic. "But I haven't even packed. Argh! It's gonna take a whole day to get there."

"Jeez, Hiccup, are you trying to get rid of us?" Heather said.

"Yes. No, no! That's crazy. Why would I-"

Heather smiled. "I'm kidding, Hiccup. Relax. Come on, Snotlout. Sooner we leave, the sooner we get back."

"Take your time," Hiccup said as the two of them left the clubhouse. "And by that, I mean 'be safe.'"

He had never been more relieved to see them gone. He knew Eira would want him to tell them all the truth, but he just couldn't. Not when Heather still could not accept him. Why did Dagur have to show up out of the blue? Even when he was trying to be good, he seemed to mess up Hiccup's plans.

* * *

"That cluster of stars looks like a Deadly Nadder, see?" Eira pointed to the sky and drew the pattern with her finger. She and Dagur laid side by side in the grass, gazing up at the night sky. Swiftwings lay off to the side, watching over them.

"Yes, I see!" Dagur said excitedly. "And there's a Skrill!"

Eira smiled. "That does kind of look like one."

"It's going to be so great to finally get my own dragon!"

"It sounds like you want one for more than just to find Heather." Eira rolled on her side to watch him.

Dagur grinned. "Oh yes! That's one of the many things I thought about when I was alone. I remember everything you and Heather showed me about your dragons, and I want a relationship with a dragon like you too have. Then the three of us can have many great adventures together!"

His eagerness made Eira slightly uneasy. "I would not bet on that just yet. You still have to repair your relationship with Heather. She might not be ready to get that close that fast."

Dagur faced her and gave her an anxious look. "But I saved her!"

"Yes, but you did a lot of bad things before that. And Heather... she's going through rough time. She has spent a lot of time alone as well, and I don't think it's gone as well for her as it has for you. It's hard for her to trust people, so you're going to have to work really hard at it."

"I will! Don't worry about me, Eira. I'll do whatever I can to fix this!"

Eira gave him a small smile. "Good. I know you will." Perhaps she was overthinking things. They were family, after all. Maybe everything would work out.

She kept these thoughts in mind as Hiccup met them the next morning. He appeared cautious around the overly excited Dagur, so she offered him a reassuring smile. Dagur already had practice riding Swiftwings, so this should not be too bad.

"Been thinking about what dragon I should ride," Dagur said. "Something that makes a statement. You don't have any Skrills hanging around, do you?"

Hiccup blinked. "What? No."

Dagur turned to Toothless. "Well, I suppose I could settle for a Night Fury. Not the same 'zhush' as a Skrill, but I could get by."

"Sorry, he's one of a kind."

"How about a Razorwhip? Like Heather's?"

"Dagur, I already picked out a dragon for you. You're gonna love it." Hiccup faced the trees and whistled.

Dagur followed his gaze. "He's awesome, right? And dangerous? Because I already picked out a name. 'Shattermaster.'" A green Gronckle bounded out of the trees and excitedly shook his body like a puppy. Dagur's face went blank. "Is, uh, is this my dragon's breakfast?"

Hiccup motioned to the dragon. "No, this is Shattermaster. The perfect dragon for you. Stable, easy to ride."

Eira smiled and approached the Gronckle. "Aw, he's cute." She rubbed his head, and he nuzzled into her hand affectionately.

"Yeah, uh, I am not riding that dragon," Dagur said.

Eira frowned. "Why not?"

"Then you're not riding any dragon," Hiccup said.

"It's beneath me," said Dagur.

Eira shot him a sharp look. "That's not nice, Dagur. Every dragon is special in its own way. None of them are beneath you."

Swiftwings snorted in agreement.

"She's right," Hiccup said. "Prove to me that you can even get on this dragon."

Dagur scoffed. "Easy. I got this!" He reached out and grabbed the Gronckle's tail. He tried to use the tail to climb on, but the dragon took off. "Get- Get back here!" He lost his grip and tumbled to the ground.

Eira gasped and ran after him. "Dagur, are you okay?"

Hiccup sighed and shook his head. "I tried to tell you."

Dagur groaned as he got up. "You made your point, you two. We'll do it your way."

Dagur quickly became determined to master the Gronckle. Hiccup tried his best to teach him how to control the dragon, and Eira went along for support. However, Dagur was a bit too eager to learn everything right away, and this resulted in him knocking into Toothless and sending them both crashing to the ground.

"Bad Dagur, bad!" Dagur said in frustration. "I'm sorry, Hiccup."

"You're trying to do too much too soon," Hiccup said. He held up his artificial leg, which was bent from the impact. "Great. I can't fly Toothless like this."

"Gimme it. I can straighten it out." Dagur snatched the leg and attempted to fix it.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

As expected, Dagur broke the leg in half. He winced. "Oops. Here you go." He handed Hiccup the pieces.

Hiccup sighed and accepted them. "It's okay. I have a spare back at my hut. I'll take your dragon and be back as soon as I can." He made his way over to Shattermaster and mounted him. "Okay. Now you stay right here. Don't go anywhere. Don't do anything. All right? Eira, keep an eye on him."

"Got it," Eira said. She looked at Dagur, who smiled at her. A moment of silence passed.

"Okay, I'm bored," Dagur. He turned to Toothless, who looked at him curiously. "Hmm..."

When Eira realized what he intended to do, it was too late. He mounted Toothless, and the Night Fury took off at lightning speed. So much for keeping an eye on him. She scrambled onto Swiftwings and took off after him.

Eira's heart sunk when she realized they were headed straight for the base. By the time she reached the main part of camp, she found her friends angrily surrounding Dagur and tying up his hands. Toothless sat nearby, looking on worried.

"Guys, stop!" Eira exclaimed. She jumped off her dragon and ran to the group. "He's on our side!"

Astrid cast her a suspicious look. "Then where's Hiccup?"

Eira pointed behind her where Hiccup was approaching. "Right there."

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs cried.

"You're alive!" Tuffnut said. He paused. "Wait. You're alive?"

"What's going on here?" Astrid said. "Dagur says you're buddies now and you're teaching him to ride a dragon?"

Hiccup chuckled nervously. "Yeah, it's a funny story, actually. Let's talk somewhere else..."

Eira untied Dagur, and then all of them headed to the clubhouse. Finally, Hiccup told them the story about how Dagur saved his life.

"Then I flew away in one direction and he sailed off in the other," he concluded.

"So, Dagur saved your life?" Astrid said in shock.

Dagur smiled. "And Toothless's. Right, bud?"

Toothless growled in agreement.

Hiccup shrugged. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell 'em, brother?" Dagur said, giving him a look.

"He told me and I told him to tell the rest of you," Eira said. "But he kept putting it off."

"Because I wasn't sure how you would feel about it," Hiccup said. "'Cause I wasn't sure how _I _felt about it."

"To be fair, I have done some pretty questionable things," Dagur said.

Fishlegs glared at him. "Questionable? Trying to kill us is not questionable!"

"One step at a time, Fishlegs," Eira said. "He's trying."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tuff said. "He saved you. I get that. But why are you teaching him how to ride a dragon?"

"I'm looking for Heather," Dagur said.

"Yes, and the sooner I teach him how to fly, the sooner he can leave to go find her, wherever she might be," Hiccup said.

The twins exchanged a look. "Dagur, have we got some good news for you," said Ruff.

Hiccup turned Dagur so his back was to the twins. "Yes, yes, we do. Fishlegs, here, is the best Gronckle trainer in the world. He can help improve your flying."

Fishlegs smiled. "Aww. Thanks, Hiccup."

"Maybe you should go train him."

"Good idea," Eira said, eyeing the twins who were still trying to get Dagur's attention.

"Now!" Hiccup said.

Fishlegs seemed to catch on. "Oh... Yes, right away."

Dagur grinned as he followed him out of the clubhouse. "I want to know everything. Everything!"

"Okay. Where to begin? The Gronckle-"

Eira chuckled as she watched them leave. "That was nice to see. Good thinking, Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded. "Thanks. Now to deal with these two..." He gave the twins a look.

Eira slipped outside while he cleaned up this mess. She did not want to intrude on Dagur's training, but she wanted to be around just in case. It had been awhile since she saw him so happy. She liked it.

* * *

Snotlout and Heather raced back from their mission. Everything had gone well, and they were eager to report back and get started with the real work the following day. Heather arrived at the clubhouse first. Snotlout got there right after here. At Hiccup's surprised look, he said, "We raced back."

"Uh, I think I know who lost," Hiccup said.

"You!" Heather said venomously.

Confused, Snotlout took a good look around the room. Then he spotted the problem. Dagur sat at a table, chatting with Eira, Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs. What in Thor's name was _he_ doing there? Had Eira invited him because Heather and Snotlout were gone?

Dagur appeared oblivious to Heather's hostility. He stood up and started towards her, his arm opened wide, and a grin on his face. "Sister!"

"Heather, no!" Hiccup cried as she ran towards Dagur with her axe raised.

Eira scrambled out of her chair and placed herself in between Dagur and Heather. She blocked Heather's axe with her own and glared at her, which Snotlout found quite frightening because of how unnatural it looked on her. "Back off," she said.

"I guess a hug is out of the question?" Dagur said.

Heather lowered her axe and spun on Hiccup instead. "What is going on here?"

Snotlout crossed his arms. "I would like to know that too."

Hiccup sighed. "I can explain."

And explain he did. Hiccup weaved a tale about running into Dagur on a deserted island and having his life saved by his former enemy. Then he explained how Dagur came to him looking for Heather, and he agreed to teach him to to ride a dragon so he could 'look' for her. Neither Heather no Dagur appeared amused.

"Hiccup Haddock, I cannot believe you kept my Heather from me," Dagur said in frustration. "I was so worried. Was she alive? Was she dead?"

Heather shot him a look. "Oh, please. Drop the act." She turned to Hiccup. "And you! Bad enough you were consorting with my mortal enemy, but then you teach him how to ride dragons? Have you lost your mind? I expected this from Eira but not _you_."

Hiccup looked at her wearily. "Heather, he saved my life."

"I don't care! You can't trust him. You think it's a coincidence that he shows up now before this mission? It's a setup, Hiccup. Can't you see that?"

"To be fair, that was my first thought, too," Astrid said.

"It is _not_ a setup," Eira said. "He's here because he cares about you. He helped you escape from Viggo because he cares about you. He's willing to give up his old life because he's found something better. How can you deny him the chance to choose differently?"

Heather glared at her. "He set me adrift as a child. He killed our father, for Thor's sake. He tried to kill each of us multiple times."

Dagur appeared sadder and more defeated than Snotlout had ever seen him. "Most, if not all, of those things are true, but I am trying to change, sister." He gave her a pleading look.

Heather simply turned her glare on him. "Don't ever call me that, spy."

Dagur winced as if he had been struck. "I'm not a spy. I don't know how I could possibly prove that. I guess you're just gonna have to take my word for it." He looked at her hopefully.

"Heather, please," Eira said.

But Heather's expression of firm resole did not change.

Dagur's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, I don't think I would take it, either, if I were you. So, thank you all for the hospitality, but I think Shattermaster and I should be going. Good day." He slowly dragged his feet towards the door.

"Oh, come on," Hiccup said. "Dagur." But he did not stop. "Dagur."

Dagur looked back at him, revealing tear filled eyes. "I said 'good day.'" And then he was gone.

Snotlout frowned. He never expected to see _that_. "Was he crying?" He did not know whether to believe Dagur or not. It was all so much to take in, and he was not always the best judge at things like this. But Eira was.

Heather scoffed. "Yeah! Tears of laughter, at us."

Eira rounded on her with an enraged expression. "How can you do that? Are you so filled with hatred that you're blind to the truth? He's changed."

Heather met her glare with one of her own, refusing to back down. "People don't change."

"Yes, they do. If given the chance. That is what my people have taught for generations." Anger flared in her eyes as she moved in closer. "You see the world as a dangerous place full of evil people, but the truth is good and evil reside in each of us. Every day we face the choice between good and evil, and every day we can change our decision regardless of the days past. We can choose the good in us. And the greatest thing we can do for each other is to _help_ each other choose the good. Dagur is your family, Heather. That was enough to inspire him to change, and it should be enough for you. Do you not realize the power you have to help him? Without proper support, he may well turn back to evil. To let that happen - to deny someone the ability to choose good - _that_ is the cruelest thing you could do." She gave Heather a look of pure disappointment. Then, without waiting for a response, she stormed out of the room.

Stunned silence permeated the room before Snotlout broke it: "Wow. I've never seen her so angry." The others murmured in agreement.

Snotlout found himself leaning towards Eira's side. He may have been jealous of Dagur in the past, but he could not deny Eira was simply giving him what she had already given Snotlout. And that was the reason why he liked her so much. He shook his head at Heather and then left the room to go after Eira and Dagur.


	26. Gone

**Chapter 25:** Gone

Eira could not believe how this all ended. Everything had been going so well. Dagur got along great with Fishlegs as he eagerly learned about Gronckles. Then even Astrid seemed impressed when she took him out for her own training. At the end of the day, they were all telling stories and laughing together. Dagur seemed to fit in.

And then Heather showed up.

Eira knew she was not ready for a relationship with her brother, but she did not expect her to react so vehemently and accuse him of being a spy. Was that what she convinced herself had happened? Did it make it easier to deal with her own pain? Well, she had to stop thinking about only herself - ironically the very same thing she accused Dagur of. Perhaps they were not so different after all.

Eira found Dagur trudging along the side of the clubhouse. "Hey," she said softly. "I'm sorry about what happened. You don't have to leave."

Dagur stopped and looked back at her, and his sorrowful expression broke her heart. "Yes, I do. Heather doesn't want me here."

Eira could not deny that. "_I_ want you here."

A small smile flashed on Dagur's face that was gone as quickly as it came. "Thank you, but I'll only cause trouble for you if I stay."

"Eira?"

She looked over her shoulder to see Snotlout approaching, fidgeting nervously. "What is it?"

Snotlout stopped before her. "I just - " His gaze flickered to Dagur and then back to her. "I liked what you said back there. I think you're right."

Eira was surprised by this admission. She had not excepted anyone to support her. "Thank you."

Snotlout turned to Dagur, appearing more confident now. "Listen, it's not over yet. Heather may not believe your words, but she will have to believe your actions. You need to do something to prove that you have changed."

Dagur frowned. "But I already saved her life."

"Then you have to do something she can't explain away."

"He may have a point," Eira said. "You'll think of something."

Dagur nodded. His gaze drifted to the next room where a model ship had fallen near the doorway. This was the strategy room where the riders discussed their mission. Dagur picked up the ship and then moved into the room to examine the current battle plan. Eira and Snotlout walked in after him.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup said, appearing at the doorway.

"Everyone kept dropping hints about some big mission," Dagur said. "I thought I should take a look. Heather may hate me, but I do not want her flying any suicide missions."

Hiccup moved further into the room and stood beside him. "It's a shipyard. Viggo is retrofitting his ships. Enlarging the cells for bigger dragons, it looks like."

Dagur's eyes narrowed in thought. "Hmm... Remarkably undefended."

"It's very remote. Deep behind his lines and shrouded in fog."

"Hmm... Seems a little too easy."

"We've kept an eye on it for weeks. Viggo doesn't defend it because he doesn't think we know about it."

"Let me guess, coordinated attack, using the sea stacks for cover, but staying up out of arrow range?"

Hiccup blinked. "Something like that."

Dagur shook his head. "You're too gullible, Hiccup. That's your problem. I should know. I tricked you plenty of times."

"Yeah, well, I'm still here."

"Maybe you should listen to him," Eira said. "He does seem to know what he's talking about."

Just then, Astrid entered the room and said, "Hiccup, what did Dagur-" She froze when she saw Dagur. Then she grabbed her axe and ran for him. Eira and Snotlout promptly moved to block her.

"Astrid, stop!" Hiccup said.

Astrid glared at Dagur by looking between Eira and Snotlout. "So, you _are_ a spy!"

"Relax, blondie," Dagur said, appearing unfazed. "I was just trying to talk some sense into your boy Hiccup, here."

Astrid put her axe away and turned to face Hiccup. "We can't let him go now. He's seen the plans."

Hiccup frowned. "I know." He grabbed Dagur's arm and started pulling him out of the room.

Eyes wide, Eira scrambled after him. "Hiccup, wait!"

He looked back at her with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, Eira. We need to be safe. If he is working against us - "

"He's not." She knew that with absolute certainty. Even if he still had sympathies for the dragon hunters, there was no way he would do anything to hurt her or Heather.

"He was just trying to help," Snotlout said.

Astrid glared at him. "You're on his side now?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Astrid." When she gave him a menacing look, he flinched and hid behind Eira.

"I've been right about Dagur before," Eira said. "What if I'm right now?"

"Then we'll figure that out later," Hiccup said. "For now, it's too risky to let him go free."

"Fine," Dagur said. "Lock me up. Then go do your mission. But know this, Hiccup." His expression hardened as he looked into the eyes of his captor. "If anything happens to Heather, I will hold you personally responsible."

Eira had no doubt he meant that. She reluctantly followed Hiccup out of the clubhouse. Astrid ran to alert the others while Hiccup brought Dagur to the stables, where he locked him inside a cell with Shattermaster. Soon, all the riders were gathered to observe their prisoner.

"That should hold you," Astrid said in approval.

"We'll figure out what to do with you when we get back," Hiccup said.

"I have some ideas," Heather muttered.

"You're making a mistake," Eira said even though she knew it was futile. When Hiccup made up his mind about something, it was difficult to get him to change it.

"The only mistake he made was trusting him in the first place."

Eira gave her a long, sad look. Her anger was gone, and she felt sorry for the girl who was too stubborn to see what was right in front of her. "I wouldn't want to be you when you realize how wrong you are."

"Just one question, Hiccup," Dagur said. "Why attack now? Did the number of ships at that shipyard just happen to go up?"

Hiccup blinked. "Uh, yes. From eight to twelve."

"Of course they did! Because eight ships wasn't enough to draw you in. Use your brain, Hiccup."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "I am, and you know what? It's telling me not to trust you."

"You're on guard duty, Chicken," Tuffnut said to his pet. "Keep an eye on this guy."

"Can I talk to him for a minute?" Eira asked Hiccup.

Heather scoffed. "So you can free him?"

"I won't."

"That's fine," Hiccup. "Snotlout, stay with her."

Snotlout nodded. "I'm on it."

Eira waited until everyone else left. Then she moved in closer to the call to talk to Dagur. "I'm sorry about this. If it helps, I believe you." She reached through the bars and took his hand.

"Do you think you could convince Hiccup to change his mind?" Dagur asked.

Eira shook her head. "Doubtful. If the suggestion didn't come from you, maybe he would listen. This is all just really bad timing."

"Look out for Heather while you're out there. Keep each other safe." He squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile.

"I'll keep them both safe," Snotlout said, coming to stand beside Eira.

"Thanks, Snotlout. At least someone has some sense here."

Eira agreed. Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather might have thought they were being logical, but it seemed to her that their negative emotions towards Dagur were clouding their judgment. If only there was a way to make them see the truth. But Snotlout was right. At this point, only serious action from Dagur could change their minds.

* * *

Eira did not sleep well. She could not stop thinking about Dagur and the upcoming mission. When she finally dozed off, it was due to sheer exhaustion. She still felt tired when the sun woke her up the next morning. She quickly fixed herself up and then left her hut.

Everyone else was already busy getting ready for the mission. She did not look at Heather or Astrid as she passed them and got her instructions from Hiccup. She took her time preparing Swiftwings for the flight. She wondered if she should bring up Dagur again. Perhaps everyone had a chance to think about it and change their minds.

"Dagur couldn't be right about this mission being too easy, could he?" Hiccup said to Astrid before Eira could formulate words.

"We've been watching these shipyards for weeks," Astrid said. "We haven't seen anything out of the ordinary."

"Dagur is still working for Viggo," said Heather. "He was just trying to keep us from attacking his master. He's a liar and a spy."

"Dagur was never loyal to Viggo," Eira said, glaring at the ground. "They are nothing alike." She remembered how easily Viggo had been willing to sacrifice human lives for profit. Dagur enjoyed the thrill of the adventure, which he could as easily obtain by being on their side.

Before anyone had a chance to respond, Chicken scurried over to Tuffnut and began clucking frantically.

"What's that, Chicken?" Tuffnut said. "Buck! Buck! Buck? Dagur has escaped?"

Heather shot Eira a look. "I told you."

Eira's eyes went wide. "This doesn't prove anything!"

Hiccup, Eira, Heather, and Fishlegs raced to the stables, where they found a huge hole in the cage where they had kept Dagur. "Shattermaster broke him out," Hiccup concluded.

"You have to admit, he really has bonded with his dragon well," Fishlegs said. Hiccup and Heather gave him a look. "I'm just saying."

"Anyone who can bond with a dragon like that can't be evil," Eira said. "There has to be another explanation." She followed the others out of the stables.

"You keep making excuses for him and we'll stop him," Heather said.

"Wings up, gang," Hiccup said when they returned to the others. "We have to hit that shipyard before Dagur has a chance to give away our plan."

Eira mounted Swiftwings and took to the air. The flight to the shipyard was silent. The young girl wracked her brain for an explanation for Dagur's actions. She could only come up with one, and it was pretty crazy. Then again, Dagur was pretty crazy.

"Anyone see Dagur?" Hiccup said. "Maybe we beat him here."

Astrid pointed straight through the fog where Dagur flew on Shattermaster. "There he is."

"Okay, here's the-" Hiccup started to say, but Heather flew past him and straight to her brother. "-plan."

"Heather, stop!" Eira called after her. She started to fly forward, but Snotlout and Hookfang blocked her path.

"You'll get lost in the fog," Snotlout said. "Dagur can take care of himself."

Eira hated to admit it, but he was right. All she could do was wait. Eventually, Heather and Dagur came into view again. Windshear was forced to land on a sea stack while Dagur flew straight into the shipyard.

"What do we do?" Astrid said anxiously.

"Even when he warns them, they'll still need time to react," Hiccup said. "We have to hit the shipyards now!"

"No, wait!" Eira said. "Look!"

Dagur attacked the first ship as he flew past. Almost immediately, he was attacked by arrows and flaming catapults. He dodged everything and continued his assaults on the ships.

"What does he think he's doing?" Snotlout said.

"Proving he was right," Hiccup said in amazement. "That it was a trap all along." He glanced at Eira. "And he's not the only one who was right. I'm sorry, Eira. I should have listened to you."

"I was right too, you know."

"You were only following everything Eira said," Astrid said.

"So? I trust her judgment."

Eira smiled at him. "Thanks, Snotlout. And it's alright, Hiccup. You were just doing what you thought was best for everyone." She looked at Heather and saw her intently watching her brother's actions.

Soon, the whole shipyard was aflame. Still, Dagur and Shattermaster flew back into the fray. Several explosions shot smoke into the air, blocking the view. Then everything fell silent.

Eira's heartbeat sped up as she anxious scanned the shipyard for the familiar redhead. "Dagur!"

"Come on!" Hiccup shouted. "We have to do something!" Eira joined him in flying to the shipyard, but this time Astrid and Snotlout blocked their path.

"Guys, don't," Astrid said. "He's gone. There's nothing we can do."

Tears filled Eira's eyes, and she shook her head. "No, no." She couldn't lose him. Not when he was finally on the right side.

"We need to get out of here," Snotlout said gently. "I promised I would keep you safe."

She knew he was right. With a heavy heart, Eira turned around and started the long flight back to Dragon's Edge. Once again, no one said a word. Night had fallen by the time they returned. Wordlessly, the riders followed Hiccup into the strategy room and watched him clean up his plans.

"This is my fault," Hiccup said softly, his eyes filled with sorrow. "I should've listened to him."

"No, it's not your fault," Eira said. "You _should_ have listened to him, but you are not responsible for what happened. He chose his own actions."

"He knew it was a trap and he still flew right in," Astrid added.

"We never saw him hit the water," Snotlout said, "so maybe... Maybe..." His eyes met Eira's as if seeking confirmation.

Eira did not know what to say. It did not _feel_ like Dagur was gone. But if she allowed herself to hope, could she ever get past this and move on? A clean break would be easier.

"Yeah, maybe," Ruffnut said.

"I will never forget his noble sacrifice," Fishlegs said.

"You think my brother sacrificed himself?" Heather said. "Not with his ego. He thought he could make it." Hiccup stared at her. "What?"

"I just never heard you call Dagur 'brother' before," Hiccup said.

Realization dawned on Heather's face. "I need some sleep." She pulled up her hood and left the room.

Eira watched her departure. Part of her thought she should go after her, but she did not think she could handle that right now. "Me too." She left the others and headed straight for her hut.

Her movements were slow. She had not even made it to her bed when she heard a soft knock at her door. If she had to guess, she would say it was Snotlout or maybe even Hiccup. She did not have the energy to deal with either of them right now. She trudged to the door and opened it to politely tell them to come back in the morning, but she froze at the sight before her.

Heather stood in the rain, clutching a piece of paper, and there were tears falling from her eyes. "Eira," she said softly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about everything. Dagur, he-"

Any residue anger Eira held against the girl suddenly vanished, replaced with empathy. "Come in." She pulled her out of the rain and shut the door behind her. Her eyes fell to the note. "What is that?"

"Here." Heather held the paper out to her.

The rain had smudged the writing, but Eira could still make out the words: "_Heather, if you're reading this, I guess that's bad news for me. Sorry, but I couldn't let Hiccup fly you into a trap. Tell our little brother that if he really wants to hurt Viggo, hit his next dragon auction. It moves around, but if he turns over enough rocks, some worm will tell him where it is. One other thing. I didn't kill our father. When he disappeared, I let people believe that, so they would think I was tough enough to be chief. I did a lot of things I'm sorry for, but I couldn't rest in peace knowing you thought I did that. Be safe. Your brother, Dagur._"

Eira had tears in her own eyes by the time she finished. "I knew it," she whispered. "I knew he couldn't have killed his father. That's why I knew he couldn't kill you when Viggo ordered you to."

"Of course you knew," Heather said. "You seem to have known everything about him. But I -"

Eira moved to her side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You had a lot of pain to deal with from him that I didn't have. It blinded you to the truth. Hatred does that. Letting go of your anger does a lot more for you than the person it's target at."

Heather wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "So, you don't hate me? You forgive me?"

Eira gave her a small smile. "Of course I do. You think I can see the best in Dagur but not in you? I told you, everyone has good and evil inside of them. I just wanted you to choose the good. Besides, I think Dagur would want us to stick together and look out for each other."

Heather nodded. "Thank you, Eira. I wish I had more positive memories of him like you do."

"I could tell you some of mine if you want. Maybe even show you the letters he sent me."

For the first time in days, Heather smiled at her. "I would like that."

As Eira searched for the letter, she felt the weight on her chest grow lighter. At least something good had come out of this episode. The two of them could get through this... together.


	27. Friends or Foes?

**Chapter 26:** Friends or Foes?

Days passed with no sign of Dagur. Eira and Heather were sullen for awhile and spent a lot of time together. Snotlout did not know what to say to either of them. He was not good at this sort of things. They did have each other to talk to. Maybe it was best if he just left them alone.

But when he found Eira sitting on the beach alone, he knew he could not remain silent. He stopped next to her in the sand. "Hey."

Eira looked up at him. "Oh, hello Snotlout." She smiled at him, but there was sadness in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" He probably sounded awkward, but he did not know how to begin.

"Just thinking. But go ahead and sit." She patted the spot next to her.

Snotlout sat down and pulled his legs up, resting his arms on his knees. "Were you thinking about Dagur?"

Eira frowned. "No. Well, a lit, but-"

"It's okay. I understand. You were close." He knew he would be pretty upset if he lost anyone close to him, particularly because that number was few.

Eira sighed and looked out at the ocean. "I keep thinking about what I could have said or done to make everyone see the truth about him before it was too late. Maybe if I was more open from the start-"

"This was not your fault, Eira." Snotlout took her hand in both of his, and she looked at him in surprise. "You did everything you could. You can't force people to see the truth."

Eira bit her lip. "But if I had just-"

"No," Snotlout said emphatically. "Stop thinking that way. It will eat you alive."

Eira nodded. "You're probably right." She pulled her hand away, but she did lean into him. He tentatively put his arm around her to help support her.

"You know, he might not be gone," he said.

"Then why wouldn't he have contacted us?"

"Maybe he's stranded somewhere."

Eira's eyes widened. "That wouldn't be good." She looked at him anxiously. "Should we be searching for him?"

Snotlout hesitated. That was not what he meant to imply at all. "We don't know for sure we would find anything, and we could be searching forever." He smiled when an idea occurred to him. "But maybe that Terrible Terror of yours could search for us."

Eira brightened. "That's a great idea, Snotlout! Squirt would be sure to find him. Let's go write a letter right now!" She grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet.

As he followed her back to the base, he wondered if he should have done that. When Dagur was around, he spent most of his time annoyed that Eira's attention was on him instead of Snotlout. But when she looked back at him and smiled, he knew he could not have done anything less.

* * *

Two weeks passed, and Eira saw no sign of Squirt. Did that mean Dagur was hard to find, or... She wondered if she had sent the Terrible Terror on an endless search. Surely he would know when to give up? Perhaps sending him out had been a bad idea.

Her thoughts focused on the dragon hunters when Hiccup set out to meet Viggo. She found the invitation suspicious but knew he had to check it out. And when he came back, he had a map with Viggo's signature. Apparently, Viggo was willing to allow us to keep the land below the line on the map if they left him the land above.

"A truce?" Heather said incredulously. "You have to be joking me."

Hiccup handed Fishlegs the map and walked to the other side of the room where he had his game board set up.

"This is a very serious looking map," Fishlegs said.

"You're not actually thinking of doing this, are you, Hiccup?" Astrid said. She frowned when she realized he had moved. "Uh, Hiccup the map is over here."

"Yeah, but the answers are over here," Hiccup said, staring intently at the game pieces. "You see Viggo is a game player. His moves are never what they seem to be."

"You think he's up to something?" Eira said as she walked over to him. She did not know much about strategy, but she knew they couldn't trust Viggo. He didn't seem the type to give in so easily.

"Oh, he's definitely up to something. Viggo doesn't want a truce, what he really wants is to keep us away from something on his side of the game board."

"You might be right but," Astrid said, "where do we find this thing?"

Hiccup walked back to the group and took the map. "I think we can assume that Viggo wouldn't give up any more territory than he has to. So, whatever he wants to keep us away from is going to be right on the edge of the line." He pointed at a small island near the line. "Here! This is where we start!"

So, they all mounted their dragons and headed out. They soon spotted the island from a distance and flew in closer. Eira took in the strange buildings scattered on the western side of the island. It must be inhabited. And there was a strange golden statue of a dragon in the center of it all.

"Strange looking buildings not viking or hunter," Hiccup said. "And check out that statue. Fishlegs, can you make out what kind of dragon that suppose to be?"

"Looks like a Boulder Class to me," Fishlegs said, "but not one I've seen before."

"Me either," Eira said. And she was rarely surprised by a new dragon. This must be one that required a specific habitat not found in Torvald.

"Hahaha," Snotlout laughed. "Let's go ask him." He sped ahead on Hookfang, but Astrid and Stormfly quickly blocked their path.

"We don't know if they're friend or foe," Astrid said. "Let's do a little surveillance first."

"Astrid has a point," Hiccup said. "We'll land over in that forest and try to move in for a closer look."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Eira said. Normally she would not question Hiccup's judgment but something did not feel right about this.

Hiccup looked at her with a frown. "What are you thinking, Eira?"

"Well, if Viggo really didn't want us to find this place, the people are more likely to be friends than foes, right? And if that's the case, they might not like it if they find us sneaking around their island. From their perspective, _we_ might be the bad guys."

"She does have a point," Fishlegs said. "What would we do if we found strange Vikings walking around the Edge?"

"Attack first and ask questions later," Snotlout said.

"Exactly," said Eira.

"But there's no one on the eastern side of the island," Astrid said. "We can start there and make our way to the village. No sneaking involved."

Eira frowned. "I guess that might be fine."

"It's best to play it safe," Hiccup said. "Let's go."

They flew to the eastern part of the island and landed. Then they slowly made their way to the other side on foot, making sure to examine everything they came across.

"That village didn't seem like much," Astrid noted. "Why wouldn't Viggo want us to find it?"

"I don't know yet," Hiccup said. "I'm just happy to be one step ahead for a change."

"Hey," Tuffnut said suddenly. "Where did Snotlout go?"

Eira stopped and looked around. "Good question." Before she could find the answer, something grabbed her by the feet and pulled her into the bushes. Then something sharp pricked her arm. She tried to see what was going on, but she quickly lost consciousness.

* * *

When Eira woke up, she found her limbs were bound and she and the riders had been placed in a circle. Strange people in all black with masks and hoods stared down at them. Off the side, she could see their dragons being fed strange fruit. What was going on?

"Who are these guys?" Snotlout said from beside her.

"And what are they feeding our dragons?" said Fishlegs.

"I don't know," Hiccup said, "but I think we're about to find out."

An fierce looking unmasked man walked up to them. "I am Throk," he said. "All hail, Mala, Queen Defender of the Wing."

I regal looking woman approached, and she eyed the riders with disdain. "So, these are the dragon hunters your men captured, Throk?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"Hunters?" Astrid said. "Us? You gotta be kidding."

"We do not hunt dragons," Hiccup said emphatically.

Mala narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you take me for a fool? You were sent by Viggo Grimborn to attack us and steal the Great Protector." She pointed to the statue of the dragon.

"You couldn't be more wrong."

"Yeah, why would we steal a statue?" Tuffnut said. "To pose like it for long periods of time?"

"Silence, girl," Mala snapped.

"What? She's the girl." He nodded at his sister.

"A lot of people make that mistake when they first meet us," Ruffnut said.

"Look," Hiccup said, "we don't know who you are or who the Great Protector is, but if you're enemies of Viggo Grimborn, then we have something in common."

"This is all just a misunderstanding," Eira said. She knew they should have approached them from the start.

"Exactly what the last spy sent by Grimborn said," Mala said.

"And what would someone who's not a spy say?"

"We don't hurt dragons," Hiccup said. "We honor and respect them."

"So you say," said Mala, "but you shackle them and make them do your bidding." She motioned to their dragons.

"Those are just saddles. We ride dragons."

"Not anymore, you don't. Your dragons are now free."

The man near the dragons made a waving motion with his arms. "Go, fly, fly free!"

"Go!" Mala called. "Be burdened no more."

The dragons exchanged looks. None of them moved.

"See?" Astrid said. "Our dragons are loyal to us."

"Especially you, Hookfang," Snotlout said. "Way to go, buddy!"

"Okay, if we're dragon hunters, then why won't our dragons leave now that you've 'freed' them?" Hiccup said. "How do you explain that?"

"Is it not obvious?" Mala said. "They no longer think for themselves. But we will change that. And you will pay for your crimes against dragons. Take them away, Throk. Prepare for a royal trial."

The riders were taken away to a dungeon. Eira's heart race as she tried to think of a plan. She knew this was all a mistake, but everything they said was used against them. Was there a way to prove they meant no harm?

"I'll take the guard on the left," Astrid whispered to the group.

"I'll take the one on the right," Heather said. "The rest of you, head straight for the dragons while we hold off the others."

"Once you get in the air-" Astrid continued.

"Just hold on a second," Hiccup said. "We're not going anywhere."

Astrid blinked. "We aren't?"

"These Defenders of the Wing clearly love dragons just like we do. And the way they fight, they could be great allies against Viggo."

"I agree," Eira said.

"Except for the fact that they think we work for Viggo!" Snotlout said a little too loudly.

"Which is just a misunderstanding," said Hiccup.

"That I would prefer to clear up from the backs of our dragons," said Astrid.

"If we shoot our way out of here, they're never gonna trust us. Eira was right when she said we should have approached them peacefully. We_ were _sneaking around, and now we have to make things right."

"Exactly," Eira said. "Viggo probably didn't want us to find this island because he knows we might be able to defeat him if we work together."

Hiccup nodded. "But first we have to earn their trust."

"By standing trial?" Astrid said doubtfully.

"For being dragon hunters? Why not? We're innocent, aren't we?"

"Perhaps the truth will set us free," Fishlegs conceded.

"We've got nothing to hide," Eira added.

"We can do this," Hiccup said confidently.

Astrid took a deep breath and nodded. "All right, Hiccup, I hope you're right about this."

"Me too."

* * *

The trial did not go well. Queen Mala asked Hiccup questions that led him into traps and twisted his words. It only got worse when Tuffnut attempted to 'defend' them. By the end, Mala was enraged and convinced that the dragon riders were indeed dragon hunters. She sent them to a place called the 'Nest' where they would face the judgment of dragons.

"So, you still think we can be allies with these guys?" Astrid whispered as the guards led them away.

"Actually, I do," Hiccup said.

"Hey, this is no time for optimism," said Snotlout.

"Hiccup, we need to make a break for it," Heather said. "Soon!"

"No, that will just convince them we're guilty," Eira said.

"They're already convinced of that!" said Snotlout.

"But if we can change their minds..." She had no idea how, but fighting these people did not seem right.

"All right, hear me out," Hiccup said. "They're taking us to the Nest, right? The Nest of?"

"Dragons?" Eira guessed.

"Right. So, when they toss me in this nest, instead of getting eaten, I'm gonna train those dragons and prove once and for all that we aren't dragon hunters."

Eira smiled. "That could work."

Heather appeared doubtful. "You really think you can pull that off?"

Hiccup nodded. "I'm betting my life on it."

"You're betting all our lives on it," Astrid said.

The riders were led down a tunnel. The stopped before a large bit, and Eira could hear the growling of dragons. Mala turned around to face them, a hard look on her face. Throk stood beside her.

"We protect the dragons as they protect us," Mala said. "We accept the judgment of the dragons as they have accepted us. Step forward and receive that judgment."

"I'm the leader," Hiccup said, stepped in front of the group. "I'll go first."

"Be my guest," Snotlout said. "Please. Even though you're not the leader, you should go first."

"Hiccup, good luck," Astrid said, worry evident on her face.

"I'll be fine," Hiccup said.

"You'll do great," Eira said. She watched as Hiccup was led into the pit.

"So, he can train any dragon?" Heather said.

Astrid nodded. "Except for a few. Whispering Deaths, Changewings..."

"And Speed Stingers," Hiccup said from the pit.

Astrid gasped and rushed forward. "Hiccup! Hiccup!"

"I'm okay!" Hiccup called. "So far."

Eira crept closer to the edge of the pit and looked down. She could see Hiccup dodging the Speed Stingers. He attempted to get close to him, but they did not like that. This was not good. "Maybe he can learn to train them?" she said hopefully. "It's not impossible." She knew of a few people in Torvald who had managed it.

"What is he doing?" Mala said as she watched.

"Perhaps he's offering himself as an easy kill," Throk offered.

"Perhaps. A coward's way to avoid suffering?"

"No, he's trying to be their friend," Eira said. Mala looked back at her but said nothing. "Please, you're making a mistake. Have you heard of Torvald? It's a place built to honor dragons just like your island here. That's where I'm from."

"Silence," Mala said. "No more lies."

Eira clenched her teeth in frustration. It looked like it really was all up to Hiccup, but he did not appear to be faring well. Suddenly, a black blue flew past her. She gasped when she realized Toothless had jumped into the pit to protect Hiccup. The Viking mounted the Night Fury and flew out of there.

"Come on," Heather said to Eira, pulling her arm.

Eira followed her to where they others gathered around their dragons. They took the guards by surprised and freed them. Swiftwings knocked a guard over and then bent her head to nuzzle Eira. When the guards advanced closer, the dragons stood in front of their riders protectively and growled.

"Surrender!" Mala ordered.

"Yeah, I'm thinking 'no,'" Astrid said as everyone attempted to mount the dragons. The guards stopped them, holding them back.

Hiccup held up his hand to stop everyone from attacking. Then he gave the queen an earnest look. "Mala, you need to ask yourself, would these dragons risk their lives to protect us if we were hunters?"

Mala stared at him, her expression unreadable.

"Give the order, my Queen, and I shall obey," Throk said.

"You said you accept the judgment of the dragons," Hiccup continued. "Well, accept the judgment of our dragons. We are not the enemy."

After a long moment of silence, Mala turned to Throk. "Stand down."

Throk looked at her in surprise. "My Queen..."

"The dragon judged him innocent, Throk. Release him. Release them all."

Eira let out a breath of relief when they were all let free. She hugged Swiftwings around her neck.

"Thank you," Hiccup said to Mala.

"You are a mystery, Hiccup Haddock," the queen said. "But know this. If you are not what you claim to be or if you betray us in any way, I will end you myself. Dragon or not."

Hiccup nodded. "Fair enough." He turned around and smiled at his friends. "See? Told you it would work."

Eira grinned at him. "Great job!" She knew they could be allies with these people. Peace was worth the struggle.


	28. Mala's King

**Chapter 27:** Mala's King

Queen Mala took the dragon riders on a tour of her village. Their dedication to dragons amazed Eira. They even had a healing center to tend to their wounds. Fishlegs appeared especially fascinated by everything and did not hesitate to request more information.

"Uh, Your Majesty, what dragon is this?" he said as they stopped in front of the statue of a golden dragon.

"That is our Great Protector," Mala explained. "The Eruptodon. He eats lava from the volcano to keep us all safe. If not for him, all of this would burn to the ground."

Fishlegs appeared excited by the news. "So, it is a Boulder class."

"I think your Great Protector is asleep on the job," Snotlout said, pointing to the lava flowing down into the village.

Mala's eyes went wide. "That should not be!"

"Let us check it out for you," Hiccup said. "We can be there in just a few-"

"No, Hiccup Haddock. While you are here, I ask you to respect our ways. You may come with us on foot."

Hiccup held up his hands. "Okay, we'll do it your way."

Mala led the way to the volcano. There was a frown on her face as she examined the lava. "The Great Protector has never let the lava get this far."

Hiccup cast her an uneasy look. "I'm sure there's an explanation."

Mala turned to some of her defenders. "You three, start chopping down this line of trees before the fire spreads farther into the forest. The rest of you, come with me to the Den of the Great Protector."

"I hope everything's alright," Eira whispered to her companions as they ascended the volcano. She had an uneasy feeling that she could not shake.

"So do I," Heather said.

Mala stopped outside the entrance to the volcano. "There should be guards here." She ran inside, the riders at her heels. She let out a loud gasp. "The Protector is gone!"

"Could he just be on a different part of the island?" Hiccup said nervously.

"No, he never strays far from his food source."

"Hiccup," Astrid said as she nudged him.

"What is it?" he said.

She pointed to a dragon root arrow. "Dragon hunters."

"What?"

Astrid picked up the arrow and examined it. "And it's fresh. I think the hunters took the Eruptodon."

Hiccup's expression darkened. "_Viggo_. He wasn't trying to keep us from finding this island. He was leading us here. To use as a diversion so that he could steal their dragon. How did I fall for that?"

"There were too many possibilities," Eira said. "Overthinking it would have driven you mad." And she could not regret meeting these people. They could indeed be great allies.

"So, you were just a distraction after all," Mala said quietly with her back turned to them. "I was actually almost beginning to believe you."

"No, this isn't what you think," Hiccup said quickly.

Mala spun around and gave him an icy glare. "Silence, Hiccup Haddock! You've served your master well. Without the Eruptodon to protect us, the fate of my village is sealed. But so is yours."

"Mala-"

The queen held up her spear and advanced on him. "I warned you what would happen if I found out you were lying to me. Your people are going to die for what you've done. But first, Hiccup, I'm going to kill you myself. I warned you, Hiccup Haddock. I warned you not to betray me."

The guards advanced on the dragon riders, who ran to their dragons. Eira stayed by Swiftwings' side but prevented her from fighting. She saw the look in Mala's eyes and knew she was only acting out of pain. The other riders appeared to have no such reservations.

Before a fight could get underway, Hiccup ordered everyone to stop. He stood between Mala and the riders and addressed Mala in a calm voice, "Okay, look, you're right, you were tricked, but we were tricked too, okay? Viggo used us as a distraction so he could steal your Eruptodon but without us knowing. We don't work with the dragon hunters. They're our enemies."

"Viggo probably wanted us to fight each other so we wouldn't team up and stop him," Eira said.

Mala narrowed her eyes at Hiccup. "And yet, our Eruptodon is gone, our village is in peril from the lava flow, and you hold me in front of your Night Fury."

Hiccup looked back at Toothless, who appeared ready to shoot a plasma blast. "Back off, bud." The Night Fury reluctantly calmed. "We will prove it to you. We'll go rescue your dragon and bring it back. I'll even leave some people here to help you fight the lava."

Mala stared at him, lips pursed. "Only your best."

"Heather's a survivalist, she's dealt with lava before. And Ruff and Tuff..." Hiccup looked at the twins warily as they made another mess. "Uh, let's just say they... have a lot of experience cleaning up stuff. You can trust us. I swear it."

Mala regarded him for a moment before responding. "I accept your offer, on one condition, I must travel with you to save our beloved dragon."

Hiccup looked at her in surprise. "I thought you didn't fly on dragons."

"I will do whatever it takes to save The Great Protector. But if you fail me, I will kill you. If you attempt an escape, I will kill you. If I think, at any time-"

"You will kill me. Understood."

"Then it shall be done."

Snotlout approached Hiccup with a frown on his face. "She's coming with us?" he said. "That's totally gonna mess up our rhythm."

Hiccup stared at him. "What rhythm?"

"We'll be fine," Eira said. "I think it's very noble of her to want to do the work herself."

"You can fly with me and Toothless," Hiccup said to Mala. "We'll start canvassing the-"

Suddenly, arrows flew from behind rocks near the lava. Dragon hunters! The riders scrambled for their dragons. Eira quickly reached Swiftwings and then glanced at Snotlout just in time to see him fall from Hookfang's back. He landed in front of Mala, and when he stood up, his helmet blocked an arrow a dragon hunter had aimed right at the queen. Eira let out a breath of relief.

Mala immediately got to work fighting off the dragon hunters with amazing quickness and speed. Soon, she had them cornered and cowering. Everyone stared at her in amazement.

"She is definitely coming with us," Snotlout said. "And to think you didn't want her to come, Hiccup."

Astrid stormed up to the dragon hunters and glared at them. "Which way did they go? Tell us!"

At first, the dragon hunters refused to talk, but a threatening look from Toothless changed their minds. "North!" one of them said. "Viggo went North with the dragon!"

"Thanks, bud," Hiccup said, striding towards the dragon. "Saddle up." He glanced back at the queen. "Come on, Mala."

"No," Mala said. "I will not be flying with you, Hiccup Haddock. I shall fly with... him." She pointed at Snotlout, who finally managed to get situated properly on Hookfang.

Snotlout appeared as surprised as the others. "Me?"

Mala smiled at him. "Yes."

"Oh, good," Hiccup said.

Eira wondered what was going on with the queen. She did not like the way she looked at Snotlout or how she climbed behind him on Hookfang like she belonged there. Something was not right, but there was no time to figure it out. Hiccup ordered everyone into the air, and soon they departed Defenders of the Wing Island.

Once they were out above open water, Eira flew near Snotlout like normal. She tried to focus straight ahead, but she could not help but notice Mala fawn over Snotlout. It made her feel sick.

Finally, Mala looked over at the girl and gave her an inquisitive look. "Can we help you?"

"No, I'm just flying," Eira said a little more sharply like normally.

Mala frowned. "You have to fly right here?"

"Eira always flies with me," Snotlout explained. "We're partners."

Eira smiled and nodded.

Mala's frown deepened. "Partners?"

"You know, we fight together and watch each other's backs," Snotlout said.

This appeared to put Mala at ease. "Ah, I see."

Eira wished Snotlout would give a better explanation than that, but she did not want to appear petty by correcting him. Silence drifted between them, and then Eira noticed Mala touching Snotlout and examining him all over.

"Uh, why do you keep doing that?" Snotlout said, clearly uncomfortable. "You're freakin' me out, lady, okay? It's called personal space."

Mala did not appear phased by his concerns. "I think, with a little less mutton and a little more exercise, you will be perfect."

Snotlout blinked. "Uh, perfect for what?"

"To be my king."

Snotlout's eyes went huge. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you just say 'king?' Hold on, I thought I heard 'king.'" He looked over at Eira. "Did she say 'king?'"

Eira felt stunned and could only nod. This escalated quickly...

"It has been foretold that a man from afar would come to my island and save me on the field of battle, and that man will become my king," Mala said. "Snotlout, you are that man."

"Doesn't he get a choice?" Eira said, fighting back the uneasy feeling that took hold in the put of her stomach.

Snotlout looked at her like she was crazy. "Of course I agree, this is awesome! Did you hear that, Hookfang? Finally someone recognizes my worth! Forget being chief, I'm Snotlout, King of the-" He paused. "Wait, where are you guys from?"

Eira wanted to argue but all words left her. Snotlout was ignoring her now anyway. How could he go from feeling uncomfortable around Mala to agreeing to be her king? She knew the answer. It had nothing to do with Mala. He just wanted to be king so he could prove to everyone he was worth something. Did it not matter to him that Eira alright thought that?

"There he is," Astrid said, breaking her out of her thoughts. A lone dragon hunter ship sailed the ocean below.

"Viggo and the Eruptodon, traveling without any backup?" Fishlegs said. "That's weird, right?"

"Yeah, it is, Fishlegs," Hiccup said. "He's up to something." He flew over to Snotlout and Mala. "Why don't you two hang back? Something doesn't feel right. And you're not used to aerial combat."

Mala nodded. "Remember, Hiccup, if you fail me-"

"I know, I know. You will kill me."

Mala smiled at Snotlout. "Or perhaps I'll have my new king do it for me."

Snotlout brightened. "Ah. You heard her right. King Snotlout!"

Hiccup blinked. "Wait, what? How is that a thing?"

"Unlike you guys, she recognizes royalty when she sees it. But don't worry, Hiccup, I'll make it a quick and painless death."

"Oh, gods." Hiccup flew away, shaking his head.

"What a muttonhead."

Suddenly, Eira could not stand to be near him. She zoomed past him and stopped near Astrid. "Let's get this over with," she muttered.

Astrid looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason..."

"Okay, everyone," Hiccup said, "let's ambush him before he can react."

The dragon riders flew down and began attacking. The dragon hunters did not even stand a chance. They were soon running scared and eventually surrendered. But Viggo and Ryker were nowhere to be seen, not to mention the Eruptodon.

The riders split up and searched the ship. They scoured every area both above and below deck, but they came up empty handed. By the time they regrouped, Hookfang had landed on the ship with Snotlout and Mala.

"We searched everywhere," Hiccup said in dismay. "No Viggo, no Eruptodon. The hunters he left behind on the island were another misdirect."

"Oh, I hate to say it, Hiccup," Snotlout said, "but this recent failure... I really wish there was something that could be done." He looked back at Mala for confirmation.

"This does place me in quite a quandary," Mala said. "On the one hand, your valor in battle and the grace in which you fly your dragon are undeniable, on the other hand..." Everyone looked at her incredulously. Was she serious? "There is a possibility. New rulers are granted one pardon for condemned Vikings. If you feel it is in order, my king." She looked at Snotlout for his answer.

"Only one pardon, huh?" Snotlout said. "Oh, gosh. Save it. Use it. Save it. Use it."

Fishlegs frowned. "What is he talking about?"

"He's a king now?" Astrid said in confusion.

Eira narrowed her eyes at Mala. "_She_ seems to think he is."

"I mean, I suppose I could use it," Snotlout said. "Probably score some points with the peasantry, you people. But I wonder if it's too early in my kinghood to burn my only pardon. I'll have to think about it."

Astrid glared at him and took a step toward him with her axe raised. "I suggest you think faster, King Snotlout. _I_ don't offer pardons."

"Fine. Fine. Fine. You're pardoned. Whatever. But you owe me. And don't assume you're automatically invited to my parade." He glanced at Mala. "I get a parade, right?"

"If you wish," Mala said.

"I do, I wish."

"You're the king of snap decisions," Eira muttered. She turned to Hiccup. "Let's just go so we can sort this all out and get back to our normal lives. I've had enough of this adventure."

Hiccup looked at her in surprise. "I thought you were excited about finding new allies."

"I was." Eira's gaze hardened as she watched Mala. Then she looked down to conceal it. "I guess I'm just tired."

"Okay, if Viggo wanted us to go north, he is definitely heading south."

"Is it just me, or does Eira not like Mala?" Fishlegs whispered to Astrid as they mounted her dragons. "I thought Eira liked everyone. Well, except for Heather at first, but she had a reason."

Eira met Astrid's eyes to let her know she had heard him. Fishelgs was right on all accounts, but she could not tell them why, for she did not even understand herself.

"Who says she doesn't have a reason now?" Astrid said.

* * *

Hiccup continued to lead the search for the Eruptodon. Unfortunately, hours passed and they came across no clues. Something still seemed to be bothering Eira, but Hiccup could not afford to figure that out right now. He was more worried about Mala, who appeared weary riding Hookfang.

"Are you okay, Mala?" he asked gently.

"Yes," Mala said. "I'm fine."

"If you're feeling airsick, we'll be landing soon to water the dragons."

Mala lifted her head and looked at him with a sorrowful expression. "He's hungry, Hiccup."

Hiccup blinked. "Who, Snotlout? He's always hungry."

"No, the Eruptodon. He must constantly eat lava, or he will die. When I was just a little girl, there was an earthquake that disrupted the lava flow. It wasn't long before the Eruptodon was frantic and starving. He became so weak, he wasn't able to fly to another food source. Only deep prayer for the lava to return saved our beloved dragon, but, now..."

Hiccup frowned. So, that was her concern. "Mala, look, a starved dragon is no good to Viggo. He has our Dragon Eye, he must know this about the Eruptodon. In the meantime, that can help us. We'll fly over active volcanoes until we spot him."

"If only it were so easy. The Eruptodon doesn't need an active volcano to eat. Its appetite is insatiable and its desire immense, so much so that it will eat through the crust of a dormant volcano until it erupts."

Fishlegs gasped. "Dormant volcano? The snow-capped peak at Dragon's Edge is a dormant volcano."

"We have to get back to the Edge!" Eira exclaimed.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "Classic Maces and Talons move. Viggo's gonna use the Eruptodon to destroy our home."

So, they flew as fast as they could back to Dragon's Edge. The sun was rising by the time they arrived, and the dragon hunters were already attacking. It took the riders some time and ingenuity to get past the hunters and their own defenses.

Finally, they made it to the base of the mountain and found the Eruptodon frantically eating away. Hiccup tried to pull him back, but he resisted and got back to work.

"He's in a feeding frenzy," Mala said in dismay. "Nothing will stop him."

"Hiccup, it's going to erupt!" Fishlegs said frantically.

"We can't lose the Edge," said Astrid.

"I'm more worried about all the other dragons on this island," Hiccup said. "What will happen to them?" There had to be a way to stop the Eruptodon without hurting him. He glanced at Eira, noting her concerned look.

"I now understand, Hiccup Haddock," Mala said, "you're not an enemy to dragons. The good of the many outweighs the good of the few, but with all of this knowledge you have, what good can it do for one starving dragon?"

"Wait a minute, that's it. We're not gonna kill your dragon, Mala, we're going to feed it. Meatlug!"

But it turned out Meatlug had used up all her lava in the previous battle. However, she let out a cry, and wild Gronckles started flying over to them. The dragons spewed out lava, attracting the attention of the Eruptodon.

Hiccup grinned. "Meatlug! You're amazing!"

"Your dragons are not unlike our beloved Eruptodon," Mala said with a small smile. "They will stop at nothing to protect your home. They are truly part of your tribe."

"That's what we tried to tell you," Eira said. She gave Mala a small smile, which faded when the queen glanced back at Snotlout.

Hiccup took in a sharp breath. Oh boy. Now he had to deal with another problem. Was there any chance this one would resolve itself?

Eventually, the Eruptodon became content, and the group helped lead him back to the volcano on Defenders of the Wing Island. Thankfully, those left behind had stopped the lava flow from entering the village. Mala gathered everyone around for a small celebration.

"It is a good day, a day we shall always remember," the queen said in an authoritative voice. "The Great Protector has been returned, the village is safe once more, and the Defenders of the Wing have new allies in our fight against Viggo Grimborn: Hiccup and the dragon riders."

Everyone clapped and cheered. Hiccup could not be more relieved with the way this had turned out.

"I have also chosen a new king," Mala said. Hiccup turned to Eira and noticed her frown. "One that I am sure will be worthy, and serve you well. His name is Snotlout."

"Oh gods," Hiccup muttered. Here it came.

"Hiccup," Eira whispered. "You have to do something."

Hiccup hesitated. Up until this point, he had not believed this was actually real. "Maybe we should wait and see what happens?" There had to be a catch.

"Thank you, my people, thank you," Snotlout said. He strode towards Mala, but Throk grabbed his arm to stop him. "Hey, easy with the new goods, Throk-man."

"Where do you think you're going?" Throk said gruffly.

"Hello? Aren't you paying attention? I'm going to stand next to my queen and take in the steerage."

"A new king must first prove his worth to Mala. A new king must walk across the Pool of Valor." Throk motioned behind him to a lava pit crossable by large rocks.

"Fine, I mean, I prove myself daily, but if it will make queenie happy..." Snotlout took one look at the lava pit and ran to Hookfang.

"My Snotlout is courageous," Mala obliviously continued, "my Snotlout is brave, and my Snotlout is-" She paused as she realized what was happening.

"Hookfang, go, go, go, go, go!" The Monstrous Nightmare took off at top speed with Snotlout.

"Leaving?"

Astrid smirked. "Better get used to that."

Hiccup gave Eira a weak smile. "See?"

Eira frowned. She shook her head and walked away from the group. Hiccup sighed and followed her.

"Listen, Eira," he said, "Snotlout was just... being Snotlout. He wasn't really going to-"

"Exactly." Eira spun around to face him, her expression grim. "Tell me, given his reaction to Queen Mala, do you really think he can handle it if I tell him the truth about myself?"

And to that, Hiccup did not have a response.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for quoting so much from the show, but it was all pretty important. There's some tension between Eira and Snotlout now. How will it be resolved?


	29. Ignorance

**Chapter 28:** Ignorance

Snotlout woke up feeling great. The previous day had certainly been an adventure, and for once, it was not only Hiccup who benefited. Queen Mala had designated _Snotlout_ worthy enough to be king. Sure, he may have been scared off by the trials, but it was still a pretty big deal.

Snotlout exited his hut to find Astrid standing there waiting for him, her arms crossed and a frown on her face. "We need to talk," she said.

"Are you here to confess your love for me?" Snotlout said. "I'm sorry, Astrid, but I'm already spoken for."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "You mean Mala? That's not love. She was obviously injured when she fought the dragon hunters. And I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about Eira."

Snotlout blinked. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

Astrid placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Do you have any idea what you put Eira through yesterday?"

This caught Snotlout off guard. If it had been anyone but Astrid making accusations, he may have given it more serious thought. As it was, he did not have the patience for her nonsense. "I didn't do anything to her. She did seem to be in a bad mood, but everyone has those days. If she had a problem with me, she would tell me."

Astrid shook her head. "You really are hopeless. She didn't tell you anything's wrong because she keeps her problems to herself so she doesn't bother anyone. But if you weren't so oblivious, you would have noticed she was upset you basically ditched her for Mala."

Now it was Snotlout's turn to be angry. "Hey, I did no such thing! I was given the opportunity of a lifetime. She should be happy for me."

"Maybe she would be if you made the decision after careful thought, but you automatically chose to leave everything here behind, including her."

Snotlout frowned. He honestly had not thought that far in advance. "I'm sure Mala would allow her to stay with us."

"That's not the point! For reasons I cannot fathom, she _likes_ you. She's a real person who knows you and likes you. Isn't that worth more than a proposal by someone you just met?"

Snotlout opened his mouth to respond but then stopped. It was not a simple yes or no response. Of course he appreciated Eira and everything she had done for him, but... Images of his father filled his head. He knew what he would say about the situation if he asked him. He had to make something of himself, and this was his big chance. "You just don't understand, Astrid. But if Eira is really my friend, she _will_."

Astrid sighed and shook her head. "For her sake, I hope you're right. Don't take her for granted. If you're not careful, you may end up pushing her away. Even she can only take so much."

Snotlout glared at her retreating back. "Yeah, well, your attitude is going to scare Hiccup off one day!"

Astrid did not respond, leaving Snotlout to mutter to himself. She was wrong, wasn't she? He and Eira were just fine. And it was not like there was an actual choice to be made. He was smart and resourceful. He could have it all if he really worked for it! Astrid was just being negative again. Snotlout had everything perfectly under control.

* * *

"Your flying has improved magnificently," Asmund complimented Eira. The two of them were currently their dragons around Berk. Eira and the dragon riders had returned and were sticking around for Berk's 400th year celebration.

Eira beamed at him. "Thank you! I've been able to practice in multiple different situations. So, how are you holding up at Berk?"

Asmund smiled. "Now that I am used to the local customs, I am enjoying myself immensely. Chief Stoick has asked me to share the history of Torvald and piece together information about Berk. There is a lot to be uncovered!"

"That sounds interesting," Eira said. "I'm glad you're keeping busy." The two of them gracefully flew near the shore, occasionally grazing the water. The silence that enveloped them allowed Eira's mind to drift to more unpleasant places. She had tried to push the events surrounding Defenders of the Wing Island out of her mind, but they always found their way back in.

"Eira, are you quite alright?"

The girl lifted her head to meet her companion's concerned gaze. She had not realized she had let her emotions show on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm fine. I was just lost in thought."

Asmund did not appear convinced. "If the dragon hunters are causing you too much trouble-"

"Oh, no. We can handle them."

"Perhaps it is a more personal issue?"

Eira hesitated. She did not want to other him with her problems, but he might be the only person who understood. "I've just been thinking about how I should tell my friends I am a princess. Hiccup did not exactly react well."

Asmund visibly relaxed when he heard this was her issue. "But he got over it, did he not?"

"Yes, and if they all react like that, I might be able to handle it, but..." She took in a deep breath. "Some of my friends might let it get to their head. I don't want them to treat me differently, especially the boys..."

Asmund smiled. "Ah, I think I understand. You do not want to have a repeat of your Torvald suitors."

Eira nodded. "Exactly. Once they know the truth, how will I know if their feelings are real?"

"I am not the most educated in the love department, but you have been raised with good sense. The truth cannot remain hidden forever. Approach it carefully, and you will be able to tell when it is real."

Eira had been hoping for a more concrete answer, but this would have to do. "I suppose you're right. Thanks for the advice, Asmund."

"Anytime. Now, is there a particular man you have in mind?"

Eira flushed. "N-No." She remembered Snotlout and how he had reacted to Mala. "I mean, I don't know. I'm still figuring it out."

Asmund chuckled. "Do not worry. You have time."

"Right. Of course." Her gaze drifted back to Berk, and she got an idea. "Hey, do you want to race?"

Asmund looked puzzled. "Race? That does not sound very dignified."

Eira smirked. "We're not in Torvald anymore, Asmund. It's fun."

Asmund looked down at his Changewing. "What do you think, Ripplemist?" The dragon shot Swiftwings a challenging look. "Very well, Eira, let us race."

The young girl grinned. "Great!" And she immediately took off.

* * *

Snotlout grinned as he flew with the dragon riders to the island where his father finally built his storehouse. Chief Stoick had organized a party to celebrate. As they got closer, he could see the island already filled with Berkians.

"Hmmm, pretty good turn out," Hiccup noted.

"Of course its a good turnout, Hiccup," Snotlout said. "The people love the Jorgensons." They soon landed on the island and joined the crowd gathered in front of the storehouse. "Look at that! All of Berk has come out to admire the Jorgensons' handiwork!"

"Nah, everyone's just here for the free food," Tuffnut said.

"Nobody comes to these things to admire anything," added Ruffnut.

"Don't listen to them," Eira said. "I think the storehouse looks great!"

Snotlout smiled at her. "Thanks Eira." He was pleased not much had changed in their relationship. Astrid did not know what she was talking about.

Stoick cleared his throat to gain the attention of the crowd. "In every Viking's life, there comes a time when you have to take a chance. Risk everything. Today, we celebrate a man who took the initiative. We now have a new off-Berk storehouse, thanks to-"

Spitelout threw open the storehouse doors suddenly, flinging Stoick aside. "Spitelout Jorgenson, of the great Jorgensons!" he bellowed.

The people began cheering, Snotlout the loudest among them. When Spitelout walked through the crowd, Snotlout struggled to get to him. Finally he pushed enough people away and was able to excitedly address his father, "We finally showed 'em all what it means to be a Jorgenson!"

Spitelout looked down at him in surprise. "Hey! We didn't show them anything, boy-o. _I_ did." He grabbed Snotlout around the shoulder and turned him so he could see his friends huddled together, chatting happily. "Look at 'em. All clamoring for Hiccup's approval. Workin' every angle. A Jorgenson doesn't ask permission to be great. That's the only reason we have this storehouse."

Snotlout frowned as he watched them. "Dad, I think they're just having fun."

"Oh, fun? A bit of silly time? Sharpen up, boy-o! They're kissin' their way up the ladder. Thor only knows what they're sayin' about you."

Snotlout's eyes widened. What if his father was right? Suddenly, his mind filled with words they all could be saying about him. Fear gripped him, and he found himself unable to respond.

"Astrid?" Spitelout said. "A Hofferson! I wouldn't trust her to sharpen my axe. Or that Fishlegs, he and Hiccup are as thick as thieves. And those devious twins. Nothing stings more than a dagger between the shoulder blades."

Snotlout had to admit, everything he said made sense. The others did seem to doubt him a lot and not take him seriously. Well, except... "Dad, what about Eira?"

This, at least, caused Spitelout to hesitate. "She's not half bad, I admit. But she's a foreigner and could never really understand us."

Snotlout shifted uncomfortably. That sounded an awful lot like what Astrid had warned him about. "Yeah, but, she's my friend."

"Friend?" Spitelout scoffed. "You don't need friends!" He turned Snotlout around so he could look him in the eye. "You wanna be like your old man? A great leader takes what's rightfully his. And if he doesn't, he'll be left in the dust. Do ya understand what I'm trying to tell ya?"

Snotlout winced, but he nodded slowly. "I understand." A sudden wave of nausea hit him, and he had to get out of there. "I'll be right back." He left before his father could respond and made his way to the edge of the island.

Eira noticed him leaving and caught up with him. "Snotlout? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he snapped, regretting it when he saw the concerned look on her face. He decided to try again. "I just, uh, want to check up on Hookfang."

Eira did not appear convinced. "Oh. I'll come with you."

"No. I don't want to take you away form the fun you are having with the others." This seemed to catch her off guard, and he used her surprise to pick up speed and lose her in the crowd. He needed to be alone right now. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Eira worried about Snotlout. He had been acting weird ever since the party. Then, on an attack mission against dragon hunter ships, he acted like he was in charge and got in everyone's way. The riders returned to the Edge, grumbling and complaining.

"Hey, it's not my fault I had to cover for you guys," Snotlout said in defense.

"Snotlout, we almost lost the battle because of you," Fishlegs said, his expression unusually hard.

"It's called 'initiative,' Fishface. You know that word, from your books?"

"You could have ruined something again!"

"You don't know what initiative is!" Astrid exclaimed.

Hiccup raised his hands and got in the middle of the fight to break it up. "Alright! Alright! Snotlout, why don't you gather up all the dragon root arrows, take them as far away as possible, and burn them. We don't want the dragons anywhere near them."

"What? Now?" Snotlout said. Hiccup gave him a look. "Fine." He snatched the arrows from the ground and walked off. Once he was gone, everyone looked at Hiccup expectantly.

"I know. I know. Eira, will you talk to him? If something's going on, he might tell you."

Eira nodded. "Sure." She would have talked to him anyway. Clearly, something was bothering him. "Just keep everyone calm until I can figure out what's wrong." She did not want the others making matters worse.

Eira brought Swiftwings back to the stables to eat and decided to wait for Snotlout there. Sure enough, she soon saw him and Hookfang trudging in her direction. "Hey, Snotlout," she said, offering him a tentative smile.

Snotlout barely even glanced at her. "Oh, hi, Eira."

"Is something bothering you?"

At this, Snotlout went rigid. "No! Why? Did Hiccup ask you to check up on me?"

Eira frowned. "No. Well, yes, but he's just worried about you. And I am too."

"There's no need! I have everything perfectly under control. That's what we Jorgensons do, take control!" He crossed his arms and stood proudly.

Ah, there it was. "You father said something to you yesterday, didn't he?"

Snotlout's face fell. "He just thinks it's time I take my rightful position as a leader so I can be great like him."

"And you're sure this is what _you_ want?"

"What does it matter? It's what needs, to be done, Eira. You wouldn't understand."

Eira sighed and shook her head. "You're wrong about that." But she had a feeling she could not get through to him at the moment. "When you're _really_ ready to talk, I'll listen." She reluctantly left him to himself. She wanted to do more to help him, but she was not sure how. This was a deep-rooted problem that would not go away overnight. Perhaps Hiccup would be able to assist.

That evening, she found Hiccup in his strategy room going over a dragon hunter map and trying to figure out where they were growing dragon root. He nodded at her when she entered. "Hello, Eira. Did you ever get anything out of Snotlout?"

"I think he's having anxiety issues," Eira said. "His dad gave him some bad advice on being a leader. Do you think you could talk to him and point him in the right direction? I know it may not seem like it, but he does look up to you."

Hiccup nodded. "I can give it a try." He stood up and started for the door. "I'm going to see what the others are up to."

Eira followed him to the main part of the clubhouse. It turned out they were having a Maces and Talons competition. Right now, it was Ruff and Tuff against Heather and Fishlegs.

"Any luck with the chart you pulled from the hunters?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah," Hiccup replied. "I have a good idea what chain of islands they're coming from. Toothless and I will do some recon tomorrow and search for the dragon root." He paused. "Wait. Where's Snotlout? He loves Maces and Talons."

Heather looked at Fishlegs. "I thought you invited him."

"Uh, I thought the twins invited him," Fishlegs said.

"We thought Astrid invited him," said Ruff.

"I never invite him," said Astrid.

Eira held in a groan. This was just what they needed right now. "Guys, you can't do this. What if-"

Snotlout suddenly rushed into the clubhouse in a panic. "The Edge is under attack! Hunters are everywhere!"

Everyone jumped up and ran to their dragons. A minute later, they were in the sky, looking for trouble. Except... there were no enemies to be soon. They all turned to Snotlout, who still stood outside the clubhouse.

"It's called a 'drill!'" Snotlout said. "Hello? I was seeing how'd you all react in crisis. And you all failed! Miserably. Well Hiccup, obviously there are followers, then there are leaders. Guess we know which ones we are. Don't we?"

Eira looked at Hiccup. It seemed this was worse than she thought.

"I'll talk to him now," Hiccup said.

"Good luck." And if that did not work, Eira would have to think of something else. If she didn't the patience of the dragon riders might wear thin, and she feared what their reactions would do to Snotlout.


	30. Almost Found

**Chapter 29:** Almost Found

Eira did not run into Snotlout the next day. She could have sought him out, but she wanted to give him some space. Still, she wondered what he could be up to and if he was feeling better. So, she found Hiccup to ask him how his talk with Snotlout went. Before she could even get a word out, the other riders suddenly barged into the room, all complaining about the Viking in question.

"He totally ruined my training exercise!" Astrid exclaimed.

"And he totally ruined my serenity garden!" Fishlegs said.

"And let us not forget he almost got us killed," Heather added.

"We're mainly here to watch the drama unfold," Tuffnut said, exchanging a look with his sister.

Eira frowned at Hiccup. None of this sounded good at all. "I thought you talked to him."

"I _did_ talk to him," Hiccup said. "It must not have stuck."

"You have to do something, Hiccup," Astrid said.

Hiccup took in a deep breath. "Look, Snotlout is clearly going through something right now, and we need to be there for him as hard as that can seem sometimes. We're a team. He's one of us."

"Hiccup's right guys," Fishlegs said. "While flowers can be replanted, a fractured team can take years to fix."

Eira nodded. "Exactly. All of this is probably worse on him than it is on us."

"Just so we're clear, the tides have turned," Tuffnut said. "There's not going to be any banishing of anyone?"

Hiccup stared at him. "No banishments, Tuff."

Ruffnut frowned. "I should have stayed in bed."

"I should have stayed under that bed," said Tuff.

"Okay, I agree that Snotlout's a member of the team," Astrid said. "But we have a mission to destroy the dragon root. How are you going to snap him out of this?

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "That is a good question."

"Perhaps you could remind him how valuable he is right now?" Eira suggested. "He likes to know he is appreciated."

"I will take that into consideration."

They left it at that. The following day, Hiccup gathered everyone around a map of the dragon root camp and explained his plan.

"Now Viggo's growing the Dragon Root in these fields, underneath camouflaged tarps," he said. "They make the arrows over here. And this is their stockpile. The island is heavily fortified."

"Sounds complicated," Astrid said.

"If by 'complicated' you mean 'impossible,'" Tuff began, "and if by 'impossible' you mean 'not possible,' then I - I actually... I'm lost now."

"Nothing's impossible," Fishlegs said. "I'm sure Hiccup has a great plan."

"We're going to do a practice run here at the Edge, just to make sure we're perfect," Hiccup said. "And Snotlout's gonna lead the mission."

Snotlout appeared as surprised as everyone else. "Me? Now?"

Hiccup gave him an encouraging smile. "Yes you. Now."

"You can do it," Eira said.

Snotlout nodded. "All right. Right, okay, I'm the leader. So..."

"So, that means you have to pick who drops the barrel of Monstrous Nightmare gel on the arrow stockpile," Hiccup said. "It has to be a precise drop so Toothless can blast it."

The twins jumped up and down with their hands in the air, begging to be picked.

"I'll do it," Snotlout said with uncertainty. "I'll do it." This time he spoke with confidence.

"You sure?" Hiccup said.

"Do I not look sure?"

Astrid moved in close to Hiccup and spoke in a low voice, "Are you sure about this?"

"He needs a confidence boost," Hiccup said. "This'll be good for him."

"Yeah, but Hiccup-"

"That's why we're doing a training run. I'll be right there in case something happens."

"This may be what he needs to get control of his anxiety," Eira said. "Let's just see if it works." She sure prayed it would work. Otherwise they would surely be in for a mess.

Everyone found their dragons and prepared for the mission. Snotlout and Hookfang led the way to the practice area, carrying the barrel of Monstrous Nightmare gel.

"All right, riders," Snotlout said. "Astrid, Heather, twins, take out the catapult. Fishfa...legs and Eira, focus on the farm. Hiccup and Toothless, get in position to blast the barrels and burn the fields!"

The riders split up. Eira assisted Fishlegs in shooting at the makeshift farm. Then she looked up to see how Snotlout was doing. It should be about time to drop the barrel. Hiccup and Toothless appeared ready to shoot, but Snotlout and Hookfang were swaying back and forth.

"What's wrong with Snotlout?" Astrid said in confusion.

"I dunno," Hiccup said.

"Oh no..." Eira groaned. "I think his anxiety's acting up. He's so afraid of making the wrong move that he's paralyzed."

"How do we help him?"

Eira bit her lip and shook her head. If she knew the answer to that, they would not be in this situation to begin with.

"He's all over the place!" Heather exclaimed.

"Drop it now Hookfang!" Snotlout shouted.

"Look out!" Hiccup cried.

Hookfang roiled around in the air because of his unstable rider and ended up tossing the barrel of Nightmare Gel towards Hiccup and Toothless. Heather managed to blast it before it hits them. Horror-stricken, Snoutlout immediately flew back to the Edge. Eira took off after him.

* * *

Snotlout trudged through the grass, carrying a bag on a stick. Hookfang unhappily followed behind him. It was all over now. He was a failure, just like he always feared. How could he ever face his dad again?

"Snotlout!"

He stopped and turned around to see Eira running towards him. For a second, his heart lifted in hope, but then reality crushed it. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a mission?"

She stopped in front of him, taking a moment to catch her breath. "So do you."

Snotlout frowned. "I'm not going on the mission. You saw what happened. I was a mess. You can't rely on me as a leader or a dragon rider."

Eira shook her head. "That's not true, Snotlout. I rely on you a lot. We're partners."

Snotlout looked away. "Maybe you should find a new partner."

"You don't mean that! What happened today was a mistake. You were anxious. We can work on that."

Snotlout grit his teeth in frustration. "No, we can't. Don't you get it, Eira? I tried to take my dad's advice and become a leader, but I failed. I'll never be anything great. I might as well give up now."

Eira gazed at him with sympathy and sadness. "You've got it all wrong. You don't need to seize a leadership position to be great. Success is determined by what _you_ think is important, not your dad or anyone else. I already think you're great. You're my best friend. Doesn't that count for something?"

Snotlout wanted to respond in the affirmative, but his father's words flashed in his mind. "My dad said I don't need friends. You'll all turn on on me if you can't use me to get something."

Hurt flashed in Eira's eyes... and also something else he did not understand. "Do _you_ believe that, Snotlout? Do you think _I_ am just trying to get something from you?"

Snotlout faltered. He had not expected her to ask him so directly. "I - I don't know. Maybe. You don't always say what you're thinking."

Eira frowned. "I'm sorry about that." She took a deep breath. "Right now I'm thinking that I stick around you because I care about you. The others do too, and we all really want you on this mission. Will you please come with us?"

Looking into her eyes, he wanted to say yes. He wanted another chance to prove himself. And yet... He could not risk messing it up for the whole team. "I'm sorry, Eira, I can't."

She nodded. "Fine. But this isn't over. When I return, we'll talk again." She looked over her shoulder once as she walked away. And then she was gone.

* * *

Eira could not stop thinking about Snotlout even as she and the other riders neared the dragon hunters' dragon root island. She had never seen him like this, and she did not know what to do to break him out of it. She would have done anything to help him.

"Diamond formation, gang," Hiccup said. "Stay low to avoid the catapults. Fishlegs, ready the barrel."

"Ready!" Fishlegs said.

Eira forced her thoughts down so she could focus on the battle. She could not afford to be caught off guard here. The dragon hunters saw them coming and readied their arrows. Swiftwings dodged them and blasted the camp with her water balls.

The battle was going in their favor. Eira caught a long enough break to check in on Fishlegs and Hiccup, who hovered near the camouflaged tarps. It looked like it was about time to blast the barrel.

"Now!" Fishelgs called. Meatlug dropped the barrel and Toothless blasted it, leaking Monstrous Nightmare gel all over the tarps.

"Nice shootin', Toothless!" Hiccup said. "Now let's roast some Dragon Root and go home." Toothless flew closer to the tarps, but just when he was about to shoot, Snotlout and Hookfang appeared out of nowhere and pushed him out of the way of a harpoon that suddenly shot out from under a tarp. Hiccup looked at them in surprise. "Snotlout?"

"It's a trap!" Snotlout shouted.

Swiftwings blasted at one of the tarps, forcing it to fly off and expose dragon hunters with harpoons underneath. "He's right!" Eira said. But how he figured it out, she had no idea.

"Evasive action!" Hiccup ordered.

"Circle back around!" Astrid said. "Wait, Snotlout!"

Eira caught on to what Snotlout was doing and dove to the tarps with him. He glanced in her direction but did not ask her to leave. The destroyed all the tarps and then returned to the others.

"Now we can mow the field," Snotlout said. "Follow me, I'll draw their fire."

"You got it!" said Ruff.

"We'll flank'em," Astrid said once the dragon hunters were gathered in one place.

Snotlout, Eira, and Astrid flew to one side while Fishlegs, Hiccup, and the twins flew to the other. They worked together to beat back the hunters and destroy their weapons. But then Hiccup got separated from the others and appeared to be in danger.

"Snotlout, peel off and help Hiccup," Astrid said.

"No way," said Snotlout.

"Go! I'll be all right!"

"I'm not leaving your wing!" Snotlout looked at Eira. "Or you, partner. I'm sorry."

Eira shook her head. "Don't worry about it. We'll be fine!"

"Go now!" Astrid said.

Snotlout reluctantly left them. He neared Hiccup just as a hunter fired a harpoon at Toothless. He intercepted it but got hit in the process. The force of the blow sent him tumbling off Hookfang to the ground.

"Snotlout!" Eira cried. She did a quick scan to make sure she was not needed and then shot after him. She stumbled off Swiftwings and fell to her knees next to her friend. "Snotlout?" Her heartbeat picked up in fear. She gently shook his shoulders. His eyes were closed, and he did not respond. "Are you alright?"

Having won the battle, the other riders landed and gathered around them, looking on in worry. "Snotlout, can you hear us?" Hiccup said.

"Snotlout?" Astrid said in concern.

Eira lifted Snotlout's head and placed it in her lap. Tears swam in her eyes as she stroked his hair. He had to be fine. She could not lose someone else. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt him stir.

Snotlout opened his eyes and looked at her. "Eira?" He sat up. "Did we win?"

Relief flooded Eira's chest. "You're alright!" She flung her arms around him, bringing them both to the ground.

Snotlout chuckled as he hugged her back. "I wasn't about to leave you."

Eira let go of him and smiled. "Good." She glanced back to the others to see they seemed pretty happy about the outcome as well. Maybe now he would understand how much they cared about him.

"That was some move, Jorgenson," Astrid said.

"You were amazing," Eira said.

"You saved my life," said Hiccup.

Snotlout smirked at him and held up two fingers. "Yeah. Two times."

"But if the dragon root crops aren't here, where are they?" Fishlegs said.

Snotlout glanced at the sun and then scanned the island. "There." He pointed to the mountains in the distance. No one else had any better ideas, so they set off.

Sure enough, they found dragon roots crops growing at the highest point of the island, directly in the sun. Snotlout looked on proudly as Barf and Belch lit the plants on fire.

"You see, Hiccup," Snotlout said in an authoritative tone, "some plants grow in the sun, and some in the shade, and some in the, some... the partial something, and some in the also partial... the something."

Eira laughed. "You discovered that all on your own?"

Hiccup smiled. "You know, I gotta say, I'm pretty proud of you, Snotlout. But who really knows what the future holds for any of us?"

Snotlout nodded. Yeah, I've been thinking. Whatever greatness I end up doing, and trust me, it will be great, it's gotta be what I want to do. Not what my dad wants me to do." He looked at Eira, and she smiled at him.

Hiccup appeared surprised at the admission. "You know, we may not be so different, after all."

* * *

Snotlout approached Eira soon as they returned to Dragon's Edge. He knew he had hurt her the most the past few days, and he wanted to make it up to her. Thankfully, she readily agreed to walk to the beach with him. They used to go there often, but lately they had not found the time.

"You really were great back there," she said as they stepped onto the sand. "Your dad is wrong about you not needing friends. It seems to me you're at your best as a leader when you're looking out for your friends."

Snotlout gave her a small smile. He had not thought about it like that. "You may be right." He stopped and faced her. "Listen, Eira, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I wan't thinking straight."

"Clearly not. That's what I tried to tell you."

"I know. I appreciate you trying help me out. I just want you to know that-" He hesitated. He hated talking about feelings, but she deserved to know the truth. Her calm demeanor encouraged him to continue. "You're my best friend too, and you are important to me. If I ever forget that again, feel free to hit me on the head."

Eira chuckled. "Hopefully it won't come to that. But thank you. And if you ever have problems with your dad again, you know you can talk to me, right? I understand what it's like to not want to meet the expectations of those you love."

Snotlout looked at her in surprise. "You do? I thought you'd be the perfect daughter."

Eira smiled almost sadly. "Not in my father's eyes. He never wanted me to come to Berk, you know. He didn't believe in my destiny. He wanted me to settle down and marry someone he approved, but I didn't want that kind of life. I hated feeling like I disappointed him."

Snotlout felt his heart move with sympathy. "I had no idea. Is it still that way?"

Eira shook her head. "Thankfully, no. He respects my decisions now and supports me. For awhile it was difficult, but we got through it because we love each other. And you will too. One day, I know your dad will be proud of you for being who you are."

Snotlout smiled at her. He liked that idea very much. "Thanks, Eira. I have plenty of time to make that happen, but right now I'm happy as things are. I like being here with you as friend."

Eira grinned. "Me too. Now, let's go have some fun!"

Snotlout heartily agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** Everything seems fine now, but there's more Defenders of the Wing coming up. And Dagur will be back soon...


	31. The Trials

**Chapter 30:** The Trials

Eira was not having a good day. Queen Mala had summoned the dragon riders to Defenders of the Wing Island and then left them in the village as she went off to talk to Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather. She wandered around with Snotlout, examining an elaborate setup, when a Defender let slip Snotlout was here for the king trials.

Alarmed, Snotlout raced to find Hiccup, and it was all Eira could do to keep up. They finally found Hiccup, Mala, and the rest of the riders in a clearing. "Hiccup!" Snotlout exclaimed. "We have to get out of here, pronto!" His eyes widened when he noticed Mala. "Oh! Hey, babe. How's it goin'? I was just thinking about you. Looking forward to watching me die a horrible gruesome death?" He glared at Hiccup. "Did you know about this?"

Hiccup looked from Snotlout to Mala. "Mala, will you please excuse us?"

"Of course," Mala said.

Hiccup approached Snotlout and Eira. Ruffnut and Tuffnut also gathered closer.

"I'm not swimming across some lava pool just so I can become a king," Snotlout said with his arms crossed.

"No, no, no," Tuff said. "It's not a lava pool anymore."

Snotlout blinked. "It's not?"

"No. It's way better. You see, there's no way Snotlout could survive what they've got planned. He simply doesn't possess any of the physical or mental prowess to successfully complete these trials. In fact, I don't even think he knows what prowess means."

Snotlout's eyes narrowed. "Oh, yeah, really? Is that what you think?"

Realizing what was happening, Eira waved her arms frantically. "No, Tuff, stop!"

"Oh, it's a fact," Ruff said. "We've done the calculations. And they all add up to you looking like this." She held up a picture of Snotlout separated into pieces.

Eira slapped her forehead. "You two do not know what you just did, do you?"

"All right, that's it!" Snotlout said. "We're staying. You all better start practicing your bow 'cause you're looking at the future king, baby."

Eira glared at the twins. She did not get angry often, but she was angry now. "You two better watch your backs!"

Hiccup stared at the scene in bewilderment. "Great. All right, look. Heather and I have to go check on something in the Northern Markets. I need the rest of you to stay here and help Astrid make sure Snotlout doesn't get himself killed... and that Eira doesn't kill the twins."

Eira had to agree with him there. If she were the killing type, she _would_ kill the twins. And it was not just that she feared for Snotlout's life. Perhaps irrationally, she feared he would pass the trials.

"Don't worry, Eira," Astrid said, giving her a sympathetic smile. "There's no way we're letting this happen."

Eira gazed at Snotlout, who suddenly appeared very confident and pumped up. "I would feel a lot better if you could stop him from _wanting_ this to happen." Any other outcome would only feel like a hollow victory.

* * *

Snotlout's first test was to cross a lava pit by jumping across a series of hot coals. The Eruptodon even provided the lava. Astrid ordered the twins to intervene if it looked like Snotlout might get hurt. Eira had a different idea in mind.

"Snotlout, you can't do this," she said quietly to him as he stood before the pit.

Snotlout shot her a quizzical look. "Of course I can do it! Don't you believe in me?"

"I meant you shouldn't do it. You don't have anything to prove, especially not to the twins."

"I'm not just doing this to prove I can; I'm doing it to become king."

Eira's shoulders slumped in dismay. She should have known that this was coming. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes, I'm sure. What kind of question is that?" He pushed past her and stood at the edge of the lava put. "All right, you guys ready for some hot coal action? Well here it comes. Snotlout!" He jumped onto the first coal. His eyes widened in alarm, and he proceeded across the pit at a rapid pace. Soon, he made it to the other side relatively unharmed.

"Well done!" a Defender said.

"I thought you had this under control," Eira said to Astrid.

"He just got lucky," Astrid said. "There's no way it will happen twice."

Eira was not so sure. When Snotlout really wanted something, there was not much that could get in his way. She tried to formulate a plan as she followed the others to the second trial sight. They stopped at a large pool filled with eels.

"This will be your second of three trials, Snotlout Jorgenson," Throk said.

Snotlout leaned over the pool with a small frown on his face. "Uh, silly question, but those wouldn't happen to be friendly eels, would they? Like, the kind that make, uh, nice pets?"

"If you enjoy keeping deadly poisonous eels as pets, then yes."

"They actually do make excellent companions, Snotlout," Tuffnut said. "But as infants, they bite hard, but as adults, they bite harder."

Snotlout frowned. "Thanks, Tuffnut. Got it."

"No worries. I'm just here to help."

"If you'd like, you may take a weapon into the maze," Throk said, motioning to a wall of various weapons.

Snotlout approached the wall and reached for a mace. "Awesome. Will it help my chances?"

"No."

"Get ready to get him out of there," Astrid said to Fishlegs.

"We're on it, Astrid," Fishlegs said, already in the air with Meatlug.

"Astrid, I don't think this is the best approach," Eira said.

"Of course it is," Astrid said. "Do you want him to get hurt?"

"No, but what if he doesn't? You're assuming too much."

But Astrid could not be swayed. Eira watched anxiously as Snotlout jumped into the pool. The eels attacked him as he trudged to the other side. He appeared to have almost made it when a giant eel popped out of the water and leered over him.

"The mace!" Astrid called. "Use the mace!"

Snotlout swung the mace at the giant eel and managed to evade it. However, he was pursued as he ran to the exit. Fishlegs and Meatlug swooped down to offer him a ride out of there, but he would have none if it.

"Get out of here, Fishface," Snotlout said. "I got this."

"No, you definitely do not got this," Fishlegs said.

"Just listen leave him alone, Fishlegs!" Eira called. "He can do this!" She ignored the odd look from Astrid. Perhaps in desperation, she thought that maybe if she support him he might actually listen.

"Oh, Thor!" Fishlegs cried as the giant eel knocked him off Meatlug.

"Okay, that's it," Snotlout said in anger. "I am so sick of these freaking eels in this freaking maze." Somehow, he used his mace to beat back the eel, and then he grabbed Fishlegs and Meatlug and hauled them out of the pool. He stood there dripping wet and panting heavily.

"What just happened?" Tuff said, eyes wide.

"The impossible," said Ruff.

Eira ran to Snotlout to check on him. "You did it!" She smiled at him in relief. "That was amazing."

Snotlout grinned at her. "I told you you had nothing to worry about!"

Eira's smile fell. He had no idea how wrong he was.

* * *

The third trial was set to take place the following morning. For now, the Defenders gave Snotlout and his friends a feast. Eira has no appetite and only picked at her food. Her friends were hardly in better moods. She followed Astrid and Fishlegs as they approached Snotlout's table.

"Snotlout, you cannot do this," Astrid said. "You've been lucky so far."

"Incredibly lucky," Fishlegs said. "In fact, I've never seen a run of luck like this. Ever. It's inexplicable."

Snotlout scoffed. "Lucky. Really? That's what you two non-believers think? You are so not supportive." He waved to a nearby Defender. "Um, excuse me. Escort them back to their tents. They aren't feeling well." He pointed to Astrid and Fishlegs, and the Defender led them away.

"Snotlout, don't do this," Astrid protested.

But Snotlout appeared completely uninterested. Eira sighed and headed to the tents after her friends. From there, they split, and Eira entered the tent that she and Astrid shared.

"I'm sorry, Eira," Astrid said in dismay. "I tried. He's just too stubborn."

Eira shook her head. "You never had a chance with that strategy. If you tell him he can't do something, he'll only want to do it more. You have to first show you support him to gain his trust.

Astrid sighed. "You know, you may be right." She paused and looked at the other girl hopefully. "That means it's all up to you, Eira."

"What? What do you think I can do?"

"Talk to him. Convince him to end this madness. You already showed you support him. Maybe he'll listen to you."

Eira frowned. "Maybe... But I'm not sure what to say."

"Tell him the truth. Tell him you don't want him to be king."

Eira's eyes widened. "I can't do that!"

"Sure, you can." Astrid placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Eira, it's okay to tell other people what you want sometimes. If you don't ask for something, you'll never get it. And don't you think Snotlout might appreciate it if he knew he was wanted? You need to tell him how you feel. It might be the only thing that can break through to him."

Eira took in a deep breath. Her friend was right. She too often feared expressing her feelings, but this case might call for it. She worried Snotlout would not take her seriously. She feared she would lose him. But if he went through with this and succeeded, wouldn't she lose him anyway? She had to try everything she could to get him back. "Alright, Astrid. I'll do it."

* * *

Snotlout enjoyed the attention he received too much to call it a night. But all good things must come to an end, and he needed his rest for his third trial tomorrow. He had just dismissed his Defender guards when he saw Eira approaching. He offered her a bright smile. "Hey, Eira! Here to congratulate me again?"

Eira gave him a smile that seemed more guarded than usually. "Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you. It'll only take a minute."

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

Eira fidgeted with her fingers and looked anywhere but him. "I... I don't want to seem selfish, but I have to tell you how I feel."

Snotlout suddenly felt uneasy. "Feel about what?"

Eira took a deep breath and finally looked him straight in the eye. "I don't want you to compete in the third trial, Snotlout. I don't want you to become king."

Snotlout was too stunned to know what to say at first. But she looked at him expectantly, and he had to come up with something. "But I thought you supported me."

"I do support you, but that doesn't mean I like it."

Snotlout frowned. "Why not? Don't you think I'll be a good king?"

"It's not that. It's just... Snotlout, have you really thought about what you would be giving up if you went through with this? You would have to stop being a dragon rider and leave Dragon's Edge... and me."

Snotlout remembered what Astrid had warned him about weeks ago. Perhaps there was some truth to it after all. "It's not like I'm choosing to leave you behind. Maybe I could ask Mala if you could stay with us."

Eira smiled sadly and shook her head. "No, that wouldn't work. I need to stay with Berk. Besides, you would be too busy with your kingly duties... and your wife." She paused. "Mala is great and all, but are you sure she is the woman you want to be with? Do you even love her?"

Snotlout's throat ran dry. He did not want to talk to her about this. He did not want to admit he was willing to settle for the first woman who showed interest in him. He did not know if he could find that again. "I - Who needs love anyway? Being king will make it worth it."

Eira cast her gaze to the ground. "I see. Well, if this is truly what you want, I _will_ support you. But I just want you to know that it hurts me, and I wish you wouldn't leave."

Snotlout had nothing to say to that. He felt ashamed that he had never even considered anyone else's feelings, especially hers. He had to admit, it puzzled him that she cared so much.

"Good night, Snotlout," she said quietly. "And good luck."

He did not stop her as she walked away from him. He suddenly felt terribly confused, and he hated it. He needed to focus! But her words cut him deeply, and he he found he _did_ care what she thought. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Was he making the right choice?

* * *

"Hiccup!" Astrid said in relief as he and Heather landed near her. "Thank Thor."

Hiccup frowned. "Please tell me Snotlout is still alive." He looked around at the scene before him. Mala sat on her throne while Throk stood nearby with a bow and arrow. The twins were giving Snotlout a pep talk while Eira looked on in dismay.

"Oh, he's alive. And, if he passes his next trial, he'll be king."

Hiccup looked at her in alarm. "I thought you guys were supposed to make sure-"

Astrid crossed her arms. "We were, but Snotlout's ego put a kink in our plans."

"What does that mean?"

"It means everyone here overlooked the fact that Snotlout's mind is incredibly powerful," Eira said as she walked over to them, bitterness lacing her voice. "Just like anxiety can cripple him, when he believes he can do something, usually he can."

Hiccup gave her a sympathetic look. "Did you try to talk to him?"

"Yes, but I guess it didn't take."

Hiccup was not so sure. There was something off about Snotlout as he approached Throk. He looked back at Eira, and Hiccup caught confusion on his face. Eira stared back at him with sorrow in her eyes.

Throk cleared his throat. "Are you ready, Snotlout Jorgenson?"

Snotlout snapped his head back at the Defender. "Uh, yes! What do ya got?"

In response, Throk lifted his bow and aimed the arrow at Mala.

Snotlout shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, you really think it's smart to be pointing that thing at the queen? I mean, it's gonna look really bad if you slip up and let go of the arrow."

"That's why you'll be taking the arrow _for_ her," Throk said. "Your final test. Race to Queen Mala and allow this arrow to pierce your flesh instead of hers. If you survive, you will be her king. If not..."

"Thoughts?" Hiccup said.

"His luck is about to run out?" Astrid offered.

"This is madness," Eira muttered.

Snotlout look from the arrow to Mala to Eira. Hiccup could see the hesitation on his face, and he silently pleaded with him to make the right choice.

"Come on," Tuff said. "Let's get on with it, please. I must see something soon."

Snotlout still had not moved, but Throk went ahead and loosened the arrow anyway. Eyes wide in alarm, he held out an arm in a belated attempt to delay him. "Stop!"

Throk looked back at him, but it was too late. The arrow sped towards Mala, but in one swift movement, she caught it before it struck her. "What is the meaning of this?" she said, her expression unreadable.

Snotlout winced. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" He turned to look at the dragon riders staring at him dumbfounded. "I _could_ have taken that arrow if I wanted to, I just... didn't." His eyes fell on Eira. "I don't want to be king. Not right now at least. Because right now, I have somewhere else I need to be." He smiled, and Eira smiled back at him.

"Wow," Astrid said in astonishment. "I never thought I'd see that."

"I guess Eira did get through to him after all," Hiccup said. And that was very good news for all of them.

"I see," Mala said. "Very well. I respect your decision, Snotlout. But for your bravery and valor, tonight you will be my guest of honor."

Fishlegs smiled at Snotlout. "King for a day. Not bad, Snotlout."

"Off with his head!" Snotlout demanded. Everyone stared at him, and he laughed. "I'm kidding. Or am I? Who knows? Let's eat!"

"We need to tell Eira about Dagur," Heather whispered to Hiccup.

"I know," Hiccup said. He watched as Eira gave Snotlout a side hug. Snotlout put his arm around her, and they walked off together. He hated to interrupt such a happy moment. "But maybe that can wait until tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N:** I believe that one turned out pretty well. Let me know what you think! :)


	32. Reunion

**Chapter 31:** Reunion

Eira actually enjoyed the rest of her time at Defenders of the Wing Island. Mala was a gracious host and had no hard feelings about what happened. Snotlout enthusiastically explained the trails to Hiccup and Heather, who were genuinely impressed. And then, at the end of the day, they all returned to Dragon's Edge.

"Listen, guys," Hiccup said as they landed, "there's something Heather and I need to tell you about _our_ adventure yesterday."

But Eira stopped listening when she saw the Terrible Terror sitting in the grass, staring at her. "Squirt? You're finally back?" How long ago had she sent him out to find Dagur? Weeks? Months? She had lost count... and all hope of seeing him again.

"Eira, there's something you need to know," Heather began.

Eira spotted a note attached to the Terrible Terror's leg and snatched it. Unfurling it, her eyes widened when she saw who it was from. "Dagur's alive?"

"That's what we need to talk about," Hiccup said.

Eira wanted to read the letter right then and there, but she did not want to keep the other dragon riders, now scrambling around Hiccup and Heather, waiting. She lowered the letter and met Hiccup's eyes. "Alright, talk."

Hiccup launched into the tale, occasionally interrupted by Heather. Apparently, Dagur had been pretending to work with the dragon hunters because they had Shattermaster, but he also tried to secretly work against them when he could. Hiccup and Heather helped him rescue his dragon along with a bunch of other Gronckles. However, Dagur chose to lure the dragon riders away so that the Gronckles could escape.

"If that letter is from him, it means he made it," Heather said. "What does it say?"

Eira quickly scanned the letter to digest it first. Then she read it out loud: "_Eira, I'm sorry I kept Squirt with me for so long. I wanted the company, and I was not ready for you to know about me. I'm sorry if I caused you to worry. I had to focus on saving my dragon, but now we're safe. Tell Heather I will see both of you soon. I will make everything up to you. Love, Dagur._"

Eira wiped the tears in her eyes with her sleeve. "He was alive all this time? How could he not say anything?" If he knew she would worry, why did he put her through this? She was glad he was alive, but the feeling was also overwhelming.

"At least you know now," Hiccup said. "I'm sure he meant no harm by it."

"You know Dagur," Heather said. "He has a one track mind."

Eira bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah." She took a deep breath, but she still had no control over her swirling emotions. "I need a minute to process this."

"Of course," Hiccup said. "Take your time."

Eira folded the letter and placed it in her bag. Then she walked off with Swiftwings by her side. The two of the approached the woods and stopped. Eira found a tree to lean against and closed her eyes. Dagur was alive. Did this change anything? Did she want it to?

"Eira?"

She did not know how long she had been there, but it must have been long enough for someone to worry. She opened her eyes to see Snotlout standing before her, darting his eyes around uncomfortably. "Yes?"

"Are you... alright?" He looked at her earnestly, easing her worries.

"I'll be fine," she said softly. "It's just a lot to take in, you know?"

"It is pretty crazy, but this is a good thing, right?"

"Yeah..." Eira wished she had an explanation for why she was acting this way, but she had not found one yet.

"It will feel strange to see him again, like he is back from the dead."

"Exactly." Maybe that was it. Maybe she had already let him go, and now she had to go back and undo it.

Snotlout gave her a small smile. "if you want, I can beat him up for you for not writing to you sooner."

Eira laughed. "I don't think that will be necessary. But thanks."

Snotlout grinned. "That's better. Anyway, I am here if you need me."

Eira smiled warmly at him. "I know. Thank you, Snotlout." Perhaps she was overthinking things. Everything would turn out to be just fine.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Eira said as she and Swiftwings followed Heather and Windshear through the night sky.

Heather gave her a mischievous smirk. "You'll see."

Eira did not bother to ask again. She was glad for the distraction at least. The past couple of weeks had been difficult on her. She decided Heather should be the one to write Dagur back, and as far as she knew, he had not responded.

"We're almost there," Heather said.

Eira recognized the island they closed in on as the one where she used to meet Dagur. Why would Heather bring her here? They landed on the beach, and she had her answer. Dagur and Shattermaster stood several yards away, watching her.

Eira looked to Heather, who smiled at her. "I thought you two might want some time alone," Heather said.

Eira felt overwhelmed once again. She turned back to Dagur, and he smiled nervously. "Hey Eira," he said. "Long time no see?"

Eira snapped out of her indecisiveness and ran to Dagur. He caught her as she flung herself at him, and they held each other tightly. She was normally not so forward, but her emotions were too out of control for her to care. She buried her face in his chest in an attempt to hide her tears. "You... you shouldn't have done that," she choked out. "You should have told me you were alive."

"I'm sorry," Dagur said softly as he stroked her back.

"I'll be back in an hour," Heather said.

"Thank you!" Dagur called after her.

Once she heard the sound of Windshear's wings, Eira dared to speak again, "Why didn't you write to me sooner?"

"I didn't think it would matter."

"Of course it mattered! I thought you were _dead_."

"But I was busy-"

"That's not the point." Eira pulled her head back and looked at him through her blurry vision. "You can't just disappear and not communicate with anyone. People who care about you worry. You shouldn't have done that to us... to me."

Surprise flashed in Dagur's eyes. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm not used to people caring about me. I still don't know how it works."

His honest confession softened Eira's heart. Of course he had meant no harm. "I really missed you." She let her head fall against his chest again. It felt good to be here with him.

"I missed you too. If you want, I'll promise to never leave you again."

Eira smiled. "You can't mean that literally." But the idea brought a warm, peaceful feeling.

"Why not?" Dagur brought his hand to her cheek and wiped away hear tears with his thumb. "You should come back with me to Berserker Island. You and Heather both. I don't want to be apart from either of you again."

Eira's heart skipped a beat. Something deep inside of her wanted to accept, but she stopped herself from answering impulsively. She pulled back and looked at him with a sad smile. "Dagur, I'm sorry. I... can't."

Dagur frowned. "Why not?" He dropped his arms but remained close to her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no! It's not you. I don't want to be apart from you either, but..." How was she supposed to explain this to him? There was so much he still did not know. There was a lot she couldn't tell him before, and it would take time to catch him up. "The dragon riders need me. I recently got on Snotlout's case for thinking about leaving. I can't turn around and do the same thing."

"Oh, him." Dagur backed away from her, and she rubbed her arms from the sudden cold.

"Yeah... He's my partner. We're a team." She felt something shift between them, but she didn't understand it.

"But we could be a better team!"

"I'm sorry. I-"

Dagur shook his head, and she stopped. He started pacing in the sand, appearing to be thinking hard about something. Then he suddenly stopped and grinned at her. "Alright, challenge accepted!"

Eira's eyes widened in surprise. "Wh-what?" She did not recall issuing him a challenge.

"Your friends need you, I know. But I will win you over!"

Eira did not know how to respond to that. She stared at him, confused at his enthusiasm.

"But right now, let's have some fun like old times." He held his hand out to her and smiled.

Eira still did not get it, but she forgot about that as she took his hand and let him lead her away. The future could wait. She wanted to enjoy the time they had together now.

* * *

Eira stood in front of the dragon riders she had gathered in the clubhouse. By now, they all knew Heather had brought her to meet Dagur the previous night, and they rightly suspected this was what she wanted to talk about. She had remained awake much of the night going through everything in her mind.

She remembered when she had to leave Dagur after they enjoyed their time together on the island. They had reached the beach and saw Heather standing there with her back to them. Before Eira could go greet her, Dagur pulled her back to him by her arm and embraced her.

As Eira hugged him back, she realized she had come to like his expressiveness and open affection. It was a nice change of pace and inspired her to reciprocate. Still, she had enough restraint to know when it was time to let go. "I have to leave," she whispered as she reluctantly pulled away from him.

Dagur gave her a sad smile. "Do you really?"

"Don't worry. You'll soon get sucked into a new adventure and not even think about me."

Dagur shook my head. "That's not true. I think about you and Heather every day. All the activity is only a temporary distraction from the loneliness."

Eira felt surprised at his confession, and it stirred something odd inside her. "Well, if you need me, you know where to find me." She had to leave now before she did something reckless. "Good night, Dagur."

"Good night, Eira."

And then she had returned to the Edge with Heather. She spent the night thinking about Dagur's offer. She still knew she could not accept, but that did not mean there was not another solution. So, she gathered the other riders to discuss her idea.

"Tell us what's on your mind, Eira," Hiccup encouraged her.

Eira glanced at Astrid, who nodded at her. Right, she had to say what she wanted. She took a deep breath and swept her gaze across the room. "Everyone, I've been thinking... Since Dagur is on our side now, maybe we should invite him to stay here on Dragon's Edge."

"Wow," said Tuffnut. "That was fast."

"Should have seen that coming," said Ruffnut.

"What brought this on?" Fishlegs asked.

"Obviously she had a good time with him last night," Heather said with a teasing smirked.

Eira blushed. "That's not-"

"Unacceptable," Snotlout said. "He'll mess up our rhythm."

"You mean he'll challenge you for the title of most egotistical dragon rider," Astrid said.

Snotlout glared at her. "Shut up, Astrid."

"Guys, calm down," Hiccup said. "We should hear Eira out."

Eira gave him a grateful smile. "I really think Dagur could help us out. He knows the dragon hunters and how they think. He can help us get inside their minds. He did detect Viggo's trap once before, right?" She might have had personal reasons for wanting him there, but that did not mean it was not a rational decision.

Hiccup nodded. "That is true."

"And despite what he's done in the past, he has risked his life to save us. Can you say he doesn't deserve to join us if that's what he wants?"

"Is it what he wants?" Fishlegs said. "Did he say something to you?"

Eira hesitated. "Well, not exactly... And I didn't bring it up before talking to the rest of you because you know how he gets."

"That was probably a good idea," Heather said.

Eira glanced at her. "But he _did_ say he doesn't want to be apart from either of us. His idea is for both of _us_ to join him on Berserker Island."

"No," Fishlegs and Snotlout said at the same time.

"I told him I couldn't leave the Edge, but as for Heather..."

"I can't exactly leave either," Heather said, although she appeared conflicted.

"That's right," Fishlegs said. "She belongs with us."

"That's why I'm suggesting an alternative," Eira said. "Dagur's all alone right now. He needs us."

"We still don't know how well he'd work with us," Astrid pointed out.

"There's no harm in giving him a trial run," Hiccup said. "Invite him on a mission and see how it goes." He looked around at the group. "If everyone is okay with it, that is."

"We can devise a series of elaborate tests like we did for Eira," Tuff said.

"I don't think that will be necessary..."

"I'm alright with Dagur joining us," Fishlegs said. "It's better than losing Heather and Eira."

Snotlout nodded. "I suppose I could put up with him."

Eira smiled in relief. "Great. Thanks, guys." She knew this could not be a permanent arrangement because Dagur did have his own duties at home, but she would take what she could get.

* * *

Snotlout exited his hut to find Astrid standing there for a second time. Today, however, he was not as pleased to see her. "I don't need another lecture, Astrid," he said in annoyance. "Eira and I are fine."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "I'm not here to lecture you. I'm generously offering you my help - and trust me, you need it."

Snotlout scoffed. "What would I need _your_ help with?"

"With Eira, obviously."

"I told you we're fine."

"You won't be if Dagur moves in and steals her from you!"

Snotlout frowned. "He wouldn't do that, would he? Eira is _my_ partner."

Astrid groaned. "You can't be so possessive or you'll turn her off. And I'm not talking about partnerships; I'm talking about _love_."

Snotlout flushed. "L-Love?" He wrung his hands and looked around nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about. Eira and I are friends."

Astrid raised her eyebrows. "So, you wouldn't have a problem if she fell in love with Dagur and ran off with him?"

The very idea sent panic through Snotlout's heart. "She wouldn't do that... would she?" His eyes widened in fear. "We're partners."

"Love is stronger than that, Snotlout. And she actually might reject him if she thought it would make you unhappy, but you don't want to hold her back, do you?"

Snotlout shifted uncomfortably. "Well, no, but-"

"Then stop pretending you're in love with every other girl - especially me - and go after _her_!"

Snotlout shook his head and backed away. This was all too much all too soon. "I - I can't. I don't even know if that's what I want." What really did he know about love? He liked being with Eira and didn't want her to leave, but he was unsure what that meant.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Then you better figure it out before you lose your chance."

Then she left him alone in a mess of confusion.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it looks like Heather and Astrid have very different plans for Eira! Who will win out?


	33. Temporary Solution

**Chapter 32:** Temporary Solution

"Good work, Swiftwings," Eira said as the dragon landed in the middle of camp. They had just flown around the island, practicing their speed and agility. She was just about to suggest something else when she saw something fly overhead. A green Gronckle and...

Eira gasped. Dagur! She quickly took care of her dragon and then headed for the clubhouse.

When she arrived, she found everyone inside, watching Dagur devour a piece of mutton. Shattermaster eagerly munched on a pile of rocks off to the side. Dagur appeared to be talking animatedly about something, but when he saw Eira, he abruptly stopped and rushed over to her.

"Eira!" he exclaimed. He hugged her tightly, making sure to keep his food out of the way. "It's good to see you!"

Eira smiled slightly and hugged him back. "It's good to see you too, Dagur. What are you doing here?"

"He says he knows how we can hurt Viggo," Hiccup said. "Which he should get back to."

"Yes, of course," Dagur said. He released Eira and turned to face the others. "The strangest thing happened while I was out traveling the world in search of Oswald the Agreeable."

"Wait a minute," Heather said. "You're searching for our father?"

"You see, since I didn't kill him, and you didn't kill him, I figured he must be out there, somewhere. So there I was searching for dear old dad. When I captured the wimpiest Dragon Hunter." Dagur laughed and looked to Hiccup. "I mean he was just a little tiny wimpy, he was about, your size and build."

Hiccup frowned. "Hmm."

"No offense. Anyway, all I had to do was sneer at him, and he gave up everything! I mean I actually had to give him the Berserker Choke Hold just to shut him up!"

"So, what did the hunter say about Viggo?"

"I'll tell you if you call me brother. Please?" Dagur grinned at Hiccup. "Just once? Please?" But Hiccup merely frowned at him. "Ok, ok, just a barrel of laughs aren't you?" He sighed. "He told me where Viggo hides his gold."

"What!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Woah!" Tuffnut said.

Dagur appeared thoughtful. "And if I remember correctly some of the gold-"

"-is Berk's gold," Astrid finished.

Dagur grinned. "Bingo!"

Eira smiled at him. "Good job, Dagur."

"And we can get it back and cripple Viggo in one blow!" Hiccup said. He started for the door. "Let's ride!"

"Don't forget the best part," Dagur said. "After we get your gold back, if you don't mind I'll take a few bags of Viggo's for myself. Heather and I will need it as we embark on an epic journey to reunite with our father and rebuild the Berserker tribe as a family!" He put his arm around Heather and pulled her close to him.

Heather chuckled nervously. "Aheh, yeah right Dagur. I-I think you've taken one to many to the head." She slipped out of his grasp and backed away.

"I'm serious, Heather; that's why I'm here."

Eira exchanged a look with Hiccup. He had told her not to mention anything to Dagur until they were sure what they wanted to do. But looking at Fishlegs' forlorn expression, she hoped too much trouble would not be caused in the processes. She moved to stand next to Heather. "I'm sure you can talk about that later."

"You're still welcome to change your mind and join us, Eira!" Dagur said brightly.

"She will _not_ be doing that," Snotlout said, glaring at Dagur. He grabbed Eira's arm and pulled her out of the clubhouse.

"It's up to her!" Dagur called after them.

Eira pushed back her uneasiness. She really hoped this ended well. For all of them.

* * *

"Hiccup, you're going to fix this, aren't you?" Snotlout demanded as the group flew towards the island that supposedly held Viggo's gold.

Hiccup frowned at him. "What are you talking about, Snotlout?"

"Dagur! Are you going to ask him to stay or what?"

Hiccup's eyes grew wide. "Not so loud! We're going to see how this mission goes, remember? And I didn't think you'd be so eager to have him join us."

"Well, it's better than seeing him run off with Heather and Eira."

Hiccup frowned. "Eira said she won't go with him."

"Have you _seen_ them?" Snotlout motioned to Eira and Dagur, who happily chatted together.

"There is another solution to this, you know," Astrid said, popping up out of nowhere.

Snotlout glared at her. "Don't say anything!"

"Berserkers and dragon riders!" Dagur suddenly bellowed. "May our first mission be Successful! WO HA HA HA HA YEAH!"

"Uh, hello," Fishlegs said in annoyance. "You mean dragon riders and _one_ Berserker."

"Alright gang," Hiccup said. "Diamond Formation. Remember where heading into Viggo's domain, expect the unexpected... What the?"

Snotlout stared at the empty island. "Well, there's no one here. Didn't see that one coming."

They flew down to the island and began searching. They saw no sign of Viggo's men, but the place was littered with ancient ruins that Fishlegs found fascinating. And then they found mysterious tracks that led them to a locked storehouse - a locked storehouse that turned out to be dragon proof.

"You tried your way Hiccup," Dagur said. "Now its time to try it Berserker style. Right, Heather?" He turned to his sister.

Heather blinked. "Berserker Style? You mean do something crazy?"

"No!" Dagur said in frustration. "Everyone thinks Berserker means crazy, but what it really means is going full speed, all out, all the time. Total commitment to your Berserker brothers and sisters."

Eira smiled at him. "That doesn't sound too bad."

Dagur grinned at her. "I think you would make a pretty good Berserker yourself."

Snotlout scoffed and looked away.

"So," Dagur went on, "if you wan't to know what Berserker style really is, show them our new move Shattermaster. Shatter Scatter..."

Shattermaster rolled right into the storehouse, shattering the door.

"ROOOAAARRR!" Dagur exclaimed. "Not so dragon proof anymore. Bravo, Shattermaster." He grinned at Heather. "That's what you call a Berserker battle cry. It comes from deep within, understand? You'll get it."

Astrid sighed as she looked in the empty storehouse. "Well, I guess we're to late. Viggo moved the gold."

Hiccup frowned. "Nothing makes sense, no guards, no booby traps."

"What are you thinking?"

"Well, it looks like the cart tracks comes in this way then go off that way." Hiccup pointed in the two different directions. "Fishlegs, look at the depth of the tracks."

Fishlegs bent down and stuck a finger in the tracks. "Yeah, they're deeper going in and more shallow going out."

"Someone rolled the gold in here then offloaded it and carried it away by hand. This storehouse is just a decoy. The gold is somewhere else on the island."

"In that case I say we split up, cover more ground," Dagur said. "Viggo and his men could come at any time. The Berserkers will search the north, the dragons riders search the south.

"W-Wait I-I should go with them," Fishlegs said, scrambling after Dagur.

"Me too," Eira said.

Dagur smiled at her. "Of course!"

Snotlout was about to protest, but Eira shook her head. She looked pointedly from Heather to Fishlegs. Snotlout frowned. She was worried about those two at a time like this? Well, she could have worse reasons.

"Okay," Hiccup said, "four heads are better than two. Stay on the ground, send up a signal if you find anything."

"We will," Heather said.

"Come on Heather," Dagur said as he slung his arm around her, "while we search for the gold we'll discuss our future."

Eira hurried after Fishlegs, who watched the siblings with a hard look. Snotlout did not envy her job.

* * *

Eira tried her best to keep her little group together. Dagur kept going on about his future plans for him and Heather, which made Heather nervous and Fishlegs upset. She could hardly get a word in herself. She wished Dagur would slow down instead of unloading everything all at once, but she should have expected nothing else.

"Don't worry, Fishlegs I'll search this one," Dagur said as they approached a cave. "Sometimes I miss the pleasant Zen of a deep dark cave."

"I'll go with you," Eira said quickly, earning a grateful look from Heather. She had a feeling she and Fishlegs wanted to talk.

"Sounds good to me!" Dagur said brightly. He led the way into the cave. "Here goldie goldie goldie goldie!"

Eira chuckled. "It's not going to come if you call."

Dagur shrugged. "It's worth a try."

Eira took a deep breath. She had to say something now while she had the chance. "Listen, Dagur, about your plans with Heather-"

Dagur looked at her hopefully. "You changed your mind about coming with us?"

"No. And you need to consider that Heather might not want to leave right now either. You need to think about her feelings."

"But I am! This would be good for her. She needs to be with family."

Eira hesitated. "Maybe, but-"

Dagur peered at the end of the cavern. "The gold isn't here. We should-" Suddenly a group of Terrible Terrors flew right at them. The Vikings turned and fled out of the cave. "No gold! No gold! No gold! And Terrible Terrors make terrible meditation partners!" He paused as he took in Heather and Fishlegs' awkward, blushing faces. "What I miss?"

Eira shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Let's keep going."

They continued to search for the gold, and Dagur continued to talk about his ideas. Finally, Fishlegs had enough and said forcefully, "Dagur, this is not the time. Heather is not going with you right now, so just drop it."

Dagur frowned. "I'm just trying to figure everything out."

"You need to include other people in your process."

"But that's what I'm doing!"

"No you're not," Eira said. The others looked to her in surprise. "You keep talking about what you want to do and what you think is best, but you won't listen to any of us. Maybe we have ideas of our own. There are alternatives to consider."

"What kind of alternatives?"

Eira hesitated. She wanted to tell him, but she promised Hiccup. "Never mind. You won't listen anyway." An odd wave of sadness passed over her, and from Dagur's look, she knew he noticed. She tried to push it back as she strode forward. She was just tired. She would get over this.

Dagur followed her to the edge of a cliff overlooking the water. "Eira, I'm sorry. Can we just-"

Eira held up her hand to silence him. "Look." The dragon hunters were docked at the island, and it looked like they had just captured the other dragon riders!

"Oh, this is bad," Fishlegs said. "Really, really bad."

"Heh, funny, Hiccup was never that easy to capture when I was chasing him," Dagur said.

"Viggo," Heather side with narrowed eyes. "We can't just sit here, we need to rescue them now. Before Viggo disappears."

"We should save them Berserker style. I have the perfect plan!"

"No!" Fishlegs said firmly. "Dragon riders rescue dragon riders! I have known Hiccup my whole life, and he's my best friend, Dagur. Whenever I have needed him he has been there for me, and now he needs me. We are doing this my way."

Dagur wiped away a stray tear. "That was beautiful, man, just beautiful."

Eira offered Fishlegs a small smile. "You're exactly right! What's the plan?"

Fishlegs instructed them to get to their dragons and take to the air. Then they closed in on the ships, sailing away. Dagur and Heather went for the flanking ships while Fishlegs and Eira aimed for the lead vessel. However, it soon became clear the ships were dragon proof.

"Okay, that didn't work," Dagur said. "Anyone have any other thoughts that, you know, I mentioned earlier?"

"Fishlegs, I-I think maybe we should try it my brother's way," Heather said hesitantly.

Fishlegs frowned. "Your brother?"

"I mean, what do we have to lose?"

"I agree," Eira said.

Dagur grinned. "Yeah! Berserker style!"

And his plan did work. Dagur climbed onto Windshear behind Heather, and the Razorwhip tossed Shattermaster at one of the dragon hunter ships. The rolled up Gronckle broke right through the ship.

"WOO HAHA HA HA!" Dagur exclaimed. "See, Heather? We're a match made in Valhalla!"

"Great work!" Eira said with a smile as she hovered beside them. "You're pretty good at this, Dagur."

He brightened at her praise. "You think so?"

"I sure do." She glanced at Heather. "And, you know what? I don't think there's anything wrong with being a Berserker_ and_ a dragon rider."

Heather smiled. "I couldn't agree more." Her attention was diverted as Shattermaster flew back to them. "Coming in for another pass!"

Eira flew towards the main ship as she saw her friends escaping. Swiftwings shot at the dragon hunters, knocking them off their feet. At least they weren't dragon proof! She quickly dashed away when one of the hunters tossed chains at them.

"Eira!" Dagur called. "I've been thinking... Would Hiccup mind if I stuck around for awhile? If you and Heather aren't ready to leave, that's another option, right?"

Eira wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. Instead, she simply smiled at him. "That's a great idea, Dagur. Let's ask him after we're finished here."

Dagur grinned. "WOO!" He looked back at Heather. "Let's finish this, sis. Are you with me?"

In response, Heather let out a Berserker battle cry: "AHH OHH AHH YEEYE YAA!"

"That's music to my ears, sister!"

Eira flew over to Fishlegs, who appeared dismayed the siblings were getting along so well. "Don't be so glum," she said. "Everything is going to work out."

Fishlegs frowned at her. "But Heather-"

"-isn't going anywhere. And neither is Dagur, if I have anything to say about it."

Fishlegs smiled in relief. "You're the best, Eira."

* * *

Dagur was impressed when Hiccup found the location of Viggo's gold. It turned out to be hidden in plain sight under fake Vikings ruins. Everyone worked together to load it up and transport it back to Dragon's Edge.

"Thank you, Dagur," Hiccup said once their work was complete. "We would never have found that island without your help."

"And you wouldn't have escaped the hunters without the help of me and my sister," Dagur said proudly.

"He did do a pretty good job," Eira said to Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled. "Does everyone else agree?" He looked around at the dragon riders and received nods and words of affirmation.

Dagur suddenly felt out of the loop. "Did I miss something?"

Hiccup looked to Eira. "Do you want to ask him?"

Eira walked right up to Dagur and smiled at him. "Dagur, we want to know if you would like to join us here on Dragon's Edge... as a dragon rider."

Dagur's eyes grew wide. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do. I know you have big plans and things you need to do, but you could stay with us for awhile - at least until we defeat Viggo."

Dagur looked around in astonishment. "You're all in agreement?"

"Yes," Heather said. "I'm not ready to leave yet, but I would like you to stay."

"And that would give me the chance to convince you and Eira to eventually leave with me," Dagur said thoughtfully.

"Hold on a minute-" Snotlout said.

"So, you'll stay?" Eira asked hopefully.

Dagur grinned at her. "Of course all stay!" He grabbed Eira with one hand and Heather with the other and pulled them into a hug. "Thank you! This means a lot me!" He had always wanted to e a dragon rider! Well, when he wasn't hunting them.

"You proved you can keep up with us," Hiccup said.

"I won't let you down, Hiccup! You can count on me!" Dagur smiled at Heather and Eira. And so could they. He would do his best to prove it to them. For now, everything was perfect.


	34. Uncertain Feelings

**Chapter 33:** Uncertain Feelings

Eira and Heather spent the next several days training with Dagur and showing him how things were done around Dragon's Edge. He was an enthusiastic learner and made everything fun. One afternoon, Eira and Dagur were flying around on their dragons when Dagur spotted a pond down below and decided to make a stop.

"That tastes good, doesn't it, Shattermaster?" Dagur said, watching the dragons drink from the pond.

Eira smiled at him. "You know, I'm impressed with how close you are with your dragon. You've come a long way."

Dagur grinned. "Thanks! A lot of it is thanks to you and Swiftwings." His eyes trailed to the Windwalker laying by the water. "Do you think she'll let me ride her on my own now?"

"It might be a bit too soon for that."

But Dagur wasn't listening. He approached Swiftwings from behind and reached out to touch her wing. Startled, the dragon leapt to her feet and swung around. Her tail knocked into Dagur in the process, sending him hurtling into the water. A second later, Dagur's head popped out, spitting water.

Eira burst out laughing. "I tried to warn you!"

"Hey!" Dagur exclaimed. "A little help here?"

Shattermaster must have thought Dagur was talking to him, for her bounded over to Eira and knocked her in the pond. Eira's eyes widened in surprise before she became submerged in the water. When she resurfaced, she found Dagur grinning at her.

"Good job, Shattermaster!" Dagur called. "The water actually feels kind of nice."

"It does feel good in the hot sun," Eira agreed. "But we need to dry off so we can head back soon." She stepped out of the water and wrung out her clothes to the best of her ability.

"I bet we would dry off faster if we ran!" No sooner had the words left his lips than Dagur darted past her at full speed.

"Hey! Wait up!" Eira ran after him, but he was much too quick for her. "Dagur!" He did look back at her and slowed his pace. Before she reached him, however, she tripped over a root and started to fall.

"Whoa!" Dagur appeared right in front of her, and she fell into his chest. He helped her steady herself, but he did not remove his hands from her arms.

Eira looked up at him, and her breath caught in her throat when she realized how close their faces were. She should have moved away, but she didn't want to. He gazed at her with an intensity she did not understand. His eyes flickered to her lips before returning to her eyes, and her pulse sped up. He started to lean in. She wondered what would happen if she let him-

She took a large step back, breaking their connection. Dagur frowned at her. "Is everything alright?" he asked in concern.

Eira had to look away from him. "I - I'm fine." She was just... confused. But how could she explain that to him?

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"No, it's not that!" When she looked back at him and saw the hope in his eyes, she realized she was just making this more difficult.

"Then what is it?" Dagur took a step toward her, and she took a step back.

"I... don't know."

Dagur appeared thoughtful. "Let's see if I can help. Eira, how do you feel about me?"

Eira's breath hitched. Why did he have to ask her that so directly? "I don't know. I'm sorry, Dagur. That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Dagur did not appeared bothered by her admission. "That's better than a rejection! How about I tell you how I feel about you?"

Eira's eyes went wide, and she backed away. "N-No. That's alright."

Dagur frowned. "But I want to tell you."

Eira shook her head. "I don't want to know right now. If you say it, it will be real, and then everything will change."

"Maybe everything should change."

Eira knew she should get over her fear and let him say it, but his earnest look only made the urge to flee stronger. "I - I can't take that right now. I've got to go." She turned and made a dash for her dragon.

"Eira!" Dagur called in distress. "Come back! I'm not done talking to you!"

Guilt overwhelmed Eira as she continued to run. She knew Dagur deserved better than this, but she was not ready to have this conversation. She was not ready for his forwardness. And so, she escaped the situation even as she knew she should face her problems. She would figure this all out later.

While she flew in the air, she absentmindedly touched her lips, and a thousands 'what-ifs' entered her mind.

* * *

Dagur did not reach Eira in time before she flew off on Swiftwings. He let out a frustrated cry and slammed his fists into a tree. He did not understand. Eira had always been so warm and open with him. Why did she run away from him now? He was certain he had not attempted too much too soon. She had seemed more afraid than uncomfortable.

Shattermaster nudged him with his nose and looked at him in concern. Dagur gave him a weak smile. "I'm alright. I just need to figure this out!" Girls were so tricky sometimes; he needed to find another one to get some answers! "Come on, Shattermaster. Let's find Heather." She would know what to do for sure!

Dagur flew around the island, searching for his sister. He finally found her with Astrid practicing her axe throwing. He nearly stumbled off Shattermaster as soon as he landed and ran the rest of the way to the girls. "Heather!" he cried. "I need your help!"

Heather and Astrid immediately tensed. "What is it?" Heather asked. "Is the Edge under attack?"

"No, it's Eira!"

"Is she in danger?" Astrid said.

"If she were in danger, I would be saving here instead of here talking to you!"

"Dagur, what is it?" Heather said.

"Eira ran away from me!"

The girls exchanged a look. They lowered their axes and visibly relaxed. "That's all?" said Heather.

"What do you mean 'that's all?' She's acting funny, and I need you to tell me why!" Dagur groaned and clutched his head.

"Well, it sounds like you did something to scare her off," Astrid said.

"But I didn't! All I did was get close to her and start to tell her how I feel about her. Then she bolted. I never knew she could run that fast, actually."

"See? You did scare her off. She's not great with talking about feelings."

Dagur frowned. "But in the past I've told her I care about her, but she did not react this way. Maybe she was a little awkward, but she wasn't afraid."

"Ah, I think I know what's going on," Heather said. "When you told her your feelings before, you were talking about your friendship, right?"

"Yes, that's right!"

"And now you're trying to tell her you're in love with her."

Dagur's eyes grew wide. "How do _you_ know that?" Sometimes he thought his sister was a mind reader.

Heather smirked. "I'm not blind. I notice how you act around her. And she probably does too, which is why she ran. She was afraid of what you have to say."

Dagur scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Why would she be afraid?"

"Maybe she doesn't feel that way about you and doesn't want to hurt your feelings by rejecting you," Astrid said.

Heather eyed her skeptically. "Maybe... Or she does have feelings for him, but she's afraid of admitting it because she is afraid of change."

"She did say she doesn't want things to change," Dagur said thoughtfully. She might be onto something!

"Or she has feelings for someone else, and Dagur should let her go," Astrid said.

"He needs an answer for her before he can let her go," Heather said. "And have you seen the way she is around Dagur? Who else would she like?"

Astrid shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe... Snotlout?"

Heather appeared surprised. "Snotlout? They're just friends."

"For now. And if Snotlout weren't as afraid of admitting his feelings as Eira, maybe they would be together by now."

"No, no, no!" Dagur exclaimed. "I won't let that happen!" He turned to Heather in desperation. "You have to help me win her over!"

"Okay, okay," Heather said. "I'll talk to her and find out what's going on."

Dagur smiled in relief. "Thank you, sister!"

"Don't be surprised if you don't get the answer you're expecting," Astrid said.

Heather gave her a look. "Why are you helping Snotlout? I thought you hated him."

"I don't hate him. He just annoys me sometimes, which he could do less of if he was preoccupied with Eira."

Heather rolled her eyes. "How noble of you."

"It doesn't matter if she's helping him," Dagur said. "I'm still going to win!" As soon as he got Eira to face him, he would win her over for sure.

* * *

"We have a problem."

Snotlout looked to Astrid in annoyance. "Yeah, we do. You're interrupting my thinking. I'm trying to come up with a strategy." He motioned to the Maces and Talons board in front of him. He was tired of losing all the time! He needed to do something different.

Astrid rolled her eyes and moved further into the clubhouse. "What you need is a strategy to win Eira before Dagur gets to her."

Snotlout pushed the game pieces around. "I told you, I'm not interested. We're friends."

"So, you don't care if Dagur wants to confess his love to Eira?"

Snotlout turned to Astrid with wide eyes. "He what?!"

"She ran away when he tried, but Heather is going to talk to her." She placed her hands on her hips. "You better act fast if you don't want to lose her."

Snotlout shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, well, I'm fine with how things are."

"And so is she, but that doesn't mean it's good for either of you. Own up to your feelings now and do something about them."

Snotlout looked around the clubhouse as if searching for an answer. "But what if..." He did not want to admit weakness in front of anyone, especially Astrid, but...

Astrid lifted her eyebrows. "What if she doesn't want you? It'll prove she has some sense after all." At Snotlout's frown, she gave him a sympathetic smile. "But she'll still be your friends. And you won't gain anything if you don't even try."

"Exactly right, Astrid!" Dagur boomed as he walked into the clubhouse. "That is why I am going to win Eira's heart. Berserkers are all about action!"

Snotlout glared at him. "Yeah, well, so are Jorgensons!"

Dagur smirked. "I don't see much action on your part, Snotfoot."

For some reason, hearing Dagur taunt him made Snotlout forget about his fears. "Oh yeah? I'll show you action!"

"Dagur, I'm trying to work here," Astrid said. "Don't you have somewhere else you need to be?"

"Yes!" Dagur said brightly. "Heather should be finishing up right now. I need to go ask Eira on a date!" He dashed out of there as quickly as he had entered.

"Hey!" Snotlout called after him, enraged. "You can't do that if I ask her first!" He ignored Astrid's protests as he ran out of the clubhouse. There was no way he was going to lose to a guy who couldn't even get his name right!

* * *

Eira escaped to the beach. She spent a long while gazing at the ocean with Swiftwings by her side. She did not know why she had run from Dagur like that. She just could not bear to hear what he wanted to talk about. The topic frightened her.

She tensed when she heard someone approach. It was only Heather. But from the look on her face, she knew her brother had already gone to her. Eira gave her a weak smile. "Hello," she said.

"Hey, Eira," Heather said. "How are you doing?"

Eira shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Good. Then do you want to explain why you ran away from Dagur and left him in a panic?"

Eira's smile fell. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him. You can tell him he did nothing wrong."

Heather's eyebrows lifted. "Except try to talk about his feelings?"

Eira shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, that..."

"I don't understand the problem. You like him, don't you?"

Eira hesitated. "I do, but I'm unsure of the line between friendship and something more. I guess I'm afraid of making a mistake and ending up with nothing."

Heather gave her a sympathetic smile. "It's alright if you make a mistake. That's how you learn. And I doubt Dagur will stop liking you no matter what you do."

"Maybe." Eira returned her gaze to the water. "My culture just does romance so differently. It's kind of difficult to navigate the freedom I have now."

"I can't imagine not having freedom in love. What's that like?"

"It was miserable. My parents set me up with a new suitor every week. They were all kind, polite, and said everything they thought I wanted. And they were painfully boring."

"So, nothing like Dagur."

Eira smiled. "My parents would have never set me up with someone like Dagur. But I never liked any of the guys they approved of."

"Do you think maybe you're worried about disappointing your parents?" Heather asked cautiously.

Eira thought about it. She doubted that was the entire reason as she knew romance itself troubled her. Still, it might be something to reflect on. "I don't think I've gotten that far yet. It's just that the criteria I was taught to use is very different from choosing based on who I like. I never had those feelings for anyone for, and I'm not sure what to expect."

Heather nodded. "I think I understand. It was difficult for me to adjust to life here after living on my own for so long. Old habits are hard to break." She paused. "You may benefit from experimenting. Try to imagine yourself in a romantic relationship. Or engage in some harmless romantic situations. And try to relax about it. You don't need to make a life-long decision right now."

"I suppose..." The thought still scared her, but she knew she could not avoid it forever.

"EIRA!"

The young girl flinched at the sound of Dagur's voice. She turned around to find him running at her full speed. Her first instinct was to flee, but Heather grabbed her arm to keep her there.

"Running away will not solve anything," Heather said.

Dagur skidded to a halt in front of her. He took a moment to regain his breath before speaking. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Eira's eyes widened in surprise. "A date?"

Heather smile. "A date sounds perfect. This is exactly what I was talking about. A date might help you sort out your feelings."

Dagur grinned at Eira. "So, you will?"

Eira bit her lip. "Well..."

"No! Don't listen to him!" a new voice cried. Everyone looked as Snotlout ran out onto the sand. Then he tripped and fell flat on his face.

Eira gasped. "Are you alright, Snotlout?"

Snotlout groaned as he picked himself up. "I'm fine, but you can't go on a date with Dagur. You need to go on a date with _me_."

Now Eira was really shocked. "Wh-what? I - I didn't know you-" Another time, that might have made her excited, but now... She looked to Heather for help, but she simply shrugged.

"You're too late, Snothair," Dagur said. "You've been with her for months. You had your chance. Now it's my turn."

Snotlout glared at him. "I never got a turn. I was busy going through my options."

Eira frowned. "Options?"

"See?" Dagur said. "She needs someone who will make her a priority."

"She will be my priority!" Snotlout protested.

"You two are going to scare her off," Astrid said as she emerged onto the scene. She placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "Stop fighting like children."

"But what do you want us to do? She can't go on a date with both of us."

"Or maybe she can," Heather said.

Eira looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"A date doesn't mean a commitment. What if you went on a date with each of them to help you picture what it would be like to be in a relationship with them? It might help you decide."

"That's not a bad idea," Astrid said. "A little competition never hurt."

"And I'm doing to win!" Dagur declared.

Eira looked around at her friends nervously. "That's a lot of pressure."

Heather shook her head. "You don't have to decide anything right after. It will just give you information for future use." She eyed the boys. "They will _not_ pressure you."

"Fine, but I get to go first," Snotlout said.

"No, I want to go first!" Dagur protested.

"How about we let Eira decide?" Astrid said.

Eira swallowed hard. Now _there_ was the pressure. She clung to the first criteria she could think of. "Well, Dagur asked me first, so I'll choose him."

Dagur grinned. "Yes!"

Snotlout frowned. "Fine. But my date will still be better."

"We'll let Eira be the judge of that," Heather said.

Eira wished she shared her friends' confidence in her. All this seemed like too much too soon. But she did need to get it over with, and maybe she would have a good time. One thing was for sure; there was no backing out now.

* * *

**A/N:** Let the games begin!


	35. Dating Competition

**Chapter 34:** Dating Competition

Eira entered her hut the following afternoon and found Ruffnut waiting for her with a mischievous grin on her face. She closed the door and cautiously approached the twin. "Ruff, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to help you get ready for your date with Dagur!" Ruffnut declared. "And make sure you won't run away."

Eira widened her eyes in alarm. "You heard about that?"

Ruff smirked. "Everyone's heard about it. They just won't tell you."

"And why do you want to help?"

"Because I can't miss an epic competition between Dagur and Snotlout! Heather and Astrid are alreadt helping them, and I want in. Besides, I'm the only one who's unbiased. I will give you my pure, unfiltered opinion." Ruff grinned in satisfaction.

Eira did not know if she should be grateful or scared. "Well, thank you." She probably could use the help. "But I'm not going to run, and I'm already ready."

Ruff looked her up and down. "You're decent, but if you want Dagur to like you..."

Eira frowned. "Dagur already likes me." That was what got her into this mess in the first place. "Besides, it doesn't matter if he likes me. The point of this is to figure out if _I_ like _him_."

Ruff placed her hands on her hips. "And if you _do_ like him, you'll be glad you put in the effort. Perhaps you could do something with your hair... Maybe change up the bandanna?"

Eira touched the bandanna around her head. "I wear this to hide my scar." She pulled the fabric off to show her friend.

"Dagur likes scars. You should keep it visible."

Eira hesitated. Her initial reason for hiding it had been to avoid having to explain why she defended an enemy. But now that Dagur was on their side, it was only an excuse. She positioned the bandanna so it was further up on her head, leaving her forehead bare.

Ruff nodded in approval. "Very nice."

There was a knock on the door. Eira froze.

Ruff walked right past her and opened the door. "Hello, Dagur and Heather!"

"Ruffnut?" Heather said. "What are you doing here?"

"II could ask you the same thing."

"I'm helping Dagur."

"I'm helping Eira."

"It's better not to ask," Eira said when she finally made it to the door.

Dagur brightened when he saw her. "Hi, Eira! You look great."

Eira smiled softly. "Thank you."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Eira exited the hut while Heather entered. She looked back at the two girls and wondered if they intended to stay.

"Good luck!" Ruff said.

"And have fun," added Heather.

"Thank you!" Dagur called back. He looked down at Eira with a grin. "We need to get out dragons. We're going to another island."

"Really?" Eira said.

"I know this great place, and no one will be able to eavesdrop."

"Is that really necessary?"

Dagur stopped walking. He bent down and picked up a rock. Then he threw the rock at a tree. They heard an 'ow' that sounded an awful lot like Snotlout. Dagur looked at Eira expectantly.

Eira blinked. "Okay, let's get our dragons."

* * *

Dagur took Eira to a small island he found while searching for his father. He made sure to show off on Shattermaster along the way. Soon, they were both having fun displaying their moves. Once they arrived, they slowed down so they could explore the island and take in the scenery. Eira's nervousness faded as she enjoyed the moment.

"This is our last stop," Dagur said, urging his dragon down. He flew through the trees and then landed.

Eira gasped at the scene before her. A beautiful waterfall flowed into a pond that sparkled in the sunlight. "It's beautiful," Eira said. She dismounted Swiftwings and walked closer.

"I know." Dagur stood beside her, and a comfortable silence passed over them. Surprisingly, it was Eira who broke it:

"You really have learned how to slow down and relax." Not that he still didn't have abundant energy, but she did not know if she would like him if he lost that.

Dagur smiled. "You were right about how peaceful it can be. But it wasn't like that at first. When I was alone, I realized I was always on the go because it distracted me from thinking about my real problems."

Eira felt surprised that he shared this with her, though it did make her happy. "Different people have different techniques for avoiding their problems, but it's better to face them."

Dagur nodded. "I figured that out. Once I knew my problems, I could conquer them!"

"And what did you learn... if you don't mind my asking?"

"Not at all! I realized I was lost when my father disappeared forcing me to become chief. I did things my way because I had no one else to rely on. I did start off wanting to be a good chief for my people, but then it became easier to focus on anger in revenge..."

"You wanted recognition. You were lonely." Eira looked down at his hand so close to hers and felt an odd urge to grab it. Since this was supposed to be a date, she allowed herself to do just that. Dagur tightened his hand around hers and smiled.

"Yes, I was very lonely. But then I met you. And Heather. And now I have what I really want. So... thank you."

Eira felt herself blush. "You're welcome."

"I mean it, Eira." He looked at her earnestly. "No matter what happens... even if you don't choose me... you were there for me when I needed you, and I will always be grateful to you for that." His eyes flickered to the scar on her forehead. "You saved my life. In more ways than one."

Eira relaxed as she gazed into his eyes, and warmth spread through her. She felt the need to say something in return, but the perfect words evaded her. "Dagur, I - I don't know how to explain everything, but I am glad to have you as a friend. You make my life better."

Dagur smiled, though there was a tinge of sadness to it. "I don't want to be friends. I want to be much more than that because I-" He hesitated as if afraid she might run again. He relaxed when she did not move. "I love you, Eira." He lifted his free hand and brushed it across her cheek. Then he immediately started to take it away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Eira caught his hand and brought it back to her cheek. "That feels good." Her pulse raced when he smiled at her. "I don't know exactly how I feel, but... this might help me figure it out." She did know she liked feeling his touch. She liked being this close to him. And it thrilled her to hear him say he loved her. Did that mean she liked him? And exactly how much?

Dagur grinned. "Let me help you out some more." He leaned in until she could feel his breath on her face. He paused before his lips touched hers and looked to her eyes as if asking for permission. Eira's heart pounded with nervousness, but she did not stop him. A part of her did want to know what it felt like...

Eira felt a jolt when Dagur finally closed the gap. She had not known what to expect, but this felt good. He pulled back before she could give it any more thought, and titled his head to the side as he examined her reaction. Eira swallowed to wet her dry throat. "I, uh, need more if I want to know..." She trailed off, feeling extremely awkward asking.

Dagur, however, appeared to have no such reservations. "I'll kiss you all day if it helps you choose me." Before she could respond, his lips were on hers again, and this time he kept them there.

Eira felt a stir of happiness. She decided to go with it for now and analyze later. Instinct seemed to take over as she kissed him back. Her hands moved to his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, and she found she did not mind.

It still felt too soon when he pulled away. She impulsively wanted to protest, but she caught herself just in time. Dagur appeared triumphant as he looked at her. "That was amazing. But next time, I'm going to wait until _you_ kiss _me_."

Eira blushed. "You might be waiting a while." He still held her close to him, and she made no move to get away.

"You're worth the wait."

A pleasant shiver ran down her spine. She almost wanted to kiss him right then, but she held back. Dagur finally released her, and she took a step back. She focused on breathing deeply to calm her racing heart. Then she looked out at the water and noticed it danced with colors of pink and orange from the setting sun. "That's amazing too."

"It sure is! I've really come to appreciate sunsets. Maybe next time we can watch one together."

Eira smiled at him. "I'd like that."

Dagur grinned. "But right now, it's time to catch dinner!"

Eira lifted her eyebrows. "Catch?"

"Just watch me. I've done this hundreds of times!" Dagur confidently strode towards the pond. He stared intently into the water. Then he swiped his hand. "Ha!" He showed her an empty hand, dripping with water.

Eira could not help but laugh. "Is it invisible?"

Dagur glanced at his hand and frowned. "That usually works."

Eira heard a splash and glanced back at the water. Swiftwings had dunked her head in the water, and when she pulled it back, her mouth was full of fish. She set them down at Dagur's feet.

"Show off," Dagur muttered.

Eira laughed again. "Show me how to cook these."

Dagur brightened at the suggestion. He led the way in building a fire, and then he showed her how to cook the fish. Soon, they sat next each other by the fire, enjoying a nice meal.

"So, tell me how I'm doing," Dagur said. "Is this a good date?"

Eira smiled. "It's the best date I've ever been on. I've had a lot of fun."

"Great! There's plenty of more where this came from."

"We'll see." Eira did not want to think about any big decisions right now. She wanted to enjoy the time she had now so she would always remember it. Upon finishing her fish, she leaned against Dagur. He responded by putting his arm around her. She gazed at the fire and allowed peacefulness to settle over her.

* * *

Dagur dropped Eira off at her hut. For a minute, they stood there gazing at each other. Eira wondered how they were supposed to end this. Following her instincts, she leaned in and hugged him. "Thank you for a nice time," she whispered.

"No, thank _you_," Dagur said. When she pulled back, he leaned his face near hers and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Eira."

Eira felt her face heat up. "Good night, Dagur." She was still smiling when she entered her hut. It promptly evaporated when she saw a smirking Ruffnut. "You weren't here the whole time, were you?" Then again, a twin might not know much about personal space.

"Of course I was!" Ruff said. "Heather got bored after the first hour and went home. Lame! How was your date?"

Eira decided the best thing to do here was to go with it. "It was good... very good."

"That's it? You can do better than that! I want details!"

Eira thought back to the time she shared with Dagur. "We had fun flying. Then he showed me a beautiful waterfall. And we... talked."

Ruff smirked. "You only talked?"

Eira blushed. "No."

"How was it?"

"Good. Don't look at me like that! I don't know how else to describe it. I just felt... happy."

Ruff nodded as if that explained everything. "That's a good sign."

"Do you mind if we continue this tomorrow? I need to get some sleep."

"Good idea. You need to be well rested for Snotlout's round!"

The reminder created a knot in Eira's stomach. Maybe she would not sleep so well after all.

* * *

Eira avoided everyone until it was time for her next date. Ruffnut visited her to help her 'get ready' as before. Not wanting to make Snotlout feel uncomfortable, Eira returned her bandanna to its previous position. And then he arrived.

"Hi," Snotlout said while standing in the doorway.

"Hi," Eira replied.

"Don't keep her out too late, young man!" Ruff said with a smirk.

Snotlout gave her a quizzical look. "Why do _you_ care?"

Ruff shrugged. "I needed something to do."

"Where's Tuffnut?"

"He wanted alone time to bond with Chicken."

Snotlout made a face. "I didn't need that mental image. Let's go, Eira."

"I'll talk to you later," Eira said to Ruff, knowing she couldn't avoid it if she tried. She walked alongside Snotlout, who looked anywhere but here. She could tell he was nervous about this, and she was as well. But they had hung out plenty of times in the past. This should be easy, right?

Snotlout led her to the beach. "Astrid said we needed an activity, so I thought we could swim," he said. "If you want to, that is."

Eira smiled. "A swim sounds nice."

Snotlout seemed to relax when she said that. They shed their weapons and stepped into the ocean. The water felt cold, but it became more pleasant once Eira adapted. Plus, the warm sun felt good on her skin.

They both forgot their nervousness as they splashed around in the water. When they grew tired, they relaxed on the shore. Getting an idea, Eira started to gather a bunch of sand in one place.

"What are you doing?" Snotlout said curiously.

"You'll see." Eira spent a few more minutes working on her masterpiece. Then she stepped aside to show Snotlout her creation. "It's a sand dragon."

"Not bad. But watch what I can do." He began building something as well. When he was finished, he triumphantly showcased his lopsided sand Viking. "It's yours truly!"

Eira walked around the sculpture, examining it. "I can see the resemblance... but you need to stand like you're falling over." Just then, a large wave crashed onto the shore, causing the statue to tumble into the water. "Never mind."

"Hey!" Snotlout exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

Eira shrugged. "That's nature for you." She brushed the sand off her body. Then she walked further back on the beach and sat down. A moment later, Snotlout joined her. An awkward silence followed. Eira wracked her brain for a conversation topic. "So, what else did Astrid tell you to do?"

Snotlout stared at the sand. "She said I should talk about... my feelings..." He looked at her anxiously. "But you don't want to hear that, do you?"

Eira shifted uncomfortably. "Well..." True, she did not want to, but it might be necessary. "I think I need to hear it. I need to know where we stand." She gathered up the courage to look right at him. "Since when do you like me, Snotlout?"

"I - I don't know. I didn't realize it until Astrid pointed it out." He gave her an earnest look. "I've been taking you for granted, Eira, and I'm sorry. I do appreciate you. You've always been there, and I feel dumb for not noticing. No one else believes in me like you do. I don't want that to end."

Eira felt touched by his honest confession. She placed her hand over his on the sand. "That's not going to happen. Life isn't always going to be the way it is now, but that doesn't mean I'll stop caring about you."

"I know, but it's still better if you stay with me. I don't know as much about romantic relationships, and I let on, but I want to try."

Eira looked out at the ocean. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "If it was just you, maybe we could try, but-"

"-but there's Dagur, right?" Snotlout said bitterly.

"That goes the other way too." She hated this. She did not want to choose because someone would get hurt. "I need to figure out what I want." She glanced back at him to see him looking at her with an unreadable expression.

Snotlout moved his hand from under hers and held it. "If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know."

Eira remembered her date with Dagur, and curiosity overtook her. "Well, if you don't mind..." She leaned in and lightly kissed him on the lips. She felt his surprise, but then he responded. She pulled back and looked at him thoughtfully.

Snotlout appeared to be in a daze. "That was nice."

Eira smiled. "Yes." She did find it enjoyable, though she had no strong urge to continue. For now, this was enough. She lay down in the sand and stared up at the sky. "Life has become too complicated recently."

"You've said it."

Eira heard Snotlout lay down beside her and felt his arm brush against hers. This felt peaceful and relaxing. It was comfortable and easy. She could get used to this. As she watched the clouds make shapes, she let her mind drift off and imagine what their life could be like together.

* * *

**A/N: **How do you think the dates went?


	36. Chaos and Confusion

**Chapter 35:** Chaos and Confusion

Once again, Eira found Ruffnut waiting for her in her hut after her date. "We have to stop meeting like this," she said, closing the door behind her.

"How was it?" Ruff asked eagerly. "Did Snotlout mess up?"

Eira blinked. "No. It was good. We had a fun time. We went swimming, played in the sand, and then... talked."

Ruff smirked. "Did he kiss you? I bet he was too scared."

Eira looked around awkwardly. "No, he didn't, but I kissed him..."

"Oh, bold! I like it. How was it?"

Eira felt herself blush. Did they really have to talk about this. "It was... nice."

"Nice? That's it?"

"I don't know what else to say! We were both nervous and awkward. We're new at this. But I feel safe and comfortable around him. If we get through the awkward stage, I think something could flow very naturally."

Ruff nodded. "I see. And how is that compared to Dagur?"

Eira hesitated. "It's different with Dagur. He's unpredictable and makes everything exciting. He's more intense than I may be ready for. Snotlout is more on the same page as me."

"Which sounds boring to me. It sounds like your feelings could go much farther with Dagur!"

Eira frowned. "Maybe..." She thought about how much she liked being around Dagur and how she wanted to be closer to him and have him touch her and - "But how do I know it can't change with Snotlout? We've been friends for a long time. Transitioning takes time." And something about her feelings for Dagur scared her.

Ruff lifted her eyebrows. "You wanted to know who you like better. That's clearly Dagur."

"Fine, I know, but are feelings everything? I can't make a decision just yet. There's more I have to think about, like compatibility, lifestyles, admirable traits..." And their families...

"You've got a point. How successful they are matters too."

Eira gave her a look. "That's not what I meant. I have to think about this carefully. I need more information."

"And that is why I found this list of what you want in a man!" Ruff proudly held up a scroll.

Eira gasped. "Ruff! You looked through my stuff!"

"I got bored."

"But that's personal! I wrote it before coming here to get my parents off my back!" She was not even sure she still stood by everything she wrote.

Ruff ignored her and looked at the scroll. "Let's see... 'thoughtful, artistic, brings me flowers, loves my dragon, knows my favorite color is blue...'"

"Give that back!" Eira snatched the paper from her friend's hands. Really, this was going too far.

"I already memorized it anyway. This should hep me with the next step!" Ruff offered her a bright smile.

Eira looked at her uneasily. "Next step?"

"You still can't decide, right? I'm going to help you!"

"Uh, thanks..." Eira was unsure she liked where this was going. For once, she wished her family were there to give her advice. There had to be a way to make this easier. At the same time, she wondered if there was someone around here who was _not_ involved in her love life.

* * *

Eira soon discovered that Ruffnut packed the week full of surprises. The first day, she heard a knock on her door early in the morning. She opened it and found Dagur standing there with his hand behind his back.

"Good morning, Eira!" he said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Dagur," Eira said, stifling a yawn.

"I brought you these." Dagur revealed the hand behind his back, which clutched several blue flowers.

Eira smiled and accepted the flowers. "Thank you. That is very sweet."

"I'm just a thoughtful kind of guy."

"Hey, Eira!" came a voice from the sky.

Eira looked up to see Snotlout flying with Hookfang. The Monstrous Nightmare stopped by her hut and released a huge pile of multi-colored flowers, burying Dagur. "Uh, thank you," Eira said. She suddenly knew what was happening.

Snotlout grinned. "Do I win?"

Dagur spit flowers from his mouth and glared at Snotlout. "This isn't over yet!"

* * *

Eira was strolling along the beach when she spotted Snotlout building something in the sand some distance away. She wondered if she should head back the other way. It was weird being around him now. However, she knew she would not hear the end of it from the girls if she avoided the buys forever, so she took a deep breath and headed his way.

Snotlout brightened when she neared him. "Eira! Look what I made!" He motioned to a large sculpture of a dragon made out of sand. "It's Swiftwings!"

Eira smiled. "That is pretty good."

"Now, if that ocean would just stay put." He glared at the water.

Eira laughed. "It can't last forever."

"But this can," came a second voice. Dagur strutted onto the beach, holding a large piece of paper. He turned the paper over to reveal a painting of a red blob with six sticks attached to it.

Snotlout leaned in closer and squinted his eyes. "Is that supposed to be a dragon?"

"It's Swiftwings!" Dagur said indignantly. "And it's not for you, Snotlips." He held the painting out to Eira and smile.

"Thank you, Dagur," Eira said. "It's very... nice."

"But not as nice as my sculpture," Snotlout said smugly.

"What sculpture?" said Dagur.

Eira followed his gaze and saw that the tide had swept away the sand dragon. Snotlout's eyes went wide in horror. "I'm going to give that ocean a piece of my mind!" he declared.

* * *

"Eira, I washed Swiftwings for you!" Snotlout called as she passed.

Eira stopped and stared at him. "Then why are you covered in mud?"

"She wanted to give me a bath as well... in the mud."

Eira continued walking. Soon enough, she ran into Dagur. "Let me guess, you did something for Swiftwings?"

"How did you know?" Dagur said. "I gave her some dragon nip. It made her really happy. I left after she fell asleep, but then I noticed Snotlout going for her and I just had to watch! He tried to throw water on her, but she had none of it. She picked him up and tossed him into the mud! Can you believe it?"

Eira laughed. "Actually, I can."

* * *

"Eira, I brought you more flowers!" Dagur said as he dropped an armful of flowers by her doorstep.

"He stole those from Fishlegs!" Snotlout said, coming up behind him. "I got you this instead." He held out a painting of a blue flower that appeared to be weeping.

* * *

"Eira, I cleaned your hut!"

"Eira, I fed Swiftwings!"

"Eira, I gave Squirt a cool bandanna!"

"Eira, I watered your flowers!"

"Ruff, whatever you're doing, it's not working!" Eira said as she confronted her friend in her hut.

"No, it's totally working," Tuff said. "It's entertaining me."

"You have yet to see the fruit of my efforts," Ruff said. "It will all be revealed shortly."

Eira had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Eira felt uneasy as she flew around the Edge with Heather on her left side and Astrid on her right. They had to be up to something. "What exactly are we doing?" she asked warily.

"Ruff seems to think you have already chosen someone unconsciously but are afraid to admit it," Astrid said. "Apparently, everything they did the past week is enough to go by."

"Which is debatable," Heather said. "But we thought we'd give it a try. The idea is that, when forced to make a choice, you will make the right one."

"Or it will at least give you a good indication."

Eira's stomach dropped. "And how are you going to force me to choose?" They suddenly changed direction flew back toward the island. It did not take Eira long to realize they had her aimed for a giant tree.

"Dagur is waiting for you to the left and Snotlout to the right," Heather said.

"Choose to go meet one of them now or fly into the tree," Astrid said. At Eira's look, she add, "This was all Ruff's idea."

"Good luck!"

The girls flew off, leaving a panicked Eira to choose. At the last second, she steered Swiftwings to the left. She let out a breath of relief. That had been too close. She really needed to talk to Ruff about her crazy ideas because they were not good for her heart!

Eira flew until she spotted someone on the ground. She smiled despite herself as she guided her dragon to land. But when she dismounted to greet the Viking, she was caught off guard to see Snotlout standing there.

"Hey, Eira!" Snotlout said brightly. "I was worried you wouldn't find me. I know it's a stupid test and might not mean anything, but you still chose me, right?"

"Uh..." Eira was dumbfounded. Had she been set up, or was this a mistake? With how happy he looked, she did not want to tell Snotlout she had not meant to choose him. He was right; it probably didn't mean anything anyway.

"It's alright, you don't have to say anything. I guess we're just supposed to walk back?"

Eira gave him a weak smile. "Alright." She turned to Swiftwings. "You can get back on your own, right?" The Windwalker snorted and took off.

Eira and Snotlout chatted as they walked back to the base together. She gradually grew at ease while they conversed. She forgot why she had been afraid. The two of them did get along quite well. When they arrived, Snotlout turned to face her.

"I'm going to head to the clubhouse," he said. "Do you want to come with me?"

Eira shook her head. "No thanks. I'm going to stay out here for awhile." She wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Snotlout gave her a small smile before departing.

Eira took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. What a crazy afternoon. She really needed to talk to Ruffnut and the others. Maybe she could-

Her thoughts were interrupted by Dagur entering the base. He appeared dejected about something, though he did smile when he saw her. "Hi, Eira. I guess you didn't choose me. That's disappointing, but-"

A rush of emotion overwhelmed Eira, and before she knew what she was doing, she ran to Dagur and flung her arms around him. He stumbled back in surprise, but he wrapped his arms around her when she clung to him tightly. She buried her face in his chest to hide it from him. "Dagur..." she whispered. She wanted to tell him. She wanted him to know she had wanted it to be him. But telling him felt like saying more than she was ready for.

"It's alright," Dagur said softly. "I'm here." He rubbed her back, and she started to relax. "Is something wrong?"

Eira hesitated. "I just - I'm tired of this competition. It's only making me more confused."

Dagur's hand stilled on her back. Then he gently grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back so he could look at her. "If it's bothering you, I'll make them stop. I promise." His eyes burned with determination.

Eira managed to give him a smile. He would do that even though he thought he was losing? "Thank you." Maybe if she got a break, she could figure this out all on her own.

* * *

"We have to stop the competition!" Dagur announced. He had gathered everyone involved minus Eira in the clubhouse, and now he gave each one a hard look to get his point across.

"What are you talking about?" Snotlout said. "The competition is going great."

"It's very entertaining," Ruffnut said.

"It's not entertaining for Eira," said Dagur. "This was supposed to help her, but it's stressing her out. We're ending it now!"

"You're just saying that because you're winning," Astrid said.

"He's not winning," said Snotlout. "Eira chose me today."

Heather gave him a strange look. "What are you talking about? She went to the left. Ruff said that was where Dagur would be."

Dagur shook his head. "No, I was on the right."

Ruff grinned when everyone glared at her her. "Did I say that? I suppose I may have mixed the two up."

Astrid crossed her arms. "_Ruff_."

"Okay, fine. It was all part of my master plan. I had my doubts if Eira could choose correctly under pressure, so I gave Astrid and Heather the wrong information to pass along to her. I thought her reaction to the unexpected would be more telling. So, tell me, was she relieved or disappointed?"

Snotlout frowned. "I don't know. She seemed pretty normal to me. She didn't say much at first, but then we talked like we always do."

"Ruff, Eira is good at hiding her feelings," Astrid said. "And Snotlout is not great at detecting them."

"Hey!"

"So, of course he's not going to know."

"Dagur seemed to figure out that she's stressed," Heather said.

"She told me the competition made her tired and confused," Dagur explained. "I ran into her after I got back. Now that you mention it, she did seem relieved to see me." Realization dawned on him. "Eira chose me."

Snotlout shot another glare at Ruff. "That was a dirty trick! Did you ever think about _my_ feelings?"

Ruff smirked. "Nope."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Dagur said. "She seemed so upset. I thought-"

"Go to her," Heather said with a smile. "And don't let her run away."

Dagur grinned. "Great idea!" He dashed for a door. Before exiting the clubhouse, he shot Ruff one more glare. "Your plan may have worked, but there will be no more. You will not do anything else to distress Eira!" Then he ran out of there. He did not have to go far to find the young girl. She stood near the trees, gazing up at the stars. "Eira!"

She turned around, seeming surprised to see him. "Dagur?"

"You chose me," Dagur said, advancing towards her.

Eira's eyes widened, and she backed up. "I, uh-"

"Why didn't you tell me you chose me?"

"It, uh, didn't matter. It was a stupid test."

Dagur refused to back down. He continued toward her even as she backed away from him. "You were upset because you were tricked. You wanted it to be me."

"That's not-"

"Eira." She had backed up into a tree and had nowhere to go. Dagur placed his hands on the trunk and gazed down at her. "You want me."

Something flashed in Eira's eyes. "It-It's not enough. I have other considerations, like the fact that you live on another island. There are a lot of variables, and I'm still confused."

A smile flickered on Dagur's face. That sounded like an admission to him. She chewed her bottom lip nervously, drawing his gaze. He desperately wanted to kiss her, but he told her he wouldn't. "Avoiding me won't clear it up. Until you outright reject me, I will do everything I can to show you my love."

Eira blushed and looked down. "D-Dagur-"

He placed his hand on her face and tilted her chin up so she would look at him. "I'll make the girls stay out of it, but I will keep giving you reasons to choose me." He kissed her nose, making her blush again. Then he kissed her cheek, her jaw, her neck...

"Dagur..." Eira wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in closer to him.

Dagur smiled at her. "You are the most wonderful, beautiful, kind-hearted Viking I have ever met. Maybe I'm not good enough for you, but-"

Eira surprised him by lightly brushing her lips against his. Overcome with happiness, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him. She gasped, and he used the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She seemed to melt against him, making his heart soar. He knew they had something good here. She _had_ to see it to.

Eira pulled back and hid her face in his chest. "Dagur, I don't-"

"I know," he said softly. "You haven't decided yet." He held her against him, smiling when he felt her relax. "It doesn't matter. It's enough that you feel something. If you have any reservations, I'll destroy them." He kissed the top of her head. "You're mine, and I'm not letting you go."


	37. Strange Turn of Events

**Chapter 36:** Strange Turn of Events

Eira fell asleep thinking about Dagur. She did not know what had compelled her to kiss him like that. Being close to him was starting to have strange effects on her. She could no longer deny that she liked him. A lot. However, love was about more than feelings. She needed to consider everything carefully.

As she got ready in the morning, she realized part of her problem. She was still not being entirely honest with Dagur and Snotlout. She did not know if the truth would change anything, but they deserved to know. She decided to discuss the issue with Hiccup since he had stayed out of this whole affair.

She opened her door and found Dagur standing there with his fist raised. "Eira!" he said brightly. "I was just coming to see you!"

Eira smiled at him. "Good morning, Dagur." The desire to flee from him had vanished. Now she wanted to stay.

Dagur pulled her in for a hug, which she instantly returned. He pulled back a little to gaze at her. Then he brought his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Eira forgot all her reservations as she kissed back. He broke away and rested his forehead against hers, grinning. "Good morning, Eira."

"Are you going to keep doing that?" Not that she minded.

"Not until _you_ kiss _me_ again. I liked that."

Eira smiled despite herself. She liked it too. "Are you supposed to keep track like that?"

"No, but I don't want to overwhelm you." Dagur backed up and grabbed her hand. "Let's go and-"

Eira pulled him back before he could lead her away. "Dagur, we need to talk."

Dagur's face fell. "I hope it's a good talk."

"It's neither good nor bad. It's just-" She hesitated. "After everything that's happened this past week, I think I need you and Snotlout to tone it down a bit. Can we go back to being friends for now? It might help me figure things out."

Dagur tried to hide his disappointment. "If that's what you want..."

"Thank you for understanding. I'll go tell Snotlout as well." She started down the path that led to the base.

Dagur jogged to catch up to her. "But we can still hand out, right?"

"I need to talk to Hiccup about something. Maybe after that we can spend time together."

Dagur smiled. "Sounds perfect. Good luck with your talk!"

Eira waved at him before they parted ways. At least that part was not too difficult. Luckily, she soon found Snotlout heading for the clubhouse and called out to him.

Snotlout stopped and turned to her. He smiled at first, but then a gloomy expression overtook his face. "Oh, hey, Eira."

"Is something wrong?" Eira asked in concern.

"I know you chose Dagur yesterday, and I know he went after you when he found out. If you've made up your mind, I-"

"I haven't yet," she said quickly, earning a surprised look from Snotlout. "I still need more time. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh. Okay."

"I have a lot I need to think about, and it would help if you stopped this competition."

Snotlout frowned. "That's what Dagur said."

"Well, he was right. Can we go back to normal? I promise I won't leave you hanging. With everything I've learned, I should be able to make a better comparison now."

Snotlout nodded slowly. "That makes sense, I guess. I'll try my best."

Eira smiled at him. "Thanks a lot. Do you know where Hiccup is? I have to ask him something."

"He's probably going over the plans for our big mission against Viggo. You should totally interrupt him."

Eira laughed lightly. "Thanks. I'll see you later." She headed straight for the tactics room. Sure enough, Hiccup stood in front of a large map that he had marked up. "Hiccup, can I talked to you for a minute?"

Hiccup nearly jumped in surprise, but he smiled when he saw Eira. "Sure, Eira. What's on your mind?"

Eira hesitated. She was not quite sure where to begin without making it awkward. "Do you know what's going on with Dagur, Snotlout, and I?"

Hiccup's face paled. "Yes, uh, Astrid updated me. I'm glad to have stayed out of it."

"Honestly, I'm tired of it myself. I know my friends are trying to help, but it's just making everything more confusing. However, I do think I figured out something that might help. I - I need to tell Dagur and Snotlout the truth about being a princess."

Hiccup widened his eyes slightly. "Really? You're ready for that?"

Eira bit her lip and nodded. "I think so. It doesn't feel right hiding a part of myself from them. If I want something to work out with either of them..."

"They need to be able to handle it well. I understand."

"And if I'm telling them, I might as well tell everyone else."

"It's probably for the best. Do you want to tell everyone separately?"

"No. If I tell Snotlout or Dagur, they will spread the news fast than I could react."

Hiccup smiled. "That's true. Well, if you're going to tell everyone at once, I will be there to support you."

"Thank you, Hiccup. That's what I wanted to know. I'm going to give it some time so I can sort everything out. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Hiccup nodded. "That sounds good to me. We need to focus on our upcoming mission anyway. You can tell them after we get the Dragon Eye back."

Eira smiled. "That's a great goal. Thank you for your support."

"Anytime." Hiccup paused. "But I don't understand how you can't figure out who you want to be with."

Eira frowned. "Just because you know you're in love with Astrid doesn't mean the rest of us have it so easy."

Hiccup chuckled nervously. "How do you know about that?"

Eira blinked. "Was it supposed to be a secret?"

* * *

Eira folded the parchment paper and sealed it shut. She wrote to her younger sister about her love troubles. Ingrid was old enough to begin courting now, so she might understand her dilemma. Eira also said she might visit soon. If this big mission turned out well, she might have some free time.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She opened it and nearly stepped back in surprise. Ruffnut and Snotlout stood there, holding hands. Ruff grinned like an idiot while Snotlout appeared uncomfortable.

"May I help you?" Eira said cautiously.

"We're going on a date!" Ruff chirped.

Eira blinked. "What?"

Ruff narrowed her eyes at her. "You're not the only one who can date around, missy."

Eira furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Uh, Snotlout?"

"You said to act like normal," Snotlout said. "Flirting is normal."

"But a girl being receptive to you is not..."

Ruff gave her a mock glare. "Do you want him to end up alone?"

Eira shook her head. "Sorry, guys. I don't have time for this." She closed the door and walked past them, still clutching the letter.

"So, you're not jealous?" Snotlout called after her.

"Nope," Eira replied. Clearly, that was the reaction they wanted. As if she would believe they were actually interested in each other...

"I knew I should have teamed up with Dagur," Ruff muttered. "Ow!"

Eira entered the main part of camp to find it deserted save for Fishlegs and Tuffnut. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Hiccup and Astrid are with the A Team preparing them for our mission tomorrow," Fishlegs replied. "Dagur and Heather are on Berserker Island making sure everything is fine there."

"Oh." Eira tried to hide her disappointment. Dagur had been disappearing lately to take care of things back home. She knew he had to do it, but she still missed him when he was gone.

Fishlegs looked past her at Ruff and Snotlout, who were making weird kissy faces at each other. "Uh, what are they doing?"

"They're trying to make Eira jealous by pretending to be in love," Tuff replied. He paused. "Wait, I wasn't supposed to say that. Oh well."

"It's fine; I figured it out," Eira said. "I'll be right back."

The young Viking wandered off into the forest in search of Squirt the Terrible Terror. She really needed her sister's advice on this one. Once she sent the letter away, she vowed to focus on the upcoming mission. She only hoped Snotlout and Dagur got along well enough for them to succeed in their ends.

* * *

The big day finally arrived. Actually, they conducted the mission at night. Hiccup split everyone up into three groups: The A Team, Berserkers, and dragon riders. He placed Eira with Dagur and Heather to make the groups a little less uneven (though Snotlout complained profusely). The ride to the dragon hunters' base was filled with the twins' voices as they tried to come up with a catchphrase for Hiccup to use when he swiped the Dragon Eye from Viggo.

"Give it a rest, will you?" Snotlout snapped at them.

"We didn't say you were involved in this, Snotlout," said Tuffnut.

"Although that line wasn't half bad," said Ruffnut. "'Give it a rest, will ya, Viggo?'"

"Oh for the love of..." Hiccup groaned. Luckily, their destination came into view. "Riders, ready! Just like we practiced!"

Eira kept close to Dagur and Heather as they flew to the island. She prepared to attack, but something was off. She could see no targets. She cautiously flew closer, looking for any sign of life, but the base appeared completely abandoned.

"What's going on?" Heather said in confusion.

"Ugh! What a rip off!" Snotlout said.

"Oh, looks like someone beat us to it," said Fishlegs.

"The question is, who?" Stoick said thoughtfully. He looked to Hiccup. "I'll help the others search the island."

Eira flew higher to search from above. At a shout from Hiccup, she returned to the ground. Everyone else seemed to have heard, and they all piled into Viggo's tent. She gasped when she saw Hiccup glowering at Viggo himself, sitting in a chair.

"What happened here?" Hiccup asked him. "Viggo, where is the Dragon Eye?"

Before Viggo could respond, Stoick laid eyes on him and lit up in rage. "You come after my son," he said as he stormed over to Viggo. "You come after my home. Now you get to deal with me!"

Eira slipped in front of Viggo before the chief could reach him. "No!"

For a moment, Stoick's anger subsided as he took in the girl, but his gaze soon hardened. "Out of the way, lass. He needs to pay for what he's done."

"_No_," Eira said again, meeting his challenging gaze. "This isn't right."

"She's right," Hiccup said. "Revenge is not a plan. Remember-"

"That was for you," Stoick said. "For me, it goes down a treat." He glared at Eira. "Move."

"I'm not going to let you hurt him," Eira said.

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh, she's serious alright," Heather said. Dagur nodded beside her. He appeared almost proud as he watched Eira.

Stoick sighed. "I don't know how they do things in Torvald, but-"

"We have a law we follow," Eira said calmly. "We do not act out of anger. That is when mistakes are made."

"Let Viggo speak," Hiccup said.

Stoick stared at Eira long and hard. Finally, he relented and moved to the side. "Fine. Make it quick."

Eira waited a moment to make sure it was safe, and then she moved so everyone could see Viggo. She realized he had been watching her, though she could not read his expression. "You can explain now," she said, giving him a weak smile.

Viggo looked away from her and swept his gaze across the group. "Ryker's lost all sense of reason," he said. "He's on his own and unfortunately managed to sway the soft minds of the dragon hunters. My brother has turned them against their leader. Ryker's plan, as simple-minded as it is, is to wipe out the dragon riders and all of your allies."

"Yeah, h-how is that different from every other bad guy we've ever dealt with?" Hiccup said.

"And defeated!" Fishlegs said. "Yeah."

"The difference, my dear Hiccup," said Viggo, "is project Shell Fire." He glanced at the twins. "You two remember that, don't you?"

Ruffnut moved in close to him. "Just remember, if Viggo, you go!"

Tuffnut then took her place. "That's right. Today's your day to burn, and we're the torches with the fire that burns!" They both backed away mysteriously.

A puzzled look crossed Viggo's face. "I'm sorry. Did I miss something?"

"Guys, guys, maybe not now," Hiccup said to the twins. He turned back to Viggo. "Tell me what project Shell Fire is. We know it's some sort of weapon. Is it a boat? A dragon?"

"In due time, I will divulge all: project Shell Fire, the location of the Dragon Eye. But only if you help me stop my brother and send me on my way."

"Yak dung!" Snotlout coughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I had something in my lying throat!"

"Snotlout is right, Hiccup," said Fishlegs. "We shouldn't trust Viggo as far as we can throw him."

"Agreed," said Viggo. "Trusting me is, shall we say, a stretch. Therefore, as a show of good faith, I will tell you where and when my brother will strike next. Give you time to save some of your allies, which he systematically intends to destroy. The next attack is on the Defenders of the Wing. This will be followed by the Outcasts, Berserkers, and Berk itself, in no particular order. While Ryker is no tactical genius, he still manages to hold some things close to the vest. Time is of the essence Hiccup. It is the ability to make expeditious decisions that saves lives."

"We will consider it," Hiccup said slowly. He started for the exit.

"If you don't mind, I would like to speak to _her_ in private." Viggo looked right at Eira.

"No way," Snotlout snapped.

"Why Eira?" Hiccup asked cautiously.

"I have something I would like to discuss pertaining to her homeland of Torvald," Viggo replied. "I was merely thinking about her privacy when I asked to speak alone."

"Yeah right," Snotlout said.

"There's no harm in speaking to him," Eira said. And she was mighty curious as to what he had to say.

Snotlout looked at her in surprise. "But he could-"

"Eira can handle herself," Dagur said.

Heather nodded at her brother. "She did handle _him_."

Hiccup looked at Eira warily. "If you're sure-"

"I'll be fine," Eira said, giving him a small smile. "Go." She waited until everyone departed the tent. Then she turned to Viggo and braced herself for what was to come.

"Is it safe to assume they do not know you are a princess?" Viggo said casually like he was discussing the weather.

Eira placed a hand over her mouth to cover her gasp. "How did you-"

"I have had dealings with Torvald. I recognized your brother when I ran into him, remember?"

She did remember. She feared Viggo had caught onto her, but he had never said anything about it. And now he asked everyone to leave to keep her secret. Why would he do that? She studied his face but found no answer. "Hiccup and Chief Stoick are the only ones who know, and I would appreciate it if remained that way until I'm ready to tell the others."

"Of course, of course. I simply mentioned it because you have the power to do something for me... in exchange for information."

Eira lifted her eyebrows. "I'm listening."

"I have heard rumors within the circles I travel about a plot to take down Torvald and its dragons within the next year. Normally, this would not concern me, but, you see, I have a... friend... in Torvald I would like your family to protect."

Eira eyed him suspiciously. "A friend?"

Viggo smiled. "A young lady I used to court. You remind me of her, actually."

"Wait, are you saying you're in love?" The idea sounded so ridiculous she thought this had to be a trick. And yet, her upbringing implored her to consider the possibility. Just because she could not yet see any good in him did not mean it didn't exist. And maybe this was his way of trying to show it to her. Perhaps he was trusting her because she had protected him earlier.

"It was a long time ago." Something resembling sadness glinted in his eyes before he regained his relaxed expression. "Still, I would hate for something to happen to her if there were something I could do about it. I have nothing against Torvald. The people there are quite pleasant."

Eira nodded slowly. "Okay, let's say I believe you. What do you want me to do?"

"I will gather as much information as I can about the plot and give it to you. Hand over the information to your parents and ask them to keep the woman under their protection. You really have nothing to lose."

Eira could not see what he had to gain by lying. Still, she had to give it some thought. "Give me the information, and I will see what I can do."

Viggo's lips lifted in a small smile. "Thank you, Eira. I do appreciate."

Eira nodded and left the tent. Her mind buzzed with the new information. Out of everything that could happen today, _that_ was the last thing she expected. She had a _lot_ to think about.


	38. Searching for the Truth

**Chapter 37:** Searching for the Truth

"There is no way we're believing one word this guy says," Astrid said as the dragon riders were gathered outside of Viggo's tent, waiting for Eira to finish her conversation with the man in question.

"We can't just ignore it," Hiccup said. "Astrid, there are to many lives at stake."

"Agreed," said Stoick. "Gobber and I will take the auxiliary riders back to Berk. Just in case."

Hiccup turned to Dagur. "Heather, Dagur, make sure Berserker Island's ready. Bring Eira with you."

Dagur grinned. "You got it, brother."

"Hey, why can't Eira come with us?" Snotlout said in annoyance.

"Because three is better than two," Hiccup said. "No complaining. We're going to check on the Defenders of the Wing."

"And what about Viggo?" Astrid said.

Hiccup glanced at the tent. "I guess he's coming with us. There's no other way, Astrid."

Eira finally emerged, appearing deep in thought. "Good news," Dagur said to her. "You're with us!"

Eira gave him a small smile and moved to stand by him.

"We're not going to ask her what she talked about?" Tuffnut said.

"Viggo claims he wanted to talk to her alone for her privacy," said Hiccup. "It's up to her if she wants to tell us."

"Thank you," Eira said. "He said nothing of immediate importance. Maybe I'll tell you later, but right now we should focus on defending our allies."

Hiccup nodded. "Right. Let's go."

"To Berserker Island!" Dagur exclaimed. He raced to Shattermaster and climbed on the dragon. Soon he, Heather, and Eira, were flying peacefully through the night. After awhile, the silence got to him, so he looked over at Eira. "If you want to share what Viggo said, I'm willing to listen."

"Dagur!" Heather scolded.

Dagur frowned. "What? She doesn't have to."

"It's fine," Eira said. "I was just thinking about that actually. Viggo caught me by surprise."

"What did he say?" Heather asked gently.

"Now who's being nosy?" Dagur said, earning an eye roll from his sister.

"He said he's heard rumors of a future attack on Torvald," Eira said.

"What?!" Heather said in alarm.

"That sounds like a threat to me," Dagur said.

"No, it wasn't," said Eira. "He wouldn't say who's responsible, but it has nothing to do with him. He told me because... he knows someone in Torvald he wants to protect. If I am able to get her to safety, he said he would give me information on the attack."

"'Her?'" said Heather.

"A sister?" Dagur said.

"A lover," Eira said. "He claims to have spent time in Torvald and became involved with a woman."

"Wow," Heather said. "That's surprising. Do you believe him?"

Eira hesitated. "I don't know. He _seemed_ sincere, and I don't know what he could gain by lying."

"He may be trying to gain your trust so you'll tell Hiccup to believe him on everything else," Dagur said. "And he could do that whether or not it's true. So, it's best to keep those two separate."

"Dagur's right," Heather said. "You should wait until all of this is resolved and then decide what to do."

"That's probably a good idea," Eira said. "Thanks for listening."

Dagur grinned. "Anytime!"

Not long after that, they arrived at Berserker Island. Dagur brought the girls to the makeshift stables he built earlier. They were at the highest point in the island because, for some reason, dragons were unable to fly over the middle. Then he led the way to his house. Heather had been there before and immediately went for her room while Dagur showed Eira his old room.

"Where will you be staying?" Eira asked as she looked around the small, messy space.

"My parents' old room," Dagur said. "It is the biggest."

Eira nodded. "I suppose we should get some rest." She sat on the bed and folded her hands in her lap.

For some reason, Dagur could not get himself to leave. He had a feeling Eira was more than just tired, and he wished he could help her. "Is something wrong?" he asked tentatively. He walked to the bed and sat beside her.

"I'm fine," Eira said.

Dagur touched her arm, and she looked at him. "It's alright. You can tell me."

Eira stared at him as if deciding whether or not to believe him. Then weariness took over. "I'm just worried... about everyone. Our friends here and my family back home. I know we're going to fight to protect them, but I just-"

Dagur wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. "It's alright," he said gently. "You have a right to be worried. Let it out."

"Thank you," Eira whispered. She held onto him tightly. Gradually, she calmed down and relaxed in his arms. "Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

Dagur smiled. How could he say no to that? "Of course. Whatever you need."

* * *

Eira spent the day helping Dagur and Heather fortify Berserker Island. While it was good to spend time with her friends, she could not help the anxiety that plagued her. It was nerve-wracking to know they could be attacked at any time. At least Dagur had a cool head about it - as much as was possible for him.

Then it happened at night. The trio were patrolling the island on their dragons when they were stuck by a flying fireball. The Shellfire! The Vikings flew in the direction of the attack and soon saw a giant dragon nearly submerged in the water.

"It's huge!" Eira exclaimed. "We can't take it on our own."

"Good thing our backup has arrived," Heather said, nodding at the dragon riders headed their way.

"Brother!" Dagur exclaimed.

"Hiccup!" Heather said. "It came at us out of nowhere!" The riders dodged another blast.

"Hiccup, staying together won't help," Astrid said. "We need to split up."

"You're right," said Hiccup. "You're with me." He turned to the others. "You guys, go with Heather and Dagur. Save who you can, then meet us back at the Edge."

"And where are you two going?" Snotlout said suspiciously.

"To find out whatever this Shellfire is and stop it, once and for all."

"Come on," Eira said before flying back to Berserker Island.

The dragon riders worked to bring all of the Berserkers to safety. In the process, the island was heavily damaged by the Shellfire. Eira wished they could have stopped the attack, but the lives of the people were more important. She felt bad for Dagur as she noticed his unusually sulky mood. All they could do now was fly back to Dragon's Edge to meet Hiccup and Astrid.

Once there, Hiccup gave them surprising news. Apparently, before arriving at Berserker Island, the dragon riders ran into Ryker waving a white flag. He gave the same story Viggo had with flipped roles. Allegedly, the attack on Berserker Island was proof. He wanted them to bring them Viggo in exchange for the Dragon Eye.

"And Dagur, Heather, I'm sorry about Berserker Island," Hiccup said. "We all are."

"At least we managed to save most of our people," Heather said. "But to rebuild..." She shook her head sadly.

"I've been trying really hard to manage my anger, Hiccup," Dagur said. "But Viggo? He gots to go."

Snotlout shot him a look. "Hey, that's my line."

"Sorry, Snot-hat."

Snotlout blinked. "What are you looking at? No laughing."

"So, what's our next move?" said Astrid.

Hiccup hesitated. "I don't know. The only thing I do know is we've got to find Viggo soon or Ryker and the Dragon Eye could be gone for good."

"Good luck with that," Snotlout said. "What do you think Viggo's going to do? Walk in here and turn himself in?"

Fishlegs looked at him sharply. "Not helping, Snotlout."

"Maybe Ryker will give us more time?" Astrid suggested.

"I highly doubt that," Hiccup said.

Eira felt like she was missing something from the conversation, and then it clicked into place. "Wait a minute," she said. "You believe Ryker? You really want to give Viggo to him?"

The riders exchanged looks. "It's not that we believe him," said Hiccup, "but we have no other leads. Ryker may not give us the Dragon Eye, but if there's a chance we can stop Viggo by handing him over..."

"That's what I'm talking about. It sounds like you believe Ryker's version of events rather than Viggo's."

"Viggo did run off on us," Astrid said.

"You were keeping him prisoner and the island was under attack. He was probably just looking after himself."

"Wait, do you believe _Viggo_?" Snotlout said incredulously.

"Viggo is the more cunning brother," Dagur said. "It would make sense he's the one who's lying."

Eira shook her head. "You're not looking at it right. We all agree the dragon hunters are behind Ryker, correct?"

"That's right," Hiccup said.

"So, either Viggo went rogue or Ryker and the hunters committed mutiny and cast Viggo out. Forget about how you think they act and focus on their _motivations_. Ryker clearly has motivation to overthrow Viggo. He's not as patient and may have grown tired of Viggo's long-term approach. And perhaps he feels he hasn't been treated well."

"That does make sense," Fishlegs said thoughtfully.

"But why would Viggo go off on his own?"

"To take down Hiccup," Dagur said. "That's what I would do."

"But he's _not_ you. Yes, he wants to defeat Hiccup, but I don't think it's an obsession like it was with you, Dagur." Eira turned to Hiccup. "He's a game-player, right? I think that's what he enjoys. He wouldn't act rashly just to end you. As weird as it sounds... I think he respects you as an opponent. That may be why he was willing to go to you for help. Also, I don't think he would leave the hunters behind. He takes too much pride in his leadership role. He wants to create something for himself within the organization. Giving all that up just for revenge doesn't make sense."

Hiccup frowned and furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Even if what you're saying is true, it doesn't mean we can trust him. Viggo may take us out along with Ryker."

"Or Viggo and Ryker are working together to set us up," Astrid suggested.

"You both make good points," Eira said. "There is still a lot we need to think about, but can we agree we _shouldn't_ trust Ryker or give him Viggo?"

Hiccup hesitated. "I guess you're right." He sighed. "There_ is _a lot to think about. I need to clear my head." He turned to the clubhouse door.

"I'll hold things together while your gone," Astrid said. "Take your time. We'll be fine."

"Do you really believe Viggo would keep his word?" Fishlegs asked Eira one Hiccup left.

"I don't know," Eira said honestly. "I should have talked to him longer. If I knew him better, I might be able to figure it out."

"If his offer was serious, maybe he_ will _return," Snotlout said.

No one else believed it until Hiccup came back a few minutes later, holding the Dragon Eye. With a serious expression, he said, "Viggo is back."

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid decided they could not trust Viggo. Eira followed them as they threw him into a cage in the stables. She wanted to say something to stop them, but she did not yet have sufficient evidence to justify her request.

"Hiccup, you must reconsider," Viggo said anxiously.

"I'm sorry Viggo," Hiccup said. "There's just too much bad blood for us to trust that you'll do anything but try to, well you know."

"And the Dragon Eye's return, it did nothing to assuage your concerns?"

Astrid scoffed. "Not enough."

Viggo looked at them earnestly. "Ryker will attack this island with my Shellfire dragon. I'm afraid he won't stop until all of you are, well, you know."

Hiccup frowned. "That's encouraging, as always, Viggo."

"You see that's just it! I could be of considerable assistance in helping you defend your home if you would allow me."

"We'll take that under advisement," Astrid said.

"Eira, surely you can talk some sense into them."

Eira hesitated. "Well..." She turned to Hiccup. "Do you want if I talk to him alone?"

Before Hiccup could respond, the twins rushed into the room in a frenzy. "They're here," Tuff said. "Well, I mean not here exactly but very soon, soon they will be here. I'm thinking we might need to start getting ready."

Hiccup blinked. "Translation, Ruff?"

"Dragon hunters," Ruff said. "Multiple ships headed this way."

"Thank you." Hiccup glanced at Eira. "Talk to Viggo if you want. Just make sure he doesn't escape."

"And don't let him out," Astrid said.

Eira frowned. "Why would I let him out?"

"Because you're too trusting."

"But I was right about Dagur!" Eira called after her as she left with Hiccup.

"They mistake your kindness for stupidity," Viggo said. "It's a pity."

Eira looked at him uneasily. "You would take advantage of it if you could."

"No, I think you're smarter than that. Otherwise I would have tried a long time ago. Ah, before a forget." Viggo reached into his bag and pulled out a stack of parchment paper. "Here. This is everything I have gathered about the potential attack on your home."

Eira reached through the bars and grabbed the papers. "Thank you." She slipped them into her own bag. She could look them later.

Viggo regarded her with mild curiosity. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

Eira took a deep breath. "Look, I don't know if the others will listen to me if I tell them to let you help us, but I need to know if I should at least try."

"Everything I have done is not good enough?"

"Sorry, I need more. You can start by telling me _why_ you want to help us."

"I thought I made that clear. We have a common enemy. Why wouldn't I want to help?"

Eira took a moment to think about how to ask this correctly. She knew Viggo kept his emotions in check, so exposing them would be difficult. "Our common enemy is your brother. His betrayal had to have affected you. How did it make you _feel_?" She decided the direct route was her best bet here.

"Ah, I see." Viggo paused, seeming to be thinking. "Ryker and I were never as close as some brothers. Competition for power will do that. I suppose it was inevitable he would one day grow frustrated with his role. His ability to rope the hunters into his scheme, though, was unexpected. I do not dwell on unpleasant emotions - I prefer doing something about my problems, which is why I came to you - but it did hit me hard."

Eira nodded. "Okay. And you have no qualms about killing your brother?"

Viggo's expression darkened. "Ryker ceased to be my brother the moment he turned his back on me. But this is not about revenge. Ryker and the hunters know more about me and my plans than anyone else. They still see me as a threat and will stop at nothing to eliminate me. I must strike first."

"It is about survival. That makes sense. And you're not above turning to your enemies to survive?"

Viggo gave her a wry smile. "If that is what is necessary. And despite the troubles Hiccup has caused me, he is an honorable opponent, the same of which cannot be said of my brother."

Eira searched his face but saw no sign of deception. Everything he told her fit with what she already knew. And though he tried to hide it, she could see hints of his resentment against his old allies. She understood why he would think it more important to defeat them than the dragon riders. "For what it's worth, I believe you. I'll tell Hiccup, but it might not change anything."

"Do not let it bother you. It is his fault if he lets his paranoia blind him from the truth. He and Astrid may say you let your emotions cloud your judgment, but it seems to me it's the other way around, don't you think?"

Eira had not thought about it that way, but she had to agree. Always distrusting someone could be as dangerous as always trusting someone. Now she had to try her best to share what she believed to be the truth.


	39. Uneasy Alliance

**Chapter 38:** Uneasy Alliance

The dragon riders worked quickly to secure Dragon's Edge before the impending attack. They hid in their huts when the Shellfire struck. Unfortunately, the first wave was about all they could handle. Once it was over, they met in the clubhouse to discuss their next course of action.

"Okay, I'm not sure about you, but there's no way I'm sitting through that again," Snotlout said. "We have dragons; we should be out there sinking their ships."

"The fire isn't coming from the ships," Hiccup explained, "it's coming from the Shellfire."

All eyes were on Viggo as he strolled into the room and spoke: "I hate to be the one to say I told you so but-"

"How did you get out?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Viggo smiled. "My friend Snotlout was good enough to allow me to use the facilities."

"Oh he did, did he?" Hiccup shot Snotlout an accusing look.

"What?" Snotlout said. "He scares me. And besides, when you got to go, you got to go, and who knows that better than me?"

"Maybe you could have kept an eye on him?" Eira suggested.

Snotlout made a face. "Ew, gross."

"That's not what I meant..."

"Hiccup, you must allow me to assist you for the sake of us all," Viggo said imploringly. "The Shellfire range is over a mile. Ryker is using ships - my ships to be exact - to protect it."

"Then we need to get passed the ships," Astrid said.

"We better do it quickly," Hiccup said. "Ruff, Tuff, you're up."

"We're on it," Ruff said.

"Hey!" Snotlout said. "What about me?"

Hiccup gestured to Viggo. "Just look after your new best friend there. And Eira, you watch Snotlout."

"Where's the fun it that?!"

"It's not supposed to be fun. And I don't care how scary he is, do not let him out of your sight again."

"Hiccup," Eira said tentatively, "I think maybe you should let Viggo help. We have a common enemy, and it wouldn't make sense for him to turn on us at this point."

Hiccup hesitated at the door. Eira saw conflicted emotions on his face, and for the first time, she thought he might listen to her. Then he glanced at Astrid, and his resolve hardened. "I'm sorry, Eira. It's too risky to try testing one of your theories."

"But-" Eira grit her teeth in frustration when she was left alone with Viggo and Snotlout. When would the others take her seriously? She had been right about Dagur... She sighed and turned to her companions. "This isn't very productive."

"I agree," Snotlout said. "I've got a better idea. Come on." He looked back at Viggo to make sure he was following him and then led the way out of the clubhouse.

"You need to be more forceful with Hiccup, Eira," Viggo said as they walked. "Show him you mean business."

"He does have a thick head," Snotlout agreed. "He rarely even listens to _me._"

"Hiccup is worried about making the wrong decision," Eira said. "It's a lot of pressure to be in charge of so many people... and dragons."

"Which is why he needs to learn to delegate," Viggo said. "Not everything needs to be on him."

Eira agreed, but she did not think this was the time to bring it up to Hiccup. Snotlout led them to the stables, where he promptly locked Viggo in a cage. This way, they could go fight instead of watching him.

"I don't know about this," Eira said uneasily.

"If you've got a better idea, you need to talk to Hiccup," Snotlout said. "Let's go!"

The ground suddenly shook underneath their feet. Eyes wide, Eira hopped on Swiftwings and followed Snotlout and Hookfang into the air. She nervously glanced back at the stables. She wanted to help her friends, but something did not feel right about leaving Viggo.

"Convince Hiccup you're right about Viggo and everything will be fine," Snotlout said.

Eira frowned. "It's not that easy." She ducked as a fireball came flying at them. She looked at the stables once more and gasped when she saw them on fire. "Snotlout, we have to go back!"

"But Hiccup said-"

"I don't care!" Eira turned around and flew back to the stables as quickly as possible. "Swiftwings, water balls!" The Windwalker was able to put out small patches of fire, but the fire had spread too fast for her to save the stables.

Viggo looked at her in relief when she approached the cage. "You came back."

"Of course I did." Eira instructed Swiftwings to use her water on the cage bars. Then she opened the door, allowing Viggo to walk out. She paused unsure of how to process. "I guess we have to fly out of here."

"Hold on!" said a voice from outside. Snotlout and Hookfang stood at the entrance to the stables. "I'm not letting him ride with you; it's too dangerous."

Eira frowned. "But we have to get him out of here."

"He can ride with Hookfang and me."

Eira looked at him in surprise. "I thought you were scared of him."

"I am, but there are worse things to be scared of."

Eira smiled in understanding. "Thank you."

"This is very touching," Viggo said, "but can we get out of here before this place collapses?"

"Come on," Snotlout said, climbing onto Hookfang. He offered Viggo his hand and helped him up behind him. Then they took to the air with Eira and Swiftwings beside them. Once they spotted Hiccup and Astrid hovering nearby, they flew out to meet them.

"Hiccup!" Eira said. "We need to talk."

"Now is not the best time," Hiccup said.

"Now is the only time!"

"Snotlout, why is Viggo with you?" Astrid said.

"I locked him up so Eira and I could help you guys," Snotlout explained, "but then the stables caught on fire and Eira wanted to rescue him."

"Good work, Eira," Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, I can help," Viggo said, "if you will allow me."

Hiccup gave him an exasperated look. "How? How are you gonna help?"

"I can advise you on defeating my brother and stopping the Shellfire."

"You got that all figured out, do ya?"

"As luck would've it, I do."

"Hiccup,_ please _listen to him," Eira said earnestly.

Hiccup hesitated. "Eira-"

"You once said my area of expertise is people. It's what makes me valuable to the team, right? An expert is most important in difficult cases like this one. Don't trust him; trust me. I've talked to him. From the best I can gather, you can allow him to help up until Ryker is defeated. After that, you can resume full caution. But unless you have a better plan, we need Viggo."

Hiccup stared into her eyes, appearing deep in thought. "Fine," he said. "Let's land and regroup."

Relief flooded Eira's chest as she followed the others to the ground. Now she had to have faith she made the right decision. Once they landed, Viggo climbed off Hookfang and moved towards Toothless.

"Hiccup, are you sure about this?" Astrid said. "Are we really trusting Viggo to be on the loose, especially now?"

"Well, if Viggo can help figure out how to stop this attack-" Hiccup said.

"What if he can't? What if he won't? What if it's part of the plan? We just walked into it."

"Then, we just walked into it. But, I'm making the call. Viggo and I are gonna take this thing down." Hiccup helped Viggo onto Toothless, and they flew off.

"He'll be fine," Eira said, giving Astrid a smile smile.

Astrid looked at her worriedly. "You better be right."

"We have bigger problems to deal with," Snotlout said. "What are_ we_ going to do?"

"You two go help the others fight the ships. I'm following Hiccup and Viggo."

"Is that really necessary?" Eira said. But Astrid was gone before she could respond.

"She worries too much," Snotlout said.

Eira sighed. "Come on." The two of them flew out in search of their friends. They soon spotted Heather, Ruff, and Tuff headed for the ships out on the water. They increased their speed to catch up to them.

The dragon hunters attacked as soon as they were in range. The riders were able to keep up with them well, but then the Shellfire aimed at them.

"Oh, boy," Snotlout said. "This is gonna hurt."

"And there's no cover out here," Heather said. Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling from underwater.

"What was that?" said Tuff just before a giant dragon burst from the water.

Ruff grinned. "That, my friend, was a Submaripper." The dragon faced off against the Shellfire and attacked.

"Where did that come from?" Snotlout exclaimed. "And why is it helping us?"

Hiccup and Astrid appeared near the Submaripper, and Heather sighed in relief. "They're alive," she said. "Thank Thor!"

"For the last time, they're not dying! It's gambling. Gambling!"

Heather and Eira gave him odd looks. "This must have been Viggo's plan," Eira said. "I knew he could - and would - help us."

"You do know your villains," Heather said.

Eira shrugged. "They're humans like anyone else. They can be motivated to help us out once in awhile if you know how to work with them."

Snotlout grinned. "Good thing we have you."

Eira smiled at him. "Right. Now let's finish this!"

With the Shellfire out of the way, the riders were easily able to destroy the rest of the ships. Ryker was in a panic as his hunters abandoned him and his ship began to sink. At long last, it was finally over.

While the others swept the ocean for any lingering threats, Eira started for the volcano because she had seen Hiccup fly that way. She had not seen Viggo with him and wondered what happened. She did not have to wait long, for she came upon a surprising scene. Hiccup and Toothless stood on the volcano, and facing them was Viggo on Stormfly, holding a dagger to Astrid's throat.

"Let me guess," Hiccup said. "You want the Dragon Eye in exchange for Astrid."

"Though it sounds so much colder when you say it like that," Viggo said. "But, yes. While I do appreciate your assistance in putting brother in his rightful place, I must insist that you return it to where it belongs. With me."

"Hiccup, don't even think about it," Astrid said.

"Viggo, you don't need to do this," Eira said. She slipped off Swiftwings and took a cautious step towards the man.

"I'm afraid I do, dear Eira," Viggo said without an ounce of sympathy. "I have lost everything. This is all I have left."

Eira shook her head. "We can help you. We can find another way. What about that woman you told me about? Maybe I could bring you to Torvald and-"

"Do you really think the people of Torvald would accept me? Would allow me to marry one of their own?" Viggo's voice took on an icy tone, causing the girl to flinch. "It would never work. Yes, the people of Torvald are quite compassionate - as long as they don't get_ too _close. No, they wouldn't approve of me just like they won't approve of Dagur."

Eira's eyes widened, and she took a step back. "W-What?"

Viggo smirked. "But I think you already knew that." He looked to Hiccup and tightened his grip around Astrid. "Come, now, Hiccup. Are you really going to sacrifice your future or the wonderful years you have ahead of you for that?" His eyes fell on the Dragon Eye in Hiccup's hands.

Hiccup's expression hardened. "Wow, Viggo," he said. "Well, I guess when you put it that way, no, I'm not." He walked toward Viggo with the Dragon Eye held high. Viggo let go of Astrid and dropped to the ground. Then Hiccup hurled the Dragon Eye past Viggo and into the center of the volcano.

"No!" Viggo cried. He raced after the Dragon Eye, but he could not grasp it. Instead, he slipped off the edge and fell into the volcano.

Hiccup dove for him, but it was no use. Eira was soon by his side, staring down into the volcano in horror. "Viggo..." Hiccup whispered. "It didn't have to end this way."

Eira could hardly believe her eyes. Viggo had just... And she had so much hope for him. She let out a heavy sigh. "You tried," she said softly. "Thank you."

Hiccup nodded at her. Then he turned to face Astrid. Eira walked past them to give them some space. They all needed some time to decompress. Not a minute later, the other riders arrived at the volcano. They stared at something past Eira, and she turned around to find Hiccup and Astrid ending a kiss.

"This-" said Snotlout.

"Changes-" added Fishlegs.

"Everything," finished Ruff.

Eira looked at them in surprise. "You guys didn't know they were together?"

Snotlout gave her an odd look. "How did _you_ know?"

"It's called being observant."

"You notice other people's feelings but not your own?" Heather said.

Eira shrugged. "It's easier to see in other people." She remembered the last thing Viggo said to her, and an uneasy feeling filled her stomach.

"Okay, gang," Hiccup said. "Once more around the island. Let's make sure the Edge is secure." Excitement filled the air as they took off. The dragon hunters were defeated once and for all!

* * *

Later that day, the dragon riders returned the the dragon hunter base to search for any useful or dangerous items. Eira scoured Viggo's tent with Hiccup, Dagur, and Snotlout. She was searching for something a bit different from the others. She spotted a curious chest and pried it open.

"What's that?" Snotlout asked, peering into the chest, which was filled with parchment paper.

Eira picked up one of the papers and scanned the writing. "They're letters. Love letters... Addressed to Viggo."

"That story was real?" Dagur said.

"What story?" said Hiccup.

"Viggo gave me information about some attack on Torvald," Eira explained. "He wanted me to guarantee the safety of a woman he courted there."

Snotlout scrunched his face in confusion. "Viggo was in love? I didn't think he would be capable of that."

Eira frowned. "Everyone is capable of love, Snotlout."

"But what could she see in him?"

Eira picked up another letter. "Something we couldn't. People have different sides to them, and sometimes it takes a special person to bring it out." She quickly checked the dates of a handful of letters. "She wrote to him nearly every month..."

"Look what I found!" Dagur said excitedly. He held up a sealed letter from Viggo's desk. "It looks like Viggo was getting ready to send another one to her."

"Oh, let's read it!" Snotlout said.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup scolded. "It's private. Now help me move this stuff outside." He motioned to the pile he gathered.

"Fine," Snotlout grumbled.

"Here," Dagur said, handing the letter to Eira. "You should probably take this."

"Thank you," Eira said softly. She looked from the sealed letter to the chest of papers. She knew what she had to do. She looked at Dagur almost regretfully. "I need to find her. I need to give her the letter and tell her what happened to Viggo."

"You could send the letter like Viggo intended."

Eira shook her head. "No, I need to see her in person. I need to make sure she's safe like I promised Viggo. And I need to get information about the attack to the king. I have to visit Torvald, Dagur."

"I know." Sadness glistened in Dagur's eyes as he gazed at her. "And I need to return to Berserker Island and rebuild."

Eira bit her lip. This was not how she intended for them to part. There was no closure. What would happen after she came back? Everything would be different. Viggo's warning flashed in her mind, and she hastily pushed it away. "When I get back, I promise I'll sort everything else between us." And maybe talking to her family would give her much needed clarification.

A small smile flickered on Dagur's face. "I'm going to miss you, Eira." He pulled her into a hug, which she gladly returned.

"I'll miss you too." Being this close to him, she found it hard not to be overwhelmed by her feelings. She pulled back to look into Dagur's eyes. He started to lean his head in but then stopped. Eira knew why. Before she could stop herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

She felt Dagur smile against her lips. For a moment, all her problems and worries disappeared, and she simply enjoyed the moment. Dagur rested his forehead against hers when it ended. "I should tell you to take you time," he said, "but I want you to hurry back."

Eira smiled at him, warmth filling her chest. "I'll see you soon, Dagur."

* * *

**A/N:** Season four is finished! We're two thirds of the way done. I'm sorry there's no certainty on the romance yet. We've got some exciting stuff coming up! ;)


	40. Unfortunate Love

**Chapter 39:** Unfortunate Love

Princess Ingrid knocked on her older brother's door. At his invitation, she opened it and stepped inside the magnificent room. Prince Haldor set his book on a table and stood from his chair. "Ingrid," he said in a sooth voice. "To what do I have this pleasure?"

"We need to talk about Eira," Ingrid responded.

"Oh? Didn't she leave to track down that woman?"

"Yes, but that's not what I wanted to talk about." She took a deep breath. "You have found a wife, and that means Mom and Dad will look to Eira next. She wrote to me in a letter about two men she may be interested in."

Haldor smiled. "This is good. She has options."

Ingrid nodded. "Yes, but I worry about her. You know how she is. I fear she is going to make the wrong decision."

Haldor chuckled lightly. "Are you sure you should intervene?"

"She _wants_ me to intervene, Haldor. She's confused. If I can help set her straight..."

"I suppose you have a plan."

Ingrid grinned. "I have a great plan, but I will need your support to convince Mom and Dad to tell me go to Berk and -"

"Hold on. Are you sure this is not about _you_ wanting to visit Berk?"

Ingrid frowned. "No, this is about Eira. And if I happen to have some fun along the way, what harm is there?"

Haldor lifted his eyebrows. "Right..."

"Just hear me out! My plan is foolproof."

* * *

Eira had some difficulty locating Viggo's former girlfriend due to the high population of Torvald. Eventually, she found the right village, and the chief directed her to the place where the woman was often found. Her heart beat irregularly as she walked slowly to the location. She had ample time to figure out what to say, but she was still nervous she would mess up.

Eira arrived at a field on the far side of town. She found a woman several years older than herself surrounded by children. The woman appeared to be talking animatedly while the children stared at her in awe. She had flowing blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. Eira took a deep breath and strode forward. "Runa?" she said tentatively.

The woman looked at her with a smile. "I'm Runa." Then her eyes lit up in surprise. "Princess Eira?" she said.

The children gasped and cried out: "Princess!"

"That's me," Eira said. "May I speak with you in private?"

"Yes, of course," Runa said. "Just give me a minute." She managed to calm the children and send them on their way. Once their were alone, she offered Eira another smile. "What can I do for you, princess?"

"Please, call me Eira. I need to talk to you about someone you used to know."

The cheerful smile never left Runa's face. "Alright, Eira. Go ahead."

Eira smiled back at her. Something about her attitude put her at ease, and she appreciated that she was not fawning over her like many others. "You may know that I have spent the last two and a half years living with our allies of Berk. They've recently come to accept dragons as equals, and we're sharing information."

Runa nodded. "I heard something about that, yes."

"Much of our time was spent dealing with the dragon hunters in the area. They were led by a man named Viggo Grimborn."

Runa's smile finally faltered, and Eira thought she saw pain in her eyes. "I see."

Eira took a deep breath. This was the tricky part. "Do you know him?"

Runa shifted nervously and averted her gaze. "I wouldn't say I _know_ him."

"It's alright," Eira said gently. "You're not in trouble. He mentioned you to me and expressed concern for your welfare. You see, he heard of a plot against Torvald and wanted me to make sure you were safe."

"Oh. That was nice of him."

"I came here to tell you that you are welcome to stay with my parents in case something happens, and also... Viggo, he-"

Runa looked back at Eira, eyes wide in fear. "He what?"

"He's... dead."

Runa's face became overcome with sorrow and pain. "Oh. That- that's good, I guess."

Eira gazed at her in sympathy. "No. No, it's not. It didn't have to be that way. I tried to help him, but..."

Run bit her lip. "What happened?"

"His brother betrayed him and took over the dragon riders. Viggo came to the dragon riders so we could defeat him together. He did end up helping us, and I got to know him a bit. I thought I might have a chance to help him start over, but he turned on us in the end." Eira smiled sadly. "He died by falling into a volcano attempting to grab an important item he could use to harm dragons. We tried to save him, but it was too late."

Runa lowered her head, her shoulders sagging. "I see. Thank you for telling me."

Eira's heart went out to her, and she knew she could not end it here. "You know, for the longest time I couldn't see any good in him no matter how hard I tried. Then he told me about you, and... I could tell that he loved you. And it's okay if you loved him too."

Runa lifted her head, revealing tear-glistened eyes. "I do. I mean, I did." She sucked in a sharp breath. "He was the love of my life. I tried to move on - I really did, but no other relationship would satisfy. I settled for teaching children instead of having any of my own. And maybe part of me always held out hope for Viggo..." She sniffled and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. "I haven't been able to talk to anyone about it. No one understands how I could love such an evil man."

Eira felt her heart clench in empathy. "He wasn't evil. Not really. Everyone is made up of both good and evil, and you obviously knew the good. There's nothing wrong with that." She paused. "You can talk to me about him if you want to. I won't judge you. In fact, I befriended someone who worked for the dragon hunters, which caused problems in my group. But I won in the end when he eventually joined our side."

Runa smiled slightly. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Start with how you met. I want to see him through your eyes." It might be too late for Viggo, but she could still offer this woman some comfort.

Runa nodded. "Alright." She paused for a minute as if gathering her thoughts. "We met ten years ago, and we were both pretty young. I had decided it was time to leave my parents' home and set off on an adventure with my dragon, Firelight. You probably know about the nearby island where many Torvaldians go to have fun when they come of age."

"I have heard of it, yes, though I was never allowed to go."

"It is probably for the best. No one owns the island, and sometimes it is occupied by ruffians. I had a distinct picture of what a 'bad guy' looked like, and when I met Viggo, he did not fit that image. And he did not know who I was, of course, because Torvaldians are taught to hide their heritage in case others are hostile to dragons, which is most of the time. We spend time with our dragons in the forest where others dare not go due to the wild dragons. We are safe there, but in the village, we hide our allegiance."

"That makes sense. So, you met Viggo in the village and hit it off."

Runa smiled. "That is one way to put it. We were instantly drawn to each other for an inexplicable reason. We had nothing in common. He was quiet, strategic, and refined while I was loud, energetic, and spontaneous. But I was entranced by him, and he adored me. When we were together, it was like nothing else existed except the two of us. I fell for him hard and fast. Then he told me he loved me, and I thought I couldn't be happier." Her smile became tinted with sadness. "It was all downhill from there."

Eira placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"One day, we ran into his brother, who revealed that their father was the chief of the dragon hunter tribe. I panicked and... fled. Viggo eventually found me with my dragon, and I had to confess."

"Was he angry?"

"Yes, but only because it complicated our relationship. He wasn't horrified at the revelation like I was. He said he didn't feel strongly about dragons. Dragon hunting was a business, and he treated it as such. He promised he would never hurt _my_ dragon because I was important to him."

Eira smiled despite herself. She thought about the special treatment Dagur gave her when he was with the hunters. "What did you do?"

"We decided we loved each other too much to let our tribes get between us. But now we knew we had to be careful. We sneaked off together where no one would see us. We promised each other we would find a way to make our relationship work." Runa smiled sadly. "We were young and foolish. We did not realize how our actions affected not only ourselves but the people we were bound to.

"Soon, it came time for me to return to Torvald. Viggo promised to visit, and I told him where to find me. Not long after, we managed to sneak off to the woods of my village. Viggo professed his love for me, and he asked me to marry him. He said he would give up life with the dragon hunters and allow his brother to become chief so he could be with me." Tears formed in Runa's eyes.

"That's wonderful." Eira could not imagine Viggo making such a decision. It sounded perfect, but she knew this story ended in tragedy.

Runa nodded. "It was. I accepted, of course. But then my father caught us. He recognized Viggo and became enraged. He threatened to kill him if he did not leave immediately. When Viggo was gone, I confronted my father and defended Viggo. My father insisted Viggo would betray me and forbid me to see him. I didn't listen... A few days later, I sneaked out to meet Viggo again. This time, he asked me to run away with him because my family wouldn't let us be together. He wanted us both to start over and forge a new path."

Eira's eyes grew wide. "Wow."

Runa stared at the ground sadly. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had accepted. I wanted to, but I could not abandon my family and my land. It's a tough life for a dragon lover without a supportive community. I asked Viggo to give my father another chance. I thought I could prove his honor to him. He agreed to give me some time." Her eyes darkened. "The next day, the dragon hunters attacked our village. They managed to sneak in and infiltrate the town in a way that could only be accomplished with insider knowledge."

Eira gasped. "Did Viggo-?"

Runa smiled ruefully. "That's what my father said, but I refused to believe it. Viggo caught up to me after the attack. He adamantly denied that he had anything to do with the attack. He said his brother probably followed him and gained knowledge that way. To this day I believe him. I know he wouldn't betray me, and I told him as much. But..." She sucked in a sharp breath. "It became clear to me that my relationship with Viggo endangered my village whether or not Viggo had ill intentions. He could not escape his family, and through him, they would always have a way to get to mine. So, I - I ended it." A tear slipped down her cheek.

Overcome with compassion, Eira pulled the older girl into a hug. "I'm so sorry. That must have been awful."

"It was." Runa allowed the princess to hold her as she took several shaky breaths. "It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I told Viggo it didn't have to be permanent. If he was serious about me, he could make a clean break from the dragon hunters and start a new life on his own. After enough time passed, maybe it would be safe for him to live with me. He... refused." She pulled back and wiped her eyes with her arm. "If there was no guarantee he could have me, he didn't want to lose his tribe as well. So, we parted."

Eira gazed at her in empathy. "I'm sorry."

"After that, I did not see him for a long time. I tried to forget about him, but I couldn't. Then, three years ago, the dragon hunters attacked again, and this time Viggo was their leader. I did not want to fight but got in the middle of it anyway. Viggo cornered me, and he... he let me go. I knew that, despite his cold, composed manner, he was still the man I fell in love with. I met with him that night, and it was like nothing had changed. Of course, everything had changed. It was even more impossible for us to be together. Still, I missed his company, and we agreed to write to each other." Runa smiled. "His letters were the highlight of my day."

"Oh!" Remembering something, Eira reached into her bag. "I found this in Viggo's tent. I think he meant to send it to you." She handed her the sealed letter.

Runa's eyes lit up as she unfolded the parchment. "Thank you, Eira!" Her eyes scanned the letter, and they soon filled with tears. "Oh, Viggo..."

"What did he say?" Eira paused. "You don't have to tell me."

Runa shook her head, a small smile on her face. "He wrote about his brother's betrayal like you mentioned. Then he says, even with all that, his biggest regret was not taking my offer to work towards a future together. He wishes he found a way for us to be together. He says he loves me..." Fresh tears spilled down her face.

Eira smiled sadly. "He should have let me help him. I could have done something. Maybe I should have-"

"No. Whatever his reasons for his final actions, they had nothing to do with you. This isn't your fault. And I appreciate everything you have done for me. Thank you so much." Runa gave Eira a quick hug.

Eira knew she was right. Still, it was a disappointing ending. "The offer to stay with my parents still stands. It's what Viggo wanted."

Runa hesitated. "I don't know..."

"I can give you time to think about it."

Runa smiled and dipped her head. "Thank you, princess. I will never forget this."

* * *

"Eira, we have something to discuss about your return to Berk," the king said over dinner one evening.

"What is it, father?" Eira said politely. So far, she had spent two weeks at home, and it would soon be time to leave. She missed her friends, two in particular.

"I would like you to take Ingrid with you."

Eira smiled at her younger sister. "Yes, of course." She should have seen this coming. Last time she visited home, Haldor accompanied her back.

"This is not a social visit," her mother warned. "We are worried about your future."

Eira's smile fell. "What do you mean?"

"Haldor is to be married next summer, as you know, and now it is time for us to focus on you."

Eira shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She thought she had avoided this fate by living far form home. "I'm doing fine. I have some... prospects."

"Yes, but you are not very decisive," Haldor said gently. "We all wish for you to find someone wonderful, and I personally know the difficulties in such a pursuit."

"You've already asked me for help," Ingrid. "If I am to give you the best advice, I need to meet these guys myself."

"I suppose that makes sense," Eira said.

"Ingrid will not decide for you," said her father. "She will simply be there to guide you. And once you have chosen someone suitable, she has offered to teach him our ways so he will be a perfect husband."

Eira did not like the sound of this at all, yet she did not know how to object. "Are you sure Ingrid is qualified?"

"We trust her judgment," said her mother. "We have final approval, of course, but we are sure Ingrid will lead you down the right track."

Ingrid grinned. "I've got this, sis. You can count on me!"

Eira hoped she was right.


	41. Catching Up

**Chapter 40:** Catching Up

Eira and Ingrid stopped by Berk at the end of their week long trip. Eira introduced her sister to Chief Stoick, caught up with Asmund, and sent a Terror Mail to Dagur asking him and Heather to meet her at the Edge. She allowed the chief to feed them, and then the sisters set off for Dragon's Edge.

Eira found the island in disrepair. If she had to guess, she would say the volcano erupted and the riders stopped the lava flow. She hoped everyone was alright. She did not see her friends outside, so she and her sisters left their dragons and entered the clubhouse. Sure enough, the riders were huddled inside, conversing.

"Hello, everyone," Eira said.

The Vikings turned to the door in surprise. "Eira!" they exclaimed at once. They rushed at her, and she laughed when they engulfed her in a group hug.

"We were wondering when you would get back," Hiccup said. He looked past her at the younger girl. "Who is this?"

"This is my sister, Ingrid," Eira replied. "She will be staying with us for awhile."

"How long is awhile?" Snotlout asked.

"Until I find Eira a husband," Ingrid said cheerfully, seeming oblivious to the gaping looks she received.

"What?!"

Eira chuckled nervously. "We can talk about that later when Dagur and Heather get there. For now, telling me what happened while I was gone. It looks like you went through a lot."

Hiccup nodded slowly. "The volcano erupted, but we managed to seal the cracks combining Gronckle iron and Death Song amber. We were going to leave the Edge because the dragon hunters are defeated, but..."

"It turns out they're not as defeated as we thought," Tuffnut said.

Eira gasped. "What do you mean?"

"Remember Garf, the baby Death Song?" Astrid said. "Well, he's all grown now, and we found him nearly beaten to death by dragon hunters. The other Death Song wasn't so lucky..."

"It seems the hunters have a new leader," Hiccup said, "and he's even more ruthless and cruel than Viggo. We need to stop him."

"That sounds serious," Eira said. She turned to her sister. "Maybe this isn't the best time for you to visit."

Ingrid shook her head. "I want to help. Besides, I'm exactly the age you were when you left home."

"True, but it was months before I battled dragon hunters." Eira paused as she thought about it. "You can stay, but you won't engage in missions with us."

Ingrid frowned. "Come on!"

"Listen to your sister," Hiccup said. "It's not safe."

"Fine." Ingrid eyed the Vikings one by one. "Who are you all again?"

Eira quickly went around introducing everyone. She had just finished when she heard a loud voice from the door say her name. She turned to see Dagur and Heather enter the room.

"Hi, Dagur," Eira said with a smile.

Dagur closed the distance between them and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." When he eased up, she hugged him back. She pulled away and looked past him at this sister. "You too, Heather."

Heather smiled at her. "Hello, Eira." She turned to Ingrid curiously. "Who is this?"

"I'm Ingrid, Eira's younger sister," Ingrid said. "I'm here to help her with her romance problems."

Eira frowned. "I don't have romance problems."

Heather lifted her eyebrows. "You kind of do."

"She came all the way here just for _that_?" Astrid said.

"Our parents sent me," Ingrid said. "And, well..." She looked to her sister hesitantly.

Eira held in a sigh. "Listen, there's something I need to tell all of you. There is a reason by family has an interest in my love life."

"They're over protective?" Ruffnut guessed.

"No, that can't be it. They let her move in with us," Astrid said.

"Guys, Eira is trying to tell us something," Hiccup said. He caught the girl's eye and nodded. "Go ahead."

Eira took a deep breath and looked around at everyone. It was now or never. "There is something I have been hiding from you. The truth is... my dad and mom are the king and queen of Torvald." She received blank stares.

"Hold on," said Tuff, "That would make you-"

"-a princess," said Ruff, eyes wide. A second later, the twins were at Eira's feet, rapidly bowing.

"You're a princess!" Snotlout exclaim. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Maybe to avoid that reaction," Astrid said, jerking her thumb at the twins.

"Guys, stop that," Hiccup said. He managed to guide Ruff and Tuff away from Eira.

"Astrid isn't far off," Eira said. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to treat me differently."

"Why would we treat you differently?" Dagur said.

Eira looked at him incredulously. "Huh?"

"Why would we treat you differently just because you're a princess? Yes, it's cool and amazing, but it's just another part of you. You're still you, right?"

Of all the possible reactions, Eira had not expected this one, and she was not quite sure what to say. "Well, yes."

"Don't be a muttonhead," Snotlout said. "Of course she deserves to be treated different. She's special!"

Dagur frowned. "I always thought she was special."

"Now she's special-er."

"Snotlout, Eira didn't tell us because she wanted us to get to know her as herself," Hiccup explained. "She didn't want you - er, us - to like her just because she's a princess."

"How do _you_ know that?" Astrid said, eyeing him suspiciously.

Hiccup shifted nervously. "Well, uh, she told me awhile ago."

Snotlout narrowed his eyes at Eira. "You told Hiccup but not me?"

"I didn't want to," Eira said, "but he's the chief's son and-"

"So, Hiccup gets to be treated special but you don't? I see how it is." He crossed his arms and turned away.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it like that," Fishlegs said. "Although, I am a little hurt she didn't tell us."

"And that _Hiccup _didn't tell us," said Astrid.

"It wasn't my secret to tell!" Hiccup said defensively.

Eira winced. "I'm sorry. I never had any real friends growing up because no one would tell me how they really felt. And once I got to know all of you, there never seemed to be a good time to bring it up."

"I think I understand," Heather said. "You technically never lied to us, just withheld information. You don't need to share everything about yourself with everyone right away."

"But this is _important_," Snotlout said. "Do you know how much I would give to be royalty?"

"Yes!" Eira exclaimed. "That's why I didn't tell you!"

Everything turned silent as the two stared at each other. "And the truth comes out," Ruff said.

Suddenly, Eira could not take it anymore. She had feared Snotlout's reaction the most, and now the worst had shown itself. "I need some air." She started for the exit.

"What about your sister's plan to find a husband for you?" Tuff called after her.

Eira paused at the door. She did not feel like discussing this. "Ingrid can give you the details." Then she was gone.

* * *

As soon as Eira was gone, Dagur rounded on Ingrid. "What is this about a husband?!" he exclaimed.

Ingrid smiled at him. "Our parents have a vested interest in finding suitable partners for us. Our older brother recently became betrothed, so now it is Eira's turn. She may have mentioned suitors our parents arranged for her before she came here."

"She did mention something about that," Heather said. "She also seems to think it made her confused about what she wants."

"Eira wants to balance her own feelings with what our family expects of her. That is why I am here. I understand our parents' high standards, and they have given me authority to grant their seal of approval."

"That sounds a little archaic," Astrid said. "Shouldn't her feelings matter most?"

Ingrid shook her head. "Maybe in your mind, but we grew up in a different culture where community and family are important. Relationships affect everyone, not just the couple. And it is not like we're forced into anything. Eira can be quite independent, as shown when she pushed to live here with you, and would not choose someone _only_ because our parents wanted her to."

"That does make sense," Snotlout said. "Royalty doesn't belong with just anyone."

"Right."

"And what makes you think _you _are deserving of royalty?" Astrid said.

Snotlout glared at her. "Shut up, Astrid."

"Ingrid, what exactly is your plan?" Hiccup asked tentatively.

Ingrid sent him a reassuring smile. "Eira has already told me all about the two guys she's interested in." She looked from Snotlout to Dagur. "I will first need to spend some time with the to get to know them a bit."

"So, we need to impress you to gain your approval?" Snotlout said.

Ingrid shrugged. "Basically. Of course, Eira still has the final say."

Snotlout grinned. "When can we begin?"

Dagur had been listening patiently throughout the conversation, but he finally had enough. "I don't understand the point of all this," he said, "but I'll do it if I have to. If we're done, I need to go check up on Eira."

"Go right ahead," Ingrid said.

"But Eira already likes both of us," Snotlout said. "The one we need to win over is right here."

Dagur ignored him and left the clubhouse. He did not want to play games. He had to find Eira. he stopped in the middle of the base and looked around, but he did not immediately spot her. He decided to head for the trees, since that was where he found her in the past. He relaxed when he saw her leaning against an oak tree, appearing deep in thought.

"Eira!" he said as he approached. "There you are!"

Eira's eyes snapped to him, and she gave him a small smile. "Hi, Dagur. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine. I wanted to make sure _you_ were alright."

Eira appeared surprised at this. "Oh. I'm alright. I've just been thinking."

Dagur leaned up against the tree next to her, his arm brushing hers. "About your sister?"

"Yes." Eira cast her gaze to the ground. "Did she tell you what she wants to do?"

"Yep."

"And are you alright with it?" She looked up at him almost anxiously.

"Honestly, I don't understand it, but if this is important to you, then I'll do whatever she asks of him. I want you to be comfortable and confident in your decision. If your sister can help you with that, then I won't argue over the details."

Eira appeared surprised at first, but then a warm smile spread across her face. "Thank you, Dagur. That means a lot to me."

Dagur turned so he was facing her and placed a hand on her cheek. "Anything to make you happy."

Eira moved in closer to him. "You make me happy."

Dagur grinned. "Good." That may not be enough, but it was half of the equation at least. He still had a chance at this. Feeling pulled to her, he moved his other hand to her waist. When she did not object, he slowly leaned down and kissed her.

Eira responded immediately by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. Dagur smiled and pulled her closer to him. He loved the way their bodies fit together. He loved the feeling of her lips on his, and he wanted to be able to do this every day. He needed more of her. He needed her to want him just as badly.

When they broke away for air, Dagur rested his forehead against hers and smiled at her. "Don't worry, Eira; I'll win your sister over for sure!"

Eira bit her lip and smiled cutely at him, giving him confidence she felt the same way.

* * *

"Thank you for helping me take care of Shadowwhisper, Snotlout," Ingrid said as she offered her dragon a barrel of fish. Snotlout had just found a place for her in the stables and explained how everything worked.

"What kind of dragon is he?" Snotlout asked curiously as he watched the dragon devour the fish. "And I think he may be sick. I'm pretty sure his scales weren't that color earlier..."

Ingrid laughed. "Don't worry, that's normal. He's a Hobblegrunt."

Snotlout blinked. "Oh. Of course, I knew that." He paused. "You sure he's not sick?"

Ingrid gently stroked the dragon's back. "Hobblegrunts change color based on their mood."

"Wow. That's a pretty neat talent. What does purple mean?"

Ingrid smiled. "Purple means he's curious. He's very interested in his new environment. He was yellow earlier because he was happy. And that's only one of his abilities. He's also sensitive to the emotions of others and can help calm them down or rile them up against an enemy."

"That's pretty cool, for a dragon that's not Hookfang, that is." Snotlout looked at Ingrid with interest. He needed to learn more about her so he could win her favor. She seemed a bit more open and outgoing than when he first met Eira. She was pretty like her sister but with short, brown hair and striking green eyes. "You know, Eira told me once that Vikings often choose dragons that reflect their personality."

Ingrid nodded, seeming impressed. "That is true. Yes, I am like a Hobblegrunt in a lot of ways. I am often in tune with the emotions of others and can help them work through their problems. That's why I'm here to help Eira."

"That makes sense, I guess." Snotlout wanted to ask her more, but Eira suddenly appeared in the doorway and locked eyes with him. He stared at her, unsure what to say.

Ingrid offered her sister a friendly smile. "Did Dagur leave?"

Eira tore her gaze from Snotlout. "Yes. He and Heather headed back to Berserker Island. Do you want me to show you my hut?"

"In a minute." Ingrid glanced back at Snotlout. "You two should talk first." She left before either could protest.

Snotlout scuffed his boot on the ground in an attempt to buy some time. "Are you still mad at me?" Eira asked tentatively.

Snotlout frowned. "I was never really mad, just... I wished you would have told me. It's a lot of news to take in."

"Would it have changed things between us if you would have known?"

Snotlout opened his mouth to respond but then closed it again. Why did she look so worried? He had a feeling he was missing something big here. "I - I don't know." He wished he knew the right answer.

Eira bit her lip and nodded. "Does it change things now?"

"Of course it does. Now I've got more to work with. I know more about you, so I can like you more. That's not a bad thing, is it?"

"No, it's not. It's just... different. It means change."

"And you don't do well with change unless you're in control of it." Snotlout remembered that about her. He should have been more sensitive. Maybe spending time with Ingrid and her Hobblegrunt could help his relationship with this girl as well.

"But it is inevitable. Just please be patient with me as we navigate through this."

Snotlout smiled at her. "Of course. I won't rush you. I wouldn't want you to make a mistake."

Eira offered him a tentative smile in return. "Thank you, Snotlout. I am feeling better now."

Snotlout grinned. "Great!" Now he felt really confident about his chances with her in the future. He was not going to lose!

* * *

**A/N:** It's time for round 2!


	42. Love Investigation

**Chapter 41:** Love Investigation

Ingrid slept well in Eira's hut and woke up feeling rested. She followed her sister in her morning routine, deciding to stay silent for now. Then they headed to the clubhouse together for an informal meeting. Hiccup wanted to search for dragon hunter activity but told the others they were free to do as they pleased.

"Do you want me to show you around the island?" Eira asked her sister.

Ingrid smiled and shook her head. "No, thank you. I'll have Snotlout show me."

"What?" said Snotlout, who was standing nearby.

"It'll be a good chance for us to get to know each other."

"Oh, uh, right."

"Okay," said Eira. "Have fun."

Ingrid gave Snotlout a bright smile. "Let's go!"

The two of them headed straight to the stables and their dragons. They were soon in the air, surveying the island. Ingrid could tell Snotlout was nervous around her. He kept attempting to show off, which usually resulted in awkward failure. She remembered what Eira had told her about his anxiety problems. She thought she knew a way to help.

"Let's take a rest here," Ingrid said after Snotlout dove down to show her a swimming hole. "We can talk in private."

"Right," Snotlout said. He stumbled while trying to dismount Hookfang and fell on his back. The Monstrous Nightmare snorted at him. "I meant to do that."

Ingrid chuckled lightly. "It's alright." She offered him her hand and helped him to his feet.

"I-I can do better!" Snotlout said quickly. "I'm not normally like this. I just-"

Ingrid shook her head. "You need to calm down. Shadowwhisper, can you help me out here?"

"What?" Snotlout said in confusion. The Hobblegrunt strode up to Snotlout and stared into his eyes. A moment later, he visibly relaxed. "Wow, that feels really good!"

Ingrid smiled. "You're more yourself when you're calm and can think clearly. If you're ever feeling anxious, Shadowwhisper can give you a hand - er, claw."

Snotlout grinned at the dragon. "Thank you, Shadowwhisper! You too, Ingrid."

"Anytime. Now are you ready to talk?"

Snotlout nodded. "I think so."

"Don't worry, I'll start with the easy questions." Ingrid walked over to a tree and leaned against it. "Why do you want to be with my sister?"

Snotlout blinked. "Why?"

"Yes. Think back before you met me and knew she was a princess. Why were you so determined to win her affections? Why her?"

"Because she's the most amazing girl I know. She's kind, patient, and brave. She's the only person who always listens to me and supports me. She puts up with me when the others don't. We fight well together and have become really good friends. I want things to stay that way. I want to continue overcoming dangers together. I've come to rely on her, and I don't want to lose her."

Ingrid nodded with a small smile on her face. "That is very good, Snotlout." She was surprised he had opened up so quickly. Shadowwhisper's work seemed to have really done the trick. "I know she feels the same way about you. The question is, why take the leap beyond friendship? What are your feelings?"

Snotlout shifted uncomfortably. "Feelings? I'm not exactly good with those."

"Just try your best. How do you feel when you're around her?"

"I feel happy... and safe... and calm. I do feel a pull to be with her all the time. I don't know if it's supposed to be that way. I know there's nothing overly passionate, but I feel there's something. There's a connection. We fit well together."

Ingrid smiled. "That sounds just fine to me. Passion is not everything in a relationship, and it often dies out - if it doesn't cause trouble first. Intense feelings themselves are only a small part of the equation, which goes back to why I'm here. Torvald is great at forming lasting relationships. From my experience, the best unions start with solid friendships like yours."

Snotlout looked at her with the most hopeful expression she'd seen from him so far. "So, you really think I have a chance?"

"I'd say you have a great chance! But we're not done yet. Do you think you could learn to uphold the proper image required of you?"

"I can do anything I need to!"

Ingrid nodded."Good. We'll get to that soon. Now, let's go find Eira so I can examine how you two interact together!"

Snotlout smiled brightly. "Sounds good to me!"

* * *

Throughout the following week, Eira spent as much time with Ingrid and Snotlout as possible. At first, her sister's presence made her (and Snotlout) nervous, but she got used to it and found the three of them got along quite well together. She was pleased that Ingrid's dragon was very helpful in calming down Snotlout and helping him to focus.

During the first few days, Ingrid simply observed how Eira and Snotlout acted around each other. Snotlout enjoyed showing off what a great team they made. Later on, Ingrid started offering suggestions to him about how he could act more like a proper Torvaldian gentleman. He was eager to learn, Eira was impressed with how much he was able to pick up. He just might survive a meeting with her parents.

"Here you are, ladies," Snotlout said one evening upon approaching Eira's hut with a girl on each arm. "I trust you will have a good night."

Eira smiled at him. "Thank you, Snotlout." She kissed his cheek, making him blush. "Good night."

"Snotlout is a pretty good guy," Ingrid said once the girls were alone in the hut. "I can see why you like him so much."

Eira smiled. "We didn't get along at first, but we worked through our problems. We were able to turn our differences into strengths."

Ingrid nodded. "That's great. I probably could give my approval for him now if you wanted." She paused. "But how do _you_ feel about him?"

Eira sat on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She was afraid her sister would ask her this at some point. "I... don't know."

Ingrid sat beside her. "I think you _do_ know, but you don't want to admit it."

Eira worried she was right. "He's a really good friend, I am attracted to him, and I can see how he would make a good husband. But is that enough?" She looked at her sister in worry.

Ingrid gave her a gentle smile. "If you had to marry him tomorrow? No. But that's not what's happening here. Everything you listed is a great starting point for a relationship. You have to decide you want it and work to nurture it so it grows into something beautiful."

This did make Eira feel a little better. Part of her worried that she would lead Snotlout on if she chose him when her feelings weren't strong enough, but Ingrid had a good point. She needed to learn to not put so much pressure on herself. "If it was just Snotlout, I probably would give it a try, but..."

"There's Dagur. I know." Ingrid smiled brightly. "That's why I'm going to talk to him next! Do you think you can get in touch with him for me?"

"Yes, of course." Eira wondered how Dagur would react to Ingrid's 'interrogation.' Snotlout had been fine, so maybe she did not have to worry.

Ingrid clasped her shoulder. "Don't worry, Eira. I'll help you figure this all out!"

Eira wished she shared her confidence and enthusiasm.

* * *

As soon as Dagur landed on Dragon's Edge, he ran to Eira and embraced her. "Eira!" he exclaimed. "I missed you!"

"It's good to see you too," Eira said. "Thank you for agreeing to talk to Ingrid."

Dagur let go of Eira and turned to her sister. "Hello! Are you sure Eira can't join us? I haven't seen her in forever!"

"Dagur, it's been a week."

"It _feels_ like forever."

Ingrid laughed. "I understand. I'll try to make this quick. There will be plenty of time for the three of us to hang out later."

"It'll be great," Eira said, giving Dagur an encouraging smile.

"Is there some place we can speak in private?" Ingrid asked him.

"Oh, I know just the place!" Dagur said excitedly. "Let's go!" He hopped back on Sleuther and took off. Ingrid and Shadowwhisper were soon flying behind him.

"Where are we going?" Ingrid said as they flew over the ocean.

"There's this really cool island nearby where I used to meet Eira. I'll race you there!"

"But I don't even know where it is!"

"That's what makes it fun!"

To help her out, Dagur did not fly in a straight line. He and Sleuther engaged in twists and turns along the way. He had grown close to the Triple Stryke since they met during the battle against Ryker. Now the two of them made an excellent team!

Dagur slowed down when he neared the island. "There it is!" He glanced back at Ingrid. "I win, by the way."

Ingrid smirked. "This time."

The two of them flew over the island. Dagur took his time pointing out everything, especially the fun stuff that had significance to him and Eira. Eventually, they landed on the beach and dismounted to give their dragons a rest. They sat together in the sand, staring out at the ocean.

"This is a really neat island," Ingrid said. "Now do you mind if I ask you a few questions about Eira?"

Dagur beamed at her. "Go right ahead!"

"Why do you want to be with her?"

"Because I love her!" Dagur said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Ingrid looked at him with keen interest. "That's a pretty strong word, Dagur."

"I know, but I mean it! I haven't loved very many people." Dagur wondered too late if he should admit this, and then he decided honesty was the best policy. "I love my sister Heather a lot too, but it's different with Eira."

"Different how?"

"Well, it would be weird if I wanted to kiss and hug Heather all the time the way I do with Eira. I want to be with her _always_."

Ingrid nodded. "Do you have any idea why you feel so strong about her?"

Dagur thought back to when he met Eira. "I have always been drawn to her. There is something different about her. She never judged me or hated me even when I tried to kill her friends. She wanted to be _my_ friend. She saved my life and got injured in the process." He closed his eyes as the old emotions returned. "I don't think I understood fear until was the first time I realized someone else mattered." He opened his eyes and noticed Ingrid gazing at him with kindness. "Since then, my feelings have only grown. Eira is the most wonderful Viking I know. She deserves to be happy, and I believe I can make her happy."

Ingrid gave him a soft smile. "That's beautiful, Dagur. I can tell you are very sincere."

Dagur grinned at her. "Of course I am! What else do you want to know?"

Ingrid appeared thoughtful. "Well... you seem to have a lot of energy and enthusiasm, which is great, but how are you with peace and quiet?"

"I used to be terrible, but Eira has really helped me out with that! She taught me how to relax and enjoy the moment. It's still difficult sometimes, but I'm working on it!"

Ingrid smiled. "That's great. You know, Shadowwisper has the ability to make you feel calm."

Dagur brightened. "Really? Can I try?"

"Go right ahead. He is happy to help."

Dagur leapt to his feet and ran to the Hobblegrunt. "Hello, Shadowwhisper! Can I have some calm, please?" The dragon gave him a long, hard stare. Then, slowly, Dagur felt his muscles relax and his worries fade away. "That's amazing. You're incredible." He gently stroked the dragon's snout. Then he returned to his spot beside Ingrid. "You've got a neat dragon."

Ingrid chuckled lightly. "Why, thank you. Now, I want to know if you're willing to play the part hat is expected of you if you are with Eira."

"I'd much rather be myself, but..." Dagur knew Eira wanted him to try, so he had to find some way to make it work. "I do kind of play a part as the Berserker Chief. If it's like that, I can do it."

Ingrid nodded. "Great. How about you tell me about your island?"

* * *

"What do you think of Dagur?" Eira asked her sister back in her hut later that evening.

Ingrid hopped onto the bed and swung her legs back and forth. "He's a really interesting guy. I don't think I've ever met anyone with so much energy."

Eira smiled as she sat beside her. "Yes, he goes all out in everything he does."

"Including loving you."

"Yeah..." Eira lay on her back and stared at the ceiling. "I like that he is so intense, but do you think his passion will run out one day?"

"It's possible. He seems sincere to me, but he may just be too caught up in the moment. Passion is great, but it's not everything. You would need to work hard at a relationship with him just like with anyone else. Sometimes strong feelings can help, but they can just as easily get in the way."

"I know, you're right." Eira hated that there was no clear cut answer here. She needed to know what to do.

A moment of silence passed between them. Then Ingrid said softly, "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Eira bolted up and looked at her sister in surprise. "Why do you say that?"

"I'll need to see you two interact more to know for sure, but it's the way you look at him... and the way you talk about him."

Eira considered her words. "I don't know if it's love, but I do feel strongly about him. I'm always happy when I'm around him. He makes me want to do crazy things, whether for better or worse." And she enjoyed kissing him...

"He said you saved his life."

Eira's hand went to the bandanna around her head. "Yes. I pushed him out of the way of falling rocks." She lifted the fabric to reveal the scar.

Ingrid whistled. "That was pretty brave of you."

"Even though he was our enemy, I couldn't let him get hurt. There was something that drew me to him. I always saw good in him."

Ingrid smiled at her. "That's wonderful, Eira, but why didn't you tell us? Why do you hide the scar?"

Eira dropped her hand and shifted uncomfortably. "I - I didn't want anyone to worry about me befriending someone like him. I thought Mom and Dad might make me stay home."

"Well, that's pretty reasonable, but he's on the right side now."

"I guess I never found a good time to bring it up."

"To bring _him_ up." Ingrid looked at her with raised eyebrows. "You've only mentioned him to me. You're worried about what the rest of our family will think."

Eira sighed. "Yes, that's true. He's very... different." She remembered what Viggo had told her.

"That's for sure, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a chance."

"Do you really think Mom and Dad could ever accept him?" Eira wondered at the meaning of the tiny ball of hope forming in her chest.

Ingrid smiled. "That's what I'm here for. I need to spend more time with him to discover his potential."

Eira nodded. "Thank you, Ingrid." Perhaps she had been overthinking everything.

"No problem. And don't worry about being honest with me. It helps me to know how you're feeling."

"Well, I'm not always sure how I am feeling."

Ingrid smirked. "That's why I'm here as well. I'll break you out of any denial you're facing!"

Eira chuckled lightly. "Great." She felt more at ease after talking to her sister. Maybe she could find a quick way out of this mess after all.


	43. Berserker Island

**Chapter 42:** Berserker Island

Eira, Ingrid, and Dagur met up a couple of times to help Ingrid figure out their relationship. Later on, Dagur and Heather invited all of the dragon riders to Berserker Island for some sort of Berserker apprenticeship graduation ceremony. Eira did not remembering hearing anything about this from Dagur, so she was curious to find out what it was all about.

The riders landed at the entrance to the village and were met with a bored looking Berserker soldier. Welcome to Berserker Island," he said in a monotone voice, "where dreams become realities. Name?"

"Nice motto," Eira giggled. She could imagine this guy's reaction when Dagur ordered him to say it.

"Haddock," Hiccup said, seeming startled by the question. "H-Hiccup."

Astrid moved to stand beside him. "And Hofferson, Astrid."

"Uh, we're here for the ceremony."

"Did not ask you that," the soldier said boredly while staring at a piece of paper in his hands. He appeared to mark off the correct names. "Next?"

Fishlegs stepped up. "Ingerman, Fishlegs."

"Move, move," Snotlout said as he pushed his way to front. "Jorgenson, Snotlout Gary." He started to move past him, but the soldier pushed him back.

"Hold it. Not on the list."

Snotlout frowned. "What?"

"Oh, no, it has to be on the list," Hiccup said in worry. "Can you look again?"

The soldier moved the paper closer to his face. "Only Jorgenson I see is a Snothat."

Hiccup and Astrid laughed. Eira thought she saw Ingrid giggle, but she quickly looked away when she glanced at her.

"That's not my name!" Snotlout said indignantly.

"Brother!" Dagur exclaimed as he descended with Sleuther.

"You all made it!" said Heather, who landed beside him.

Dagur strolled towards the group of riders. "Stand down, guard. They're on my personal guest list."

"Yes, chief," the soldier said in the same tone of voice.

Dagur grinned at Hiccup. "You hear that, H? 'Chief!' Hey, Eira!"

"Hey, Dagur," Eira said with a smile. She greeted him with a quick hug, sensing two sets of eyes on her.

"It's good to see you again, Ingrid!"

The younger girl nodded. "You too, Dagur. And you, Heather."

Dagur looked around at the group. "Any problems getting here?"

"No, it was an easy trip," Astrid said.

"Right up until the time that my name wasn't on the list," Snotlout muttered.

Dagur looked aghast, though the expression seemed oddly forced. "It wasn't? Oh, heavens."

"No, no, it was," Hiccup said quickly. "It was just a slight-"

"'Snot-hat,'" the soldier said.

Dagur stifled a laugh. "I'm so sorry. I'm usually dead on with remembering names, Snotpocket." He turned to the guard. "They are all more than welcome on our little slice of Berserkedness." He smirked at Snotlout. "You too, Snotlip."

"'Snotlip,'" Snotlout mumbled. "You too, Dagfart."

Eira gave him a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry about it. He's just having fun."

Snotlout ignored her and headed for Hookfang. She glanced at Ingrid, who shrugged. Perhaps his name was a sensitive subject.

The riders followed Dagur and Heather on their dragons as they led them across the island, pointing out landmarks along the way. When they got a little too far inland, the dragons started action funny, twisting around as if trying to get rid of fleas.

"Our dragons have been having a little trouble adjusting," Heather explained.

"Yeah, had to build the stables over the village," Dagur said, pointing to a hill.

"They look very familiar," Astrid said.

"We may have stolen- borrowed the plans from you. But having them way up there keeps the dragons much calmer."

"That's odd," Fishlegs said. "Dragons are normally very adaptive creatures."

"Yeah, I've never heard anything like that," Eira said.

"Maybe they're just reacting to living amongst all the crazy Berserkedness!" said Tuffnut.

The dragons finally calmed down once they landed on the hill next to the stables. "They seem fine now," Hiccup said.

"Weird, right?" said Fishlegs.

"Definitely."

Snotlout cleared his throat and approached Dagur from behind. "So, Dagster-"

Dagur turned around and gave him a harsh look. "Dagur. It's Da-gur. No 'S,' no 'T.'"

Snotlout's eyes widened. "Yeah, no, no. I know. I was just, um-" He hesitated when Dagur's face hardened. "Uh, so, Dagur. The Berserker Apprentice Program. What's up with that? Why would you want to be an apprentice? Answer all my questions."

Dagur's expression lightened somewhat. "It's not just an apprentice, Snothole. It's _the_ apprentice. A Berserker apprentice. We spent months combing the region for the baddest, smartest, craziest Viking in and outside the archipelago."

Snotlout blinked. "You did?"

"Oh, yeah. And who'd have thought the candidate would be right in our neighbor's backyard the whole time?"

Now Snotlout appeared genuinely interested. "Really? Do we know him?"

"Do you know him? Come on out, boy! Reveal yourself and your many skills and talents! The first Berserker apprentice to ever grace this crazy land. I present to you-"

From out of the stables emerged... "Gustav!" The boy struck a pose as he said his name.

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged glances. "Gustav?"

"Gustav," Dagur said, nodding.

"The super Berserker apprentice," said Gustav.

Snotlout stared at the kid. "What?"

"Turns out, some people truly understand the value of the Guster and relish the qualities he brings to an apprenticeship program. It's like I was born to be Berserk."

"Who is Gustav?" Ingrid whispered to her sister.

"I'll tell you later," Eira whispered back. While she did not share the same distaste for the kid as the others, she did find it odd that Dagur would choose him as an 'apprentice.' Was he impressed with the way he outsmarted him when they met, or was there something else going on here?

"Oh, hey, Eira!" Gustav said brightly. "You came to see me? Maybe later we can go off alone and-" Dagur cleared his throat and gave him a harsh look. Gustav chuckled nervously. "Uh, never mind."

"I don't understand," Snotlout said.

"I didn't either, Snotnose," said Dagur. "I thought, 'who could possibly live up to the high standards that I, in particular, would demand of an apprentice to call my own?'"

Snotlout looked from Dagur to Gustav. "This guy?"

Dagur smiled. "This guy."

"But it's Gustav. He's just a fake me. Why accept imitation when you can have the real thing?"

"Snotlout, that's not very nice," Eira said. Ingrid nodded in agreement.

"Silly, Snotface," Dagur said. "He's been studying Berserk history, learning all the Berserker songs."

"And I've been practicing all the latest Berserker fighting techniques," Gustav said. He moved his weapons around rapidly.

Dagur chuckled nervously and took a step back. "Can't wait to see that. My little super apprentice is even graduating two weeks early."

"Oh, stop it, you."

"No, you stop it."

Ingrid gave them an odd look and leaned in close to her sister. "Is this normal behavior for them?"

"For Gustav, yes," Eira said. "But something seems up with Dagur..."

"I thought so. Well, he's the chief, so we best go along with it."

Eira nodded. "Right."

"Oh, I'm gonna be sick," Snotlout muttered. He suddenly looked up and gasped. "Dagur! Dagur!" He ran and pushed Dagur and Gustav out of the way off a falling boulder.

"Boulder!" Gustav cried as they landed in the grass.

"Good lookin' out, Gusterama!" Dagur said.

Gustav grinned. "Guster on the spot, bro."

Snotlout stared at them blankly. "What?"

"I thought you were pretty brave," Eira said softly to him. Now she was sure Dagur had an ulterior motive. It seemed he was trying to boost Gustav's ego for some reason. Until she knew what it was, Ingrid was right; she had to go along with it.

"What do you say you lead these guys on a tour of my domain?" Dagur said to his apprentice.

"It would be my pleasure, oh, chiefly one," Gustav said. He stood up straight and started forward. "Everyone choose a buddy. Don't want anyone to get lost in the ol' tour de la Berserkers."

"Is that French?" Dagur said. "I love French! Oui, oui."

"French," Snotlout scoffed. "He doesn't know French. What's French?"

"Just relax and have fun," Eira said to him. She wondered why he was getting so worked up. She would say something to Dagur if she was sure it wouldn't interfere with whatever plan he had going on. For now, she would keep an eye on Snotlout to make sure he didn't get too down.

* * *

Although Eira had been to Berserker Island before, she enjoyed the tour. It was good to see all the improvements they were making after the destruction Ryker caused. Afterwards, the riders settled in for the ceremony. The crowd talked amiably to each other while Dagur stood on stage with Gustav.

"Shut up!" Dagur shouted to quiet everyone. "It is in times like these that I'm reminded of something my great-uncle Haggard used to say, 'There we were, three against a thousand. Toughest three we ever fought.'" Everyone stared at him blankly. "Anyhoo, today's about only one man. One man who I'm going to miss as his apprenticeship comes to a sad but beautiful end. There will be a huge hole here and a bigger hole here." He placed his hand over his heart.

The crowd "awwed," but Eira's attention was on the two soldiers advancing towards Dagur from behind. Her eyes narrowed and her body tensed. Something was not right.

"And that man is none other than-" Dagur stopped abruptly when the two soldiers grabbed him. "What the?"

"Uh, part of the ceremony?" Fishlegs said nervously.

"Dagur!" Eira cried, leaping to her feet.

"Eira, wait," Ingrid said, holding her sister's arm back. She nodded to the horde of soldiers on stage. "You'll never get to him without being captured yourself."

Dagur looked at the leader in surprise. "Savage? What in Thor's name do you think you're doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Savage said gruffly. "I'm takin' control." He pointed at the dragon riders. "Seize them!"

"Go!" Astrid shouted.

Eira started to move forward, but she paused to look back at Dagur. She hated leaving him like this. Heather gave her a sympathetic look and then urged her forward. Eira picked up speed as she followed the others. They all tried to call for their dragons but received no response.

"I don't understand," Fishlegs said anxiously. "Why won't they come?"

"They must be locked in the stables," Hiccup said.

"What about Dagur?" Gustav said.

"What's wrong, Gusto?" said Snotlout. "Lost without your hero?"

Hiccup gave him a sharp look. "Snotlout!"

"We have to save him," Eira said.

"We will, but we need our dragons," Astrid said.

Hiccup nodded. "Astrid's right, everybody. We have no chance on our own. We're outnumbered." He turned as Heather motioned to them from a ledge up above. "Heather!"

"Follow me!" Heather said. She lead the riders to a cave. "In here! Quickly!"

Everyone filed into the cave. Hiccup stayed near the entrance to keep a lookout. A minute later, he returned to the others. "It's clear."

"A coup?" Heather said in frustration. "Really? How did this happen?"

"Don't look at me, I had nothing to do with it," Gustav said quickly.

Heather blinked. "I wasn't looking at you."

"Dagur can get so wrapped up in something that he can miss everything else going on around him," Eira said. "And maybe he's become a little _too_ trusting."

"You're one to talk," Snotlout said. He turned to Ingrid. "This looks bad on Dagur, doesn't it? Does that mean I get more points."

Ingrid shook her head. "There are no points, and no. It's not the crisis that matters but how leaders respond to crises."

"Alright, we need to act fast," Hiccup said. "Heather, you, me, Astrid, and Fishlegs will go get the dragons. Snotlout, Eira, Ingrid, and Gustav, go see if you can get a bead on Savage and Dagur."

"Right!" Eira said.

"He's probably in a cell," Heather said. "Fastest way to the prison is through the maze of caves under the island."

"Hey!" Gustav exclaimed. "How come I don't know about those?"

"It's probably a need to know basis, and you don't need to know," Snotlout said.

Heather motioned to a tunnel near the back of the cave. "You can reach them if you continue through here," she said.

"What about us?" said Tuffnut.

Hiccup stared at the twins. "Uh..."

"I know it's a hard decision," Ruffnut said.

"Because of our innate value," said Tuffnut.

"Inane, maybe," Snotlout muttered.

"Yeah, insane, maybe. But we feel our skills can best be used with-"

Both groups of riders got out of there before the twins could finish. Snotlout led the way through the tunnels while Eira took up the rear so she could keep an eye on Ingrid and Gustav.

"Okay, Gusteronimo, time to level with me," Snotlout said. "How did you really end up in this apprentice program?"

"Dagur obviously saw something in me that you didn't," said Gustav. "Heroism. Loyalty. I spent a lot of time with him when he captured me and Fanghook."

"Which is exactly why I don't get it. Anyone who spends time with you wants to kill you."

"I guess we'll have to agree to disagree."

"'I guess we'll have to agree to disagree.'"

Ingrid fell back to whisper to her sister, "There isn't real an apprentice program, is there?"

"Doubtful," Eira said.

The riders stopped when they suddenly reached a deep gorge. Without hesitating, Snotlout took a running leap to reach the ledge on the other side. Eira jumped after him and then looked back at the teens. She was about to ask Ingrid if she was alright when the girl effortlessly cleared the gorge. She smiled at Eira's surprised look.

"Come on, Gustav!" Ingrid called. "It's nothing!"

Gustav anxiously peered down into the gorge. "Uh, well..."

"Come on," Snotlout said, "you can't be afraid of heights. We fly dragons."

"This is different." Gustav took a deep breath and jumped. However, only managed to grasp the ledge with his hands while his legs tangled in the air. "Help! Help!"

"Will you shut up?" Snotlout groaned. "I've got you." He picked Gustav up and held him in the air. "Even though I should drop you."

"Don't you dare drop me!" Gustav cried in terror. Snotlout brought him over to safety and let go. "Thank Thor, thank Thor, thank Thor."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Get a hold of yourself."

"Go easy on him," Ingrid said. "We can't all be great adventurers."

"What adventures have you been on?" Eira said skeptically, earning a shrug from her sister.

"But he's supposed to be this amazing apprentice," Snotlout said. He shook his head. "Let's just go."

The four of them continued through the tunnels. Eventually, they found their way out and arrived at the prison, which appeared heavily guarded.

"All right, we're gonna go old-school and simple," Snotlout said. "Gustav and Ingrid will create a diversion, draw the men away, Eira and I will rush in and spring Dagur."

"Sounds too risky," Gustav said.

"Okay, fine. We'll be the diversion and you go rescue Dagur."

"That sounds too risky, too."

Snotlout gave him a harsh look. "It's all risky, Gustav."

"Yes, and we _need_ to save Dagur," Eira said. "Do you actually care about him, or do you just like the attention he gives you?"

"Of course I care about him!" Gustav said.

"Then find your courage and do whatever Snotlout says!"

Gustav's eyes widened, and he nodded in agreement. Snotlout told him and Ingrid to fetch the key from the guard and enter the prison. Meanwhile, Snotlout and Eira ran straight in front of the guards, catching their attention.

"Have you guys seen the dragon riders?" Snotlout called. "Oh, wait. _We're_ dragon riders."

Snotlout and Eira split up and ran, dividing the guards. When Eira looked back, she saw Gustav run right into a guard, who immediately captured him. Ingrid skidded to a halt beside him. She was a goner as well. Snotlout groaned and pulled Eira into the bushes.

"I'll try getting the key this time," Eira said in a low voice.

"Here we go again," Snotlout muttered. With renewed energy, he leapt out of the bushes to resume his antics.

Eira waited until the right moment, and then she sneaked over to the guard with the key. While his eyes were in Snotlout, she carefully reached out her arm and snatched the key. Then she just as carefully entered the prison, where found found Dagur, Ingrid, and Gustav in a cell waiting for her.

"Eira!" Dagur said brightly. "You came to rescue us!"

"You can thank me once this is all over," Eira said. Snotlout had arrived by the time she opened the cell door.

"And I just took out all the guards," Snotlout said smugly. "You should have seen it. It was beautiful. Poetry in motion."

"Well, now, now," said Dagur. "Uh, Gustav deserves a little credit, now. He did bore those guards to sleep with his long, long story."

Gustav blinked. "Huh? Oh. Oh. Yeah, yeah."

Snotlout frowned. "What?"

"Forget about it," Eira said. It would take too long to explain her suspicions. The group of five exited the prison and set out to find the rest of Savage's men.

They had not gone far when they suddenly found themselves in the middle of a large group of guards. Snotlout managed to find a hiding spot for them all before they were taken out. They took a moment to breathe before coming up with a plan.

"We're trapped!" Gustav cried, his eyes wide with fear. "What do we do?"

"Like my great-uncle Haggard used to say," Dagur began, "'There we were, three against a thousand.'" The others stared at him. "Why doesn't anyone else think that's funny? Anyhoo, if my calculations are correct, it's us against 20 or so of Savage's men. We go four apiece, Berserker-style."

"Me likey," Snotlout said with a grin.

"On my count. One. Two."

"Wait!" Gustav exclaimed. "We-we can't. I mean, I can't." His eyes were wide, and his body shook with fear.

Dagur frowned. "You can't what?"

"I'm not the super apprentice you think I am. I cheated on all the history tests. I was lip-syncing when everyone was singing the Berserker songs. And I never learned a single fighting technique. Look, I'm a terrible apprentice."

"I knew it!" Snotlout said.

Dagur sighed. "Come here." He grabbed Snotlout's arm and pulled him aside. Curious, Eira followed them. "You don't think I knew that, Snotpit? The kid's only here because Stoick needed a break from the little beast. The entire apprentice program is made-up. A sham. I'm terrible."

"Ah, so that's it," Eira said. "I knew it must be something like that."

Snotlout stared at her. "You figured that out?"

Eira shrugged. "If you stopped being so jealous all the time, maybe you'd pick up on a few things."

Snotlout shook his head. "Back to the point, Gustav is not even close to being ready for this."

"Negative, Snotrider," Dagur said.

"Look, can you please stop messing with my name? I know you know it."

"Aww... But it's so fun. Fine. I'll do my best."

"Hey, guys?" Ingrid called. "I think I'll stay here with Gustav. He's a nervous wreck."

Eira nodded. "Good idea." She didn't want her little sister to be put in danger anyway.

Dagur peered out at the guards. "Three against 20? Could be worse."

"We've got this!"

The three of them raced out with their weapons drawn. Eira could not remember the last time she had been in a battle without Swiftwings, but the desire to help Dagur and her friends spurred her on. When they finished with these guards, they found several more with Savage, engaged in battle with the other dragon riders.

Eira, Dagur, and Snotlout swung down on ropes and knocked out the remaining guards. The riders looked at them in surprise.

"Ah, it's a good day to be me," Dagur said upon capturing Savage.

Eira let out a breath of relief. It was over at last. She turned when she heard rustling behind her, relaxing when she saw Ingrid and Gustav approach. Gustav seemed a little better, and Ingrid was grinning.

"That was awesome!" Ingrid exclaimed. "You three make a pretty good team."

Dagur looked from Eira to Snotlout, smiling. "Yes, I'd say we do."

* * *

**A/N:** That was exciting! Not to worry, the next chapter will contain the last part of the episode.


	44. Eira's Choice

**Chapter 43:** Eira's Choice

After all the action that evening, Dagur decided to hold his ceremony the following morning and invited the dragon riders to spend the night on Berserker Island. Eira and Ingrid stayed with Dagur and Heather in their hut while the others made alternative accommodations. Snotlout only protested a little before leaving the sisters.

Eira felt exhausted, but she needed to talk to Dagur. She left Ingrid in the room they would be sharing and followed Dagur into his own room. As soon as he closed the door, the chief gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry everything was ruined today," he said. "I wanted to impress you, but I messed up."

Eira shook her head. "It wasn't your fault."

"But I should have known Savage was up to no good."

Eira moved closer to him and offered him a small smile. "You gave him a chance. That's a good thing. With time, you'll learn how to tell when someone is sincere."

The distress did not leave Dagur's face. "But I put you in danger. I should have-"

"Dagur!" Eira rested her hands on the upper part of his arms. "It's fine. _I'm_ fine. I'm just glad _you're_ alright. I was really worried about you."

Dagur's eyes flashed in surprise. "Really?"

Eira smiled. "Of course. And you were very brave. I think you're a great chief."

Dagur grinned. "Thanks, Eira. You were pretty brave too. You would fit in well here." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Then he paused as if to ask for permission.

Eira noticed his eyes flicker to her lips, and she wondered why he did not kiss her. Then she remembered; it was _her_ turn to initiate. She moved her arms to around his neck so she could push his head down and meet his lips with her own. She felt him smile as he kissed her back; it gave her the euphoric feeling she was beginning to love.

Eira pressed her body against his, but his armor felt cold an uncomfortable. Dagur pulled back and frowned slightly. "Let me fix that," he said. He quickly removed the armor, revealing his loose, brown shirt. "Better?"

Eira smiled. She gripped the fabric and pulled him to her. "Yes." Her hands found his hair as she kissed him again. She closed her eyes in bliss, enjoying the moment.

Dagur gently pushed her backwards until her legs hit his bed. He lifted her up and set her on the bed, allowing them to be at the same height. He held her tightly to him and deepened the kiss. Needing more, Eira pushed his head harder against hers while she wrapped her legs around his waist. Dagur grunted in approval. When she started to lean back, he climbed onto the bed and pushed her down so he was on top of her.

Eira gasped when he kissed her neck. He must have taken this as a sign of disapproval, for he stated to pull back. "No, don't stop," she protested. "Dagur..." She sighed in contentment when he resumed. She liked this feeling. Perhaps a little _too_ much.

Dagur returned to her lips, and she slipped her arms around his back. He became more heated, but she made no move to stop him. Finally, he broke away, breathing heavily. "Eira," he said in a low voice, "if we continue, I won't be able to stop."

Eira's first instinct was to say she did not mind, but then her reason took over. Her eyes widened, and she pulled her arms down to her sides. "Right. Thanks."

Dagur rolled onto his back beside her. "I'm sorry."

Eira closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. "I'm the one who started it."

"But I should have stopped it."

Eira opened her eyes and rolled to the side to look at him. "But you _did_." She gave him a soft smile. When he smiled in return, she felt her desire grow. "I should get back to Ingrid." She slowly got up from the bed, and Dagur followed suit.

"Good night, Eira."

She resisted the urge to look back at him one last time. "Good night, Dagur." She took a moment to breathe deeply and regain her composure before scurrying into the room with Ingrid.

"Have fun?" her sister said with a small smirk from her spot on the bed.

Eira flushed. "Uh, yeah. I don't want to talk about it. It's been a long day." Thankfully, Ingrid did not push the matter.

As she lied in bed, Eira thought about everything that had occurred. If Dagur had not said anything, she might not have stopped him, and that scared her. She felt like she was losing control. She needed to figure this out quickly.

* * *

Everyone woke up early for the ceremony in the morning. Ingrid sat next to Eira, who still would not say much to her. She was curious about what happened the previous night, but she knew she had to wait to interrogate her sister.

"Shut up!" Dagur shouted to gain control of the crowd. "This trophy goes to the most deserving Viking in the land, a Viking that exemplifies what it truly means to be a Berserker."

"It's fake anyway," Snotlout muttered from the other side of Eira. "I don't care."

Dagur turned to Gustav, standing on the stage. "Unfortunately, it's not you, Gusthat." He looked out onto the crowd. "Snotlout, get up here and take what is rightfully yours."

Snotlout looked around in surprise. Eira smiled and gently nudged him. "Go on," she said.

Snotlout raced onto the stage and accepted the trophy - a gold statue of Dagur's head - from Dagur. "Oh, Thor!" he exclaimed while the crowd cheered. He smirked at a dejected Gustav. "Welcome to the Hat family, pal."

"Yeah!" Ingrid cheered along with the crowd. "All right! Snotlout!"

Snotlout grinned at Dagur. "Oh, my Thor! You like me, you really like me!"

Ingrid smiled at the scene. She was glad to see the two of them finally get along. She was impressed with both of them, which made her job all the more difficult. At least she knew Eira would end up with a good man no matter who she chose.

While everyone crowded around Snotlout, Ingrid made her way to Gustav. "Hey, cheer up," she said. "Your time will come. You just need to grow up a bit."

Gustav looked her up and down. "Aren't you the same age as me?"

Ingrid shrugged. "Girls mature faster than boys." She faced the crowd and pushed past everyone to reach Snotlout. "Hey, congratulations."

Snotlout smiled at her. "Thanks, Ingrid! There was never really any doubt."

Ingrid chuckled. "Right." Next, she made her way over to Dagur. "That was really great what you did there."

Dagur brightened at the praise. "Really? Was it chiefly?"

Ingrid smiled. "Very. Thank you for hosting us. I had fun getting to know your island."

Dagur grinned. "You're welcome back any time."

Ingrid was glad everything turned out well. After the commotion died down, the dragon riders flew back to Dragon's Edge. Snotlout held his head high as he clutched his trophy.

"Well, Snotlout, pretty pleased with yourself, huh?" Hiccup said.

"To be named the baddest, smartest, craziest Viking in and outside the archipelago?" Snotlout said. "Uh, yeah. And I got the proof right here." He held up the trophy. "Yeah!" Suddenly, he frowned and brought the trophy closer to his face. "What?! 'Snotknuckles?!' He wrote 'Snotknuckles?!'"

Eira burst out laughing. Soon, everyone else followed. Snotlout grumbled to himself. He stared at the trophy in distaste and then tossed it into the ocean. It seemed like Dagur was the one who won the day in the end.

* * *

"I believe I have enough information to help you make your decision," Ingrid declared as the sisters entered Eira's hut a few days after visiting Berserker Island.

Eira's heart immediately started hammering, and she smiled nervously. "Really?" They sat on her bed and faced each other.

"You know I'm not going to tell you who to choose, right?"

Eira twisted her hands around in her lap. "It would be easier if you did."

Ingrid gave her a pointed look. "If I made the wrong choice, you would resent me for the rest of your life. Besides, I don't think you could guy wrong with either guy. There are certain problems that could occur with each of them, and I just want to bring them up to make sure you have thought this through."

Eira nodded. That made sense. "Okay. Let's do this."

"Keep in mind that this decision is not final. You don't have to marry the guy you choose. It's fine if you decide things aren't working out along the way. Just don't expect the other guy to be waiting for you - he may have moved on."

"Right."

Ingrid smiled. "So, we can start with Snotlout. The main problem with him is the anxiety issues you described. Is there anything in particular you're worried about?"

Eira took a moment to reflect on her answer. "At first, I worried that he would overreact to finding out that I'm a princess - and he did, really. I feared he would become too interested in the title and fail to see me as a person. But now I think he's capable of being interested in both."

"I agree. It seems to me the title and everything that comes with it is another reason for him to like you. I've found no evidence that he doesn't care about you. You will have to work to keep him focused on what's really important, but you appear to have done a great job of that while you've been friends."

Eira thought back to the times she had helped Snotlout in stressful situations. After each event, she was able to better gouge what to do in the future. And he seemed to be willing to learn as well. "You're right. I don't think it's anything I can't manage."

Ingrid nodded. "Good. As long as you're both on the same page and willing to make it work, that's what counts."

Eira shifted on the bed. "So, uh, do you think Mom and Dad would approve?" That was the big question, after all. Not that she _needed_ their approval, but she did not want to create any unnecessary rifts in the family.

Ingrid placed her hands on her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "Eira, you will have no problem gaining approval for Snotlout. Once they get to know him, Mom and Dad will love him. And he is willing to go along with whatever is required of him. I think he'll quickly learn what's expected of him and play the proper role." She lowered her hands and leaned back. "You may worry he's doing it for the attention - and that may be part of it - but I think he does want to impress you and your family because he likes you."

A soft smile formed on Eira's face. She could definitely see that. "Thank you, Ingrid. That makes me feel a lot better."

Ingrid grinned. "That's what I'm here for. Now, I have one more question for you. Close your eyes and think about a potential life with Snotlout. Do you think you could be happy?"

Eira closed her eyes and let the scene play out in front of her. She could see her and Snotlout getting married, having kids, and fighting dragon hunters together. There would be adventure but also a stable family life. She saw them growing together and learning to love each other. It was what she imagined for herself as a young girl.

She opened her eyes and gazed at her sister. "Yes," she said firmly. "I could be happy with him." He made her feel comfortable and safe. She agreed he would fit in well with her family. She could see no reason _not_ to choose him.

"Good," Ingrid said. "Now, onto Dagur." She paused as if considering her words carefully. "I actually don't think his past is his biggest problem, even in gaining approval from our parents. Maybe it would be if they had known him before, but if they met him now, I believe they would forgive him for his mistakes and take him as he is in the present."

Eira smiled weakly. "That's good." That had been one of her fears, but there were many more.

"It would be easier if that was the biggest hurtle, but I think the real problem is tied to who he is fundamentally."

Eira bit her lip and looked away. "A crazy Berserker?"

"Well, yes. Not that there's anything wrong with that. His culture is just very different from ours. And while he may initially try to act the right part to please you, I think it is something he will unconsciously resist. You would have to get Dad and Mom to accept him as he is without conditions."

Eira looked back at her in dismay. "And you think that will be difficult."

Ingrid gave her a sympathetic look. "Unfortunately, yes. Dagur is great, but he's loud, impulsive, and unpredictable. He lacks the refinement our family is expecting. Snotlout does as well, but he is more adaptable. Dagur goes all out in everything he does. You need to decide if you can keep up with his energy. If you want to convince our parents he's right for you, then you have to convince yourself first. Think about what life would be like with him."

"Alright..." Eira closed her eyes once more. This time, it was harder to picture the future because Dagur was so present-focused. She saw a lot of passion and adventure. She certainly would never be bored. Could she keep up with him? She did not seem to have a problem when she was with him. It was only when they were apart that her doubts crept in.

"It's hard to imagine," she said upon opening her eyes again. "Life with him would be different from anything else I've experienced. He gets so many ideas all the time that I'm not sure which he'll follow. I do know he loves me and will do his best to make me happy, but I don't know if that's enough."

"Well, you better figure it out soon," Ingrid said. "I won't tell you who to choose, but I can say that you should not choose Dagur unless _you_ are willing to go all in. If you're going to gain Mom and Dad's approval, you have to be totally committed because it _will _be difficult. Dagur doesn't deserve someone who will give up on him halfway. For his sake, you need to fight for him with everything you have in you. If you can do that, the challenge will certainly make your relationship stronger. But it has to be all or nothing with him. To gain a lot, you have to risk a lot."

Eira nodded slowly. She had not even thought about what all this would mean for Dagur, and that made her feel guilty. Her sister was right; he deserved someone amazing. While she loved the way she felt when she was with him, she did not know if that was enough to give her the courage to face her parents head on. She had always been willing to stand up to her family when she believed in something, but something caused her to hesitate this time.

Was it her strong feelings that scared her or her inability to see the future? Or perhaps she feared that, once the passion died out, they would realize they had nothing in common? Did she really need her parents to point out what she should have figured out on her own? If she did not have her family and duties as a princess to think about, she might be able to adapt to Dagur's lifestyle and enjoy it. If she had a normal family, she might even be able to convince them to go along with it. Comparing the two men, Dagur had more positives but also more negatives. Putting it this way, she knew the safe, smart option.

"Eira," Ingrid said softly, "do you know what you have to do?"

Eira took in a deep breath and locked her eyes onto her sister's. "Yes." Why did her heart suddenly hurt? Was she making the wrong choice? No, she could not have anymore doubts. The guys deserved a resolution to their predicament. "I have to choose Snotlout." She ignored the growing ache in her heart, telling herself it was only natural to feel a loss by choosing one guy over the other.

Ingrid gave her a smile, but it seemed to be tinted in sadness. "We'll tell them tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N:** It's been decided (for now)! Who saw that coming?


	45. Spreading the News

**Chapter 44:** Spreading the News

Eira nervously paced back and forth in the clubhouse. She waited alone for Dagur after instructing Ingrid to tell him where to find her. She wanted to get right down to the chase without any distractions. Part of her wanted to get this over with, but another part dreaded it. But she had made her decision, and she could not take it back now.

She jumped when the door slammed open. "Hello, Eira!" Dagur said with a bright smile. "You wanted to see me?"

Eira forced a smile in return as she met his gaze. "Dagur... we need to talk."

Dagur's own smile slowly faded. "What's wrong?"

How did he know something was wrong? Had she made it that obvious? Suddenly, she could not look at him any longer and averted her gaze. "I made my decision... about who I want to be with."

"It's not me, is it?" Dagur said in an unusually quiet tone.

"N-No." Eira lifted her head to look at him, and her heart clenched at the sadness on his face. For once, he appeared completely helpless. "I'm sorry."

"Do you mind telling me the reason?"

Eira bit her lip. She really didn't want to explain, but he deserved an answer. "I just..." It would have been easier if it were simply a matter of comparing feelings, but how could she explain the tangle of reasoning she went to in order to get to this point? "Snotlout and I... fit better. We have more in common."

Dagur stared at her long and hard as if dissecting her answer. "You seem to be as different from him as you are from me. We probably have more in common with each other than we do with you. You've adapted to us both."

In a way, she could see that, but that was not what she meant. "Yes, I know how to get along with people, but..." She hesitated. How did she say this without coming across as cruel? "_He_ adapts better to _me_. I - I know you would try, but he is more naturally in tune with what my parents expect."

Dagur frowned. "You don't think your parents would approve of me?"

"That's not - I mean - It would be harder. It would require you to change too much, and I don't want you to change. I couldn't do that to you. Do you see? We're too incompatible."

Dagur furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Snotlout tries hard to impress people in authority. I can see how your parents might like that, but I thought _you_ didn't like that about him."

Eira winced. She almost regretted sharing those worries with him. "I - I don't when he takes it overboard, but it can be useful in some circumstances. There's nothing _wrong_ when wanting to please others."

"Just as long as they're your parents and not his."

Eira's eyes widened. "What? Dagur!"

"Eira, how do you feel about me?" Dagur suddenly moved in close to her, and her heart hammered as she felt his breath on her face. "Don't lie to make me feel better. I need to know the truth."

Eira found herself unable to look away from his serious gaze. She _did_ want to lie, but even if she could get away with it, she knew he deserved better. "I-" Her throat grew dry, and she swallowed.

"Eira..." Dagur's expression softened as he lifted his hand and placed it against her cheek. "Tell me, please."

Eira's breath caught in her throat. With him so close to her, she suddenly knew how she felt. But that was the problem, wasn't it? Her feelings overrode her good sense. Tears pricked her eyes. "I love you." She spoke so softly she thought she might be inaudible, but the happiness that flickered in his eyes told her he had heard.

"Eira..."

"That's why I can't do this. We're not good for each other."

Pain spread across Dagur's face, and he moved away from her with a sigh. "You're wrong," he muttered. "No one has ever been as good for me as you are, so you're not doing this for me."

Eira hated seeing him like this. She wished there was a way she could make him understand. She reached her hand out to him, but he backed away. "Dagur..."

"Actually, you and Snotlout do have a lot in common." Anger and frustration laced his words, and he refused to look at her. "You are just like him, more worried about disappointing your family than how you actually feel."

"What? N-No!" The comparison stung, but it did strike a cord with her. It wasn't true... was it?

"I love you. Doesn't _that_ matter?"

"O-Of course it does. It's just... it's not enough."

"_I'm_ not enough."

Dagur's words stung, and Eira desperately wished she could do something to turn this around. "That's not it, Dagur. I just-" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I have other things to consider. I'm a princess, and I have-"

"You have duties, right." He finally looked at her, his face a mixture of pain and sadness. "I wonder if Snotlout would think the same way if he were already royalty."

Eira flinched. "Stop comparing us. It's not the same!"

"It looks the same on my end. And here I thought you wanted to be seen as more than a princess."

Eira bit her lip. "There are some things I cannot change even if I wish I could." If she thought they could be together... No, she said she would not lie with any regrets.

Dagur let out a heavy sigh. "This is it then? It's over?" His shoulders sagged as he looked at her in defeat.

"I - I guess so. But we can still be friends, can't we?" She saw the answer that already came to her reflected in his own eyes. How could they go back to anything normal after this?

"We're still allies, of course, but..." Firm resolution overtook Dagur's face. "I'm not going to let you get away with this, Eira. You may believe you're trying to make everyone happy, but it'll come undone in the end. You're not doing what's best for _me_ or _you_. When you realize that, _maybe_ we can be friends." Then he turned and left without another word.

Dazed, Eira fell back into a chair. That had definitely not gone as planned.

* * *

Eira put off talking to Snotlout until she had thoroughly recovered from her conversation with Dagur. Thankfully, Ingrid was very understanding and gave the others an excuse while the two of them locked themselves up in their hut. She was grateful her sister did not pry, instead prattling on about random topics until she was comfortable enough to venture back outside.

She found Snotlout at the dome training with Hookfang. At first she simply watched him, enjoying the way he interacted with his dragon. Then he noticed her, and a bright smile lit his face. "Hey, Eira," he said as he jogged over to her. "Are you done with that business with your sister?"

Eira gave him a slight smile. "Yes. Can we talk?"

"Well, we're talking now."

Eira shifted nervously. "I meant... alone."

"Oh." Snotlout looked back at his dragon. "Sorry, Hooky. You're out."

Hookfang snorted and almost seemed to roll his eyes before trudging out of the arena.

"Thanks," Eira said.

Snotlout beamed at her. "No problem. If anyone else comes in here, I'll make sure they regret it."

His serious expression had Eira laughing. "I'm sure you will."

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He looked at her curiously, clearly oblivious to her intentions.

"I, uh..." She was suddenly nervous again but for entirely different reasons.

"Hey, why was Dagur here earlier? Is that what you want to talk about?"

Eira latched onto the lifeline. "Yes! I told him what I need to tell you. That I... I know who I want to choose."

"Oh." Snotlout frowned and scuffed the ground with his boot. "Did you choose him?"

Eira stared at him. Why would he think she chose Dagur is the Berserker chief left so quickly? "No, Snotlout. It's you. I choose you."

Snotlout appeared stunned at first. Then a large grin spread across his face. "Really? You choose me?"

Eira smiled and nodded. "Yes." She enjoyed seeing him happy. She wanted to make it last.

"Oh Thor!" He ran to her and embraced her. "Thank you. You won't regret this, I promise!" He pulled back and smiled at her - a gesture which she returned. His arms still around her, he slowly leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He ran to the door before she could process what happened.

"Wh-where are you going?" she said.

Snotlout looked back at her with a grin. "I have to rub it in to everyone else!"

Eira couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm. As much as she didn't want everyone's attention on her, she could not deny him this. Her emotions finally calmed as she followed him outside. She felt focused. She had decided on her goal, and now she was going to make it work. There would be no regrets.

* * *

"Are you sure I'll be fine?" Snotlout said nervously as he stood outside the stables with Ingrid and their dragons. The dragon riders were headed to Berk for a mini celebration officially announcing Eira and Ingrid's royal status and the alliance between the two islands. Ingrid suggested this would be the perfect time for Snotout to speak to Asmund about Eira.

Ingrid flashed him a smile. "You'll be great! Just do everything I told you to do."

"And you're sure this is necessary?" Snotlout knew Asmund wasn't Eira's father, but this was still nerve-wracking.

"It's not _necessary_, but it will make you look very good. You want that, don't you?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Then let's go!"

Snotlout hesitated and looked over at Shadowwhisper. "Fine, but can your dragon, er, use his powers again?"

Ingrid chuckled. "It's not magic, Snotlout. And you're going to have to learn to manage without him one day."

Snotlout pushed down his anxiety with a smile. "I - I can! It's not like I _need_ him or anything, I just..."

Ingrid chuckled lightly. "Go ahead, Shadowwhipser."

The Hobblegrunt snorted before lowering his snout to Snotlout's level. The young Viking immediately felt relaxed, and he smiled as he rubbed the dragon's head. "Thank you Shadowwhisper... and Ingrid. Now I'm ready."

Ingrid grinned. "Great! I'm sure the others are waiting for us."

The two of them mounted their dragons and returned to the main part of camp. Once the riders were all together, they took off for Berk. Snotlout's confidence grew as he neared their destination. He flew beside Eira, and the two of them chatted amiably.

The celebration turned out very nice. Chief Stoick made the announcement with Eira and Ingrid by his side. Everyone was surprised at the news, but the girls were warmly welcomed. Snotlout was proud of Eira for taking everything in stride. He returned to her as soon as she was free, and the two of them enjoyed the amiable atmosphere.

Finally, Eira pulled Snotlout away from the crowd and presented him to Asmund. "Hello, Asmund," she said.

"Good day, Miss Eira," Asmund said, giving a slight bow. "I am pleased you have decided to share everything with these wonderful Vikings. This is an excellent party."

Eira smiled slightly. "Yes, it is. You've met Snotlout, right?" She motioned to the boy beside her.

Asmund looked Snotlout up and down, making him nervous. "Yes, he is one of your dragon rider friends." He paused as his gaze flickered back to the girl. "Is he by chance your date this evening?"

"D-Date?" Snotlout stuttered. He supposed it was true, but he had not thought about it that way.

Eira blushed. "Actually, yes. I wanted to let you know that we are together now."

Asmund returned his steely gaze to Snotlout. "Is that so?" he said.

Snotlout swallowed hard. What was it Ingrid told him to say or do? That's right... "I am pleased to meet you, sir." He bowed his head as he continued. "Eira is correct but only if it is alright with you. I wish to ask for your blessing." He lifted his head and gave the man an anxious look. Why did he have to be so hard to read?

Asmund continue to stare at him. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, a tiny smile formed on his face. "It would be my honor to give you my blessing, Snotlout. The two of you seem like an adorable couple."

Snotlout grinned in relief. "Thank you sir."

"Thanks, Asmund," Eira said with a bright smile. "Ingrid is going to teach him everything he needs to know."

Snotlout was glad that was over. They spent a few more minutes chatting politely, and then he and Eira went off on their own. As much as he wanted to revel in his victory and enjoy the celebration, he could tell Eira was tired of being around so many people for so long. He managed to find a secluded spot on the edge of the island where they could sit and watch the sunset.

"This is nice," Eira said with a contented sigh.

Snotlout froze when she rested her head on his shoulder, and his heart began beating rapidly. What was he supposed to do now? He willed himself to be brave. She was his girlfriend, after all. He had no reason to be afraid. "Y-Yes. The sunset is beautiful." He slowly lifted his arm and draped it across her shoulders. He relaxed when she did not pull away.

"I'm glad everything went well today. I was worried people would start treating me differently now that they know the truth, but they all seem pretty nice about it."

"They were always nice to you because you're a great person. That hasn't changed."

"I suppose you're right."

A comfortable silence passed between them. Snotlout was proud of how long he could keep his cool being this close to her. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had never been the best around girls. None had ever liked him like this before, and he didn't want to mess it up. "Eira, what happens now? I - I mean, between us."

Eira lifted her head from his should to look at him. "Whatever you want to happen."

_That _did not help. "But what are you comfortable with?"

Eira's expression turned thoughtful. "I like spending time with you. We can start with that."

Snotlout nodded. "Alright."

"As for everything else... we can let it develop naturally. You don't need to feel pressured to do anything. We can take this as slow as you want. There's no rush."

Snotlout smiled in relief. "Good. And you don't need to feel pressured either. I'm fine with taking it slow."

Eira smiled back at him. "Thanks."

Snotlout was glad they found themselves on the same page. Now, he just had one more question. "So, what exactly is Ingrid going to do with me and is it going to hurt?"

Eira laughed. "Don't worry, Ingrid is harmless. She just wants to teach you some of our customs and traditions. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Oh, okay." He was still not sure about it, but he decided to worry about that later. Eira let her head fall back on his shoulder, and they resumed looking out at the ocean. Snotlout felt more at ease with her now, and he finally acknowledged how lucky he was. "Eira?"

"Yes?" She sounded tired.

"Thank you for choosing me. Thank you for giving me a chance. I promise I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, Snotlout."

Even so, he vowed he would do everything he could to make sure she would not regret it.


	46. Snotlout's Training

**Chapter 45:** Snotlout's Training

"Snotlout, pay attention," Ingrid chided the boy who sat across from her in the clubhouse. "This is important."

"Why do I have to know all about Torvald's history anyway?" Snotlout complained. "I barely know the history of Berk."

Ingrid sighed and shook her head. "Because you're dating their princess. If you two end up together, you need to understand her heritage. What will your say if our dad asks you something you can't answer?"

Snotlout paled. "I, uh, well..."

"You don't need to memorize anything. You just need to get the general idea."

Snotlout frowned. "Why can't Eira teach me?"

"Because she would be too distracting. And this is _my_ job."

"Can't we take a break and do something more exciting? Like learn how Torvaldians fight?" Snotlout gave her a hopeful smile.

Ingrid paused to think about it. They had been at this for awhile, and it might be good for them to move around a bit. "Alright, we'll move onto dancing."

Snotlout stared at her blankly. "Dancing?"

Ingrid smiled. "Yes, dancing. I'll teach you a traditional Torvaldian dance."

Snotlout scoffed. "I don't dance."

"You do now. Come on." She hopped up from her seat and moved to the middle of the room where there was plenty of space. Snotlout reluctantly followed her. "At the very least you'll have to dance at your union ceremony, right?"

Snotlout immediately appeared flustered. "U-Union ceremony? Isn't it a bit too early to think about that?" He wrung his hands in front of him nervously.

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "Of course not. The purpose of dating is to find someone to marry, right? You get to know someone and figure out whether or not you want to take that step. Part of the process is figuring out how you would work together if you were married. Can you really make that kind of decision if you know nothing about her homeland? I'm trying to help you out here."

Snotlout rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Ingrid. It just sounds like a lot of pressure."

Ingrid smiled gently at him. "There's no pressure, really. I'm helping you learn the information you'll need when you're ready."

Snotlout nodded. "Fine, I'm ready."

"Great! Let me show you how this dance is done." The girl started to move her body to an inaudible rhythm. Snotlout kept his eyes on her, but she could tell he got lost pretty quickly. "And that's it."

"Uh, can you do that again?"

Ingrid chuckled. "Maybe this will help." She moved so they stood side-by-side. "Watch my feet and try to follow again." She performed the steps a little slower this time. Still, Snotlout could barely keep up.

"It's no use!" he groaned in frustration. "I'm no good at this."

"You just need some practice. You'll get better."

"It would be easier if there were music."

Ingrid agreed. She debated an idea in her head for a minute before deciding to just go with it. "Alright, here's what we're going to do. This is a couple dance, so you're going to dance with me while I sing. Try to copy my movements but improvise if you get lost."

Snotlout looked at her curiously. "You can sing?"

"Of course I can. It was part of our training growing up. Haven't you heard Eira sing?"

Snotlout appeared thoughtful. "Well, only to a screaming baby Death Song..."

Ingrid laughed. "You'll have to tell me that story later. Anyway, let's begin." She stood right in front of him and took his hands in hers. She blushed lightly when he stared down at their hands. "This will make it easier. I'll teach you the upper body movements later. Ready?"

Snotlout nodded. "Go for it."

For the first time, Ingrid questioned her ability to succeed in her task here. Sure, she had the required knowledge and expertise to get the job done, but it was not until now that she realized she had never spent this much time with a male who was not a family member. And being this close to Snotlout, she could see why her sister liked him.

Snotlout gave her a puzzled look. "Is everything alright?"

Ingrid flushed. "Y-Yes. I'm sorry, I must have spaced out."

"My good looks have you distracted?" Snotlout teased.

"O-Of course not. Anyway, I'm ready now." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then she began to sing. It was a love song she had learned as a child and perfect for teaching this dance. She moved her feet as she sang, but Snotlout kept his eyes on hers and remained still. She stopped abruptly to frown at him. "Snotlout, you're not dancing."

"I, uh, was listening to your singing. You have a beautiful voice." She thought she saw him blush, but the color was gone too quickly.

Ingrid smiled slightly. "If you wanted me to sing for you, you should have just asked."

This time Snotlout's cheeks did turn crimson. "Y-You're the one who brought it up!"

Ingrid could not help but smile warmly at him. This guy sure was something else. "Let's try again." She started the song, and this time Snotlout moved with her. They managed to get through the dance without stumbling around too badly. The ending left them standing perilously close to each other, staring at each other.

Ingrid moved first, letting go of his hands to take a large step back and several much-needed breaths. "Very good," she said with a weak smile. "You're not so bad after all."

"That was actually kind of fun," said Snotlout. "Should we try again?"

Ingrid did not think she could handle a second dance. "No, we need to get back to history. Maybe something will sink in this time."

"Aw, come on!" Snotlout groaned.

"If you're good, I'll give you a treat." Ingrid sent him a teasing smirk before returning to her books. This was certainly turning into an interesting adventure! She had to make sure she took necessary precautions next time. There was no way she could let her sister down.

* * *

Eira could not believe she was out in a storm over the ocean in the middle of the night with the other dragon riders looking for Snotlout. The Viking in question had upset Astrid again and fled to avoid her wrath, but he had not returned for hours. Eira feared something had happened to him. Hiccup had Toothless use his echolocation to find Snotlout to no avail.

"Hiccup, we're never gonna find anything out here," Astrid said. "I can barely see Stormfly's head in front of me."

"Astrid's right, Hiccup," said Fishlegs. "Maybe we should go back to the Edge and wait it out, then when it's more-"

"No way!" Eira snapped. "Who knows what could happen to him if we wait?"

"But-"

"Guys, wait," Hiccup said. "Do you see that?

Eira squinted her eyes to see in the dark. She could just make out a light in the distance coming toward them. A second later, she recognized the shape. "It's Hookfang!" The Monstrous Nightmare stopped in front of them and flew in a frenzied circle.

"We've seen him do this before," Hiccup said.

"He wants us to follow him," said Fishlegs.

"What's Snotlout gotten himself into this time?" Astrid muttered as they followed Hookfang.

The riders flew for hours. Finally, they stopped to rest on a sea stack just as the sun began to rise. "Okay, Hookfang, I get it," Hiccup said. "You're worried about Snotlout. Why don't we just take a little break and give the rest of us a chance to-" Hookfang took off without warning. "Okay, who needs to catch their breath anyway? You guys relax, I'll go."

"No way, all right?" Fishlegs too. "We are going with you. Meatlug just got her second wind."

"Us too," said Eira.

Hiccup nodded. The three of them flew up high over the clouds. They had not gone far when strange figures appeared in front of them. They looked like... women with wings?

"What the-" Hiccup said. "What the- Are are those-"

"Flying women?" Fishlegs said.

"Uh. Am I crazy or is that impossible?"

"What's impossible?" said Astrid, appearing behind them with the other riders.

"Nothing, nothing," Fishlegs said. "We're just having some friendly hallucinations."

"Wait, so, you didn't see the angelic flying native women?" Tuffnut said. "Man, did you miss it."

Hiccup turned to face everyone. "Okay, we really have to know more about these, whatever they are." So, they took off again. They flew until they spotted an island in the distance. "Hey, Fishlegs, take a look at this."

"Amazing!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "Just amazing. The density of the vegetation is unparalleled for an island in this area of the-" He paused when Hiccup gave him a look. "Oh. You were talking about the giant village of women with wings."

"Hold on. I think I found Snotlout." Hiccup flew closer to they island. "They've got him and they're taking him into a cave."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he probably said something he would say, and now they're gonna-"

"Hey, at least our hands are clean," said Ruffnut.

"As a whistle," said Tuffnut. "Just sucks we don't get to watch."

"We're not gonna let them do anything to Snotlout," Hiccup said. "We're gonna go in there and get him and bring him home."

"That's right!" Eira said.

Ruff blinked. "Who is this 'we' you speak of?"

"All of us," said Hiccup.

"I want to save him too, but maybe charging down there and attacking isn't the best idea," Eira said.

Astrid nodded. "It's all women down there. If we have to save him, and I'm not convinced we do, I think it would be easier for Heather, Ruffnut , Eira, Ingrid, and I to take the lead. You know, put 'em at ease."

"What if we all went in on Windshear?" said Heather. "There's something familiar about those wings."

"We might not want to overload her too much," Ingrid said. "Eira and I can go on Shadowwhisper. His calming abilities might come in handy."

"All right, then it's settled," Hiccup said. "We'll be there if you need us. You might not wanna mention anything about Snotlout, until you know why they have him locked up in that cave."

The girls quickly created a backstory and then took off on the two dragons. Eira felt off flying behind her sister on her dragon, but she knew it was for the best. Soon, two of the winged women popped up from the clouds and glided beside them.

"What a beautiful Razorwhip," one of the women said, admiring Windshear. "And so well behaved."

"I've had her since she was a hatchling," Heather said. "She must have gotten separated from her mother."

"I am Atali. We are not here to harm you but to ask how it is you find yourselves within our island's borders."

"There was a terrible storm," Astrid said. "We were on our way back to our own island and we must have gotten blown off course."

Atali's eyes flickered to Ruff. "I'm afraid that we don't usually allow men on our island, so your friend will have to-"

"Hey, I'm more woman than you'll ever be, sister," Ruff said indignantly.

"My apologies. Follow us. We will provide you with shelter this evening and a hot meal."

"Now we're talking. What's on the menu?"

"We're having stew. Sacred stew."

Ruff smiled. "Mmm... Sacred."

Eira had a bad feeling about this. The dragons followed the women down to the island. Nothing seemed out of place so far, but Eira kept her guard up.

"As I said, we do not allow males to integrate into our tribe on a permanent basis," Atali said.

"Why is that?" said Astrid.

"We have important work here, a higher purpose, if you will. Males would neither understand, nor would they be helpful."

"Amen to that, sister," said Ruff.

Heather gave her a look. "Ruff, you don't really feel that way about the guys."

"Don't I? I can't remember us ever having this discussion, Heather."

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, I have some business to attend to," Atali said. "But feel free to take in the beauty our island has to offer."

Once they were gone, Astrid turned to the others and said, "Well, that's the end of Snotlout."

"Hey, at least he'll die surrounded by beautiful women and the smell of sacred stew," Ruff said.

"They seem like good people," Eira said. "Even if he did break one of their laws, I doubt they would execute him right away. Can't we try to reason with them?"

"And if they don't listen?" said Ingrid. "We can't take that chance."

"She's right," Heather said. "If Snotlout's still alive, we need to get to him before he says anything to make them any more angry." She paused. "Yeah, that ship's sailed, huh?"

"Hey, can you guys keep their chief busy?" Astrid said.

"We can try."

"I'll find Snotlout. He's a muttonhead, but he's our muttonhead."

"I'll go with you," Eira said. Astrid opened her mouth to respond, but then she seemed to think better of it. The two of them sneaked off to the cave they had seen from there air. Eira gasped when she saw Snotlout hanging from a rope, asleep. "Snotlout!"

"Snotlout, wake up," Astrid said. She sighed in frustration before turning to Eira. "A little help here? He's _your _boyfriend."

Eira blushed when she realized what Astrid wanted her to do. "I'll try." She moved in close to Snotlout and then lightly kissed him on the lips.

Snotlout's eyes flew open. "Eira! You came for me. knew you would. I knew it. Wait a minute, what is Astrid doing here? She hates me. Why would she-"

"I don't hate you, Snotlout," Astrid said. "You frustrate the living you know. But you're one of us. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

Snotlout grinned. "Astrid, you care about me. You really, really care."

"Don't push it. Now, what exactly is it that you said to them to get them so mad at you?"

"All I did was fall in the ocean and these clearly unstable natives are planning on using me in their sacred stew."

Astrid stared at him.

"That's exactly what happened."

Astrid crossed her arms.

"All right, maybe I said a few things that were taken out of context."

Astrid gave him a look. "Snotlout."

"Fine. I'm learning. I'm a work in progress. The archipelago wasn't built in a day."

Astrid used her axe to free Snotlout. Then the three of them ran out of the cave. "All right," Astrid said. "The others are gonna meet up with you at the base of the mountains on the north end of the island. Do you know which way is north?"

"Seriously, did you just ask me that?" Snotlout said.

Astrid pointed to her left. "It's that way."

"Oh, got it."

Astrid turned to Eira. "You better go with him."

Eira nodded. "I'm on it." Snotlout had already taken off running, so she sped after him. They ran so fast for so long that they did not even have a chance to talk.

"There it is," Snotlout said when the mountains came into view. "I think we're gonna make it. I'm gonna actually live." They skidded to a halt when several Razorwhips blocked their path. "Where did you come from? Hey, uh, I actually know your cousin Windshear. We get along great." The Razorwhips growled and started chasing them. "Oh, come on. Are they serious?"

"This is odd," Eira said. "Razorwhips usually aren't this aggressive unless-" She stopped suddenly to test her hypothesis. Sure enough, the dragons ignored her and continued after Snotlout.

"Hey! Why aren't they chasing you?"

Eira resumed running so she would not lose him. "These must be nesting females. They're very aggressive around any males because they see them as a threat."

"What?! Can't you tell them I mean no harm?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way."

Eira racked her brain for a way out of this mess but came up short. It seemed they would have to rely on the others. She paused for a moment to call Swiftwings. Then, for good measure, she let out a Hobblegrunt cry as well. She noticed Snotlout dive into a hallowed out tree stump and scrambled in after him.

"I can't believe I'm gonna die in a tree stump," Snotlout said. "Why can't I have a heroic death? Is that too much to ask for? Is it?"

"You're not going to die," Eira said.

Suddenly, the tree stump was ripped from the ground and tossed aside. Snotlout screamed when he saw the Razorwhips surrounding them. Before they could attack, Stormfly's spine shot caused them to back off.

"Astrid?" Snotlout said in surprise. "How did you find us?"

"Your scream is unmistakable," Astrid said. "Look out!"

Eira pulled Snotlout out of the way of a Razorwhip's strike. A second later, Ingrid and Shadowwhisper landed before them. "Shadowwhisper, do your thing!" Ingrid commanded.

"Oh, thank Thor," Snotlout said. "He can calm them, right?"

"Not for long. You have to get out of here!"

Eira quickly climbed onto Swiftwings when she arrived while Snotlout scrambled onto Stormfly behind Astrid. The Razorwhips took a minute to follow them, and by that time, Snotlout had returned to Hookfang. They found the other riders and followed the native women out of there. Once everyone was safe in the village, the truth was revealed.

It turned out the Wingmaidens never meant to harm Snotlout. It had all been a huge misunderstanding. They simply wished to protect him from the nesting Razorwhips. They also shared their special mission: raising baby Razorwhips until they could protect themselves from males. The little dragons were the reason they could fly. The Wingmaidens welcomed the dragon riders as allies and invited them to feast on their sacred stew.

When their was a break in conversation, Snotlout fidgeted nervously and shot Astrid quick glances. "Something you'd like to say?" Astrid said.

Eira nudged him, and he finally spoke up: "Astrid, I learned my lesson this time. I swear. No more disrespect. No more cleaning Hookie's body parts with your favorite axe. I'm just, well, sometimes I can be a bit of a muttonhead."

"But, you're our muttonhead."

Snotlout smiled. "Yeah. I guess I am."

"And we're all in this together," Eira said.

"You know, this was probably some good training for you," Ingrid said to Snotlout.

Snotlout looked at her brightly. "Does that mean you'll go easy on me from now on?"

Ingrid smirked. "Don't count on it."

Atali raised her glass and looked around at everyone. "A toast and greetings to our new friends from Dragon's Edge. You have taught us a lesson in tolerance and acceptance. You will always be welcome here on the Island of Wingmaidens. Every one of you. And to the conclusion of the nesting season. Now that it is over, there is much work to be done, but no other task brings us such joy."

It turned out to be an adventure well worth having.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know Razorwhips probably don't nest in the winter. Race to the Edge has serious continuity issues, and this is the best I could do.


	47. Progress

**Chapter 46:** Progress

Eira and Ingrid enjoyed Snoggletog at Berk. They were especially happy to have each other during the holidays. The dragon riders slowed down their activities for several weeks during the darkness that took over this part of the year. Eventually, with the new year, they got back into the swing of things. Fortunately, that did not mean fighting dragon hunters at the moment.

Ingrid resumed her lessons with Snotlout. Eira understood the reasons for this, but she did kind of miss seeing them all of the time. So, it was a surprise when Snotlout came to her hut asking her to go with him.

"What's this about?" she said as they walked through the forest.

"That's a secret," Snotlout said mysteriously.

Eira did not know if she liked the sound of that or not. Eventually, they arrived at the nearby pond. The young girl gasped when she saw the picnic laid out for them. "Oh, wow."

"Do you like it?" Snotlout said with a hopeful look.

Eira smiled at him. "This looks lovely. It was very thoughtful of you."

"I know, right?"

Eira started for the food. "Did you cook?" She could not remember ever seeing him cook, but that did not mean he did not know how.

Snotlout rubbed the back of his neck and gave a sheepish smile. "I may have asked Ingrid for help."

"That's alright. Ingrid is an excellent cook."

"This may also have been her idea."

Ah, so this was her sister's influence. If this was part of his 'training,' Eira thought it must be working. The two of them sat across from each other next to the pond, and Snotlout dished out the food. "You and Ingrid seem to be getting along well."

Snotlout grinned. "Yeah, she's great. Is everyone from Torvald so nice?"

Eira chuckled lightly. "I'm sure we have plenty of grumpy people. Not that I've ever met them. Everyone was nice to me, unfortunately."

Snotlout gave her an odd look. "You _want_ people to be mean to you?"

"It's not that. I want them to be _real_. A lot of people were nice to me out of obligation. I never knew how they really felt or if they actually liked me."

"Of course they actually liked you." Snotlout bit off a large piece of mutton. He opened his mouth to speak again but caught himself and swallowed first. "You're a likable person."

Eira blushed. "Thank you." She did not know what to say after that, so she focused on her good. "This is good."

"I know! We'll have to make Ingrid cook for us more often."

Eira smirked. "I don't think she'll appreciate being used like that."

Snotlout shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

Eira laughed. "I'm the one who has to live with her."

The two of them continued to chat casually. It felt just like old times. Eira appreciated that they could still hang out like this without too much additional pressure. She was unsure which steps to take to progress their relationship, but she figured it would all come with time. For now, she was happy they enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

"Your idea was perfect!" Snotlout said as he entered the clubhouse for his training with Ingrid. "Eira loved the picnic, and your food was great."

Ingrid smiled. "Good. I'm glad I could help out. Maybe next time you could think of something like that on your own."

Snotlout blinked. "Why would I do that when I have you?"

Ingrid laughed. "I won't always be here. Come on." She walked past him to the door. Curious, Snotlout followed.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to take a trip. I want to see how you interact with different types of dragons."

Snotlout grinned. "That will be easy!"

Ingrid looked back at him with a small smirk. "We'll see."

The two of them reached the stables and mounted their dragons. Ingrid led the search across the ocean for the particular dragons. Snotlout wondered what she was looking for. He saw plenty of dragons around. The flew past several islands before finally settling on one. Snotlout was confused but followed her when she suddenly descended.

Then he saw them. A herd of dragons were gathered in an open plain. "What are those?" he said.

"Thunderclaws," Ingrid replied. "They're a tracker class dragon."

Snotlout frowned. "That's not fair! I've never seen them before."

"Exactly! I want to see how you interact with an unknown dragon."

"Fine." Snotlout grumbled to himself as he started for the dragons. He stopped in front of the nearest one. "Hello there. I'm Snotlout." The dragon did not even look at him. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" He walked around to face the dragon's head. When he was still ignored, he reached out to touch the Thunderclaw. The dragon drew his head back and snorted loudly. Eyes wide, Snotlout scrambled back.

"That wasn't _too_ bad," Ingrid said with a laugh.

Snotlout shot her a look. "I could have been hurt!"

"Thunderclaws are docile dragons. Besides, Hookfang would have stepped in if you were in danger."

Looking at the Monstrous Nightmare's amused face, Snotlout was not so sure. "Let's move onto the next dragon, and this one better be good!"

"_All_ dragons are good," Ingrid said as she mounted Shadowwhisper.

This only made Snotlout worry more. Fortunately, the next island they stopped at was close by. This time, they came across a large dragon that appeared to be snoozing in the middle of the forest. Snotlout immediately relaxed. "A Hotburple I can handle."

"Then go wake him up," Ingrid said.

Snotlout confidently strode up to the dragon. "Hey, big guy. Time to wake up." The dragon did not move. "Why is everyone ignoring me today?" He looked around the area and spotted a large rock. "Do you want a snack?" He picked up the rock and held it to the Hotburple's mouth. The dragon's eyes opened, and he snatched up the rock, making a pleased sound. "That's a good dragon." He gently rubbed his side before return to Ingrid.

The girl nodded in approval. "Excellent. It's time to move on. We'll find a stoker dragon."

"Oh, I've got that one down!" Hookfang was a stoker class dragon, after all.

It was not a Monstrous Nightmare they found, however, but a Typhoomerang. Snotlout hid his nervousness at approaching the large dragon bathing in the sun. "Hi," he said, giving it a weak smile. This dragon did notice him, and he bent his head down to sniff him. Snotlout chuckled nervously and pat his head. "Okay, bye now."

"We're halfway done!" Ingrid announced.

The sharp class dragon they visited was a Shivertooth. This dragon appeared to ignore Snotlout at first, but when the Viking looked away, the dragon knocked into a tree to cause snow to fall on his head. Snotlout left muttering about 'prankster dragons.'

Then they visited the ocean to find a Scauldron. This dragon Snotlout simply greeted from Hookfang's back. Finally, they needed a mystery class dragon. Unfortunately, Ingrid brought them to the island where the Armorwing lived.

"This is not going to go well," Snotlout said as they trudged to his nest. "This dragon stole an important family artifact!"

"Then this is your chance to make up," Ingrid replied.

Snotlout had a bad feeling about this. The Armorwing appeared to be resting on a pile of metal. When he heard Snotlout, he immediately got up and snarled. The Viking swallowed hard. "H-Hello there. Remember me?" The Armorwing growled at him. "Okay, maybe you should forget who I am. Look, I now we had our problems in the past, but I'm willing to forgive you. What do you say?"

The Armorwing only appeared angrier. Snotlout froze when the dragon took a step towards him. "Shadowwhisper, help out!" Ingrid said from behind him. The Hobblegrunt immediately put himself in between Snotlout and the Armorwing. The two dragons stared at each other until the Armorwing backed off.

Snotlout let out a breath of relief. "Thanks, Shadowwhisper, I owe you won." He looked back at Ingrid and frowned. "Did I fail this one?"

Ingrid shook her head. "Not at all. You responded appropriately. I think you did a great job today. You have a lot of experience with different dragons and a good instinct on how to approach them."

"Really? I mean, of course I do." Snotlout froze when he heard the Armorwing move. "Maybe we should get out of here."

"I agree wholeheartedly!"

And so, they called it a day.

* * *

Several weeks passed since Ingrid began her training with Snotlout. This time also contained some action with dragon hunters that, unfortunately, Eira forced her to avoid. Nevertheless, the young girl was enjoying her time at Dragon's Edge. One day, she decided to show everyone how far her student had come.

Since her picnic idea had worked out so well, Ingrid helped Snotlout make a meal for all of the dragon riders. She did the majority of the cooking of course, but she had Snotlout prepare the place settings and make the clubhouse look presentable. She made sure to inspect everything before giving it her approval.

The knock on the door occurred right on time. "I'll get it," Ingrid said, dancing to the door. She opened it to reveal the riders gathered around. "Welcome! Please, come in."

"Wow," Hiccup said, looking along the table. "This looks nice."

"Take a seat. Anywhere is fine." Ingrid watched the riders choose a place at the table. They all seemed impressed with the arrangement.

"Hey, where's the food?" Tuffnut complained. "We can't eat fancy plates."

"Patience, my dear Tuff," Snotlout said. "The food is back here." He nodded at the spread in the far wall of the clubhouse. "Hand me your plate and I will serve you."

"Wouldn't it be faster if we served ourselves?"

"Serving yourselves has the potential to create fighting and chaos, and we can't have that."

"Why not?" said Ruffnut. "That's the fun part."

Snotlout let out a 'tsk' sound. "We are not your barbarians. Your plate, Tuff."

"Fine," Tuff said, reluctantly handing over his plate, "but you better give me enough meat. No green stuff."

"I'll take his green stuff," Ruff said as she held out her own plate.

"One at a time," Snotlout chided her. He smiled at Tuff. "I will return promptly."

Once he was gone, everyone gave Ingrid bewildered looks. "What did you do to him?" Astrid said.

Ingrid chuckled. "He's quite willing to alter his behavior if he has a good enough reason."

"If getting a girlfriend was all he needed, I would have-" Astrid paused as if reconsidering her words. "- found someone_ else_ to date him."

Ingrid shrugged. "People are resistant to change but respond to incentives. They won't want to change unless it's necessary to get what they want."

"You seem to understand a lot about people," Hiccup said. "Kind of like Eira."

"Oh, yes," Eira said, nodding enthusiastically. "Ingrid is great. Her approach is a little different than mine, though, and I love bouncing ideas off of her."

Ingrid grinned at her. "Right back at you!"

"Here's your plate, sir," Snotlout said upon his return. He carefully set the food in front of Tuff. "I hope it is to your liking."

Tuff brought his nose close to the food and sniffed. "This will do."

Snotlout proceeded to serve everyone in this matter. Finally, he brought out Ingrid's plate followed by food for himself. Everyone had a pleasant meal with a delightful conversation (which Snotlout insured by changing the topic every time the twins spouted something absurd).

Afterwards, Snotlout insisted on cleaning up, and everyone was happy to oblige him. Ingrid wanted to help out, but first she needed to speak to her sister. She met with Eira just outside the clubhouse so they could talk in private.

"So, what did you think?" Ingrid said with a hopeful smile.

"Your food was great, like always," Eira responded.

"No, I mean Snotlout."

"Oh. That was nice, I suppose. It would be weird if he acted like that every day though."

Ingrid nodded. "I agree, and that's not the point. He just needs to know _how _to act like this so he _can_ when it is needed, like meeting our parents."

Eira's eyes lit in understanding. "Yes, that should be no problem." She paused. "I hope he hasn't caused you any trouble."

"Oh, no! He's been very fun to work with. You chose a good one."

Eira gave her a tentative smile. "Thanks. I couldn't have done it without your help."

For some reason, the weight of that responsibility bothered Ingrid more now than in the past.

* * *

The dragon riders watched from above as Hiccup and Astrid sparred in the training dome. Of course, Astrid won. Still, Eira admired the way they matched each other and moved in sync. As soon as they were finished, Fishlegs came racing over to shout down to them: "Hiccup, I've been looking all over for you. Johann is here and he wants-"

"Johann!" Hiccup said with a goofy smile. He seemed to still be mesmerized by Astrid's presence. "Oh, great! Where is he?"

Fishlegs blinked. "Uh, at the dock."

"Of course. The dock." Hiccup moved toward Toothless.

"I'll come along," Astrid said.

"Oh, unexpected," Snotlout grumbled. "All you two do is hang out together. It's like we aren't even here."

"They're just caught up in their relationship," Eira said. She had to admit, it was kind of sweet. With all the had work those two put in, they deserved to take some time for each other.

The rest of the riders ended up making it to the dock on foot just in time to hear Johann going on about something. "Hey, Johann," said Snotlout, "are you telling one of your famous stories again? I've got a spare few hours."

"A few hours would only begin to describe the adventures of my recent past," Johann exclaimed. "Wow! And I mean, 'wow.'"

"Oh, I don't actually care. I think you're boring."

Fishlegs jumped onto the ship next to Hiccup. "Ooo... what's this?" he said.

"A map," Hiccup said carefully, folding up the paper. "Of an island that has something I need."

Snotlout crossed his arms and frowned. "Let me guess, the power couple is going on vacation. Well, bon voyage, muttonheads!"

Eira gave him a sympathetic look. "They just want some time alone."

"What's wrong with time with us?"

"You do have your own relationship to focus on, you know," Ingrid said. By now, everyone had left the dock and started for the clubhouse.

"Yeah, why don't you and Eira act like that?" Ruffnut said.

"Perhaps your annoyance with Hiccup and Astrid is a projection of your feelings of dissatisfaction with your own relationship," Tuffnut said.

Snotlout glared at them. "That is not what's going on! We're perfectly fine. Right, Eira?"

"Right," Eira said, pushing down doubts before they could arise. "The situation is different, anyway. Snotlout is just worried Hiccup is not being a proper leader." And criticizing him on that point wasn't exactly something new.

The twins exchanged a look. "If you say so," said Ruffnut.

The dragon riders arrived at the clubhouse and watched as Hiccup packed his thing. "Hiccup, we were supposed to begin the annual Dragon Census tomorrow morning," Fishlegs said.

Hiccup gave him a guilty look. "Oh, I forgot about that, Fishlegs. But, hey we're only gonna be gone for a day or two. It's not like the dragons are going anywhere, right, Fishlegs?" He smiled at him weakly. Fishlegs appeared unimpressed.

Tuffnut shook his head sadly. "Forgetting important moments among friends and colleagues is the first sign of shifting priorities..."

"Thus leading to doubt creeping in," Ruffnut continued, "and the loss of emotional fortitude. I love when doubt creeps."

Astrid stared at them. "What does that even mean?"

"Don't blow people off," Snotlout retorted.

"I'm sure they'll spend time with us when they're back," Eira said, though she was a bit worried about Hiccup's dismissive attitude. Everything _had _to work out. She could not take any dissension in this group.


	48. Taking the Edge

**Chapter 47:** Taking the Edge

Eira jolted out of bed at the sound of an explosion. "What was that?" she exclaimed.

"I was about to ask you that," Ingrid said just before a second explosion. The two of them hurried to get dressed and then rushed outside.

Eira gasped when she located the problem. "Singetails are attacking. We have to get to our dragons!" They raced to the stables to find everyone else already there (minus Hiccup and Astrid, who were still away). They hopped on their dragons and took to the sky.

The dragon riders attempted to fight back the Singtails but had little effect on them. They ran away for awhile to catch their breaths before resuming the fight.

"I don't understand what's going on!" Eira shouted over the noise. "Why are they attacking?"

"Does it matter?" Snotlout said. "Maybe they're just crazy!"

"Dragons don't attack for no reason. If we can figure out the reason, we can find a smarter way to stop them."

"Guys, look!" Ingrid cried, pointing at a Singetail.

"Someone is riding that Singetail!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"No, someone is riding_ all _these Singetails," said Snotlout.

"The dragons are being forced to fight," Eira said in dismay. How horrible! She wished there was a way she could help them.

"There's not much we can do about that right now! We have to take them!"

Eira knew he was right. She dodged a blast from a Singetail. The next second, she saw Fishlegs fall from Mealtug. Swiftwings swooped down, but another Singetail blocked her path. The battle appeared hopeless until, suddenly, Hiccup and Astrid appeared.

"I'm sorry, gang," Hiccup said, "we should have been here."

"What gave it away?" Snotlout retorted. "Was it the scorched Earth?"

"Wait." Hiccup peered carefully at a Singetail. "Are those flyers? Wait- How? When?"

"Uh, Hiccup, maybe we can have this discussion later," Astrid said.

"All right! Air tactics and defense! Just like we practiced!"

"When did we practice that?" Snotlout said anxiously. "We never practiced that!"

"Then it's a great time to learn!" said Astrid.

The riders resumed fighting. At first, it seemed like they had a chance, but then the Singetails overwhelmed them with numbers. Hiccup was forced to order everyone to retreat from Dragon's Edge. They landed on a wide sea stack nearby where they could watch the destruction of their home in dismay. Meatlug started pacing frantically.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Hiccup said as he attempted to soothe her. "Easy, girl. We'll find him. Don't you worry."

"How are you gonna do that, Hiccup?" Snotlout said. "Those flyers are all over the place and trained. But you wouldn't have known that."

"Wow, Snotlout," said Tuffnut. "The truth will set you free, my arrogant brother."

Astrid glared at them. "Leave him alone!"

"No, Astrid," Hiccup said sadly. "I deserve it. I shouldn't have left. They practically begged us to stay."

"That's pushing it," said Snotlout.

"You know what I mean."

"You couldn't have known something like this would happen," Eira said.

"And we're back now," said Astrid. "That's all that matters."

Hiccup gazed at Meatlug. "Not all of us."

The riders had no choice but to wait around for the flyers to leave the island so they could search for Fishlegs. Hours passed with no progress being made. Eira prayed nothing terrible had befallen their friend.

"Look, I think I know where Fishlegs is hiding," Hiccup said at last. "And I don't think that they've captured him."

"Can this be independently verified?" said Tuffnut.

"Well, no. But if they had him, they wouldn't still be circling overhead. Look, it's getting dark and Toothless owns the night, which means that we will have a tactical advantage. We have to find Fishlegs first even if it means losing the Edge. If we get separated, don't hang around and try taking these guys on your own. Meet up at Defenders of the Wing Island. Got it?" He paused and looked to his left at Snotlout, who was staring at him in awe. "What is it, Snotlout?"

Snotlout smiled. "Nothing. It's just, well, it's nice to have you back."

"I just hope it wasn't too late."

The riders took off. Eira and Ingrid stayed close together and used their teamwork to confuse the flyers. Eventually, everyone met up at the tunnels, where they found Fishlegs. Meatlug rescued her rider, and they all quickly got out of there. Once more, however, they were soon outnumbered.

"Hiccup, I'm so sorry," Astrid said as they abandoned the Edge once again.

"Yeah, me too," said Hiccup.

The dragon riders retreated to Defenders of the Wing Island. Mala welcomed them with open arms, but they could not get over the disheartened feeling from their failure. Eira realized she could no longer keep her little sister away from the dragon hunters, for they had found them. And they needed a whole new strategy to defeat this new and improved enemy.

* * *

The Dragon Riders did not stay long on Defenders of the Wing Island. The dragon hunters found them there and attacked the island to get to them. The riders led them off course and managed to lose them in a fog. Hiccup made the executive decision to return to Berk. Chief Stoick knew is was only a matter of time before the hunters attacked them at home, and so, he started the preparations for war.

The riders - save for Hiccup - gathered in the training arena to practice their battle tactics. Ingrid stood nervously to the side as she watched the others. Shadowwhisper nudged her shoulder with his snout and whined.

"I'm sorry, boy," Ingrid said. "I don't know what I've gotten myself into. They're already a great team, and I don't belong here." For the first tie, she realized the seriousness of the threat they faced. Eira had been right. She should not get involved.

"Ingrid, what are you doing?" Eira said as she approached with Snotlout.

"I was, uh, just watching."

"You're not going to learn much by watching," Snotlout said.

"He's right," Eira said. "You need to practice with the others."

Ingrid looked at her in surprise. "But you said I shouldn't fight the dragon hunters. It's too dangerous."

"It _is_ dangerous, which is why you'll be safer if you know how to defend yourself." Eira gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner. I still think it's better if you stay behind on missions, but when _we're_ attacked, you need to do your part."

Ingrid took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. Where do I start?"

"Train with Snotlout. He'll teach you everything you need to know."

Snotlout grinned at her. "It looks like I get to be your teacher this time, huh?"

Ingrid smiled slightly. "Seems so." She watched her sister mount her dragon and prepare to take off. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for Hiccup," Eira replied. "I need to talk to him about something. Start without me!"

Ingrid decided not to worry about it. She turned back to Snotlout and gave him a tentative smile. "Shall we begin?"

Snotlout returned her smile with one of his own. "I thought you'd never ask!"

And so, the two of them trained with the other dragon riders. As Hiccup remained missing, Astrid led everyone in drills for hours. They started on the ground and then moved to the air. Night had fallen by the time they stopped to take a break. Ingrid leaned against the side of the dome next to Snotlout, breathing heavily.

"You're doing pretty well," Snotlout said. "You learn pretty quickly. Of course, I am a great teacher."

Ingrid could barely muster a smile. "Yeah, thanks." She grew quiet as she imagined what was to come. Could she really do this?

"Hey, you're not nervous, are you?"

Ingrid froze. "N-No. I mean, I'm just..." She took in the concern on Snotlout's face and sighed. "I've never done anything like this before, you know? I didn't receive combat training like my brothers, and I didn't have months to prepare like Eira. What if something goes wrong?"

Snotlout placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her seriously. "Something _will_ go wrong. Something _always_ goes wrong. But we'll make it through it. Just stick with me, and you'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you."

His sincerity seeped through Ingrid's doubts, eroding at them. "Thank you, Snotlout." Before she realized what she was doing, she moved closer and hugged him. He seemed surprised, but he hugged her back.

"Attention, dragon riders!" Astrid shouted from the middle of the arena. "Stoick is calling for a preemptive strike! Prepare to take flight!"

"Just a second!" Ingrid called, suddenly getting an idea. She looked at Snotlout with a smirk. "Want to see what else Shadowwhisper can do?" She turned to her dragon. "Time to rile them up!"

The Hobblegrunt pulled back his head and roared, sending a buzz through the air that caught everyone's attention. Ingrid felt the desire to protect and defend rise within her. She could do this!

"Wow, your dragon is the best!" Snotlout said.

Ingrid grinned. "Thanks!"

And they were off!

* * *

Eira followed Hiccup to the island where they has first come across Singetails. They both wanted to find a way to beat the dragons without hurting them, so studying them seemed like the best option. To their surprise, they met Spitelout on the island, who was there for 'revenge' against the Singetails for destroying his store house. With Spitelout's help, they were able to capture a Singetail and figure out a plan for the battle ahead.

Hiccup ordered Eira and Spitelout to set up on the outskirts of Dragon's Edge while he returned to the others to explain his plan. Spitelout and his Deadly Nadder carried the net with the Singetail while Eira and Swiftwings brought everything else. It was easy to sneak onto the island because there was already a battle raging. Stoick must have gone ahead with a preemptive strike.

"Hiccup better get here soon," Eira muttered as she worked on setting up the traps.

Minutes later, they were joined by someone else who was _not_ Hiccup. "Gustav is here to help!" the boy declared.

"Where's Hiccup?"

"He should be coming soon."

Spitelout gave instructions to Gustav, and Eira focused on her task. They were almost finished by the time Hiccup and Toothless finally arrived.

"Did you bring it?" Hiccup said to Spitelout.

"Can't you tell?" said Spitelout, motioning to the Singetail in the net tied to the tree. "Yeah, yeah. Keep yapping, ya fiery pain in the-"

"Spitelout, is everything ready?"

"No, there's still a few-"

"Too late. We're going with what we got." And Hiccup zoomed off.

"Well, then, why'd ya bother asking?" Spitelout turned to the Singetail. "All right. Time to play your part, dragon." He prodded the dragon, and the Singetail let out a fiery blast. It was a distress signal that would call the other Singetails to it.

Eira quickly got into place. When a flyer and Singetail neared her, she caught their attention by zipping back and forth. The Singetail followed Swiftwings right into a trap. Eira, Spitelout, Gustav, and Hiccup all worked to take down most of the flyers in this way.

"The dragons are abandoning their riders!" Spitelout exclaimed.

"And the others are trying to free Deathlout!" Hiccup added, referring to Spitelout's captured Singetail.

Eira grinned. "This was a great plan."

Spitelout worked to take down one more flyer and then topped to rest. "Well, that looks to be all of them."

"Or not!" said Hiccup. He and Toothless led the remaining Singetail up high in the sky.

Meanwhile, Eira noticed the others were focused on taking the Edge, which they were doing with ease. It seemed their leader (Krogan was his name, according to Hiccup) had sent out all his troops at once, leaving the base camp defenseless. Perhaps this was their chance to capture him! Eira immediately flew for the clubhouse since it was the highest point.

She gasped when she saw a huge Singetail emerge from the clubhouse. Krogan jumped onto his back, and someone climbed on behind him. They had not noticed her yet, so she took the chance to quietly instruct Swiftwings to shoot the passengers. But then the man behind Krogan looked back at her.

"Swiftwings, stop!" Eira called. It was Viggo. The left side of his face was scarred, but it was unmistakably Viggo. And he held the Dragon Eye in his hand. His eyes locked on hers, and she thought she saw surprise that mirrored her own.

"Eira, what are you doing?" Astrid exclaimed as she flew up beside her. "Shoot!"

Viggo looked ahead, and the Singetail took off. Astrid and Stoick took off after them on their dragons. "Astrid, wait, that's-" But they were already gone. Eira let out a heavy sigh. Well, if Astrid didn't recognize him, she could tell her later. For now she searched for the others to find out how she could help.

Everyone quickly cleaned the mess, and then they gathered around to celebrate their victory. Stoick returned before Astrid, and he immediately approached his son. "You did it, son," he said. "And not a dragon's scale out of place. Quite the impressive plan."

"And let's not forget the Jorgenson contribution to that impressive plan," said Spitelout.

"Yeah," Snotlout cheered. "The Jorgensons were on fire."

"That's right," Ingrid said with a smile.

Hiccup nodded. "Yes, they were. You were great, Spitelout. I couldn't have done it without you."

Eira finally managed to get close to him. "Uh, Hiccup?"

Hiccup smiled at her. "Thanks for your help too, Eira. I'm glad to have you on my side."

"Thank you, but I need to tell you-"

"Hiccup!" Astrid called as Stormfly landed in front of them.

"Astrid!" Hiccup said in relief. "You had me worried."

"Well, get ready to be more worried, Hiccup, because I just saw something you're not going to believe." Astrid glanced at Eira, who bit her lip and nodded.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "In that case, let's wait to tell everyone."

Soon enough, the dragon riders were gathered in the clubhouse. It felt good to be there once again. Astrid told the story of her chase with Krogan, and she revealed he had Viggo with him - and the Dragon Eye.

"Let's try to find another way to look at this thing," Hiccup said at the end of the tale. "Let's make the yak bladder half full."

"Sorry," said Snotlout, frowning. "My yak bladder? Dry as a bone."

"Okay. I get it. Viggo is alive. That's bad. He's got the Dragon Eye. That, too, is bad."

"Um, I hate to agree with Snotlout," said Fishlegs, "really, I do, but I just can't see that any of this is good news."

"Okay, stay with me. Viggo thinks he has the only Dragon Eye. But as you all know-" Hiccup walked to the corner and pulled a blanket off covering an object: the second Dragon Eye he had been working on.

Fishlegs squealed in delight. "Ooh! It's almost finished."

Hiccup smiled. "Friends, my yak bladder runneth over. When I'm done, this thing is going to do things the original Dragon Eye can't even dream of doing."

"It looks amazing," Astrid said.

"Hopefully, it will be."

"Oh, before I forget." Astrid turned to Eira with a quizzical expression. "You had a chance to take out Krogan and Viggo before they took off, Eira. Why did you call off Swiftwings?"

Everyone stared at Eira. A chill ran down her spine. "I - I don't know," she admitted. "I recognized Viggo, and I guess it surprised me."

"Eira doesn't like to shoot the bad guys," Snotlout said. "Just like Hiccup doesn't want to hurt the dragons. This isn't anything new. She did the same thing with Dagur."

"Then why was she preparing to shoot at all?" Astrid countered. "She stopped because it was _Viggo_."

"If you're accusing her of something..." Ingrid said in a warning tone.

"No, I'm not. But I know they talked the last time we saw him, and I don't want her to give him the chance to use her compassion to manipulate her again."

Eira swallowed hard. After all this time they were still doubting her? "Actually, I was right last time," she said quietly. "I said we could trust Viggo only until we defeated his brother, and I was correct."

"She's technically right," Hiccup said. "I understand your concern, Astrid, but there is no need to create a problem where there is none yet. What happened today was an instinctual reaction. Eira won't let it get out of hand, right?"

The young girl nodded. "Right." At least, she hoped it was true. They didn't know the reason she hesitated wasn't because Viggo had gotten to her but someone else. Ingrid gave her a sympathetic smile, which lightened her heart. She would figure it out in time.

* * *

**A/N:** Viggo is back! How will Eira deal with him now?


	49. A Royal Visit

**Chapter 48:** A Royal Visit

Eira stared at the paper, willing herself to write. She was at her table in her hut, penning a letter to her older brother. She had already gotten over the easy part, extending Stoick's invitation for him to visit and finalize the alliance between them. She had mentioned the possibility in her previous latter, and Haldor seemed willing to leave as soon as possible.

"Writer's block?" Ingrid said, peeking over her shoulder.

"I'm... unsure about what to write," Eira admitted. "I need to tell Haldor about recent events... and that Viggo is alive."

Ingrid nodded. "Makes sense. Just lay it all out. No need to be poetic."

Eira frowned. "That's not the problem. It's Runa... Viggo's former love. Our family is protecting her at his request, and I don't know if I should ask Haldor to tell her the news."

Ingrid appeared thoughtful. "I see. If you're telling Haldor anyway, do you need to explicitly tell him to tell Runa? Or are you thinking about telling him to keep it from her?"

"I don't know if it's right to ask him to keep it from her, but..." Eira paused as she considered her dilemma. "If Haldor doesn't think to tell her or decides it's unwise, it may be better for Runa. She already thinks Viggo is dead. This is her chance to finally move on."

"Maybe. So, why are you hesitating? Is it your commitment to the truth?"

"Well, there's that, but I do understand keeping information can be beneficial sometimes. And it's not outright lying. I just-" Eira closed her eyes and thought about Dagur. Should she tell her sister _he _was the reason for her hesitation? She glanced at Ingrid, taking in her concerned expression. "There was a time I thought Dagur was dead. It took me months to find out, and I was mad he didn't tell me he was alive. Back then, it might have been better for me not to know, but I'm glad I found out the truth. If I didn't, I would make decisions based on false information." Not to mention the relief she felt when she saw Dagur again made everything worth it.

Ingrid gave her a small smile. "For what it's worth, I agree. Runa has the right to make her own decisions. Just tell her the facts with no opinion. She may wish she hadn't known, but I think it's more likely she'll be grateful."

Eira nodded. "I'll do it." She held her pen over the paper.

"You know, it's probably Viggo who would be mad if you tell her. They wrote letters to each other before he 'died,' right? If he hasn't told her the truth himself, he probably doesn't want her to know."

"Then that's all the more reason to tell Runa." Eira furiously wrote the message before she could change her mind.

Ingrid smirked. "I thought so."

Eira finished the letter and folded it neatly. Now she had to send it, and then there would be no going back.

* * *

Eira did not receive word from Haldor until he was three days away from Berk. He had written to her along the way and used a wild Terrible Terror to deliver the message. Eira reported to Stoick, who immediately prepared for the prince's arrival. The dragon riders remained at Berk so they could be there to welcome him.

The riders took turns scouting for Haldor. Ruffnut and Tuffnut ended up being the ones to spot him. The excitedly told Stoick and Hiccup, who called everyone to order. Many Vikings were gathered in the middle of the village when Haldor and Brightclaw landed.

"Eira!" Haldor said cheerfully. "It's so good to see you. And you too, Ingrid." He pulled them both into a hug, but Eira was busy staring at the dragon that landed beside Brightclaw. It was a Silver Phantom whose rider was extremely familiar.

"Runa?" Eira gasped when the woman slid to the ground.

"Runa?" Ingrid repeated in curiosity.

"Hello, Princess Eira," Runa said with a small smile.

"Is this a friend of yours?" Stoick said amiably.

"Uh, well..." Eira faltered.

"We're happy to have her! Thank you for coming all this way, Prince Haldor."

Haldor gave him a slight bow. "It is an honor to be invited." He gave his sister a look that told her they would talk later.

Later could not come soon enough. Eira had to wait until the official part of the visit was over. Finally, she met with Haldor, Runa, and Ingrid in private in the forest on the pretense of taking care of 'Torvaldian business.'

"How could you bring her here?" Eira said accusingly to her brother. "It's not safe."

Haldor frowned and scratched the back of his neck. "The last time I checked, it's not safe for you or Ingrid either."

"That's different! You were supposed to be protecting her."

"And she was about to fly off on her own and probably get lost. I thought I _was _protecting her by flying with her."

"Don't blame him, Eira," Runa said. "I'm the one who made him bring me here."

"What for?" said Ingrid innocently.

"I need to see Viggo."

Eira gaped at her. She should have seen this coming. Really. "That's not happening."

Runa frowned. "Why not? You're the one who inspired me to believe in my love."

"But it's dangerous."

"Viggo would never hurt me."

"Maybe he wouldn't, but Krogan and his dozens of flyers would." Eira turned to Haldor desperately. "Tell her!"

Haldor shrugged. "I don't see how it's any more dangerous than what you've been doing. But it's your call. I trust you."

"Please, Eira," Runa said. "I _love_ him. When I thought he was dead, I was devastated. I could not stop thinking about all the things I should have done and said. Now that I know he's alive, how can I not act on it? I don't want to live with regrets anymore. If there is something I can do to save him, I have to try."

And with that, Eira felt her resolve crumble. She could see in Runa's eyes that this was about more than simply wanting to be with Viggo. She wanted to help him find redemption, and how could she argue with that? "Fine," she said, immediately earning a grin from Runa, "but we're going to need help if we're going to get you alone with Viggo."

"Can't we ask the dragon riders?" Ingrid said.

Eira hesitated. She remembered the look on Astrid's face when she had stopped Swiftwings from shooting at Viggo. "Hiccup is more understanding than most, but he has to think about what's best for all of us. I doubt I can convince him this venture is worth the risk."

"But there has to be someone we can go to!" Runa pleaded. "Isn't there anyone else who would understand?"

Vikings were not know for their understanding personalities, Torvaldians being the notable exception. But empathy could also come from living through a similar situation, and that gave Eira an idea. "Dagur," she said softly. "Dagur would understand." As soon as she said it, she knew it was true.

"The Berserker chief?" Haldor said curiously. "Come to think of it, shouldn't we ally with them as well?"

"Oh, most definitely," Ingrid said with a nod.

"We could all visit Berserker Island tomorrow and talk to Dagur," Eira suggested. Her stomach twisted as she wondered what she had just gotten herself into.

Runa beamed at her. "Thank you, Eira!"

"I'll, uh, ask Hiccup to let him know to expect us."

"Shouldn't you talk to him?" Haldor said. "I thought you said you were friends."

Eira looked away. "It's complicated."

"Oh, well, do whatever you think is best."

Ingrid approached Eira and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to be alright?"

Eira gave her a weak smile. "I'll be fine." She did not know if it was true. She had not seen Dagur since she rejected him, and his absence had made it easy to ignore what she felt about the situation. Now it looked like she would have to face her emotions head on. She could only hope she came out unscathed.

* * *

Eira, Haldor, Ingrid, and Runa arrived at Berserker Island on their dragons. Dagur was there to meet them at the entrance to the village. His eyes immediately found Eira's, and her heart jumped into her throat. Ingrid nudged her. Eira coughed and stepped forward. "Dagur," she said, "I would like you to meet my brother, Prince Haldor."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Dagur," Haldor said with a smile.

Dagur managed a smile in return. "No, the pleasure is all mine. Thank you for meeting with me. We are always excited to make new allies."

"As are we." Haldor's gaze fell on Runa. "And this is a friend of ours who joined us on our trip, Runa."

"Nice to meet you," Runa said politely.

Dagur nodded. "You too." He returned his gaze to Haldor. "Shall we begin?"

"Please, proceed," said Haldor.

First, Dagur led the group to the stables up on the hill where their dragons could rest. Then he brought everyone to the meeting hall. Heather soon joined them, and official negotiations began. Of course, everything went well. By the end, everyone was talking amiably.

"I hope you don't mind if I take a stroll through your village," Haldor said. "I want to see things for myself."

"Not at all," said Dagur. "I will-"

"Dagur," Eira interrupted, "Runa and I have something to talk to you about alone."

Dagur looked like he was about to refuse, but he noticed Haldor watching him. "Fine," he said briskly. "Follow me." He stalked out of the meeting hall and walked all the way to the back. Then he faced the girls and regarded them with a cool expression. "Say what you have to say."

Eira swallowed hard. She knew his suddenly cold demeanor was because of her. But this was not about her, so she had to keep going. "Do you remember the letters we found in Viggo's hut after Ryker's defeat?"

"Yes, they were from Viggo's woman." Dagur's eyes fell on Runa and widened in comprehension. "_You_?"

Runa gave him a timid smile. "Yes, those letters were from me. I love Viggo."

"What are you doing here?"

"Eira told me in a letter that Viggo's alive, and I - I had to come find him. She said you could help me."

Dagur looked at Eira curiously, and she smiled weakly. "I didn't know who else to go to," she admitted. "And I'm not completely sure meeting Viggo is a good idea."

"She thinks it's not safe."

"It's not!" Dagur declared. "But why does that mean she shouldn't do it?"

Eira gaped at him. "If she's caught, Krogan's men could kill her. Even if no one finds out, there is no guarantee she can do anything to save Viggo or be with him. Meeting with him would give her false hope."

Dagur shook his head and sighed. "When did you become such a downer, Eira? You used to be so courageous and follow your heart."

"I - I've become sensible. And practical."

"And boring."

"Th-That's not true!"

Runa looked from Eira to Dagur in confusion. "Am I missing something here?"

"Not at all!" said Dagur. He turned on Runa and gave her a serious look. "You love Viggo, right?"

Runa nodded vigorously. "Yes, more than anything!"

"You've loved him for years and it hasn't faded?"

"Not at all."

"Why look for him now after all that time?"

Runa smiled sheepishly. "Maybe I should have gone after him sooner, but I didn't have the courage... until I met Eira. She was the first person to listen to my story and not judge me. She made me feel like it was okay for me to love Viggo. She made me see things could have been different. She also told me Viggo was dead, but now that I know he's alive, I have to do something."

Dagur gazed at her in kindness. "I understand completely, Runa. And that sounds just like Eira." He smiled at the girls. "She may seem to be double backing now, but she has trouble taking action sometimes. But that is why I am here! I am all about action. I will help you meet with Viggo, Runa! And I will do what it takes to make sure he stays with you."

The young girl's face brightened. "Really? That would be wonderful!"

"Wh-What?" said Eira. This was all happening so fast, it was making her head spin.

"True love shall prevail!" Dagur vowed. "Anyone with your passion should get what they want, Runa. You deserve happiness and love. And, Eira, I will show you why it's alright to fight for love with conviction. I will remind you of who you are."

Eira's eyes grew wide. What did he think he was saying? "I, uh, well..."

"Now I think I know what's going on," Runa said with a smirk. "But thank you, Dagur. I accept your offer. If we work together, I know we can reach Viggo!"

Eira wanted to agree with her, but something held her back. Maybe it was the triumphant look on Dagur's face. Or perhaps it was the uneasiness she felt at his words. Regardless, she could not back out now.

* * *

Ingrid and Heather were left alone in the meeting hall and spent the first few minutes staring awkwardly at each other. Ingrid sensed apprehension from the other female, and she knew the reason. She had not planned on revealing her cards to her so soon, but it might be necessary.

"So," Ingrid said in a much too cheery voice, "how is Dagur?"

"He's fine," Heather said curtly.

"Is he over Eira yet?"

Heather frowned. "Right to the point, are you?"

Ingrid shrugged. "You didn't seem in the mood for small talk."

Heather crossed her arms and eyed her suspiciously. "No, Dagur is not over Eira. He tries to deny it, but it's pretty obvious."

"Well, Eira isn't over him either."

Heather stared at her. "But she chose Snotlout."

"And it was a very tough choice." Ingrid paused as she considered the situation. "Maybe in most cases the act of choosing creates stronger feelings because of cognitive dissonance and everything, but that really applies most when both choices are equal."

Heather sighed in frustration. "I don't have the patience for your mind games. What are you suggesting?"

"Eira is in love with Dagur. She should have chose him."

"But you told her to choose Snotlout!"

Ingrid placed her hands on her hips. "No, I told her exactly what she feared: Snotlout is the safe choice. I never told her to choose the safe choice. She decided that all on her own."

Heather frowned. "If you're saying she chose wrong, why didn't you just tell her to choose Dagur?"

Ingrid shook her head. "It wouldn't have ended well. She has deep seated fear she needs to deal with first. If she didn't, she would unintentionally sabotage her relationship with Dagur. Being with him _would_ be more difficult, and that's why she needs to be fully committed. She has to have confidence in her decision and believe in it."

Heather nodded slowly. "I think I understand. Are you hoping she'll realize the truth by making the wrong choice?"

Ingrid smiled. "Exactly. If she wants safe, I'm helping her see exactly what that means. Snotlout too. I'm doing what I can to help both of them figure out the truth. You can help me too by giving Dagur some support. Encourage him not to give up. Little sisters know best after all."

"This is a dangerous game you're playing, Ingrid."

"So, are you in?"

Heather smirked. "Oh, I'm definitely in."

Ingrid smiled broadly. Perfect.


	50. Eternal

**Chapter 49:** Eternal

Hiccup did not like Eira's plan. However, like Haldor, he trusted her to do what she thought was right. So, she spent an entire day crafting the perfect letter to Viggo - with Runa's help, of course. She needed to convince him to meet with her alone. She had to prevent him from being suspicious she was setting him up and prevent him him trying to set _her_ up.

Eira ended up telling him she needed to talk to him about Runa. She knew there was a risk he would think she thought Runa his weakness and was using her against him, but she was betting he had already figured her out and believed she would not do something like that. And perhaps he might even think this a chance to get closer to her and later use that against her. After looking over the letter one last time, she sealed it and sent it off with her Terrible Terror.

Runa was staying with Haldor on Berk, and she met Eira and Ingrid on Berserker Island. They found Dagur and Heather, and the five of them set off on their dragons. Eira could not help being nervous as they flew under the night sky. So much could go wrong so quickly. Sure, Hiccup would eventually send backup if they never returned home, but by then it would probably be too late.

Eira chose an island far enough from Dragon's Edge that Viggo's concerns should be eased. She landed in the middle near a giant boulder as per her instructions. She was alone. Ingrid and Runa hovered out of sight while Dagur and Heather surveyed the island for dragon hunters.

Eira heard the sound of footsteps. Then Viggo stepped out from the trees and into the moonlight. He stopped a yard from Eira, and the two studied each other. Like usual, Eira could detect nothing from his face. She did take in the scarring on the left side of his face. He appeared to have been burned. _From the volcano_, she realized.

Viggo tensed when Dagur and Heather landed behind her, and he reached for his weapon. "They won't hurt you," Eira said. "They're here for both of our protection so we can talk in peace."

"But if you hurt Eira-" Dagur warned.

"Not to worry," Viggo said in a smooth voice. "I have no desire to harm your girl."

Dagur shot Eira a furtive glance. "She-she's not my girl."

"She's with someone else," Heather explained.

Viggo quirked an eyebrow. "My apologies. I assumed-"

"Don't act like you're surprised," Dagur said bitterly.

"No need to sound so accusing. I meant no harm." Viggo gazed at Eira with a broad smile. "My dear, what is it you wished to discuss?"

Eira swallowed to wet her throat. "There are two others with us - Torvaldians who wanted to meet you."

Right on cue, Ingrid flew down and landed by her sister. "Hi there!" Calmness immediately wafted through the area.

"This is my sister, Ingrid."

"A Hobblegrunt?" said Viggo. "Are you trying to lower my guard?"

"We just want you to feel comfortable," Ingrid said. "We're not here to harm you."

Viggo eyed Eira carefully. "And the second?"

The Silver Phantom descended. He landed on Eira's other side, and his rider gracefully slipped off his back. She brushed her hair back with her hand before giving Viggo a timid smile. "Hello, Viggo."

Eira had never seen Viggo so defenseless. From the look in his eyes she knew that he loved her. "Runa..." he murmured. Then he suddenly rounded on Eira, his eyes flaring. "Why did you bring here? You were supposed to keep her safe!"

"That is exactly what Eira said when our brother brought her here," Ingrid quipped.

"Don't blame her," Runa said. "I came of my own accord. Eira simply told me the news that you are alive."

Viggo glared at Eira. "Why would you tell her that?"

"Why wouldn't _you_ tell me?"

Viggo looked back at Runa. "I was keeping you safe and giving you a chance to move on!"

"I told her because she has a right to know," Eira said with a little more force behind her words than normal. "And why should I do what _you_ say or care about what _you_ want?"

Viggo stared at her. "So, you're trying to torture me?"

Eira resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "No, I'm trying to-"

"She's trying to help you, muttonhead," Dagur growled, storming up to stand by Eira. "She wants to see true love prevail!"

Viggo's eyebrows rose. "I'm supposed to take love advice from you two failures?"

Dagur glared at him. "Failures? I'll show you failures!"

Heather grabbed the back of his shirt to prevent him from mauling Viggo. "Dagur, what did we talk about using your words instead of your fists?" she said in a scolding tone. "True love can't prevail if he's unconscious."

"But it would make me feel better."

"Viggo, please," Runa said. She stood in front of Viggo with her hand on his shoulder. His gaze softened as he looked at her. "I just want to talk to you for a little bit. The others will patrol for danger. Please... I've missed you."

"As you wish, my dear," Viggo said in a surprisingly tender tone.

Eira took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The hardest part of their mission was accomplished. "We'll be back in an hour." Neither of them were watching her anymore, having eyes only for each other. She smiled as she mounted Swiftwings and took off.

* * *

"Viggo..." Runa gazed at the man in front of her. So much had changed since the last time they saw each other, but everything felt the same. If she wanted things to move in a positive direction, however, she needed to do something different. As much as she wanted to spill all her emotions all at once, she needed to appeal to his mind to win him over for good.

"I am sorry for not writing," Viggo said. "I assumed Eira spoke with you, and I thought it easier if you continued to believe it."

Runa smiled slightly and shook her head. "It wouldn't have worked. I could never move on. Alive or dead, it changes nothing for me."

Viggo dipped his head in acknowledgement. "I see. That is my mistake."

Silence passed between them as they gazed at each other. Runa wanted to reach out and touch him to confirm this was real - _he _was real - but she held back. If she touched him now, she would lose control over her plan. "Why are you working with Krogan?"

"I see you are up to date." Viggo paused as if considering her question. "Krogan offered me the opportunity to finish what I started. I could not refuse."

Runa thought he very well could refuse but saying so would get her nowhere. It seemed she would need to work to discover his line of reasoning. "As I understood it, you were motivated by the desire to lead your tribe. Is this no longer the case or do you plan to overthrow Krogan?"

"My desire to lead my tribe died when they betrayed me in favor of my brother. Not that I currently harbor ill will towards them - defeating Ryker took care of my desire for revenge."

"What about the dragon riders? Do you want revenge on them?"

Viggo looked at her carefully. "Surprisingly... no. I respect Hiccup as an opponent; negative emotions were never a part of the equation."

"Then what is it? What's driving you?" Runa wondered if he understood the reason himself or if he was acting on auto-pilot, choosing the familiar path.

"I suppose it's... the Dragon Eye."

Runa's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "The device you wanted to use to kill dragons? That doesn't explain-"

"There is more to it than killing dragons. That was not even its original purpose. If it were, why include such a vast amount of knowledge about all types of dragons?"

Runa frowned. "I guess that makes sense. Then what was its original purpose?" This meant his tribe's goal wasn't always killing dragons, which gave her some odd relief.

"That I do not know. The records I've scoured are incomplete. Examining the Dragon Eye, however, may provide answers."

"Then why not just take it and run?"

Viggo smiled ruefully. "And be hunted down by Krogan?"

Runa's breath hitched in her throat. This was her chance. "You need not be alone. If you gave up dragon hunting, you could seek shelter at Torvald or Dragon's Edge. Or... we could run away and evade Krogan together."

Surprise flashed in Viggo's eyes. "I thought you would not leave your family for me."

"I couldn't back then, but I've grown. Instead of waiting around for you to choose a better life, I want to help you find one."

Viggo's formal exterior finally cracked, allowing conflicting emotions to show in his eyes. "Runa..." He reached for her but she stepped back, not ready yet.

"In your last letter, you said you regret not trying to make things work between us. I regret it too. But this is an opportunity for us to try again." She looked at him earnestly, pleading with him to consider her proposition. "You can't be happy competing for control with Krogan. One of you will end up turning on the other anyway. Get out ahead and come with me."

Viggo let out a heavy sigh. "Runa, I love you, but I can't." His pained expression mirrored her own. "I need a purpose in life - a goal - and this is the only one I know. As much as I want to be with you, it's not enough."

Runa bit her bottom lip and nodded, tears pricking her eyes. She understood, really. She made the same choice all those years ago. She could have run away with Viggo, but she recognized she would have to give up a very important part of her life. It was not enough to ask him to do what she could not. She needed to find something more he could grasp onto.

"I truly am sorry. If there was a way-"

"I know." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and gave him a pained smile. "I won't give up. I'll keep looking for an alternative -if you will do the same."

"If there was a way I thought we could be together, I would choose it in an instant."

This time, Runa smiled for real. It was not much, but she felt like she had gained a small victory. She had hope. "We still have time tonight. Let's forget about everything and focus on each other."

Viggo smiled back at her. "_That _I can do."

Finally allowing her emotions to overflow, Runa ran to him and flung her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly. "I love you, Viggo. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, my dear Runa." They pulled back, and he gazed at her tenderly, brushing his hand against her cheek. Then he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Runa melted at the feeling of his lips on hers. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer. She breathed in deeply through her nose to take in his scent. Viggo rested his hands on her lower back, holding her to him. He deepened the kiss, and suddenly she needed more. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "Viggo, I want..." She hoped he understood as she was not sure how to put it. Her hands pushed at his armor for effect.

"Are you sure?" Viggo said with remarkable control despite the clouded look in his eyes. "I don't want you to regret anything."

"The only thing I'll regret is not knowing what it feels like to give myself completely to the one I love."

Viggo smiled softly at her. "I love you." He kissed her once more before removing his armor.

Runa was still unsure if there would ever be a future for them, but she knew this was a night she would remember and treasure always.

* * *

Dagur and Eira sat near their dragons on the beach. They were taking a break while Heather and Ingrid patrolled together. Dagur thought it made more sense for the sibling pairs to patrol together, but Ingrid insisted on it being this way. Maybe she enjoyed tormenting Dagur.

He gazed at the girl sitting too far away from him. He wondered why he agreed to help her out. He wanted - needed - to stay away from her. And yet, something about her request made it impossible to refuse. Maybe it was because she had thought to come to him in the first place. Or maybe it had something to do with Runa.

Eira stared out at the ocean. She hadn't looked at him once since they landed. This was unacceptable. "Why did Runa's story affect you?"

As intended, Eira looked at him in surprise. "Who said her story affected me?"

Dagur hid a smile at her attention. "Out of all the reasons to object to getting them to meet, you didn't state the most obvious: he is _Viggo_."

Eira glanced at her hands in her lap. "Viggo is the first person in whom I couldn't see anything but evil, even if I _knew_ it wasn't true. Runa allowed me to see him in a different light. Of course I latched onto that."

Dagur smiled to himself. That sounded like her. "Do you think they should be together?"

"Well, I don't know about _should_, but... It would be nice if that could happen. Runa deserves to be happy, and he makes her happy."

"So, you do believe in love."

Eira smiled softly at him. "Of course I do."

At that moment, Dagur realized he missed that smile, and he wanted to keep seeing it - no matter the cost. "I'm sorry."

Eira furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "For what?"

"For avoiding you."

Eira frowned. "I understand why you did it."

"But I'm still sorry. And I won't do it anymore. I want to be friends."

Eira's smile returned, brightening his heart. "Thank you, Dagur. I would like that too."

Before he could say anything further, a sudden wind caught their attention. Dagur stood and turned to see Windshear and Shadowclaw landing. "It's been an hour," Heather said. "We should go."

Dagur wanted to suggested they stay a little longer, but Eira was already climbing on Swiftwings. He reluctantly mounted Sleuther, and the four of them were off. They landed in the same area where they left Runa and Viggo. The couple was sitting against a tree, talking together.

"I assume our time is up," Viggo said, immediately hiding the emotion on his face that had just been there.

"Unfortunately," Ingrid said. "But if you ever want to do this again-"

"That would be far too reckless."

"_I _would make sure you two are safe," Dagur said with an air of authority.

Viggo gave him an amused look. "That makes me feel so much better."

"Goodbye, Viggo," Runa said, hugging him.

"Goodbye, Runa. It was a pleasure."

The riders began the journey back to Dragon's Edge to regroup with Hiccup. "Thank you, everyone," Runa said once the island was behind them. "Thank you for helping me see Viggo."

"You had a good time?" said Eira.

"It was wonderful. I didn't get him to change his mind, but it was good to spend time together."

"We're glad we could help," said Ingrid.

"You're very strong, loving someone unconditionally for so long," Heather said. "It's surprising your passion hasn't faded with time and distance."

"I thought it would," Runa admitted. "From the very beginning, my feelings were so strong I feared they would disappear. But that hasn't happened. I guess... passion can be short lived, but when it lasts, maybe that means it's real."

"And it's worth fighting for!" Dagur declared. "Stick around, Runa, and I'll make sure you reach your goal." He flashed her a grin, and she gave him a small smile in return.

"I do plan on staying, actually. I'm not ready to give up."

Dagur glanced at Eira, but she voiced no objections. In fact, she seemed to be deep in thought about something. He hoped this experience inspired her to fight for _her _dreams, whatever they were. As for him, the best thing he could do right now was support her as a friend.


	51. Closure

**Chapter 50:** Closure

"Thank you for coming with us, Eira," Dagur said excitedly.

"It's no problem," Eira said with a smile. Her brother recently returned home, leaving Runa with Asmund. Now Eira, Dagur, Fishlegs, and Hiccup stood outside the clubhouse with their dragons, ready to go on a new adventure. Heather had recently become obsessed with finding her father, and Dagur was worried for her safety. Their father's journal suggested they search Vanaheim, the final resting place of dragons that the riders had been to once before. That was where they were headed now.

"Are you sure Snotlout does not mind?"

Eira had not even thought to ask him. Her boyfriend had not shown any jealousy towards Dagur at all since she chose him. She looked into the clubhouse to see Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, and Ingrid discussing the whereabouts of Chicken. "He's fine. I think he's really into Chicken's case."

"I'll make sure he doesn't get into trouble," Ingrid said.

"And I'll watch the other two," said Astrid.

"Thank you," Hiccup said.

So, Eira and the others took off. It was a pleasant flight to the foreboding island. Eira hoped their visit would go better than last time. The Sentinel dragons that guarded the island really did not like their presence.

"All right, gang, here's the plan," Hiccup said when they neared their destination. "We land, look for Oswald, and then cover ourselves in fruit."

"Not that I don't appreciate a good fruit bath now and again," Dagur said, "I mean, the last one was just... Uh, but I really don't see how it's gonna help."

"To escape, Dagur. To escape."

Dagur peered at the Sentinels in the distance. "So, those statues are really dragons?"

"Don't worry," said Fishlegs. "They're not gonna bother us on the way in. Maybe on the way out."

But he spoke too soon. The Sentinels flew from their posts and surrounded the dragons. They must have remembered their scents from last time! They were forced to fight off the dragons as they made their way to the island.

"Are those sick dragons?" Fishlegs said when he noticed the Sentinels allow a flock of dragons to pass by.

"Must be," Hiccup said.

"Oh!" Dagur exclaimed. "So they're letting those little shifty dragons on but not us? I didn't come all this way not to get Heather some answers. Follow me!" He darted straight for the beach, and the others had no choice but to follow him. All four of them crashed into the sand and fell off their dragons. At least the Sentinels no longer bothered them.

"That was brilliant, Dagur!" Fishlegs said. "You knew the gust of air from the wing clap would slow us down just enough so we wouldn't be smashed to bits."

Dagur gave him a sheepish smile. "Yeah. Let's go with that."

"We should be fine for now," Eira said, watching the Sentinels fly off. The riders dusted themselves off and began their search for Oswald. Soon, it seemed they had scoured every part of the island but found no clues.

"Trying to think positively here, but it feels like we've been walking in circles," Dagur said in frustration.

"Wait, I found something!" said Fishlegs, peering at the ground. "I've never seen teeth like this before. Maybe Sharp Class?"

"And there are more over here," Hiccup said from across the way.

"Great!" Dagur grumbled. "So, besides finding a bunch of dragon teeth, the diary led us to another dead end. Yippee!"

Eira gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure we'll find something soon."

"We've got to be missing something," Fishlegs said.

"Uh, gang," Hiccup said suddenly, "you might want to see this." He stared up at a large dragon skull, the inside of which appeared to contain a tunnel.

"Oh, my Thor," Fishlegs breathed.

"'Oh, my Thor' is right!" Dagur exclaimed. He paused. "Wait, what is he right about?"

"The skull," said Hiccup. "It was in the diary, Dagur. It proves Oswald was here."

"And possibly still is," said Fishlegs, following Hiccup into the Skull's tunnel.

"Ahh... I hadn't thought of that," Dagur said. "Hadn't thought of that at all."

Eira caught the sudden change in his tone. She moved in close to him and spoke quietly while they walked, "Are you alright?"

Dagur chuckled nervously. "Me? I'm great. I'm fine. I'm-" His smile fell. "No, I'm not alright."

Eira touched his arm comfortingly. She did not know what she could say right now to make him feel better, but at least she could stay with him. She sensed he needed some time to process his thoughts and emotions.

The riders and dragons made it through the tunnel and came across a new area. They also spotted the dragons from earlier a little ways off. Fishlegs picked something up from the ground. "Hiccup, these are the same teeth we found earlier," he said. "These dragons aren't sick."

"They're hunting," Hiccup said ominously.

"Hey, look at that!" Eira exclaimed. She pointed to some sort of wooden structure concealing a cave up ahead. "That looks man made."

"We better check it out." They raced to the cave to examine the structure. Hiccup ran his hand along the wood. "This wood has been salvaged from a Berserker galleon."

"He was shipwrecked," Dagur said softly.

"So, do we knock?" Fishlegs questioned.

Dagur suddenly backed away, eyes wide. "Uh... Maybe we should take a snack break before heading in. Anyone hungry? Feeling a bit peckish." He smiled weakly. "I'm kidding! Gotcha!" He looked around anxiously. "I mean, someone had to do it, right, Hiccup? The Berserkers needed a leader!"

Hiccup looked at him in concern. "Dagur, are you all right?"

"I mean, oh, uh, yeah, sure, maybe it was a bit of a power grab, taking over the tribe the moment Oswald went missing. It's crazy, but I never really regretted it until just now."

"You never gave yourself the chance," Eira said gently.

Dagur spun to face her. "Huh?"

"That's what you do, right? You're constantly engaged in activity so you don't have time to think or feel. But you have to do it, Dagur. You have to face those things if you want to move on. But you don't have to do it alone." She touched his arm and smiled at him.

Dagur visibly relaxed as he gazed at her. Finally, he nodded. "Okay, I can do this." He took a deep breath and pushed open the door. "Uh, Daddy?" Then he let out a loud gasp.

Eira was immediately by his side. "Oh no..."

They were too late. All they could do now was bury Oswald's remains and pray for his soul. Eira remained beside Dagur while a melancholy mood took over him.

"This is all my fault," he said sadly. "He he was stranded, Hiccup. He died here all alone."

"You had no idea where he was," Hiccup said gently.

Dagur looked at him anxiously. "I-I-I never sent a search party! I mean, I-I had a lot going on back then, being evil and all. But I should have tried."

"You feel guilty. That's totally normal."

"I was a villain."

"No, you were a kid. A misunderstood, diabolical, slightly maniacal-" Hiccup paused. "Yeah, okay, fine, so you were a bad kid. But none of that makes a difference. He was your dad. He loved you no matter what."

Dagur stared glumly at the mound of dirt. "I guess we'll never know."

Hiccup looked at Eira helplessly. She nodded in reply. She walked up to Dagur and touched his arm once more. "Dagur," she said softly, "look at me."

"What?" Dagur mumbled. The pain in his eyes pierced her heart.

Eira moved so she was facing him and placed both her hands on his arms. "It's good that you're feeling all this. Take all of it and gather it together, alright?"

"But it feels like it will crush me!"

Eira smiled lightly. "I won't let that happen." She waited until she saw him wince in pain. She wanted to move straight into comforting him but knew she couldn't skip anything. "Remember this feeling, Dagur. Remember it so you will do what you can to avoid it in the future."

Dagur took in a shaky breath. "I - I will."

"Good. Now take everything and... let it go. Let it wash over you like water and leave you in peace." She watched as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "You can't changed the past, and that means it can't hurt you anymore. You are better than you were then. Focus on who you are now and who you want to be."

Dagur remained silent for an impossibly long minute. When he finally opened his eyes, they were clearer and brighter. "Thank you, Eira," he said with a smile. He pulled her in to hug her, which she gladly reciprocated.

"Uh, guys?" Fishlegs said from the makeshift house. "I think you need to see this." Eira, Dagur, and Hiccup entered the cave. Fishlegs held out a notebook with a drawing of the dragons they saw earlier. "Look, you were right, Hiccup. They're hunters. Oswald named them Grim Gnashers."

"They prey on the sick dragons," Hiccup said grimly.

"And apparently, Oswald would help the Sentinels drive them off." Fishlegs looked at Dagur in awe. "Your dad was a hero."

Dagur stood proudly. "Of course he was. He was a Berserker."

Toothless moved to a pile of rubbish and sniffed around. "Bud?" said Hiccup. "What is it?" He bent down and picked up two sealed letters. He handed them to Dagur.

"One for Heather," Dagur said, accepting the first letter, "and this one's for me?" He stared at the second letter in his hand.

"Do you want to be alone when you read it?"

"Yes. Wait, I mean-" Dagur glanced at Eira.

The young girl nodded in understanding. "I'll sit with you."

Dagur smiled slightly. "Thanks."

The two of them made their way to the top of the cave, where they sat together with their legs dangling over the edge. Dagur read the letter silently, occasionally making a comment. Eira was curious about its contents but knew he just wanted her to be there with him.

When he was finished, Dagur set the letter down, took in a deep breath, and let his breath out slowly. "Whoa. That was heavy." But he was smiling.

"You feel better now?" Eira said tentatively.

Dagur nodded. "Yes. Thank you for everything, Eira." He placed his hand over hers on the ground. She did not think to pull away. "Hiccup was right. My dad did love me all the way until the end."

Eira smiled. "I thought so too. I'm sorry it ended this way. He sounded pretty amazing. And I just thought of something. If he helped the Sentinels, that means he realized dragons aren't evil independent of Hiccup's discovery."

Dagur brightened. "That's right! He was pretty sharp."

"And that means it's not so crazy to leave at peace with dragons. Maybe it won't be terribly difficult to spread the idea and show others how amazing dragons are."

Dagur grinned. "That sounds like an excellent idea, Eira. I'm in!"

Eira chuckled lightly. "I'm glad."

A sudden noise caught their attention. They peered over the edge to see several Grim Gnashers surrounding a sick Gronckle. The Vikings looked at each other and nodded. They called their dragons, hopped on, and raced to defend the Gronckle.

"This is for you, Daddy!" Dagur cried.

Soon, Hiccup and Fishlegs joined in the mission. Working together, they were able to successfully drive off the Grim Gnashers. They then decided it was time to head home. The Sentinels approached them once more, but this time they let them pass in peace.

"I need to get this to Heather," Dagur said, holding up the letter.

"Well, maybe sometime you could bring her back here," Hiccup said. "Seems like we've earned the Sentinels' respect, which is pretty impressive."

Dagur blinked. "Oh, wait, so I earned respect? I'm so used to just demanding it. That's crazy."

"I think you'll find earning respect more useful," Eira said. "You can get more done."

"I will keep that in mind."

"You know what, Dagur?" said Hiccup. "Going in that hut may have been the bravest thing I've seen you do."

Dagur smiled at him. "Well, I couldn't have done it without all your Hiccup-y guidance. And, you know, if you ever go on a seemingly impossible wild-goose chase and need a little company-"

"Happens all the time."

"You can always count on this ax, brother."

And with that, they all started for Berserker Island to tell Heather the news.

* * *

Finding Heather proved to be more difficult than it first appeared. Upon arriving at Berserker Island, a soldier told Dagur that Heather and Johann had set off for the Northern Markets to meet a man who claimed to have seen Oswald alive. Of course, this had to be a trap, so Dagur, Eira, Hiccup, and Fishlegs immediately set off for the Northern Markets.

When they could not immediately spot Heather, the Vikings took to interrogating the merchants. Hiccup advised everyone to keep a low profile. If someone was up to something, they did not want to attract unwanted attention.

"Are you listening to me?" Dagur shouted as he held a merchant up by his shirt. "Am I speaking in some foreign tongue? Huh? Tell me where my sister is, or your head will end up on the end of a long pole attached to my ship!"

"I guess he didn't get the part about being discreet," Hiccup said.

"Actually, that is pretty discreet for Dagur," said Fishlegs.

"That's actually fair."

"He's just worried about Heather," Eira said. "His intensity show that he cares."

"Hiccup!" Dagur called. "This one won't talk. What do you think we should do?"

"Dagur, call me old-fashioned, but I'm not sure that this is the way we want to go about getting people to help us," Hiccup said.

Dagur blinked. "Oh, it's not? Oh, I'm sorry. Too soft, right? I should really work them over!" He immediately grabbed another merchant and threw him into a barrel of corn.

"No! No, please. Do not work anyone over."

"Oh, all right, I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" the merchant exclaimed.

Dagur pulled him back up and set him on his feet. "Huh. I guess you're right, Hiccup." He turned to the merchant. "Well, let's hear it."

The merchant explained he saw a loud-mouthed Viking there to buy chicken feed (Snotlout) with a raven-haired woman (Heather) and Johann. There was a fight that ended in a stalemate. The dragon riders fled north, followed by a large group of dragon flyers. Dagur appeared frustrated at the news.

"This is all on me," he said woefully.

"It's not your fault," Eira said, giving him a sympathetic look. "Heather is the one who is obsessed. You were just trying to look out for her."

Dagur seemed to accept this for now. The four of them got back on their dragons and headed north. They flew through most of the night without spotting a thing. Finally, they approached several sea stacks where Vikings and dragons perched.

They got there just in time to watch a caged Windshear fall into the ocean. Heather dove after her, and Dagur and Sluether followed suit. Thankfully, Sleuther was able to carry the cage with Windshear and Heather out of the water.

Eira helped the riders fight the dragon flyers, who had obtained a Dragon Eye lens from Heather. The lens traded hands many times, but in the end, Krogan flew off with it. At least Heather and Windshear were safe. With that in mind, the riders retreated to Dragon's Edge.

Once home, Hiccup and Heather explained their adventures to the other riders. Apparently, Heather wore a Dragon Eye lens on her belt for years without knowing what it was. While everyone quibbled about this, Eira noticed Dagur watching Heather anxiously. She approached him and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"You have to tell her," she said softly.

"I know, but she's going to be so disappointed," he said.

"Then it's a good thing she has a big brother to console her." She gave him an encouraging smile.

Dagur took a deep breath. "I'll do it." He approached Heather and led her away from the group.

Eira smiled faintly as she watched them. They both had come so far since she first met them. She was glad she could do something to help. They both deserved the best.

"Eira?"

The young girl turned to see Hiccup and Astrid watching her. It was the former who had spoken. "Yes?" she said in reply.

Hiccup hesitated before continuing. "I just wanted to thank you for your help today. You did a great job with Dagur."

Eira smiled slightly. "Thanks, Hiccup."

"I know I said I wouldn't get involved, but... You seem to understand him really well, and you have a strong connection. Whatever shape your relationship takes, I think you should try to hold onto that."

Eira was surprised by his analysis, but he was not exactly wrong. "I... will." She had not thought of anything today except helping Dagur. She was just being a good friend... right?

* * *

**A/N:** Season 5 is over. We're 5/6ths of the way through!


	52. Misgivings

**Chapter 51:** Misgivings

The dragon riders took a couple of days to rest after their big adventure. Once she was ready, Heather decided she wanted to say goodbye to her father with only Astrid, so the two of them set off for Vanaheim together. Johann stopped by after they left and offered to help Hiccup find the jewels he needed to complete the Dragon Eye Two, and the twins agreed to go along for backup.

Meanwhile, the rest of the riders accompanied Dagur to Berserker Island to retrieve his Dragon Eye lens. "I'm glad you guys came with me," Dagur said. "Hate to admit this, but I might need the backup."

"Really?" said Snotlout. "For what?"

Dagur scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well, when I was a kid, I was bullied."

"Aww..." Eira and Ingrid said.

"You?!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

Dagur frowned. "Yes, me." He cleared his throat. "By one kid. Older, monstrous, tough as a Quaken, mean as a Speed Stinger. Ansson. Ansson the Abominable."

They arrived at the docks and were greeted by a laughing man. "Ansson the Abominable, you say?" he said.

"Abominable!" a woman laughed.

"Oh, he's right here," said the man. "Except we call him, Ansson the Incompetent." He pointed to a skinny man on a ship who slipped and fell into the water.

"I'm sure he was terrifying as a child," Eira said.

"He was!" Dagur insisted. His eyes narrowed at the man, and he stormed to the ship. "There he is! Ansson the Abominable."

Ansson turned around and smirked at Dagur. "Oh, well, if it isn't Dagur the Dainty," he said. Snotlout and Fishlegs started laughing.

Dagur chuckled. "Yeah, nobody calls me that anymore, Ansson, now that I'm chief and all."

"Oh, is that right? What brings you to the docks, Chief Dainty?"

Dagur continued to chuckle awkwardly. "Uh, hey, when we were kids, Ansson, you borrowed something from me."

Ansson gave him a look. "I _took _a lot of things from you."

"While there may be some truth to that, there is one little thing that I kind of need back. It's no big deal. Just a decorative glass, doohickey, with a metal rim."

Ansson nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I remember that thing. I used to set things on fire with it. I may still have it around here somewhere, Dainty."

Dagur groaned in frustration.

"Excuse me for a minute, Mr. Abominable," Snotlout said. He pulled Dagur off to the side and huddled with the others. "What are you waiting for? Look at that guy. Just take it from him."

Dagur looked anxiously from Ansson to Snotlout. "I can't. Look, old Dagur would've snatched it back by now and thrown him overboard. But I promised Heather I would lead by example from now on, so -"

"You know what?" said Fishlegs. "Good for you, Dagur."

"Put a sock in it, Fishface!" Snotlout snapped.

"No, it's great," Eira said. "You're doing the right thing, Dagur."

Ingrid nodded. "It's very chiefly of you."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Ugh! Listen, all bullies want things. Find something he really wants and then trade him for the lens."

"You know, Snotlout may be right," Fishlegs said.

So, Dagur gathered a piled of random stuff and offered each one to Ansson to trade for the lens. However, Ansson did not appear interested in anything. "I don't get it," Dagur said in frustration. He doesn't want gold or silver or anything."

"Maybe you could try asking him?" Eira suggested.

With a defeated sigh, Dagur turned to the skinny Viking. "Please, Ansson, what do you want?"

"The Thunderfish," Ansson replied.

Everyone stared at him blankly. "Wha?" Snotlout said.

"I want you to help me catch the Thunderfish."

Dagur scoffed. "The Thunderfish is a myth. How are we to help you catch something that doesn't actually exist?"

Ansson's eyes tightened. "It exists. I've seen it. Been chasing that giant for years. It's why they all laugh at me."

"And if I help you catch this Thunderfish?"

"I'll give you your doohickey, Dainty."

Dagur nodded. "Alright, I'll do it." He looked back at the others. "This should only take a few minutes." He left them to join Ansson on his boat.

"He is quite impressive," Ingrid said once they set sail. "He really has learned how to be a proper ruler."

Eira smiled. "That's for sure. He's come a long way."

"He's quite presentable now. Haldor liked him. I think Mom and Dad would approve of him as an ally if they met him."

Eira felt uneasy as she looked at her sister. "I suppose that's true..."

"And to think Dagur figured it all out on his own without my help... unlike this guy." Ingrid smirked at Snotlout.

"Hey!" Snotlout said indignantly. "I'm a great learner."

Ingrid shrugged. "Dagur wasn't trying to learn anything. He just did it."

Fishlegs looked around at his friends in confusion. "I'm not quite sure what's going on, but I have a question. Why is Snotlout spending so much time with Ingrid?"

"I'm learning how to be a prince, Fishface," Snotlout replied.

"I get that, but shouldn't you still want to be with Eira as much as possible? I spend more time with Heather and we're not an official couple yet... and we live on two different islands."

Snotlout frowned at him. "What are you implying?"

"I'm just saying, if you want a healthy relationship, you should-"

"I'll show you a healthy relationship!" Snotlout took off after Fishlegs, who ran away in fear.

Eira exchanged a look with her sister. "What just happened?" she said.

Ingrid shrugged. "I'll fix this." She watched Snotlout chase Fishlegs in a circle for awhile. Then she reached out and pulled Snotlout back by his shirt. "This is _not _how a prince behaves!"

Snotlout winced. "Sorry, Ingrid."

Eira chuckled lightly. There was never a dull moment around here. She set to waiting for Dagur. Eventually, he returned with Ansson, but she could see no fish on the boat. By then, a crowd had gathered around to hear about the adventure.

"I don't see no Thunderfish," a Berserker said.

"Ha! What a shock!" said a second man. Everyone started laughing.

"What happened?" Fishlegs said in concern.

"The Thunderfish turned out to be a Scauldron," Dagur replied.

"Huh?!" a Berserker said in shock. Then everyone started laughing. Anson began to sulk off, but Dagur pulled him back.

"A Scauldron!" Dagur repeated. "A massive, killer dragon whose water-strike burns the skin off your bones." The Berserkers began to murmur. "Ansson here faced the beast down eye to eye and bravely helped chase it away. Now that it's no longer around to eat the fish, all your nets will be fuller."

"Is this true?" The Berserker said suspiciously.

"You dare question the word of your chief?" Dagur said in a commanding voice. He placed his arm over Ansson's shoulder. "This man saved my life, and he improved yours." The Berserkers murmured some more.

Snotlout broke the awkwardness by starting a chant. The Berserkers soon joined in. They cheered and surrounded Ansson, who appeared much happier. Eira smiled at the scene.

"Dagur, what about the lens?" Fishlegs said when Dagur left Ansson's side.

Dagur smiled sadly. "A Berserker deal is a Berserker deal. We didn't catch a Thunderfish. I didn't earn it."

"Yes, you did," Ansson said as he tossed him the lens, "Chief."

"That was great, Dagur," Eira said when he returned to the riders. "You were amazing." She gave him a quick hug.

Dagur smiled at her. "Thank you, Eira. It seems this new method is quite effective."

Eira nodded. "Keep it up!"

The Vikings returned to their dragons and headed to Dragon's Edge. Their upbeat mood was soon destroyed when Hiccup relayed terrible news: Johann was working with the enemy. Everyone appeared stunned.

"So, Johann has been playing us all for years," Astrid repeated. "And the twins are the reason you figured it out?"

"And you're sure my lens will help us find this King of Dragons?" said Dagur.

"I hope so," Hiccup said as he put the last jewel in the Dragon Eye Two.

"So do I, brother. So do I."

Hiccup placed a lens in the Dragon Eye Two and held it out to Toothless. "Okay. Hit it, bud." Toothless blew fire into the device, lighting up a strange map on the wall.

"Five different classes," Fishlegs explained.

"And we have lenses for three." Hiccup placed another two lenses in front of the Dragon Eye Two, causing more images to show up.

"First person to find all five lenses -" Astrid began.

"-reveals the King of Dragons," Fishlegs finished.

A look of resolve came over Hiccup's face. "Game on."

* * *

Needless to say, the news of Johann's betrayal enraged Chief Stoick. He destroyed all Berk's goods from the trader, so Hiccup was forced to look for new merchants. The dragon riders stayed on Berk while everything was sorted out. To get away from it all, Snotlout helped Ingrid train in close combat at the arena.

"You're doing really well," Snotlout said when they took a break. "You might even be better than Eira at this. She's more hesitant to fight."

Ingrid lowered her axe and grinned. "Thanks! I prefer peaceful tactics myself, but when I do get riled up, I go all out!"

"Like your dragon?"

Ingrid smiled. "Exactly." She returned to her bags to fetch some water. She could feel Snotlout's eyes on her, but it was not uncomfortable. Something nagged at her though, and she knew she had to get on with it. She took a deep breath and turned to him. "Listen, we need to talk."

"About what?" Snotlout said with an air of obliviousness.

Ingrid looked at him with a slightly uneasy expression. "About what Fishlegs said about you and Eira the other day."

Snotlout's face hardened. "He's a muttonhead. Don't listen to him. Eira and I don't have any problems."

"Maybe _that _is the problem."

Snotlout frowned. "What do you mean?"

Ingrid hesitated. "Maybe things are a going smoothly because you're not _doing _anything."

"We do plenty of things!"

"All things that friends do. When is the last time you kissed her?"

Snotlout's cheeks turned pink. "We're just being cautious. We don't want to go to far."

Ingrid raised her eyebrows. "But are you even tempted? When is the last time you've felt _desire _to kiss her... or something more?"

Snotlout turned away from her, clearly uncomfortable. "There's more to relationships than that."

"Yes, I _know_. But I was talking to Runa, and-"

"You can't compare us to Runa and Viggo. They have a lasting passion that you admitted is rare."

Ingrid took in a deep breath. She really wished he would calm down so they could talk about this rationally. She thought about using Shadowwhisper, but she did not want Snotlout to think she was manipulating him. "That is true. However, I also said passion is something that should grow. That is why I have given you and Eira plenty of time to progress. It seems to me you're exactly where you started."

Snotlout stared hard at the ground. "We've been busy with the dragon hunters."

"Not _that _busy."

Snotlout shot her a look. "Okay, if you're so smart why would I be with her if I didn't actually like her?"

Ingrid had hoped he wouldn't ask her that, and now she felt compelled to give an answer. "It could be for the same reasons she chose you. You'e comfortable with her. She's safe. Maybe you're afraid you won't find anyone else you could like."

"Oh, I could find plenty of girls to like. Finding a girl who likes _me _is the problem." Snotlout's eyes widened as if he had revealed more than he intended. He quickly looked away.

Sadness clouded Ingrid's eyes as she gazed at him. "Snotlout, there will be plenty of girls who will like you," she said softly.

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. I know because..." She took a deep breath. "_I _like you."

Snotlout turned to face her, his eyes huge. "What?"

Ingrid immediately became nervous. "I - I mean I _would _like you if you were available and not dating my sister and all..." She gave him a timid smile. "But that's not the point. If I like you, there will surely be other girls who do as well. You just haven't met them yet."

A small smile formed on Snotlout's face. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

Ingrid let out a breath of relief. Talk about nerve wracking! "Good."

Uncertainty flashed in Snotlout's eyes. "So, what do I do about Eira? I _do _like her, but I don't want to drag this on forever."

"You don't have to do anything drastic just yet. Keep what I said in mind and maybe try to see if you can push things along. You could even talk to Eira about your concerns. And if either of you ever need anything, I'm here." She gave him a bright smile.

Snotlout smiled back at her. "Thanks, Ingrid. You're a good friend... and sister." Then he hugged her. It was short and sweet like she knew it had to be. Afterwards, they resumed their training. There was nothing more that needed to be said.

* * *

Krogan set a clever trap for Hiccup and Stoick. He led them away from Berk in search of medicinal herbs while his flyers attacked the island. Thankfully, they returned in time, and together with the riders, they fought off the attack. After a couple of days helping Berk with the damage, the riders returned to Dragon's Edge.

"It's good to be back here," Eira said as she entered the clubhouse with Snotlout, who had asked to speak with her privately.

Snotlout gave her a weak smile. "That's for sure." While he enjoyed the chance to show off his combat skills, he could not get what Ingrid said to him out of his mind. Did she really like him? Why had he not seen that before? And why did he care?

"Snotlout, are you okay?" Eira stood before him with a worried expression on her face.

Snotlout looked at her sheepishly. "I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About... us."

Concern flashed in Eira's eyes, but she quickly hid it. "What about us?"

"Why do you never kiss me?"

"W-What?" Eira said in alarm, her eyes going wide. "I-I'm sorry if you want me to. I can try, but you can kiss me too, you know." She blushed and looked away.

Snotlout frowned. "That's not what I meant. I don't need you to kiss me. I mean, I - I don't mind if you _want _to, but..." He paused. "Shouldn't we want to?"

Eira relaxed slightly as she looked back at him. "Should we want to kiss? Eventually, I guess. We're not really there yet."

"Don't you think that's a problem? I mean, Hiccup and Astrid aren't overly clingy, but they still act more like a couple than we do. I feel like everyone would forget we are one if we didn't mention it every now and then."

Eira furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "Well, we're on the same page, which is good. It's not like one of us is madly in love while the other is not. I think we still have something to build on. Maybe we just need some practice with the romantic aspects."

Snotlout smiled in relief. "Yeah, maybe you're right." Maybe he was making too much out of this. That's what he got for thinking too hard!

"Good. So, if you want to kiss me..." She trailed off and looked at him expectantly.

It took Snotlout a moment to realize she meant now. "Oh. Okay." He moved in close to her, and his palms became sweaty. He did not know what to do with his hands, so he placed them on her arms before leaning in. His lips lightly brushed hers. It felt good, but there was little desire for me. He pulled back and stared at her.

Eira gave him a timid smile. "Thank you. That will do for now."

Snotlout smiled weakly in return. "Right. We'll practice later." That was all they needed. Practice.


	53. Beginnings and Endings

**Chapter 52:** Beginnings and Endings

"I can't believe they left us behind," Ingrid grumbled while pacing back and forth in her hut.

"They didn't leave us behind," Eira said. She sat at her desk with paper and a quill. "They are giving us time to write an important letter."

Ingrid frowned. "Well, that's not very exciting." Hiccup was hosting a summit between their allies on Defenders of the Wing Island that night. Hiccup and Snotlout set off for Wingmaiden Island to fetch their leader while Astrid set up the summit with Dagur and the others. Eira and Ingrid had been tasked with writing to Haldor to request support in the war with the flyers. "How is it coming along?" Ingrid peeked over her sister's shoulder.

"Just fine. I've already informed him about the situation. Now I need to give a timeline of when to send support."

"Hmm..." Ingrid appeared thoughtful. "That's a tough one. It takes about a week to get here, but we have no idea when we will need help. If we ask him to wait for another letter, that means two weeks would pass before they get here."

"We will need help after either us or the dragon flyers obtain five Dragon Eye lenses. I could write a second letter after we obtain four."

Ingrid nodded. "That might work out."

Eira smiled. "Excellent." She resumed writing.

Ingrid bit her lip while mulling something over in her mind. "Uh, Eira?"

"Yes?"

Ingrid hesitated. "Do you think - do you think you could tell Haldor I want to stay here with you... even when I stop teaching Snotlout?"

Eira looked back at her in surprise. "Why? Are you almost finished?"

"No, not really. There's a lot more I could teach him. I'm just thinking ahead, and... there's no guarantee you too will stay together."

Eira frowned. "Ingrid, do you know something I don't? Did Snotlout say something to you?"

Ingrid internally panicked but masked this behind a smile. "No, he didn't say anything. Why, did he say something to you?"

"Well... he said we don't kiss enough. But it's not that he wants me to. He just thinks we _should_."

Ingrid relaxed slightly. She had to admit, she was surprised Snotlout had actually brought the topic up to her. Maybe he was learning. "Don't _you _think you should?"

Eira glanced at the floor. "I guess. We've been trying to practice, but it's hard to force it."

"You shouldn't _have _to force it. It should come naturally. You _should _want to be around each other a lot and do things like kiss."

Eira looked at her quizzically. "But you said it's more important that we get along."

"That doesn't make the romantic aspect unimportant." Ingrid sighed. Why was everyone twisting her words? "Look, it's true you can succeed in a marriage with merely friendship, but that doesn't make it the ideal. You're not marrying for a political alliance or because you're running out of time. You're young and free. You have the luxury of choosing someone with whom you have a strong friendship _and _romantic attraction."

Eira furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "You said it can grow, right?"

"Well, yes. Sometimes it takes time. Just make sure you don't take _too _much time. There's no disgrace in saying you gave it your best shot."

Eira nodded slowly. "I think I understand. Alright, I'll give it some thought. And I'll tell Haldor you want to stay."

Ingrid smiled slightly. "Thanks, Eira."

The two of them worked on the letter until it was finally completed. After handing the letter off to Squirt, they started for Defenders of the Wing Island. They arrived to find themselves in the middle of an odd scene. A blindfolded Dagur was being led across a lava bridge by Mala. Ruffnut and Tuffnut appeared to be coaching them while Astrid and Fishlegs looked on in amazement.

"Uh, what's going on?" Ingrid said.

"Dagur and Mala wouldn't stop fighting, so I tried to mediate between them," Fishlegs said. "It wasn't working, and the twins took over."

Eira stared at the two leaders. "I don't get it. What is this supposed to do?"

"I have no idea," Astrid said.

"I should have been here. I could have helped."

Dagur successfully made it across the bridge. Ruffnut quickly removed his blindfold and placed it around Mala's head instead. Mala then fell backwards off a cliff and was caught by Dagur. Oddly enough, the two of them did seem to be getting along quite well. In Ingrid's opinion, they were getting along _too _well.

"I can't believe this is actually working," Astrid said.

"I don't like it," Ingrid said, crossing her arms.

Astrid gave her a confused look. "Have you ever even met Mala?"

"No, and I didn't mean I don't like _her_."

"I don't think _she _likes _me _very much," Eira said sheepishly. "We didn't get off on the best foot."

Ingrid wanted to inquire about more, but a Terrible Terror flew down and grabbed onto Fishlegs' face. "Ugh, the face," Fishlegs groaned. "It's always the face." He took the letter, and the Terrible Terror flew off. "Oh, no. The dragon flyers have attacked Wingmaiden Island."

Ingrid and Eira exchanged a look. They immediately climbed onto their dragons and took off. Ingrid noticed Mala get on Sleuther behind Dagur. The group flew as fast as possible to Wingmaiden Island.

They arrived in time to enter the battle with the dragon flyers. Ingrid did not really know what was going on, so she just kept attacking the bad guys. Eventually, they were driven back and the island secured. Everyone regrouped on the ground.

It turned out the flyers attacked because the Wingmaidens had a Dragon Eye lens. Hiccup decided this was the best place to keep all of the lenses, so the Wingmaidens hid them securely. Everyone needed rest after the battle, so the summit was called off. Relieved, the allies returned to their respective homes.

"I know what you're gonna say," Snotlout said to Hiccup as they flew through the sky. "Somehow this is all my fault."

"Actually, Snotlout, you stepped up and helped Minden," Hiccup said. "You're a valuable member of our tribe."

Snotlout brightened. "So next time you have an important job, you'll-"

"You have to fight Astrid for it."

Snotlout looked at Astrid, who smiled and cracked her knuckled. "Yeah. You know what? I'm good. I'm great. You got it, Astrid." He frowned. "All good here. All good, baby."

Ingrid took the opportunity to fly near him. "I'm sorry I missed your big moment. I bet you were really cool."

Snotlout grinned at her. "Of course I was! And you were right. I can get along with people... with girls."

Ingrid smirked. "That's great." It seemed change was in the air, but she was not quite sure she approved of _all _of the changes.

* * *

The thin Viking woman looked all over Runa, who sat on the bed in her clinic. Dagur, Eira, and Ingrid looked on anxiously from the sidelines. The woman cleared her throat and spoke: "In my expert opinion... you are pregnant."

Runa stared at her, wide-eyed. "R-Really?"

"Viggo?" Dagur said.

Runa gave him a look. "Of course Viggo!"

"Wait, when-" He gasped. "In the forest? You two are wild!"

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "That's hardly the point here."

"I will fix something for your symptoms," the healer said before leaving the others.

"How are you feeling about this?" Eira asked Runa tentatively.

"Honestly... this is amazing," Runa said, a smile spreading across her face.

"But you and Viggo aren't exactly together," Dagur pointed out. "Won't this make everything complicated?"

"Maybe, but I don't care. I love Viggo, and having his child is a dream come true."

Eira watched her curiously. Something about the serenity on her face intrigued her. "What about your parents? Won't they be disappointed?"

Runa's smile never faltered. "I'm sure they will be. I can't keep living for them, though. For too long I've tried to meet everyone's expectations. In the end, they just want me to be happy and think they know the right way. If I strongly believe in a different path, shouldn't I take it?"

Eira wondered about that. She had to admit she found her courageous for taking this stance. And what was done was done. She glanced at Dagur, warmed by the smile he gave Runa.

"True love does conquer all," Dagur said, wiping a stray tear from his face.

"Are you going to tell Viggo?" Ingrid asked.

"I need to," Runa replied. "He has a right to know."

"I would wait on that if I were you," the healer said, returning with a cup of tea, which she handed to Runa. "He might believe you're lying to manipulate him. It would be better to wait a few weeks until you're showing."

Runa frowned. "Viggo knows I wouldn't do that."

The healer shrugged. "The chance of miscarriage is also high for another couple weeks."

"We do need to figure out how to meet with Viggo safely," Eira cautioned. "Tensions are much higher between our sides now."

Runa let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, I'll wait. But I _will _tell him. I don't know if it will change anything between us, but I have to give him the option."

Eira smiled. "I wish you all the best."

A soldier entered the clinic and faced Dagur. "Chief, your guest is here."

Dagur cast him a furtive glance. "I'll be there in a minute." He seemed almost guilty as he looked around at everyone but Eira. "Do you need me for anything else?"

"Yes," Eira said slowly. "I believe it would be a good idea for Runa to stay here on Berserker Island instead of Berk. It'll be safer since Berk is the clearer target. Also, Chief Stoick might not be so sympathetic to Runa's situation. I had to stop him from killing Viggo once."

"But I don't want to impose," Runa said, glancing at Dagur.

"Not at all!" Dagur said, back to his normal enthusiastic self. "We would love to have you. I'll make sure you're safe."

Runa gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Dagur. I appreciate it."

"Your guest," the soldier said tersely.

"You three can see yourselves out, right?" Dagur said. He started for the door without waiting for a response. "Runa can move in anytime tomorrow." And then he was gone.

The three Torvaldians exchanged glances. "Am I missing something?" Eira asked in concern.

"No, he's just being Dagur," Ingrid said a little too quickly for her sister's tastes.

"I wonder who his guest is," Runa said thoughtfully.

"Probably no one important."

Eira stared at her. She did not like this. "Ingrid, if you know something..."

"I don't. I just need to talk to Heather before I leave. You two go on ahead without me."

Eira was unsure what to say to make her sister spill, so she departed with Runa. She wondered at the uneasiness she felt in her stomach. Something was up with Dagur, and Ingrid knew about. She did not see the chief again as they set off on their dragons. She hoped everything was alright.

* * *

"We need to talk."

Eira sensed something different about Snotlout the moment he said those words. Yet, oddly, she was not nervous when he led her to the beach where they often relaxed. He stood facing the water with his back to her. She bit her bottom lip and remained silent, not wanting to break his concentration.

"I can't do this," he said at last, sounding like he let his words out as a sigh.

Eira's heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean?"

Snotlout turned around, and she could see his face contorted in reluctance but determination. "I mean _this_." He motioned between the two of them. "Us. It's not working."

Eira suddenly felt lightheaded. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you did everything right. You're perfect! And I'm perfect too, of course. But together we're... not perfect. Don't deny you know it too. You're just too nice to do anything about it. So, I'll be the bad guy. I'll make the tough decision. I'm breaking up with you."

Eira stared at him for a minute without speaking. She was surprised to feel... relief. He was right, of course. She had tried to deny there was anything wrong, but not that he said it, it could not be ignored. Still, she felt some sort of duty to try to salvage the relationship. "Snotlout, just because things aren't working now doesn't mean they couldn't get better."

Snotlout shrugged. "Maybe, but at what point do we stop? At what point do we risk missing out on something great because we're pursuing something that's not?" He sighed and moved closer to her. "Listen, I do think we're good together... as friends. And I think that is why I tried so hard to be with you. You're the best friend I've ever had, Eira. You've always had my back and helped me grow in ways I didn't think possible. So, when Dagur suggested leaving with him, I sort of panicked. I didn't want to lose your friendship. The only way to compete with Dagur seemed to be romantically... because if I tried to get you to stay out of friendship, I would have to admit I was being selfish. I would be no better than the twins trying to keep each other from finding love."

"Snotlout..." Eira reached out her hand and touched his shoulder. "You're the best friend I've ever had too, and it's not selfish to want to hold onto that. A strong friendship _can _compete with a romantic interest. Honestly, if I had chosen Dagur, I do not think I would have left right away. I have a duty to you and the other dragon riders. I'm not just going to abandon you."

A small smile formed on Snotlout's face. "Thank you, Eira. I'm glad to hear that. But eventually we _will _have to part... and I have to let you go. I've been afraid you will go out and leave me behind, but I've realized I have just as much of a chance at finding love as you do. I could find something really awesome, and I don't want to miss out just because I can't let go of something that's safe and comfortable. You shouldn't either. We both deserve to spend some time looking for an out of this world relationship before settling."

Eira dipped her head in acknowledgement. "You're right. I've been afraid as well. But if I'm holding you back, then I'll stop. We'll continue to help each other as friends."

"Good."

Eira smiled when he hugged her. This time, it felt right. Pulling back, she looked at him curiously. "How did you figure all of this out? It sounds like you've done a lot of thinking."

Snotlout nodded. "And talking... with Ingrid. She's pretty smart, and she knows both of us quite."

"Ingrid?" Eira remembered recent conversations with her sister. If she didn't know any better, she'd say she planned all of this. "I'll have to thank her for helping us work through this." She paused. "Earlier I asked Haldor to let her stay with us regardless if she's helping you, so don't worry about her leaving."

Snotlout looked around, trying hard to appear uninterested. "Oh, that's nice."

Eira chuckled lightly. She would have to have a conversation with her sister later. "Do you want to go spread the news? I'm sure everyone will love to hear how _you _broke up with _me_."

Snotlout brightened. "Let's do it!" He ran past her, and she laughed as she followed close behind. Who knew breakups could be so liberating?

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you go. ;)


	54. Too Little Too Late?

**Chapter 53:** Too Little Too Late?

Ingrid felt great about her job. She finally helped Eira and Snotlout see that they were better off as friends than lovers. Two weeks had passed since they broke up, and they did not seem to suffer any repercussions. Some of the riders teased them for a bit, but it was all in fun. Snotlout still hung out with Ingrid, who was given permission from her family to stay at Dragon's Edge.

Now it was onto the next stage: getting Eira and Dagur together. Ingrid wanted to wait a bit to give Eira time to think things over. She had to admit, she was a bit worried about Dagur and wondered if she should slip the news of the breakup to him. Or perhaps she should mention it to Heather, who she had not seen in awhile. Speaking of which...

Ingrid was out picking berries when Windshear suddenly landed before her. "Ingrid," Heather said, slipping off the Razorwhip's back, "we have a problem."

Ingrid's eyes widened in alarm. "The others are around here. Let's-"

"Not that kind of problem. It's about Dagur."

Somehow, this made Ingrid feel even more uneasy. "What about him?"

"You know Mala, right?"

Ingrid swallowed. "Yes."

"They're getting married! Dagur is completing the trials to become king right now."

"WHAT?! Why didn't you stop him?"

Heather gave her a look. "Have _you _tried to stop Dagur from doing something he wants to do?"

"Well, why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

Heather frowned. "I didn't know until now. Dagur has been acting very secretive. He must have known I wouldn't approve."

Ingrid groaned. "Great. And right after Snotlout and Eira broke up..."

"Wait, they broke up?!"

Ingrid smiled weakly. "Yeah, two weeks ago. I wanted to give them time to get over it, but if I knew Dagur was going to pull this, I would have told you sooner."

"This is just great." Heather sighed. "We're terrible sisters."

Ingrid had to agree. She had seen the signs but done nothing about them. She should have known better than to leave this to chance. "Maybe it's not too late. Dagur's not married yet, right? We still have time?"

Heather gave her a weak smile. "Well, if you come up with a plan, let me know."

"If I could get Eira to want to fight for him..." Ingrid knew it could work, but she also knew the chances of Eira going for it were slim. If she wouldn't fight for Dagur when he was available, why would she do so now even if she did break up with Snotlout? This was a disaster.

"You work on Eira while I'll try to knock sense into Dagur. He's moving way too fast." Heather climbed back onto Windshear.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I told Dagur I would take care of things back home while he was gone. Let me know if you make any progress." And she was gone.

Ingrid let out a heavy sigh and started the trek back to camp. Just when things started to look up, everything came crashing down again. It was going to take some serious thinking to sort out this mess. Hopefully, what was meant to be would come to pass with enough effort.

* * *

Eira watched Ruffnut and Tuffnut use Barf and Belch to drop a huge selection of scrap metal onto a pile. Everyone had worked together to gather the metal, and this was the last of it. Now that she had a break, she wondered where her sister had run off to.

"Okay, look, come on down, you two," Hiccup said to the twins. "We have to decide what to do with all this scrap metal."

"Throw it in the water with those Nuts," Snotlout said.

"And pollute the ocean?" said Fishlegs. "Unh-unh. Not on my watch."

Tuffnut hopped to the ground and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "If only there was a way, some- some way that this metal, this very metal here could benefit all of dragon-kind."

Ruffnut nodded. "Yeah, like if there was a dragon that could somehow reuse all this junk."

"Armorwing!" Hiccup and Fishlegs said at the same time.

"The Armorwing?" Snotlout said in surprise. "That thief?"

"This great deed shall be known forevermore as... re... doing the thing," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah," said Ruffnut, "we'll figure it out, bro."

"Re-figure it out, bro."

"Eira!" Ingrid shouted as she ran towards the group. "I have to tell you something!"

Eira looked at her sister in worry. "What is it?"

Ingrid stopped short upon seeing everyone else around. "Uh, maybe I'll tell you later."

"If you want to talk in private-" Eira was interrupted by a Triple Stryke landing before them. It was Sleuther with Dagur and... Mala?

"Hiccup!" Dagur exclaimed as he hopped off his dragon. Mala slid off beside him.

"Dagur," said Hiccup. "Mala. A-arrow?" He stared at the arrow protruding from his chest.

"What?" Eira said in surprise.

"Oh no," Ingrid muttered. When Eira glanced at her, she quickly looked away.

"Are you guys okay?" said Fishlegs.

"Never better!" Dagur said brightly. "Why do you ask?"

"You have an arrow sticking out of your... nothing."

"We have a very important announcement, Hiccup Haddock," Mala said.

"I just finished the Defenders of the Wing King Trials," Dagur said. "Nailed it!"

Eira swore she felt her heart stop. "W-What?" She had terrible memories of the trials she had witnessed, but that was not the reason for her reaction. And she felt very awkward with the way everyone was trying hard _not _to look at her.

"We are getting married," Mala said with a smile.

"Yes, we are," said Dagur.

"I'm over the moon!"

"Huh?" said Snotlout.

"Oh-ho-hoo!" Fishlegs squealed.

"Isn't this a little, um, sudden?" said Eira, forcing down the rush of emotions at the announcement.

"Not at all," said Mala. "Why wait when we know what we want?"

"Just because you like to take it slow-" Dagur started.

"We broke up," Snotlout said flatly.

Dagur stared at him with an expressionless face, and for a long moment, no one said a word. A second later, he brightened up and said, "I'm sorry to hear that. Anyway, if, uh, someone could fix this before the ceremony, I would greatly appreciate it." He motioned to the arrow in his chest. "Don't want to scare the new in-laws." He chuckled.

Hiccup laughed nervously. "In-laws."

Eira slowly followed behind everyone as they made their way to the clubhouse. "This is what I wanted to tell you," Ingrid whispered. "Heather just told me the news."

Eira plastered on a smile. "Well, now I know."

Ingrid gave her a concerned look. "If you want to talk about it-"

"What's there to talk about? Dagur can do whatever he wants. It doesn't bother me."

"I'd be pretty bothered if I were you," Snotlout said, popping up on her other side. "Dagur spends all that time obsessing over you and then just finds someone else?"

"You know how impulsive he is. He also switched opinions on Hiccup pretty quickly." Eira pushed back the distress that threatened to enter her mind. She was _fine_.

"We need to discuss how to handle this," Ingrid said.

"There's nothing to handle! I told you it doesn't bother me!"

"Uh, I think it does," Snotlout said.

"And why do you think that?"

"You've never snapped at anyone before."

Eira frowned. "You haven't seen me around family enough." But she did feel guilty. She gave her sister an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

Ingrid shrugged. "It's fine."

They stopped outside the clubhouse, where everyone else had already gathered. Eira hesitated at the door. "You don't have to go in, you know," Snotlout said gently.

"Yes, I do," Eira said. Avoidance solved nothing. She took a deep breath and entered the clubhouse. She immediately regretted it when she saw Dagur and Mala sitting close together engaging in physical and verbal affection. It made her sick to her stomach. And she wasn't the only one - Snotlout gagged beside her.

"You are the Dagur in my heart and the king of my kingdom," Mala said.

"And you are my Queen Mala-poo," said Dagur. "Poopy, poop-"

"Uh... Hiccup?" Astrid said, a confused and disturbed look on her face.

"They did seem to get along after the wwins' whole mediation thing," Hiccup said, "but... ugh."

"Marriage?" Fishlegs said. "Wait, w-when? How?"

"Let me set the scene, Fishy," Dagur said. "One day, I was sitting pondering this one little spot of fat that I just can't seem to get rid of no matter how many crunches I do. Then it just- It hit me, Fishy."

"Or more specifically,_ I_ hit him," Mala said, punching him playfully in the shoulder.

Dagur smiled lovingly at her. "Ah, it was love at first fight. Hit me again."

Mala giggled. "Oh, no, no."

"Go on, hit me again."

Mala smiled bashfully. "Dagur."

Dagur grinned at her excitedly. "Hit me again. Hit me again."

"Now's not the time."

Eira clutched her head as a wave of dizziness washed over her. She could not take much more of this. "Eira, are you okay?" Hiccup asked in concern.

"I - I need some air," Eira said. She did not care if everyone - except Dagur - stared at her as she ran out of the clubhouse. No, she _did _care that she suddenly appeared invisible to Dagur. Why couldn't he look at her? It may have helped if she saw guilt on his face, but he seemed to just not care she was there. No, not looking at her had to be intentional. But why?

Eira stopped running when she reached the edge of the forest. If she disappeared, the others might worry. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was fine. She had no right to feel upset about the decisions Dagur made about his own life. She should be happy for him. But she wasn't. And she did not even feel anger towards Mala like when the queen tried to take Snotlout away. She just felt... crushed.

"Do you want to punch Mala in the face?"

Eira turned around and took in Ruffnut's smug expression. For a moment, her pain was forgotten, replaced by confusion. "Huh?"

"Remember the advice I gave you about figuring out if you like someone?"

Then it dawned on her. "Oh, right. You'd said I'd know if I imagined him getting married and wanted to punch the other woman in the face..."

Ruff smirked. "So, do you?"

Eira frowned. "No, I don't think so."

"What about Dagur? I would pay to see that."

Eira sighed. "No. I want to punch myself for being stupid." All the reasons for not choosing Dagur in the first place now seemed inconsequential. She couldn't say she regretted taking a chance on Snotlout, but she should have ended it sooner. And she should not have spent so much time cooling down after the relationship. At the very least, she should have told Dagur right away about the breakup and spent time with him as a friend.

"Oh, cool! After you punch yourself, you need to figure out how you're going to win Dagur back."

Win Dagur back? The idea had not even occurred to her. "That's not going to happen, Ruff. Dagur has made his decision, and I have to respect it."

Ruff placed her hands on her hips and gave her a disapproving look. "How could he have made a good decision if he didn't know he could have _you_?"

"I - I still don't know if he could. And what if he thinks I'm just jealous because he's suddenly unavailable?"

"You mean like how Snotlout reacted? It turned out pretty well for him - until you broke up."

Eira clenched her fists in frustrion. "What do you know anyway? You're no love expert."

"But Tuff and I are catering the wedding. If you need some sabotage..." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Eira shook her head. "Don't bother. It's fine. I'm fine. I'll get over it."

Ruff shrugged. "Alright, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Eira hoped she simply needed time to process everything. Perhaps dealing with the scrap metal would provide a useful distraction. She started in the direction of the pile, assuming Hiccup and the others would be there to get started eventually. And there better not be anymore awkward non-looks at her. She didn't need their pity.

* * *

Eira did not have the chance to stay away from Dagur, for he came along with the riders (minus the twins, who stayed back at camp with Mala) to give the scrap metal to the Armorwing. Everything went well until Hiccup noticed a Dragon Eye lens attached to the dragon's body. A couple of dragon flyers noticed as well, though they were chased off.

The Armorwing did not want to give up the lens. The riders were forced to change tactics when Krogan and his flyers showed up and started attacking the Armorwing. The riders were able to obtain the lens, but the Arorwing was so injured they had to fly him to safety. When Krogan still pursued them, Hiccup chose to give up the lens to protect the Armorwing and his friends.

Back at the clubhouse, Eira watched as Dagur and Mala greeted each other like they had not seen each other in months. "I thought of you, darling," Dagur said, "every time I sent a dragon flyer screaming and plunging into the sea."

Mala smiled. "You are too sweet."

Ingrid nudged her sister in the side. "You need to talk to him," she whispered.

Eira would rather avoid a lengthy conversation, but speaking directly to him might be the only way to actually get his attention. She cleared her throat and took a hesitant step towards the couple. "Uh, Dagur?"

He finally looked at her. His face retained its smile, but there was something off about it. "Eira! I wanted to talk to you."

"You did?" Maybe he had not meant to ignore her after all.

Dagur nodded. "It's about Runa. She's tried to contact Viggo, but he's not responding. She can't tell him the news if he won't meet with her."

Eira frowned. "Oh." She wanted to point out the irony about Dagur himself not communicating with her recently but held her tongue. "I suppose I could try to reach out to him. He might think he's putting Runa in danger by responding, so he might write back to me."

Dagur smiled. "Brilliant! Thank you, Eira. I knew I could count on you."

Eira smiled weakly at him. "No problem."

"Viggo Grimborn?" Mala said with disdain. "Why would you need to contact him?"

"I told you about Runa, didn't I?" Dagur said. "She's in love with Viggo and wants to help him get away from the dragon hunters."

"I admire the sentiment, but the only way to 'help' him is to destroy him before he destroys us. You should know that, Dagur."

Eira frowned. She did not like her tone of voice. "What he knows is that people can change and deserve a chance. He used to try to kill us too, you know."

Mala smiled at Dagur. "But that is in the past, and we don't need to address it. I care about the present, and presently, Viggo Grimborn is nothing but a threat."

Eira exchanged a look with Dagur. For the first time, she saw doubt in his eyes in regards to Mala. Still, he followed her when she suggested they head home for the day. The uneasiness in Eira's stomach had grown after the conversation. How could she be happy for Dagur if she sensed a potential problem with his relationship?

"So, how did that go?" Ingrid said, popping up beside her.

"Not well," Eira admitted. "Do you think Dagur could be too infatuated with Mala to see the issues that could occur if not addressed?"

Ingrid shrugged. "Sure, that happens when you rush things. While I do know Dagur prefers a fast pace, I wonder if he's rushing because he doesn't want to give himself a chance to change his mind - or Mala doesn't want to give him that chance."

Eira sighed. "Can you talk to him?"

Ingrid lifted her eyebrows. "You think he'll listen to me? You're the one who knows how to get through to him."

But Eira did not know if he would listen to her this time. He seemed to have his mind set. She just might be too late.


End file.
